Truth of the Hearts
by Sisters Of The Heart
Summary: [AU Editado] Cuando eres joven y asistes a la universidad, lo que menos que te esperas es enamorarte del único hombre que es totalmente inalcanzable y es... tu profesor. Esto les sucede a dos inseparables amigas, que han tenido una vida de muchos obstáculos. ¿Pero podrán superar el mayor reto en sus corazones? [AlbafikaxAgasha] [AmistaxOC]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Queremos presentar esta historia que ya había sido publicada hace muchos años por nosotras en otra cuenta llamada "Kokoro No Shimai" pero ahora la traemos de vuelta pero super editada, porque como en aquella época eramos unas novatas pues daba mucho que desear nuestra redacción y naraccion (En realidad nos dio vergüenza cuando la releimos jajaja)**

**Hemos cambiados varias cosas y entre ellas están los apellidos de casi todos, la apariencia de Shea y algunas que otras cosillas fueron agregadas. Aparte que también los capítulos ahora son menos pero mucho mas largos :3**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

El sonido de las personas reverberaba por el lugar, sonidos de cubiertos contra platos, personas charlando animadamente, otras quejándose de una cosa u otra, risas y gritos. Si alguien le preguntaba a un individuo que no perteneciera a ese lugar, diría que era como un gallinero; pero las personas allí reunidas diferirían, llamándolo un comedor.

Una chica de largo cabello castaño, ojos verdes oliva y piel trigueña camino pasando de largo por el comedor sin siquiera una mirada de reojo, su destino, uno de los jardines de las vastas tierras en de la universidad en la que ella y muchos otros estudiaban. Sus pasos eran rápidos, pero no tanto como para considerarse trotar, ella simplemente caminaba así; su cola de medio lado se balaceaba con su caminar, ignorando todo y a todos a su alrededor con unos audífonos en sus oídos reproduciendo música, mientras en su hombro cargaba una mochila con libros y su almuerzo.

A lo lejos diviso a la persona que buscaba y sonrió apresurando su paso, quedando al lado de una chica que estaba engrosada leyendo del libro en sus manos, de ojos ámbar, cabello de un rojo amapola que apenas alcanzaba a rozar sus hombros y piel trigueña.

—¿De nuevo repasando para la clase? —pregunto la joven de largo cabello sentándose al lado de la chica pelirroja.

La muchacha desvió su atención del libro que sostenía en sus manos y sonrió a su amiga.

—_Ja_, bueno… quizás esta vez no me ira tan mal —fue su única respuesta, haciendo una mueca de resignación.

Su amiga asintió comprendiendo totalmente su problema ya que ambas estudiaban idiomas en aquella gran universidad, pero por cosas de un error al inscribirse, terminaron tomando clases distintas ese año.

La pelirroja estaba tomando Griego Antiguo con el maestro Asmita Relish, quien era un profesor joven, de largos cabellos dorados, ojos azul lavanda increíblemente claros y piel pálida, con una contextura delgada pero musculosa, alto y grácil. Era uno de los profesores más atractivos y solicitados de la universidad; de vez en cuando daba seminarios sobre Alemán cada dos meses, su manera de enseñar era peculiar pero educativa y la mayoría de sus estudiantes salía de cada clase con algo nuevo aprendido. Su personalidad era igual de agradable que su apariencia, calmado y afable, pero sin dejar de ser estricto cuando se era necesario, era para los estándares de muchas personas, mujeres en particular, el perfecto espécimen masculino.

Y el primer y recurrente problema de concentración en clase, de su amiga.

Desde hacía ya unas semanas que la concentración en clase de la pelirroja en Griego Antiguo dejaba mucho que desear, y todo porque de un momento a otro su apreciación del hombre había cambiado a algo mucho más profundo que admiración y eso le estaba costando caro en sus estudios.

—Mis condolencias, amiga, aunque yo no puedo hablar mucho la verdad… —la castaña comento sacando el almuerzo de ambas de su mochila. Ese día era su turno de cocinar algo para las dos, mientras su amiga traía el postre—Con mi suerte, mis calificaciones se irán a la basura en menos de dos semanas.

La pelirroja la observo mientras tomaba el primer bocado de carne en su boca, ya que ellas no solo compartían la misma edad, gusto, y similares facciones fisionómicas del rostro y cuerpo, sino que además estaban juntas en el mismo predicamento; Su amiga castaña, recientemente había tomado un interés en su profesor de Inglés Antiguo, profesor Albafika Kafieri, quien en ocasiones daba seminarios de Gaelico en la universidad. Él era igual de joven que el profesor Asmita Relish, de largos cabellos azul claro, ojos cobalto, piel blanca, alto y musculoso, pero de contextura delgada, era paciente con sus alumnos, centrado y bastante distante cuando de personas fuera del aula se trataba ¿lo peor? Era jodidamente atractivo e inalcanzable, igual que su amigo Asmita.

Y a la castaña le estaba yendo mal en clases esos días por andar distraída con su profesor, era penoso y ambas trataban de evitar ser llamadas al frente de la clase, o responder a cualquier pregunta, mientras se deslizaban por el asiento para hacerse lo más pequeñas posibles en un intento de no llamar la atención; sentarse en lo más alto y lejos de la pizarra y ser las primeras en poner pies en pólvora al sonar la campana.

—Shea, mejor vamos a comer, al fin de cuentas nuestro receso no es muy extenso y aún tenemos que caminar hasta el aula del profesor Relish —la castaña murmuro, abriendo su caja de almuerzo, conteniente arroz, carne y algunos vegetales, el mismo contenido de la otra caja.

Shae solo soltó un suspiro, puso el libro a un lado y tomo su propia caja de almuerzo, casi desganadamente. El solo pensamiento de su siguiente clase casi le quitaba el hambre, la palabra clave ahí era, casi.

—Sabes, Agasha… puedo entrar a escondidas en tu clase y tomar apuntes para ti si no logras concentrarte… y tú podrías hacer lo mismo por mi —Shea comento, sonriendo ampliamente ante su brillante idea.

Agasha elevo de sopetón la cabeza al escuchar semejante idea y sonrió, asintiendo vigorosamente. Eso resolvería muchos problemas y quizás lograrían graduarse sin repetir semestres.

—Bien, entonces en este nuevo periodo entraras conmigo, ¿No tienes nada ahora no? —Interrogo Shea, curiosa.

—No. Usualmente me la paso estudiando o jugando con los perros o gatos que andan por ahí en los pasillos… Así que podre ir —Agasha sonrió y se metió otro bocado de carne a la boca, ponderando cuidadosamente que tenía por delante las siguientes horas—Según puedo recordar nuestros horarios… solo podre entrar a tus clases tres veces a la semana, que son las horas que tengo libre, por lo menos las que coinciden con tus clases.

—Me parece bien, igual yo… —dijo Shea asintiendo, después de chequear su calendario.

Poco tiempo después las dos jóvenes se levantaron y recogieron sus pertenencias, encaminándose hacia el lugar donde Shea iba a tener su próxima clase. Agasha iba caminando de espaldas hacia el frente, mientras hablaba con la pelirroja del nuevo anime que estaban viendo llamado Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari, cuando súbitamente su amiga abrió los ojos como platos con la vista fija en algo mas allá del hombro de la castaña.

—Agasha, ten cuida… —comenzó a decir alarmada pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y vio con horror y pena a su mejor amiga precipitarse contra una figura muy alta que había salido súbitamente de uno de los pasillos.

Agasha sintió que se estrelló contra algo macizo en su camino, que, rápidamente reconocido como una persona, avergonzada y con la clara intención de disculparse, se giró abriendo la boca con un 'lo siento' en la punta de la lengua cuando sus ojos dieron a parar a un pecho cubierto por una camisa blanca. Confundida, elevo la mirada hasta dar con unos tranquilos, distantes y ligeramente curiosos ojos azul cobalto, con un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo.

La castaña sintió que la tierra se partió en dos bajo sus pies, pues había logrado con éxito evitar encontrarse con él particular ese día, y hasta el momento todo había estado de maravillas, eso fue hasta que su suerte se acabó, y termino chocando con la misma persona que anhelaba y evitaba ver por igual. La comida que acababa de ingerir hizo un vuelco en su estómago y por un momento pensó que iba a vomitar ahí mismo de los nervios, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban y como gesto nervioso comenzó a mordisquearse el labio inferior.

—¡L-lo siento mucho, profesor Kafieri! —la castaña tartamudeo, con las ganas de perderse en un bosque y no ser nunca encontrada jamás luego de semejante bochorno, se giró luego de hacer una rápida reverencia de respecto, tomo a Shea de la mano y corrió lejos, hacia el salón destino pero aun así sintiendo la mirada azul cobalto siguiéndola lánguidamente.

Pocos minutos después, ambas se encontraban jadeando por la carrera frenética que dieron frente al aula donde la muchacha pelirroja tendría su clase.

—El Dios de turno me odia… —murmuro Agasha con un suspiro, después de recuperando el habla y su color de piel natural, busco en su mochila su termo de agua, pero noto que este estaba vacío—Rayos… ¿Es que nada hoy me puede salir bien? iré a llenar la botella del bebedero aquí a la esquina, no tardo —ella señalo sobre su hombro antes de marcharse murmurando por lo bajo algo deprimida con su suerte.

Shea solo negó con su cabeza, sintiendo sincera pena por su amiga y su predicamento, pero no había nada por hacer ya el daño estaba hecho así pues se dispuso a matar un poco el tiempo mientras la castaña regresaba y saco su teléfono para chequear sus mensajes y llamadas, una vez hecho lo puso en silencio y lo guardo en su mochila. Con eso hecho miro con desconfianza la puerta que daba entrada al salón, y un nudo en su estómago comenzó a formarse al pensar en lo que le deparaba el futuro cercano en clase, cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda, seguido de una voz que le helo la sangre en un segundo, para después mandar lava ardiente corriendo por su cuerpo.

—Señorita Metzger, ¿Piensa entrar ahora o esperara a la campana? —la voz calmada y suave, perteneciente a nadie más que a Asmita Relish.

—Er… —en su cabeza, una alarma que solo se activaba con la presencia de ese hombre comenzó a gritar '¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! ¡Desastre Inminente! ¡Huye lo más lejos que puedas!' pero con fuerza lo aplasto y se giró con el rostro arrebolado hacia su profesor, pregonándose si ella se libraría de una humillación pública—Yo, si… en cuanto suene la campana, profesor.

—Ya veo —Y sin agregar más que una inclinación de cabeza, el joven profesor rubio entro al aula, seguido poco después de muchas chicas de su misma edad riendo tontamente y señalando al rubio.

Shea pasó de estar arrebolada a estar irritada en menos de dos minutos por el comportamiento tan descarado de las chicas, fulmino con la mirada a todas ellas y se contuvo para no sucumbir al impulso súbito de pegarle un puñetazo a alguna de ellas. La pelirroja se entretuvo con esos pensamientos oscuros por unos minutos con la mirada perdida en la distancia, sin darse cuenta de que se sus labios esbozaron una media sonrisa y haciendo que algunos de los alumnos que iban entrando la observaran con miradas extrañadas.

—¿Que es tan divertido? —Inquirió Agasha, habiendo llegado justo en ese momento y observando a su amiga con curiosidad.

—Oh, ya sabes… ver idiotas en Scarred, contemplar sacarles los ojos a algunas chicas porque miran donde no deben… tu sabes, lo usual —fue lo que comento, señalando a algunas de las alumnas que estaba cuchicheando a una distancia de ellas, pero que claramente se podía oír que hablaban del hombre rubio.

Ambas se miraron por unos segundos y luego suspiraron desganadamente, puesto que sabían que ninguna tenía oportunidad con los dos hombres que le trastornaban la vida; Shea tomo aire con profundidad preparándose mentalmente para las siguientes dos horas y con pasos vacilantes se encamino al aula, tomando ella y su mejor amiga asiento en los primeros de la fila superior que se encontraba al lado de la puerta, su mirada de ojos ámbar inevitablemente se pego al hombre de largos cabellos rubio que en ese momento se levantaba de su escritorio para dar comienzo a la clase.

'

'

Una absoluta tortura.

Era lo que describiría Agasha al ver a su amiga tras correr los minutos en la clase, Shea trataba de controlar el terrible sonrojo que insistía en subir por su cuello hacia sus mejillas cada vez que esos ojos azul lavanda se posaban en ella como lo hacía con cualquier otro alumno mientras dictaba sus enseñanzas. Era como si por un momento el pudiera percibir lo transparente que era ella y ver claramente sus sentimientos pintados en su rostro, lo cual su alocado corazón le daba un vuelco por esos pocos segundos, sin embargo, luego suspiraba aliviada cuando su vista pasaba a alguien más y por fin podía relajarse en su asiento mientras sus músculos agarrotados se destensaban.

Agasha no podía culparla, ya que a ella le ocurría lo mismo con el profesor Kafieri, lamentaba el destino de ambas, pero no había nada que hacer ya que cuando el corazón decidía ni el cerebro podía decirle que no; así que antes de ponerse adentrarse aún más en su desdichada situación mejor decidió anotar apuntes sobre la clase, a ver si así podía ayudar a su amiga que claramente le costaba concentrarse.

Tiempo después sonó la campana, y la pelirroja se levanto tan rápidamente como pudo sin llegar a llamar la atención, firmo la asistencia con unos garabatos apresurados para no permanecer mucho tiempo cerca del rubio profesor y que sus mejillas dejaran entrever el sonrojo que tanto estaba luchando por suprimir. Sentía el palpitar de su corazón acelerado en los oídos, mientras caminaba enérgicamente hacia la salida, mientras Agasha se encargó de seguirla de cerca preguntándose si en algún momento la situación mejoraría, más ella lo dudaba seriamente y cuando Shea miro a la castaña esta reflejaba agravio y algo de cansancio.

—Es un suplicio —comento con una sonrisa forzada, tratando de aligerar su humor sin conseguirlo.

—Y de primera clase —murmuro Agasha con una mueca, mientras ambas se alejaban del aula con paso apaciguado esquivando a otros estudiantes en el camino.

La pelirroja rio por lo bajo sin humor, antes de ajustarse la mochila al hombro y mirar a su amiga de reojo mientras se detenían en uno de los pasillos frente a la maquina dispensadora de comida chatarra y ella compraba un Dorito con algo de cambio que tenía en el bolsillo. Después de las dos horas desastrosas que paso necesitaba animarse con algo, y esto bien podía ser comida.

—Hablando de tortura de primera, ¿Te toca tu _maravillosa_ clase ahora o más tarde? —inquirió con algo de sequedad aun enfurruñada por la situación en la que se encontraban, antes de llevarse un bocado del Dorito a la boca.

La única respuesta que obtuvo de la castaña fue un sonido de estrés y agravio, algo con lo que la pelirroja podía simpatizar de todo corazón, antes de irse hacia las siguientes dos horas de tortura.

—Desafortunadamente, es ahora —su tono denotaba desaliento, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer, clases eran clases.

—Andando pues, mientras más rápido salgas de esto, mucho mejor —Shea miro a su amiga con simpatía, habiendo pasado por lo mismo hace unos minutos. Se imaginaba que su compañera no estaba del todo mirando hacia el encuentro, sobre todo con lo sucedido antes de su clase de Griego Antiguo.

—Preferiría no tener que ir, pero los pobres no podemos escoger —murmuro por lo bajo pero su amiga igual la oyó alto y claro.

El trayecto hacia el aula fue en silencio, ambas perdidas en sus propios pensamientos y en nada de tiempo estaban paradas frente al edificio donde el salón de Ingles Antiguo estaba, y como era de esperarse había ya aglomerados un montón de estudiantes, por supuesto la mayoría eran del género femenino evidenciando lo popular que era el profesor en cuestión.

Cuando risitas y exclamaciones de chicas llamo la atención de ambas, Agasha supo que él había llegado al oír a la población femenina dar elogios y coquetear con descaro con el joven hombre que impartía esas clases, quien se hizo paso hasta entrar al aula siempre manteniendo un aire desenfadado e imparcial pero afable, si eso fuera posible.

—Mejor toma fuerza porque esto va para largo, amiga —fue el comentario de Shea, quien le palmeo el hombro en solidaridad.

Con otro suspiro ella tomo aire tratando de prepararse para mentalmente para las siguientes dos horas de su vida, pero cuando la campana sonó indicando la entrada e inicio de clase Agasha encontró que no le había servido de nada y seguía igual de nerviosa que antes. Al ingresar ambas tomaron asiento justo en las primeras sillas cerca de la puerta, y toda la atención de la castaña se centró en el joven hombre de largo y sedosos cabellos azules, mientras su acompañante sacaba un cuaderno listo para tomar notas.

Los sucesos no se desarrollaban muy diferentes en esa ocasión con la castaña, quien ponía un buen esfuerzo en concentrarse en el contenido de la clase y no en la persona que la impartía sin mucho éxito ya que siempre terminaba distraída con su voz o con cualquier movimiento particular que él hiciera, sin embargo, trataba de evitar cualquier contacto visual con el atractivo hombre y sufrir lo que ella y Shea habían denominado como 'el síndrome del tomate rojo'. Para la pelirroja le era sumamente fácil prestar la debida atención y anotar lo que le parecía interesante, aunque no entendiera nada de nada, ya que el Ingles era una de las lenguas que más trabajo le costaba retener en su memoria, pero por supuesto, ese no era el rubio de ojos azul-lavanda que la traía trastornada.

—Señorita Gakis, ¿Me podría decir si esta oración esta correctamente escrita? —Albafika escribió ágilmente una frase en ingles antiguo y poso su mirada azul cobalto en la nombrada esperando pacientemente.

Shea contuvo la respiración al oír aquello, y miro con algo de nervio y pánico conciliados bajo una expresión estoica, mas no pudo evitar pensar que su mejor amiga las tenia difícil.

Agasha sintió como el alma le caiga a los pies abruptamente, su garganta se encogió, negándose a articular alguna palabra en el silencio súbito del aula, sus manos temblaron ligeramente al notar las miradas que los otros alumnos empezaban a dirigirle mientras murmuraban por lo que con pánico dijo lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza luego de recorrer la pizarra con la mirada por última vez.

—Profesor, le falta un sustantivo —ella señalando la pizarra, y al segundo siguiente sintió como palidecía ante su propia estupidez. Hizo una mueca mientras internamente se recriminaba por aquella falta de autocontrol.

Un brillo de inteligencia se reflejo por un momento en los ojos del docente, y si la castaña no lo supiera mejor pensaría que sus labios esbozaron una ligera sonrisa antes de volver a adoptar una expresión calmada y seria.

—Muy bien se dio cuenta muy rápidamente, señorita Gakis —Albafika asintió girando para escribir la oración como era debida y luego volvió a observar a sus alumnos, deteniéndose brevemente en la castaña de ojos verdes y la pelirroja sentada a su lado, que estaba seguro no pertenecía a su clase; mas no le dio importancia—Esto fue una prueba a ver si alguno de ustedes se daba cuenta, y dado que nadie más fue voluntario al corregir el error más que su compañera de clases, estoy empezando a preguntarme si han estado estudiando como deberían… pero bueno, será mejor que presten atención más cuidadosamente si planean pasar este semestre y avanzar al siguiente, se los aconsejo —Dijo él con algo de desaprobación para luego volver a continuar su clase.

Agasha se recostó de la silla sintiendo sus manos sudorosas y frías mientras que sus músculos se relajaron de los rígidos que los había tenido durante los pocos segundos que estuvo bajo el escrutinio del hombre de largos cabellos azul celeste. Esa vez se había salvado por los pelos, pero si no empezaba a prestar atención debidamente iba a cometer errores y terminaría reprobando horriblemente.

Afortunadamente no tarto en sonar la campana y como sucedió antes, ambas chicas salieron apresuradas de salón deteniéndose solo cuando lograron estar a una buena distancia del aula, haciendo una parada por segunda vez en ese día frente a un dispensador en el pasillo, solo que este era de bebidas.

—Es una suerte que acertaras con la respuesta… pero, ¿cómo te diste cuenta? —pregunto Shea curiosa, mientras observaba a su amiga comprarse una soda de uva y ella misma compraba un té de durazno bien frío.

Agasha sonrió desganadamente y tomo un sorbo de su refresco antes de contestar con una mueca en sus labios.

—Literalmente lo adivine…

—¿Es enserio? —Exclamo la joven con incredulidad, observando a su amiga detenidamente con las cejas enarcadas—¿Lo adivinaste?

—Prácticamente barbote lo primero que paso por mi mente… Dioses, eso pudo haber terminado muy mal —ella hizo una mueca por segunda vez antes de tomar otro trago, y este mas grande que el anterior.

—Mejor agradece a tu ángel de la guarda por los pequeños milagros, porque no creo que se repita una segunda vez —la pelirroja suspiro, observando a su alrededor distraídamente mientras ambas caminaban por el pasillo.

En poco tiempo estaban tomando el bus para su destino usual, el apartamento en el cual vivían juntas desde hacía unos años, y convivían con tranquilidad. Una vez en el edificio, saludaron al guardia, tomaron el correo del su buzón, y subieron las cortas escaleras al segundo piso donde se encontraba su vivienda y una vez dentro, cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse la ropa y luego ir a la cocina.

—Afortunadamente —comenzó a comentar Shea, abriendo un sobre de té helado y vaciándolo en una jarra con agua fría—Mañana lo tenemos libre.

—Si —asintió Agasha, sacando la bolsa de pan y colocando unas rebanadas en dos platos—Tenemos que encontrar una manera de superar esto o se nos avecinara un desastre de proporciones épicas.

—Utilicemos este tiempo para repasar y estudiar los apuntes de la otra y demás temas que nos falten para estar preparadas para los exámenes que vendrán —propuso la pelirroja, sirviendo dos vasos y llevándolos a la pequeña mesa frente al sofá y televisor en la reducida sala.

—Estoy de acuerdo —fue lo único que agrego llevando los sándwiches de atún con mayonesa y tomate hacia la mesilla donde su amiga estaba cambiando la tv de canal hasta dejarla en Animal Planet.

Y efectivamente, ambas chicas tomaron el día siguiente en el que ninguna tenía clases para ponerse al día con sus materias, los quehaceres de la casa, y por supuesto cuando tuvieron un tiempito libre, el anime. En general pasaron un día tranquilo lleno de mucho estudio y algo de diversión bien merecida, hasta que llego el día siguiente… que empezando no auguro nada bueno; la alarma del teléfono celular que se suponía debía sonar a las 7:15 a.m. no sonó para nada, dejándolas retrasadas, si no fuera porque Agasha había tenido que ir al baño como media hora después seguramente hubieran seguido durmiendo de largo.

Gritos y movimientos bruscos se escucharon por el apartamento minutos después, mientras con prisa se alistaban. Y por si eso no era suficiente, el autobús en el que iban de camino a la Universidad se encontró con una tranca, debido a un accidente de tráfico; aunque en sí, el accidente no era el problema, la inconveniente venia en la forma de gente curiosa que se paraba a ver y no deja avanzar a los que realmente tenían prisa.

—¡Oh, estamos en problemas! —exclamo con una mueca de horror Agasha, mirando intensamente a la parte de atrás de la cabeza del conductor, como queriendo transmitirle que se diera prisa y se dejara de curioso.

—¡_Scheiße_! ¡_Verdammt noch mal_! ¿No has visto la hora? ¡Como este imbécil no se apresure llegaremos tarde para la clase! —Shea gruño luego de maldecir en alemán, su lengua natal, señalando al conductor—¡Tarde! ¡Con Asmita Relish! ¡Que alguien tenga compasión! —se quejó mortificada la pelirroja, imaginando ya la reprimenda que se llevaría del rubio.

Ya les quedaba poco tiempo para que sonara la campana de entrada que era a las ocho y cuarenta y ya el reloj marcaba pada las ocho y media, y aún tenían que cruzar el campus para llegar al salón designado para la clase de ese día.

—¡Mierda! —Ambas gritaron apresuradas al bajarse del bus frente a la entrada de la Universidad, y en lo que sus pies tocaron el pavimento, las dos corrieron disparadas hacia su destino, evitando alumnos, saltando bancas, y adelantándose a algunos autos dentro del recinto, todo eso tratando de no tirar sus cosas ni tropezarse con nada ni nadie.

Agasha miraba la hora cada vez más pálida, mientras a su lado Shea maldecía a los cuatro vientos, con un lenguaje que haría hasta sonrojar a un marinero. Y justo cuando tuvieron el salón a la vista, y creyeron que lo lograrían, la campana sonó indicando la entrada a clases.

—¡_Nicht_! —Exclamo Shae corriendo lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le dieron, sin embargo estas le fallaron a último minuto y se tropezó, cayendo contra la puerta abriéndola estrepitosamente en el proceso.

Aterrizo en el suelo en sus manos y rodillas, dándose un golpe tremendo en estas últimas que la hizo gemir por lo bajo de dolor, pero al instante siguiente cayó en cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar y no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos con fuerza ya que ahora ella era el centro de atención de toda el aula, con Agasha parada a su lado, casi desmayada por falta de aire y piernas como gelatina.

—Señorita Metzger, es agradable saber que se nos unirá con tantas energías el día de hoy —La voz calmada y sedosa de Asmita Relish reverbero en el silencio súbito del aula.

—Dispárame…. dispárame y entiérrame ya mismo —Shea murmuro quedamente para sí misma miserablemente, mientras su rostro ardía como una manzana y solo quiso desaparecer en pleno aire y nunca volver a dar la cara.

—¿Tal vez, a usted y a su acompañante les gustaría tomar asiento? —comento el rubio siguiendo anotando en el pizarrón, mientras las dos chicas más rojas que la grana tomaban asiento en los más cercanos a la puerta, tratando de hacerse lo más pequeñas e insignificantes posible—Y una última cosa, señorita Metzger… por favor, para la próxima trate de no llegar tarde.

El ánimo de Shea se fue a la basura, y se pasó toda la clase intentando valientemente prestar atención a lo que el rubio estaba enseñando, y tratando de no perderse en el encanto y los gráciles movimientos que su profesor poseía, junto con una voz celestial que ella encontraba era una cadencia única que le atraía mucho. Mientras Agasha simpatizaba con su amiga, no podía consolarla debido a que estaba tomando notas apresurada para ponerse al día con la ya empezada clase por si la pelirroja llegaba a distraerse en algún momento esta tuviera un respaldo, aunque ella misma no entendiera nada puesto en la pizarra.

El resto de las dos horas de clase Shea dividió su atención entre ver el reloj en la pared y la pizarra, esperando minuto a minuto para que la campana sonara con una lentitud agonizante, sin contar con que aun la vergüenza la consumía viva, y ni hablar del sonrojo que aparecía cada vez que recordaba su desgraciada suerte al entrar tan estrepitosamente al salón. Solo quería cavar un hoyo y quedase allí hasta que se le olvidara el incidente, pero no creía que eso pasaría alguna vez… tenía el presentimiento que ese suceso la acompañaría por el resto de su vida al igual que sus compañeros de clase.

Agasha por otro lado intentaba animar a su amiga cuando había una pequeña pausa en la clase para que ellos copiaran algo del pizarrón luego de la explicación, ella quien usualmente escribía bastante rápido se las arregló para pasarle unos dibujos graciosos que consiguieron sacarle una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no fue mucho considerando todo lo ocurrido.

Finalmente se anuncio el final de la clase y esta vez Shea salió del aula con tanta dignidad como pudo reunir seguida cercanamente por su amiga, y aunque la pelirroja considero negarse a firmar la asistencia para no estar cerca del atractivo profesor y hundirse más en la vergüenza, al final decidió que estaba en su mejor interés hacerlo.

Estando en el pasillo, Agasha no hallaba que hacer con la pelirroja.

—Eso pudo haber salido mejor —dijo Agasha haciendo una mueca al detenerse algo alejadas del aula.

—Ni que lo digas, fue una de las cosas más vergonzosos que me ha pasado en mi vida —murmuro apoyando su espalda con la pared mientras se deslizaba hacia el suelo—No sé cómo voy a hacer para verlo a la cara después de este fiasco… —suspiro revolviendo su cabellera rojo amapola en frustración—Yo que no quería llamar su atención y me pasa esto de bochornoso, que pena —oculto su rostro con sus manos por la mortificación, maldiciendo por lo bajo en su lengua natal.

Agasha ladeo un poco la cabeza pensando. La entendía muy bien, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudarla. Si se ponía en sus zapatos, lo más probable es que estuviera exactamente en lo mismo.

—¿Ocurre algo, señoritas?

La castaña se quedo de piedra y un rápido escalofrió le subió por la columna al reconocer de inmediato aquella voz profunda y seductora; la alarma en su cabeza sonó estrepitosamente. Cerró los ojos no queriendo mirar atrás y comprobar que el realmente estaba allí, pero de lo contrario sería grosero y más que descortés no reaccionar al él dirigirse a ellas, así que se armó de valor y enterró en lo más profundo de su ser aquel pánico que comenzaba a consumirla.

Sin embargo, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ya que no había contado con el acompañante del peliazul, quien era nada más y nada menos que el profesor Relish. Ambos las miraban con algo de curiosidad, y las dos se preguntaron qué clase de suerte tenían que prácticamente se los estaban cruzando por todos lados esa semana.

—No, profesor Kafieri, todo está bien —Shea se las arregló para contestar con una sonrisa algo tensa, mientras se levantaba del suelo con tanta gracia y dignidad como pudo, no queriendo llamar más la atención ese día.

—¿Sera posible que se haya lastimado al entrar hoy a clase? —la profunda pero suave voz cadencial de Asmita voluntario la pregunta, mientras el ladeaba la cabeza ligeramente con el ceño fruncido, sus lentes aun puestos, y aquellos ojos azul-lavanda recorriendo el pequeño cuerpo de la chica en busca de heridas.

—Ella no está herida, profesor, Shea es muy resistente después de todo —se las arreglo para soltar palabra la castaña cuidadosamente evitando mirar directamente a los ojos al alto hombre de largos cabellos azul celeste.

Antes de que nadie más pudiera agregar algo a la conversación que para ellas se estaba volviendo algo dura de mantener, la pelirroja dejo vagar su mirada por el campus hasta que esta se poso sobre un reloj en medio del pequeño jardín y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar la hora de este.

—_¡Scheiße_! ¡Agasha, nos perderemos el bus! —la joven de ojos ámbar soltó de repente en una fuerte exhalación, tomando su bolso que había dejado algo olvidado en el suelo de un tirón.

—¿Qué? —alarmada la castaña giro bruscamente a observar el reloj tal cual su amiga lo había hecho, y efectivamente la pelirroja estaba en lo cierto.

Ninguna noto que ambos elevaron las cejas algo sorprendidos al oír la palabra en alemán de la joven pelirroja estudiante de Griego Antiguo.

—Lo siento mucho, pero debemos irnos —Shea dijo apresurada, tomando a su amiga de la mano, agradecida de que por una vez algo le saliera bien ese día, aunque perderse el bus no le hacía nada de gracia así que también esperaba que llegaran a tiempo.

Ambas se apresuraron a hacer una pequeña reverencia de respeto y rápidamente se dieron media vuelta y prácticamente corrieron pasillo abajo esquivando una que otro estudiante que aun estaban en los pasillos con una destreza que hablaba de mucha práctica en susodicha acción.

Agasha y Shea maldijeron audiblemente haciendo que dos chicas que estaban entrando al edificio las miraran con alarma antes de alejarse pasillo abajo, porque para su mala suerte no solo podían perder el bus, sino que además para colmo llovía a cantaros.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡_Für die Götter_! ¿Es que nada nos va a salir bien hoy? —la joven de cabello rojo se quejó, resoplando antes de chequear que la calle estuviera despejada antes de que ella y su mejor amiga intentaran cruzar.

No era llamada la ciudad universitaria por nada, era gigante y había caminos donde pasaban vehículos por doquier, ese en particular no era muy transitado, pero los había.

Ellas iban tan concentradas en cruzar lo más rápido posible que no prestaron atención a su alrededor como deberían, y con el sonido de la lluvia torrencial no oyeron el auto que se acercaba a ellas, para cuando escucharon el motor acercándose rápidamente fue demasiado tarde. Quizás era algún loco joven al volante presumiendo su velocidad y habilidad con su coche, la verdad no lo sabían, y tampoco les dio tiempo de nada más que de ver aterradas como empezaba a derrapar por el asfalto por el agua acumulada.

Shea quiso frenar en un loco instinto de supervivencia de evitar el inminente peligro y Agasha solo pudo seguir la guía de su amiga ciegamente en su pánico mientras veía el auto en shock con los ojos abiertos de par en par, paralizada como un cordero asustado, pero la misma agua las hizo resbalarse y tropezar con sus propios pies.

Todo fue un desastre inminente.

Una voz masculina grito el apellido de Agasha. Esta logro voltear por inercia hacia el lugar y ver solamente un borrón azul claro, y al segundo siguiente el impacto hacia ellas llego en menos de un latido angustioso que pareció eterno...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**En estos primeros capítulos no hay demasiada diferencia del original, pero conforme avance la historia se notara los cambios xD **

**Y si se preguntan porque lo hemos subido desde una cuenta distinta es porque hemos planeado hacer unos cuantos fanfics de este anime y queremos tener una cuenta exclusiva para ellos, por eso mismo quisimos hacer una edición radical de esta historia y resubirla porque a partir de aquí vendrán varias mas que ya están prácticamente listas muajaja**

**La actualización esta a la vuelta de la esquina así que atentos c:**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pd: Creamos una pagina en facebook para dar aviso de las actualizaciones de estas historias de TLC, al igual que iremos subiendo dibujos de los diseños de algunas OC entre otras cosas :3**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sister Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

**Traducción de algunas palabras en Alemán:**

**_Scheiße_: Mierda**

**_Verdammt noch mal_: Maldita sea**

**_Für die Götter_: Por los dioses**

**_Nicht_: No**

**_Ja_: Si**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Saludos, lectores! Aquí les traemos un nuevo capitulo editado de esta historia que constara de once capítulos mas un epilogo :3 **

**Diablos aun recuerdo como estaba esto antes y me da vergüenza jajaja por lo menos lo mejoramos un poco para que se disfrutara algo mas lectura creo.**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Shae sintió como si una tonelada de concreto masivo hubiera chocado contra su cuerpo mandándola a volar un poco rápidamente seguido del impacto contra el suelo húmedo mientras el agua de la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellas. Su mente se detuvo por un momento, el dolor agudo perforando enteramente su cuerpo y paralizando todo movimiento cognitivo de la chica. Un hoyo negro amenazo con tragarse su conciencia por completo pero un llamado a su lado la detuvo, junto con el repentino conocimiento de que Agasha estaba con ella.

—S-Shea… —Agasha susurro, su vista borrosa y casi nula. El dolor presionando en su cuerpo, mientras todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y las cosas comenzaban a desdibujarse y desaparecer en una neblina negra.

La pelirroja giro con dificulta hacia su amiga, forzando un grito bajo su garganta cuando una punzada de dolor la ataco. Observo cómo esta estiraba con dificulta una mano hacia ella, para luego cerrar los ojos y no moverse más. Y eso la aterro hasta los huesos, Agasha era su familia, tal vez no de sangre, pero era lo más cercano y preciado que tenía, y muy probablemente estuviera en ese momento herida de gravedad o peor aún…

Muerta.

_¡No!_ Grito una voz en su ser, negando esa posibilidad, su mejor amiga y hermana del alma no podía estar muerta. Su mente entro en una montaña rusa de pensamientos, confusos y agitados, hasta que una voz sedosa que destilaba autoridad resonó en sus oídos sacándola de esa espiral.

—¡¿Señorita Metzger?! ¿Esta consiente? —Albafika Kafieri se acuclillo junto a las jóvenes, sus ojos sagaces e inteligentes rápidamente evaluaban la situación.

Visiblemente la pelirroja solo portaba un corte profundo en la mejilla izquierda, una herida no visible en un lado de su cabeza de donde salía sangre, y su muñeca derecha parecía estar en un ángulo extraño y con moratones comenzando a formarse, junto a heridas leves como rozaduras en sus brazos y piernas, Estaba casi seguro que ella tenía una contusión por la forma perdida de su mirada.

El peliazul giro sus ojos azul cobalto hacia la otra chica, que estaba al lado de su amiga, totalmente inmóvil. Con manos firmes chequeo su pulso, encontrándolo débil pero aun ahí, y sin saberlo respiro aliviado; ella portaba un labio partido, y su hombro derecho parecía fuera de lugar, aunque no sabía si estaba roto o simplemente estaba dislocado, y era casi seguro que ella, también, tuviera una contusión cerebral.

Con movimientos agiles y deliberados, saco su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y marco a la ambulancia, dando detalles rápido y precisamente, para luego colgar, y marco otro número, mientras este repicaba ordeno al joven del auto que se tranquilizara de una vez, al mismo tiempo que controlaba el pulso de su alumna.

Había estado en camino a buscar unos papeles de la dirección cuando había visto lo sucedido, como el chico detrás del volante perdía el control del auto y derrapaba en el pavimento mojado por la lluvia, perdió tracción por ir sobre la velocidad estipulada en esa área.

—Albafika —Fue la corta respuesta en la línea del teléfono como saludo.

—Asmita, tenemos una situación… —El de cabellos azul celeste le informo de inmediato de lo sucedido en cortas y simples palabras mientras a lo lejos oía las sirenas de la ambulancia.

—A-Agasha… Agasha… ¿Me oyes? —Shea murmuraba cada vez más alto, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor salvo su amiga postrada en el frio pavimento bajo la lluvia, inmóvil a sus ojos—Agasha… no te atrevas a morirte, ¿Entendiste? —su voz estaba cada vez más inestable, si bien fuera por sus heridas o por las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia no podía decirse.

Albafika tranco el teléfono móvil y dirigió su mirada de las luces rojas que se acercaban, sin prestar atención a sus ropas mojadas o a que su largo cabello estaba adherido a su cuerpo por la humedad, se aproximo hacia la joven aun consiente, quien tenía una mirada de terror en sus ojos fijos en su mejor amiga.

—Ella solo esta inconsciente, señorita Metzger —Albafika hablo con amabilidad, intentando calmar a la joven herida y obviamente preocupada por la otra chica.

Shea lo miro confundida como si no hubiera notado su presencia en el lugar hasta ese momento, parpadeo lentamente y tardo unos segundos en hacer que sus palabras tuvieran sentido y al instante siguiente su cuerpo se relajó un poco al saber que ella no estaba muerta.

—Profesor… ¿Agasha se… pondrá bien…? —Shea solo se preocupaba por la que por todo menos era su hermana.

Albafika la observo pasivamente, la verdad es que ni el mismo lo sabía, pero no mentiría.

—No lo sé, pequeña, pero seguro los médicos harán lo posible por ustedes dos —distraídamente el de ojos cobalto paso suavemente una mano por la mojada cabellera de su alumna de cabellera castaña.

En los siguientes minutos, la ambulancia se detuvo y las subieron a ambas, colocándoles collarines, y conectando todo tipo de cosas a las chicas para monitorearlas y tratar de estabilizarlas hasta que llegaran al hospital. Albafika mientras observaba eso por el rabillo del ojo mando al estudiante del auto al principal de la universidad, diciéndole que más le valía no perderse y olvidar sus responsabilidades para con las chicas que el hirió.

—Profesor Kafieri, ¿No? —llamo una de las paramédicos, de unos cuarenta años rubia—Desde aquí nos encargaremos nosotros, gracias por su ayuda. Nosotros trataremos de comunicarnos con sus familiares una vez en el hospital —dijo antes de despedirse con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—Sí, cuiden de ellas, por favor —fue todo lo que el de cabellos azules dijo, su mirada deteniéndose en ambas chicas por un momento antes de que las puertas se cerraran y la ambulancia emprendiera su camino.

'

'

Ya en el hospital. Las jóvenes fueron tratadas tan rápido como podían para detener cualquier hemorragia, verificando lesiones y colocar vías.

La luz era demasiado brillante para Shea, solo podía ver borrones y voces lejanas. Pero el olor a hospital le dijo donde estaban, por lo que una y otra vez luchaba contra la inconsciencia a pesar del dolor. No podía desmayarse, no antes de saber cómo estaba Agasha y su condición.

Un grito broto de su garganta inesperadamente cuando uno de los enfermeros trato de mover su pierna izquierda. El dolor era como descargas agonizantes a cada segundo. Le había paralizado la respiración, y al parecer alguien se apresuro a colocarle un calmante porque su cuerpo se empezó a relajar, con la oscuridad amenazando con tragarla por completo en la inconsciencia, y aunque resistió todo lo que pudo no pudo luchar más…

Al día siguiente Agasha despertó sin poderse moverse como quería, ya que el dolor abrupto se lo impedía, y algo confusa y desorientada más el recuerdo del accidente le paso volando por su adolorida cabeza a los pocos minutos, espantándola; abrió los ojos de golpe asustada y se dio cuenta con horror que su ojo derecho solo podía ver negro. Trato de respirar hondo para tranquilizarse, pero fue peor cuando hizo el mero intento le invadió más dolor, gimió suavemente al mover ligeramente la cabeza hacia los lados para ver donde estaba su amiga pelirroja, y finalmente la vio a su lado izquierdo en una camilla. Parecía dormida por su respiración pausada, pero hizo una pequeña mueca al ver su mal estado, con una venda en la cabeza, un gran parche en su mejilla izquierda, más su brazo derecho envuelto en un grueso yeso y no pudo ver nada más que unas venditas que cubrían seguramente rapones, ya que la manta la cubría.

Volvió su mirada al techo con lentitud, el único movimiento que no le causa un dolor desgarrador. Ahora estaban más solas que nunca, no tenían a nadie que cuidara de ellas o si quiera las ayudara.

Y su familia…

No, decidió ella apretando los labios en una fina línea blanca, no iba pensar en esas personas o su humor empeoraría. A la única persona que podía llamar su familia después de su fallecido padre, era a Shea.

Comenzó a darse cuenta que el dolor aumentaba cada vez más en su costado, pecho y tantos lugares más que no se propuso a identificarlos. Solo supo en el momento exacto que la oscuridad la arrastraba de nuevo a sus garras y se entregó con algo de alivio.

A la segunda semana que estaban internadas en el hospital, sin ningún tipo de visitas ni llamadas con excepción de la sorprendente llegada un ramo de flores bastante grande y hermoso, y al ellas tomar la tarjeta casi saltaron de la cama de hospital al ver que era de nada más ni nada menos que sus dos profesores favoritos deseándoles una rápida y segura recuperación. Aún estaban asombradas, y si, agradecidas de que ellos hubieran pensado en ellas un poquito como para enviarles algo mientras estaban convalecientes. Era de esperarse que nadie más hubiera enviado nada ya que ellas realmente no habían hecho amistades en la universidad y sus 'parientes' ni se molestaron en llamar, aunque ambas estaban agradecidas por ello; no necesitaban sus despectivos y crueles comentarios en el estado en que estaban, eso solo añadiría más sal a las heridas.

Agasha había pasado la mitad de ese tiempo asegurándole a Shae que ella estaba tan bien como se podía esperar, y planeando que iban a hacer luego de salir del hospital con sus clases y trabajo de medio tiempo.

—¿Cuando crees que nos den el alta? —Agasha murmuro mirando al techo aburrida hasta decir más, mientras resistía el impulso de rascarse donde la venda estaba colocada. El pecho le molestaba horrores y si hablaba mucho y muy seguido comenzaba a toser y dolía aún más.

—No lo sé, imagino que pronto —respondió Shea, tratando de rascarse la comezón del yeso de su pierna derecha, sin éxito cabía recalcar.

—No podemos quedarnos otra semana o perderemos la beca —susurro la castaña con ojos preocupados, girando su cabeza para ver a su amiga—El montón de estudio que tendremos que hacer no será normal para poder ponernos al día con la universidad —gimió ella con resignación.

—¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas? —fue la única contestación que la pelirroja dio, igual de resignada.

—Al menos estamos juntas —sonrió la chica con ojos verde suaves—Eso es suficiente para mi… eres mi única familia, ¿Lo sabes?

—¡Por supuesto! —Shea sonrió ampliamente, olvidando de momento la comezón—Y tú eres la mía.

Dos días después, alrededor de las dos de la tarde, les dieron de alta, Shea con muletas debido a su pierna. Les recetaron descanso y medicamentos, a lo que ellas sonrieron desganadamente, y asintieron sabiendo de antemano que no tomarían reposo ni muertas, con la beca colgando del precipicio más profundo, eso no era una opción viable.

El trayecto a su apartamento fue doloroso y bastante tedioso, pero al fin lo lograron sin mucho percance. Se ducharon, cambiaron y tomaron algo ligero de almuerzo, la comida del hospital era tan desabrida como la gente comentaba, incluso la cafetería de la universidad cocinaba mejor. Una vez saciadas, tomaron sus mochilas que las habían acompañado al hospital y comenzaron a repasar y leer algunos capítulos extras de los libros que no habían visto aun, pero estaban seguras que ya estaban dados en clase en esas semanas.

No avanzaron mucho debido a que les comenzó a doler la cabeza horrores, con dos aspirinas y un poco de agua, se fueron a dormir un rato. Necesitarían energías para el día siguiente, ya que volverían a la universidad y a su día a día de clases, como si nada hubiera pasado.

O eso pretendían.

La mañana siguiente fue difícil, tuvieron que levantarse aún más temprano de lo usual, para vestirse, y acomodar sus cosas habiendo olvidado hacerlo la noche anterior debido al cansancio. Con la muleta de Shae y su pierna enyesada, y las faltas de aire y dolores agudos de Agasha por sus costillas lastimadas, se movían bastante más lento de lo normal. En poco más de media hora ya estaba tomando el bus, ignorando las miradas meramente curiosas de los pasajeros, tomando sus audífonos y subiendo el volumen mientras tomaban la mano la una de la otra para darse fuerzas.

Al bajar frente a la entrada de la universidad más miradas y susurros las siguieron en su camino. Trataban de no prestarles atención, sobre todo a algunos insensibles idiotas quienes se reían de ellas, señalándolas, burlándose, y eso, aunque no lo demostraban las hería. Con la barbilla en alto y poco orgullo que les quedaba avanzaron, consientes de que para esas alturas media universidad seguramente ya sabía que dos alumnas habían sido atropelladas, por lo que no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que sus heridas era un cartel de neón que les indicaba quienes habían sido las desgraciadas.

Shea tenía su brazo y pierna enyesadas, y una gasa con algodón en la mejilla, mientras se veían raspones y morados en algunas partes de su cuerpo que el vestido azul con rayas blancas de tiritas dejaba entrever, ya que por lo antes mencionado no podía usar ni pantalón ni camisas largas. Ella sostenía la cabeza en alto, lanzado miradas de frialdad y desdén a quienes las miraban con menosprecio. Mientas Agasha a su lado, no tan fuerte para mirar de frente y a los ojos a las personas, caminaba con la vista en el suelo, tratando de ocultar parcialmente su rostro; de entre las dos amigas… La más fuerte siempre había sido Shea, con su carácter vivaz y fuerza interior sorprendente, estaba siempre dispuesta a enfrentarse a los problemas de frente e incluso llego hasta pelearse hacia muchos años atras con una chica más grande que ella y salir ganadora, mientras que Agasha era más tímida y retraída, no le gustaban los conflictos y tendía a no querer llamar la atención, odiaba que las personas la tocaran físicamente, igual que a su amiga pelirroja, pero eso era algo que no se hablaba.

Nunca.

Finalmente, llegaron al aula de Ingles Antiguo, con unas cuantas paradas en el camino debido a la falta de aire y dolor de la castaña y al cansancio y dolor de la pelirroja, donde Agasha no estaba muy emocionada por entrar. Recordaba vagamente haber visto un borrón azul que era sospechosamente parecido a Albafika antes del accidente y en el hospital solo les dijeron que un profesor había presenciado el accidente y llamado a la ambulancia, la verdad ninguna había tenido el coraje de preguntar quién, mas por las flores que fueron enviadas a su habitación cuando estuvieron internadas les daba una pista bastante grande.

A diferencia de antes, ellas entraron de primero, y se colocaron en los asientos más cercanos a la entrada de la puerta. En el asiento del pasillo Shea, y en el de al lado Agasha, quien se acomodó gimiendo de dolor y fastidio en el asiento, haciéndose lo más pequeña e invisiblemente posible, esperando no ser notada por nadie, en especial por su profesor preferido… y para distraerse tomo su libro y empezó a repasar en un vano intento de no estar muy perdida cuando iniciara la clase.

Shea tuvo iguales problemas para acomodarse, observando a su amiga con resignación y empatía, porque sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Ella no recordaba mucho del accidente, pero tenía la sospecha que el hombre por el que su mejor amiga estaba interesada, fue quien las ayudo ese día ya que no recordaba demasiado bien lo sucedido… pero igual ella no tenía más ganas de verlo de lo que Agasha las tenía, y ni hablar del profesor de rubia cabellera.

—Que comience el infierno —murmuro por lo bajo Shea, obteniendo un ruido de asentimiento de su amiga al ver el resto de los alumnos entrar al aula.

Un grupo de chicas alborotadas entraron apresuradas al salón, estas no paraban de parlotear, sonreír y pestañear descaradamente como estúpidas.

Eso solo significaba que el profesor Kafieri había llegado, ellas fueron a sus asientos entre risitas tontas, pero Agasha solo cerró los ojos y tomo un profundo aliento tanto como sus costillas le dejaban, en preparación para lo que estaba por venir y deseando ser más fuerte para sobrellevar lo que le pasaba con mejor aplomo, pero ella era como era y no había forma de cambiarlo.

Sin embargo, la exclamación nada discreta de las jóvenes mujeres le indico a la castaña que el peliazul había llegado, entrando con absoluta elegancia, pero a la vez difundiendo respeto por cada poro de su cuerpo, su suave cabellera, sujeta en una coleta en lo alto de la cabeza, lo cual le daba otra perspectiva a su atractivo, y casi como echarle más leña al fuego para esas coquetas muchachas que solo chillaban de emoción, sin dignidad ni respeto propio ni hacia su profesor. La castaña solo quería hacerse invisible, pero sabía que era inútil por su apariencia, no quería que él se fijara en ella, aun lo moretones estaban oscuros y daban muy mal aspecto, además que algunos rasguños aun permanecían en su piel como era de esperarse luego de un accidente como el que tuvieron, sin contar su labio inferior que aun tenía un feo corte que aun no había cicatrizado del todo.

Albafika se detuvo un momento delante de ellas y las observo detenidamente, Agasha no podría descifrar aquella mirada ni aunque le diera todo el tiempo del mundo, por lo que rápidamente aparto sus ojos de él y las fijo en el libro, aunque solo pudo releer la misma oración sin saber que era lo que había leído al final; creyó haber percibido un deje de preocupación, pero rápidamente lo atribuyo a su imaginación y mala visión. En todo caso sería una preocupación pasajera e impersonal de un profesor por su alumna, no obstante, algo incomoda con el escrutinio se removió en el asiento e inmediatamente lo lamento al sentir una oleada de dolor agudo atravesar su cuerpo.

Pero Albafika siguió su camino al segundo siguiente alejándose con su andar grácil y fácil que tanto lo caracterizaba, y Agasha suspiro aliviada y agradecida que no se fijara en eso su reacción de dolor, mientras intercambiaba una mirada de cansancio y estrés con su mejor amiga.

El ojiazul comenzó su clase con total normalidad, siendo claro y conciso en sus palabras, la castaña no tenía la menor idea de lo que decía, ya que solo comprendía un par de cosas debido a que se había perdido mucho de las clases, contando con que de por si había tenido problemas de concentración en esa clase con anterioridad ahora se multiplicaban por diez. Miro a su amiga una vez más con desmayo y noto que ella estaba aun más confusa, ya que no era su materia de elección.

Y así fue hasta el fin de la clase, sin ninguna entender nada pero aun así tomo apuntes lo mejor que pudo, por una vez sin distraerle la presencia de la persona que tanto llamaba su atención, Agasha estaba demasiado abrumada por lo que tendría que hacer para ponerse a la par de sus otros compañeros con respecto a las clases como para prestar atención a otra cosa; resignada, tenía que esforzarse el triple, pero su cuerpo y mente no estaban para ello, aunque Igual lo intentaría, ya que estaban esquivando el reposo absoluto por algo y no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Esta vez las chicas no podían ser las primeras en salir del aula, tenían que esperar a que todos se fueran. Agasha volvió a cerrar los ojos abrumada, tratando de tomar fuerza para levantarse e ir a firmar la asistencia, aunque su mente seguía intentando descifrar lo visto en la clase ese día sin mucho éxito. Con un suspiro profundo ella observo a la pelirroja y después de una conversación silenciosa, la joven de ojos ámbar asintió y cuando se proponía al ponerse de pie, ellas notaron que Albafika se acercara a ellas y si fuera posible la castaña se sintió perder color en él rostro.

—Señorita Gakis, Metzger… me alegra que estén nuevamente con nosotros —comento mirando ambas jóvenes y detallando sus lesiones con ojos agiles—Es admirable el interés que tienen en los estudios, no cualquiera estaría aquí como ustedes— asintió en aprobación. Luego su mirada azulada se dirigió a la castaña—Señorita Gakis, puede recuperar las clases sin ningún problema—miro el reloj en su muñeca y determino que debía irse —Luego hablare con usted, espero se recuperen pronto—Y se marcho sin decir nada más.

No dejo que Agasha pudiera preguntar nada, aunque le sorprendía que pudiera recuperar las clases perdidas, pero debía decirle al profesor que no podía permitirse pagar esas clases extras.

—Si así fue para ti no quiero ni pensar como me ira a mí en clase —Shea gruño mirando fijamente el techo sin realmente ver nada, su mente un manojo de nervios.

Agasha parpadeo, asintiendo resignada mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz sintiendo una migraña inminente aproximarse.

—¿No podría saltarme las clases solo esta vez? —Shea hizo una mueca levantándose del asiento con dificultad caminando con lentitud fuera del aula con su amiga siguiéndola.

Salieron juntas, pero no se dirigían al mismo destino, lamentablemente la castaña tenía que ir a la biblioteca a presentar su falta y reponer los días perdidos en su trabajo de medio tiempo, algo que la pelirroja también haría una vez que terminaran sus clases de ese día. Se abrazaron y despidieron, pero no sin antes Agasha acompañar a su amiga a la entrada del salón, luego esta prometió hacer todo lo posible por salir temprano de la biblioteca.

Shae respiro profundo antes de entrar con algo de esfuerzo, la muleta la tenía fastidiada y el yeso hacia que le diera un picor insoportable aunque no podía hacer nada al respecto salvo soportarlo estoicamente, así mismo se sentó nuevamente en los primeros pupitres cerca de la puerta tratando de ignorar las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros; sabía que parecía que hubiera peleado con una licuadora y perdido miserablemente, pero no dejaría que sus susurros acusadores cambiaran su expresión relaja. Y aunque todo le dolía, tomo testarudamente su libro y comenzó a repasar para refrescarse la memoria de lo visto anteriormente e intentar entender lo que vería ese día en clase.

Todos esos pensamientos se fueron al desagüe junto con su concentración, cuando el profesor Asmita anuncio su llegada con esa presencia imponente y calmada. No reparo en ella como hizo Albafika con Agasha, y aunque eso la entristeció un poco la mayor parte de sí misma estuvo más aliviada porque sinceramente no sabía qué hacer o decir si este le hubiera dirigido la palabra.

La clase comenzó deprisa, el rubio lanzaba sus enseñanzas con mucha eficacia como usualmente hacía, esto siempre le había sorprendido de como sus palabras llegaban a cada rincón del salón sin alzar mucho la voz, pero desgraciadamente no comprendía nada, y la frustración la atenazo casi de inmediato, pensando desganadamente que así debió de sentirse Agasha en su propia materia hacia unas horas atrás.

Tristemente no podía anotar nada, ya que era diestra, su mano izquierda era un asco para escribir. Se imaginaba que debía ingeniárselas para recordar todo lo que dijo para buscar luego y estudiar por su cuenta. Algo que sonaba imposible ya que su cerebro no parecía retener no casi nada de lo que se estaba enseñando ese día.

Sin poder impedirlo su mente vago muy lejos de la clase, enfocándose en su belleza masculina que era sin igual, ella se moría por tocar su cabellera para ver si en realidad era tan suave como parecía… más en la vida real era algo que no se atrevería a hacer por nada del mundo. Los lentes elegantes que él portaba le daban un toque de sabiduría a su mirada, aunque no siempre lo había visto con ellos, pero cuando los tenía puesto podía oír suspirar a las chicas bobas, algo que le causaba irritación inmediata.

La clase finalizo por fin, eh igual como en la de Albafika, ella espero a que todos salieran pensando en los malabares de otro mundo que tendría que hacer para ponerse al día y no solo con las clases sino también con el trabajo de medio tiempo en la biblioteca, ya que de algo tenían que obtener el dinero para comer. Con un suspiro profundo y cansado se levanto como pudo, quería marcharse rápido para no estar tanto tiempo a solas con el rubio, o sus nervios quedarían destrozados más de lo que lo estaban en ese momento; cuando estaba en pie y lista para huir a velocidad de tortuga, pero huir finalmente, una sensual voz la detuvo en seco.

—Señorita Metzger —Asmita se levantó y salió de atrás de su escritorio con una elegancia natural que muchos envidiaban.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos conteniendo la respiración al darse cuenta de que huir no era una posibilidad en ese momento, así pues, reunió tanto valor como pudo y dejo escapar el aire lentamente y solo se giro a encararlo con mucha reluctancia que esperaba no se notara. La expresión de él seguía siendo calmada, pero sus cejas que estaban fruncidas, demostraban un eje de confusión, algo extraño en el profesor Relish.

—Lamento lo sucedido, me hubiera gustado estar presente para ayudar a Kafieri con ustedes —dijo pasando su mano distraídamente en una carpeta, mientras la miraba fijamente.

Shae se perdió en sus palabras, maldiciendo internamente que ellas hubieran estado en lo cierto y el que presencio el accidente y las ayudo había sido el hombre de ojos cobalto. Pero no pudo concentrarse mucho en ese asunto ya que era la primera vez que estaban a solas, y tenía el ridículo impulso de salir corriendo y cambiarse de continente por los nervios que le provocaba, lo cual ni podía hacer ni era posible.

—N-No se preocupe, el profesor Kafieri supo exactamente que hacer —maldijo en su mente la pequeña tartamudez que atenazo a su voz al hablar, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto cuando se trataba de aquel hombre rubio.

Casi chillo cuando lo vio acercársele, pero desafortunadamente se encontró paralizada, como si su cuerpo dolido no quisiera responderle, el muy traidor.

Asmita estuvo frente a ella, su gran altura hacia que la joven tuviera que alzar su rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sé que le parecerá sumamente extraño, y le pido de ante mano que perdone mi comportamiento—dijo quitándose los lentes con una lentitud sensual y guardándolos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—Pero quiero saber su condición y determinar qué puedo hacer con usted y las clases que se perdió —sus ojos volvieron a posarse en ella.

Shea sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo entero cuando pudo detallar mas de cercas esos hermosos ojos, que no eran completamente azules, sino con un toque del color lavanda en ellos, mas había algo extraño en su mirada.

El rubio se fue inclinando hacia ella, y a la pelirroja se le atasco la respiración en la garganta.

—No es normal que un profesor se acerque tanto a un alumno. No obstante, en mi caso puede permitirse —murmuro aproximándose cada vez más a su rostro.

Ella juraría que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho, y sus mejillas las sentía al rojo vivo donde un sonrojo seguramente estaba floreciendo, mas no podía hacer nada para disimularlo para su entera vergüenza.

—No todos mis alumnos lo saben, pero sufro de la vista desde que nací y a pesar que los lentes me ayudan a ver mi camino de lejos, de cerca no sirven mucho. Pero si me los quito y observo algo a un palmo cerca de mi rostro lo podre ver un cincuenta por ciento mejor —sus ojos recorriendo su rostro acalorado con intensa concentración que usualmente dedicaba a sus clases y a cosas importantes.

Asmita lamento ver aquellos moretones en su joven rostro, y aquel gran parche blanco en su mejilla le daba seguridad que lo que había de bajo no era nada bueno. Tuvo que sostener el rostro de la joven de la barbilla para poder detallarla mejor, lo hizo lo más delicado posible para no asustarla con su cercanía. Prosiguió su examen, bajando la vista al resto de su persona, el yeso en su brazo y pierna le dijeron que recibió un buen impacto, pero tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad para ir tan pronto a clases después de un accidente como ese, concluyo internamente separándose de ella con lentitud deliberada.

—Tiene muy mal aspecto —dijo con sinceridad brutal—Disculpe por esa intromisión a su espacio personal, pero tenía que ver por mis propios medios si era verdad lo que me contaron —prosiguió colocándose nuevamente los lentes—Puedo impartir las clases a las que no asistió, lo notificare en control de estudios.

Shea no sabía qué hacer, estaba anonadada por lo sucedido, aun sentía su calor y su aroma cerca de su persona. Había dejado sus sentidos a flor de piel con aquella cercanía… y para completar las cosas su pierna buena temblaba un poco, pero se esforzó en mantenerse en pie, aunque no estaba segura de sí era por estar tanto tiempo recargándose en esta sin darse cuenta o por lo sucedido con el hombre rubio frente a ella.

Retomando un poco el control de su persona, ella carraspeo un poco para darle tiempo de hallar su voz perdida.

—N-No se preocupe, profesor, entiendo su motivo. Pero me temo que no podre permitirme pagar esas clases —su sonrojo se acentuó por la pena que le daba revelar su situación, por pequeña que fuera y se aseguró de no mirarlo directamente a los ojos por temor a salir despavorida del salón sin importarle si tenía muletas y una pierna escayolada.

Asmita le dio la espalda y se acerco nuevamente a su escritorio donde se detuvo al escucharla y la miro sobre su hombro antes de responderle.

—Eso no es un contra tiempo, déjeme resolver eso. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para ayudar a una alumna en apuro. Noto sus intensiones de seguir a pesar de todo, eso la ha recompensado —se sentó y tomo unos papeles y comenzó a pasar la yema de los dedos por las hojas—Luego le comunicare que se podrá hacer. Espero que tenga una buena recuperación.

La pelirroja tomo eso como la clara despedida que era.

—G-Gracias, profesor Relish —dijo aun sorprendida, y si, quizás algo confundida también.

El rubio asintió suavemente, y ella se apresuro a salir como pudo con toda la dignidad posible dada su situación, aun temblando de arriba abajo y con el corazón a mil por hora. Se sentía demasiado acolara y nerviosa y le cosquilleaba el lugar donde sus dedos le tocaron la barbilla. Cuando Agasha se enterase de eso no le iba a creer.

Asmita observo a la lastimada chica avanzar despacio, pero con decisión. Y admiro en secreto a esa pequeña pelirroja valiente.

'

'

Agasha llego al gran edificio donde se encontraba la biblioteca, por lo menos una de las tres que había en aquel gran campus, y fue con pasos lentos e indecisos hacia el área de trabajadores donde los alumnos normales no tenían permitido pasar, y con manos sudorosas toco tres veces, y espero a que le dieran permiso para entrar.

Con nerviosismo paso, y encaro a su jefa, la señora Partita Teshirogui, una mujer en sus cuarenta años, pelinegra y de ojos verdes que era la que se encargaba de administrar todo en ese gran lugar.

—¡Ah! ¡Agasha, que bueno es verte! —exclamo la mujer de cabello negro, acercándose a la joven con ojos cálidos y preocupados—Me informaron del accidente, ¡Pobrecitas las dos! ¡Espero sinceramente que pronto se recuperen!

La castaña sonrió suavemente hacia ella, siempre era atenta y considerada con todos los estudiantes que pasaban por la biblioteca. Los trataba a todos con respecto y una calidez maternal que los dejaba siempre sintiéndose bien y en calma.

—Gracias, señora Partita… pero… vera… —Agasha se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada de que pudieran perder el único trabajo que tenían y con el que se mantenían.

—¿Que sucede? ¿No podrán trabajar más aquí por el descanso? —Interrogo la mujer mayor con el ceño fruncido, creyendo que era eso lo que la joven había venido a decirle—No te preocupes, yo les guardare el puesto hasta que estén recuperadas.

—¡No! ¡No es eso! —Agrego rápidamente al ver su cara de sorpresa—Más bien… venía a preguntar si… aun conservábamos el empleo… no tenemos problemas en empezar hoy mismo y reponer el tiempo que perdimos por estar en el hospital —la miro con nervios, esperando ser rechazada a pesar de lo que la mujer había dicho antes.

—¡Claro que pueden! ¡Ustedes son de mucha ayuda, especialmente los días de catálogo y organización de cada mes! Sin ti ni Shea probablemente me volvería loca de tanto que hay que hacer por aquí —le sonrió cálidamente y a continuación le mostró lo que podía comenzar a hacer por los momentos, asegurándose de que no fuera nada de que le exigiera mucho físicamente a la chica.

Y así pasaron los minutos, mientras la castaña atendía el mostrador, y una que otra llamada. Y cuando menos se vino a dar cuenta, Shae estaba parada frente a ella con una mirada entre confundida y preocupada, mordisqueando su labio inferior en una clara muestra de inquietud.

—Shea… ¿Estás bien? —pregunto algo curiosa y bastante confundida.

—¿Eh…?—respondió después de unos segundos de ver al infinito, para luego suspirar —_Ja_, estoy bien, o tan bien dadas las circunstancias.

—¿Eh?—Ahora fue el turno de ella de estar perdida —¿Cómo te fue en tu clase?—la sonrisa de Agasha se parecía más una mueca que otra cosa, temiendo por lo que su amiga hubiera pasado.

Un profundo suspiro fue la única respuesta a aquella pregunta, por lo que la pelirroja de ojos ámbar dio la vuelta al mostrador con algo de dificulta debido al yeso y la muleta, y tomando la silla vacante al lado de la castaña se sentó a relatarle lo ocurrido, sin dejarse nada de por medio, después de todo ninguna tenía secretos para la otra.

El haberlo tenido así de cerca la había perturbado extremadamente.

Agasha escuchaba a su amiga con atención, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al entender que su amiga estaba en el mismo bote que ella con respecto a las clases.

—Por cierto, ¡La señora Partita nos ha dejado continuar con el trabajo! No tenemos que preocuparnos por eso, ¡Por lo menos! —suspiro la castaña, recargándose en el respaldar de la silla.

—Al menos algo nos ha salido bien —comento Shea, que comenzaba a sentir el dolor punzante en su pierna por haberla forzado tanto sin un reposo adecuado.

—Ahora a ver cómo nos las arreglamos con las clases, pero tengo el presentimiento de que será un infierno tratar de ponernos al día —murmuro Agasha deprimida hasta lo más recóndito de su alma—Espero que no vaya a darme clases privadas, porque si no puedo concentrarme con él en el aula rodeada del resto de mis compañeros, mucho menos podre hacerlo estado los dos solos en una misma habitación…

Shea hizo una mueca de simpatía, entendiendo bien el dilema en el que ambas estaban metidas hasta las orejas y ahora no solo debían preocuparse de las clases y sus heridas, sino también de no hacer el idiota enfrente de ellos y actuar como si los dos hombres más sexys del mundo no estuvieran en sus pensamientos constantemente. Un hecho que hasta ahora, había probado ser imposible de lograr.

—Estamos tan jodidas… —se quejó Shea suspirando.

—¿Te parece si comenzamos a pensar en cambiarnos de clase? A lo mejor si tomamos clases con otro profesor nos iría mejor… —el tono lúgubre de la voz de Agasha no se disipo, pero ambas sabían que los días siguientes serian un reto, del que no estaban seguras de poder lograr.

Agasha hacia todo lo posible por concentrarse a ordenar bien los libros en la biblioteca, su amiga la ayudaba a pasárselo ya que no tenía mucha movilidad debido a la muleta.

Ambas se habían quedado en silencio después de darse cuenta del gran problema que se habían metido, ninguna de las dos podía imaginarse solas con el profesor que desvelaba sus noches y eran protagonistas de sus sueños. Shea no podía evitar pensar en la gran y fea cicatriz que le dejaría la herida en la mejilla, que era desde abajo del ojo izquierdo y seguía por la mejilla hasta después del mentón, sin contar que seguramente su pierna la dejaría con una pequeña cojera por un largo tiempo requiriendo rehabilitación, o por lo menos eso le habían dicho los médicos después de despertar ya que su fémur se había partido en varios pedazos.

Agasha por otro lado tenía problemas de visión en su ojo derecho, por no decir total y falta de visión, los médicos no sabían si estaría así para siempre, nadie supo decirle si algún día se recuperaría, nadie quiso darle esperanzas donde claramente no las había a menos que hubiese un milagro.

Estaban muy tentadas en decirles que no a sus profesores, si es que en efecto hubiera dicha oferta que hasta ahora solo era su imaginación corriendo en desenfreno, pero en el caso de que eso realmente pasara estaban muy conscientes de que, si no recuperaban esas clases, perderían la materia y el año en sí.

Shea suspiro antes de decirle a su amiga que iba a ir a buscar a Partita para disculparse en persona por faltar al trabajo y asegurarle que no dejarían de asistir aunque la castaña ya lo había hecho, la pelirroja sentía que ella también debía hacerlo, así pues una vez que la chica de ojos verde oliva se aseguro de que esta no iba a requerir ayuda la muchacha de ojos ámbar se marchó a las oficinas que se encontraban al otro lado de la gran biblioteca en busca de la mujer de aura maternal. Agasha estaba tan ensimismadas en sus pensamientos y dilemas, que no se dieron cuenta cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y dejo entrar a la persona que ella no quería volver a ver por el resto del día.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Gakis —dijo una voz masculina muy seductora a sus espaldas.

Agasha dio un respingo del susto que se llevó y esto hizo que se le resbalara de las manos un pesado libro y fuera a parar a sus pies, esta contuvo un chillido y un juramento por el dolor en sus dedos. Parpadeo varias veces para apartar las pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos que le produjo el dolor mientras se agachaba a recoger el pesado tomo y cerraba los ojos en mortificación ante semejante torpeza.

Recorrió la poca distancia que la separaba de la recepción donde se atendía a los estudiantes con tanta reticencia a enfrentarse a aquel hombre al cual admiraba y que la intimidaba a partes iguales, preguntándose porque a ella le pasaban esas cosas tan insólitas… y con resignación, deposito el libro en la encimera de madera y armándose de valor se giró lentamente a ver a su profesor de Ingles Antiguo.

Albafika tenía una ceja azulada alzada en interrogante.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien, señorita Gakis?

Agasha asintió con lentitud, sonriendo ligeramente, aunque estaba casi segura que parecía más una mueca que otra cosa, y por la expresión del rostro del hombre de largos cabellos celeste este también pareció de acuerdo.

—¿Que s-se le ofrece? —quizás estaba allí por un libro y no para preguntarle sobre la recuperación de las clases. Pero sabía que solo era una vaga ilusión, por lo que se resigno a lo que vendría.

El joven profesor entrecerró los ojos evaluándola con detenimiento por un segundo, pero decidió no comentar nada sobre la pequeña mentirilla que ella obviamente dijo, ya que era claro ella estaba de todo menos bien. Más no era su lugar cuestionarla, y por el momento al menos lo dejaría pasar.

—Iré al grano, señorita Gakis, puede recuperar las clases, sin embargo, existe un pequeño inconveniente —él se detuvo estando algo inseguro porque no sabía cómo se tomaría la muchacha lo que tenía que decirle —El director ha accedido que recupere las clases por su accidente, pero tiene que pagar esas horas a la universidad ya que está en una beca—él dijo sin apartar la vista de la chica.

La castaña ni siquiera parpadeo sorprendida por lo dicho, ya sabía que existía esa posibilidad. No se había dado cuenta que estaba mirando el suelo, como si fuera de lo más interesante y cuando alzo la vista, el profesor la observaba con atención.

Tenía el 'Gracias de todas maneras por su amabilidad' en la punta de la lengua, pero el peli azul no la dejo ni abrir la boca.

—No obstante, me comprometo a darle la oportunidad de esas clases privadas sin costo alguno, pero no se me permite hacerlo en el establecimiento de la universidad porque estaría violando el reglamento. Así que tendrá que venir a mi hogar o yo ir al suyo para recuperar esas lecciones —finalizo observando con atención la reacción de la chica.

No se espero ver un ligero pánico en las profundidades de sus ojos verdes ni ciertamente que la muchacha perdiera el poco color que su rostro poseía. Normalmente cualquier chica o alumna chillaría de emoción y se desmallaría de puro gozo, razón por la cual había dudado en ofrecer esa alternativa. La reacción de la joven lo confundió verdaderamente.

¿Ella era tan diferente como creía o solo era un falso drama? Se pregunto, observando detenidamente las expresiones que pasaban velozmente por aquel joven rostro.

Agasha se quedo sin habla, era peor de lo que pensaba, sería difícil una clase a solas con él en un aula ¿pero en su casa o en su apartamento? ¡Era imposible! ¿Pagar o no pagar? ¡Si apenas comenzaba a trabajar de nuevo! El pánico y las múltiples preguntas amenazaban con ahogarla, por lo que se obligó a sí misma a tranquilizarse, no fuera a hacer una escena de histeria y menos con el profesor esperando su respuesta.

—Por ahora debo irme tengo un asunto pendiente —aviso el hombre sacándola de sus turbulentos pensamientos—Cuando tome una decisión mándeme una nota, señorita Gakis. Que pase buenas tardes —decidiendo que ya estaba de parte de ella el decidirse que hacer a continuación, él se marchó nuevamente dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Ella se quedo en el mismo sitio, viendo como su cabellera azulada se movía al compás de sus pasos, aun sujeta en aquella coleta alta.

Fue inmediatamente y se sentó en la primera silla que tenia a la mano sintiéndose a punto de derrumbarse en el suelo si no lo hacia.

¿Ahora que iba hacer?

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Y pensar que ahora es que comienza el pequeño infierno personal de ambas, diablos... eramos malvada en esa época xD**

**La introducción de Partita fue algo inesperado, pero nos gusto. Poco a poco dara a relucir ciertos personajes que en la historia original no había ni asomado la nariz jajaja **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sister Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

**Traducción de algunas palabras en Alemán:**

**_Scheiße_: Mierda**

**_Verdammt noch mal_: Maldita sea**

**_Für die Götter_: Por los dioses**

**_Nicht_: No**

**_Ja_: Si**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Saludos! Aqui otro capitulo jo jo jo Tuve que actualizar hoy porque mañana no iba a poder y mi amiga no tiene internet xD **

**Por cierto respondiendo al review de ****Ariscereth** **(Sorry se me paso :'v) muchisimas gracias por volver a seguir esta historia :3**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

—¿Sucedió algo mientras no estaba? —pregunto de pronto Shea, apareciendo por uno de los estantes de libros y observando sospechosamente la expresión sin color de su amiga.

—No sé ni por dónde empezar… —Y con un suspiro de desesperación, a continuación, comenzó a comentarle toda la conversación, paseándose por el frente de su amiga, que se había sentado tras el mostrador y la observaba con atención.

Shea la escucho con paciencia y efectivamente llego a la misma conclusión que la castaña, y esa era que, en cualquiera de los casos no había una alternativa para evitar estar a solas en una clase privada, y se preguntó vagamente porque todo a su alrededor se estaba volviendo un infierno de caos.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —Interrogo la pelirroja, muy preocupada, tratando en vano de no dejar resurgir la memoria del rubio de ojos azul-lavanda, que muy posiblemente le propondría aquello en un futuro no muy lejano.

—No lo sé… yo… —ella se llevó las manos al rostro, o lo intento con el otro brazo vendado y sujeto a su pecho, hizo una mueca de dolor mientras mordía su labio para no soltar un quejido por el brusco e inconsciente movimiento, mientras ella esperaba a Shea que cerraba las puertas de la biblioteca.

Estaba frustrada, temerosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo, pero también quería llorar de impotencia, porque los eventos que se empezaban a desarrollar y que pronto vendrían estaban fuera de su control por completo. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas que no derramo, sus emociones al igual que las de Shea estaban hechas un caos desde el accidente y la situación actual no ayudaba nada.

—¿Crees que aun estén en la facultad? —susurro la castaña, mientras ellas caminaba lejos del edificio luego de despedirse de Partita.

—Es posible… ¿Por qué? —Shae la observo con curiosidad.

—Tengo una idea… que espero me deje tiempo para pensar.

Con ese comentario Agasha arrastro a Shea con ella hasta el departamento de lenguas, donde los profesores se reunían. Estuvo parada frente a la puerta viéndola como estúpida como diez minutos, cada vez que alzaba la mano para tocar, se acobardaba y regresaba al lugar donde la muchacha de ojos ámbar estaba sentada en una banca cercana, desde donde esta ultima la veía.

—¿Vas a hacerlo o no? —pregunto por fin la pelirroja después de varios intentos fallidos.

—No soy lo suficientemente valiente —Agasha se llevó las manos al rostro nuevamente, y de nuevo un rayo agudo de dolor le recorrió el brazo dañado. Sus emociones mezcladas la hicieron impacientarse consigo misma—¡¿Por qué no puedo controlar mis malditas emociones?! ¡Todo era mucho más sencillo antes de que todo esto pasara! —la joven exclamo con los puños apretados, antes de acuclillarse frente a la banca de su amiga, inclino la cabeza, ocultando su rostro de todos menos de la pelirroja.

—Lo sé… sé que odias estar fuera de control igual, tanto o más que yo… —Shea estaba definitivamente estresada también, sus sentimientos para con el rubio, y su incapacidad en ese momento para ofrecer consuelo debidamente con su mejor amiga la tenía decaída—Pero… —sin embargo, no pudo continuar porque en ese momento el hombre que tanto rondaba sus sueños y subconsciente, atormentándola, súbitamente apareció de la nada.

—¿Señorita Metzger, Gakis? —Asmita Relish inquirió algo curioso acercándose caminando despacio y con gracia hacia ellas—¿Ha sucedido algo? —inquirió al ver la posición de ambas y sus rostros contorsionados con algo que les causaba un obvio estrés.

El rostro de Shea instantáneamente perdió color, pero al segundo siguiente arrebolarse con un sonrojo furioso al recordar de inmediato lo que pasó en el salón, y trato con rapidez de poner una máscara de calma sobre sus mezcladas emociones.

—Er… b-bueno… —La pelirroja fue interrumpida por su amiga, quien intervino para salvarla de otra humillación más.

—Profesor Relish, no sucede nada grave —Agasha estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, ella nunca se había dirigido al rubio de los ojos azul-lavanda directamente antes, y al sentir su mirada sobre ella, no le sorprendió que su amiga si acaso pudiera mirarlo a la cara, él no solo era atractivo, sino que también su mirar era escalofriante, como si con solo verte él supiera todo de ti, y le recordó a cierto hombre de cabellos azul—Solo vine a informarle algo al profesor Kafieri… pero la verdad estaba algo indecisa sobre si era c-correcto entrar al área de profesores siendo y-yo estudiante —su valor se estaba yendo por el caño aún más rápido y el tartamudeo volvía con venganza, pero espero haberle dado suficiente tiempo a Shea para recuperarse del encuentro con el rubio.

—Hmmm… —Asmita se la quedo viendo casi sin pestañear, y ella contuvo el impulso de jugar con sus manos o moverse de un pie al otro en nerviosismo.

Su vista azul-lavanda paso a la pelirroja donde se quedó un buen tiempo, poniendo a Shea con el corazón en la garganta y la boca seca, mientras trabajaba sobre tiempo para mantener su sonrojo bajo control.

—¡Ah! Asmita, aquí estas…

La voz de su pesadilla personal apareció de la nada, y por un segundo la castaña vio puntos negros danzar frente a sus ojos, mientras su rostro se mostró un poco más pálido y las piernas le temblaron como gelatina, ¿Por qué? Oh, ¿Porque el universo la odiaba tanto? Se preguntó Agasha resignada y desesperada al igual, sintiendo el cansancio de todo el día recaer como una tonelada sobre sus frágiles hombros.

—Señorita Gakis, ¿Ha decidido que respuesta dará? —inquirió Albafika al llegar junto al rubio y ver a ambas chicas ahí, sus ojos cobaltos fijos en su alumna.

_¡Es ahora o nunca!_ pensó Agasha, aunque su voz interior gritaba _¡Nunca!_ en su cabeza cada vez más alto, ella se tragó su pánico, pero no pudo mirarlo más tiempo al rostro y bajo la vista, observando su brazo vendado como si hubiera algo muy fascinante allí.

—No, profesor… q-quisiera pedirle que por favor me diera un día para pensarlo, si es p-posible —el tartamudeo no lo pudo controlar del todo, y estuvo segura de que en ese momento parecía una completa estúpida. Solo la mano ligera de Shea en su espalda la mantenía en el sitio, evitando que pusiera pies en pólvora y hullera lejos para nunca regresar.

Shea tenía su vista fija en su mejor amiga, ignorando, o tratando de hacerlo de todos modos, al rubio de ojos azul-lavanda, que aún tenía la mirada fija en ella.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el pasillo que para ellas duro una eternidad, pero que fueron realmente unos segundos. El peliazul suspiro, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, él no sabía qué hacer con esa chica, que era tan diferente a las demás que asistían a sus clases.

—Muy bien, pasado mañana espero su respuesta, pero no mucho después. No hay necesidad de que se atrase aún más en clases —Accedió el de ojos azul cobalto, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente cuando ella no encontró su mirada con la suya, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—M-Muchísimas gracias, profesor.

Albafika solo asintió, y al ver que ella no tenía ninguna intención de verlo a la cara, suspiro y se giró, encaminándose hacia la puerta que la joven había intentado llamar antes sin éxito. Asmita asintió a ambas jóvenes como despedida y se giró, pero a unos pasos distantes de ellas, volteo solo ligeramente hacia ellas, su vista fija en la pelirroja con una mirada inescrutable.

—Ah, señorita Metzger… estoy seguro de que a estas alturas sabe cuál es el acuerdo entre Albafika y la joven Gakis —al ver que tenía la atención de ambas, continuo—He llegado al mismo acuerdo con la dirección. Por favor, sea tan amable de confirmar conmigo después de mañana de que decida hacer… Que tengan unos buenos tardes —y sin más continuo con su camino.

Dejando a Shea casi al borde de un desmayo con aquel bombazo de noticia.

—_Scheiße _—murmuro Shae no viendo una luz al final del túnel negro al cual ellas dos habían entrado contra su voluntad.

'

'

Tiempo después de la noticia se anunciará, las chicas estaban frenéticas. Si fueran por ellas correrían en círculo con pánico, pero se negaban a pasar por eso. A parte de que estaban exhausta mental y físicamente.

Ese día decidieron irse temprano a casa y pensar en lo sucedido.

Había sido un largo día y era demasiado ejercicio con apenas dos semanas de haber salido del hospital, cuando llegaron al apartamento se dieron una ducha y luego se cambiaron los vendajes, se hicieron las curas con movimientos delicados por el ardor y finalmente volvieron a ponerse vendas frescas y limpias. Prepararon ramen para cenar y juntas tomaron asiento en el pequeño pero cómodo sofá.

—¿Que vamos hacer? —pregunto nuevamente Shea rompiendo el silencio. Mientras esperaba que su comida se enfriara un poco.

Agasha negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, será un pesadilla estar tan cerca de ellos —murmuro pensando en el hombre de cabellera azulada—Pero no tenemos dinero para pagarlo en la uni, y no me apetece perder la materia —dijo soplando sus fideos antes de meterse un bocado con sus palillos.

—Me niego a volver a pasar otra vez ese infierno desde el principio —la pelirroja comenzó a comer en grandes porciones utilizando un tenedor por el hambre voraz que tenía, aunque este resultara algo torpe por usar su mano no dominante.

—Ciertamente —estuvo de acuerdo la castaña—Creo que no tenemos otra opción, Shea —comento haciendo una pequeña mueca.

La pelirroja asintió con tristeza.

—Lo que tenemos que hacer es tener nuestros sentimientos bajo control, eso sería lo más importante —claro, siempre era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Agasha suspiro, estaban arrinconadas… El destino estaba siendo muy cruel con ellas.

Después de terminar su cena nuevamente en silencio, ambas se fueron acostar.

Al día siguiente iba hacer muy duro para sus delicados cuerpos, pero ninguna pudo dormir bien, aparte de los dolores, lo que las mantenía desveladas era todo lo que les había ocurrido. Jamás habían sostenido una conversación tan larga con ninguno de los dos profesores, e iba ser peor con la decisión que tomaron, verlos justo al frente y que les hablara solo a ellas, sería un total tormento para sus pobres corazones. Por lo menos mañana no iban anunciar sus decisiones, quería estar relajadas y no verlos si fuera posible ya que tenían que calmar sus alocados nervios, dado que en presencia de esos dos seres tan atractivos, podía hacer perder los estribos a cualquiera.

Era sorprendente como en menos de un mes sus vidas hubieran cambiando tanto, y parecer no para mejor.

El día siguiente las vieron malas desde la mañana, poco después de las nueve en punto, en su trabajo en la biblioteca habían llegado nuevos libros y estaban haciendo una remodelación con expansión en una de las áreas, así que había que reorganizar algunas estancias y mover los libros.

Así que eso fue en lo que pasaron la mañana, mayormente en silencio o comentando de algún tema o así, con periodos de descanso, porque si ellas habían creído que estaban adoloridas el día anterior, estaban aún más apaleadas en la actualidad. Después de cero movimientos por dos semanas y media, y luego ser dada de alta e ir de inmediato a hacer actividades que se supone aun no puedes hacer, hacía que ellas pusieran en perspectiva el porqué del tiempo de recuperación.

Lastimosamente, no podían tomar días libres.

A la hora del almuerzo, fueron a sentarse al lado del edificio, en una de las áreas verdes que rodeaban la biblioteca, y que quedaba un poco fuera de vista general.

—¿Les comunicaremos mañana al inicio o final de clases? —pregunto renuentemente Agasha, jugando un poco con su comida. Ninguna tenía mucho apetito pero debían comer por las energías.

—Al final, sería mejor… aunque no estoy muy emocionada al respecto que digamos —murmuro la pelirroja, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su obento de comida.

—¿Y me lo dices a mí? —se lamentó la castaña, tomando un sorbo de agua y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Todo el cuerpo les dolía, de pies a cabeza, cada movimiento era agonizante pero igual pretendían lo mejor que podían que no les dolía mucho, y todos sin falta hasta ese momento les habían creído, bueno quizás Nerys no, pero ella sabiamente se guardaba su opinión y solo les dejaba dulces en el mostrador para animarlas.

—Deberíamos haber aplicado para clases de actuación en vez de idiomas… con las que hemos puesto estas últimas semanas, ganaríamos un Oscar de oro, plata y bronce —suspiro Agasha, recostándose en el césped y mirando las ramas del árbol y sus hojas.

—Seguro nos iba mejor que ahora —concordó Shea recostándose del tronco del árbol, con sus yesos no podía acostarse o le costaría pararse a horrores y no estaba para más dolor, suficiente tenía ya con el actual.

—Los sentimientos son tan problemáticos… ojala pudiéramos deshacernos de nuestras emociones a voluntad, así este problema nunca hubiera sucedido —comento deprimida la castaña, volteando a observar a su amiga cuando esta hablo.

—Desafortunadamente para nosotras, no es posible… o ya lo hubiéramos hecho.

Aunque no estaban seguras de eso, ya que el hecho de tratar de olvidarlos solo lograba que ellas pensaran en ellos con aun más vigor, y era sumamente irritante. Agasha por andar distraída y preocupada se había llevado ya dos golpes en el brazo que estaba vendado por el esguince contra los estantes de madera sólida que la habían dejado privada, sin contar con la falta de aire por las costillas fracturadas que la hacían toser y doler el pecho no ayudaba.

Shea por los mismos motivos que su amiga, se había llevado un golpe tan brutal en el brazo dañado que ambas decidieron que por seguridad personal la pelirroja se abstuviera de moverse de un lado a otro e hiciera trabajo de oficina solamente. A ella no le quedo de otra, pero después de ese incidente de verdad que le basto y sobro para acceder, el dolor de su brazo había aumentado horriblemente y su pierna no ayudaba, más los dolores en general de su cuerpo… dejaba mucho que desear.

Al final de la jornada laboral ambas estaban tan cansadas tanto física como metal, y emocionalmente que podían apenas ver por donde caminaban y mover sus extremidades, no supieron cómo llegaron a su apartamento, pero lo hicieron. Lo siguiente fue tomar una ducha, comer algo y sin más energías y completamente extenuadas se fueron a dormir.

Desgraciadamente ninguna durmió muy bien, con todos los dolores y el solo hecho de pensar en lo que tenían que hacer al día siguiente las mantuvo con un mal descanso.

Así que no fue sorpresa para ellas cuando a la mañana siguiente ambas portaban espectaculares círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, pareciendo pandas o mapaches, y su nivel de energía estuviera peligrosamente bajo… sin contar que una de las medicinas que habían tomado para el dolor, desestabilizo sus estómagos y habían vomitado el desayuno antes de poder salir siquiera por la puerta, y ahora iba a clases, cansadas, doloridas, hambrientas pero sin ganas de comer y de un humor de perros que no se los quitaba nadie.

_Sip, ese día seria magnifico_ pensaron al unísono con bastante sarcasmo.

La llegada a la universidad no fue muy diferente a como se lo esperaban, aun a esas alturas recibían miradas burlonas o de lastima infinita ligada con desaprobación, Agasha tuvo que sujetar a su amiga varias veces porque más de una vez intento ahocar más de uno y los insultos tan impropios de una dama que haría temblar de miedo a un tabernero los soltó más frecuentemente que de costumbre. El carácter de la pelirroja estaba a flor de piel, mientras la castaña se mantenía en silencio, pero con un aura letal a su alrededor que daba buen aviso a quien se le acercase; la irritabilidad en ellas llegaba a un nivel insospechado y de solo pensar que al final del día tenían que anunciar su decisión, hacia que todo empeorara.

Por lo menos, no tendrían clases con los profesores por las que ellas se sentían atraídas, pero la posibilidad de verlos al acabar las clases, no subían sus ánimos.

La mañana se fue volando en la biblioteca, pero lamentablemente hicieron todo mucho más lento de lo que hubiesen querido por sus intensos malestares, incluso para cuando llego la hora del almuerzo solo pudieron picotear la comida intentando llevar algo a sus revueltos estómagos, pero fue en vano. Las nauseas al ver esa comida apetitosa las supero y apartaron con desdén sus obentos y no tuvieron más remedio que irse a su próxima clase de literatura sin haber probado bocado, ya que la campana de entrada era como un estruendo horrible a sus sensibles cabezas.

Las cosas simplemente no mejoraban para su desgracia.

El cansancio en sus cuerpos hacía mella en ellas y solo por pura fuerza de voluntad se quedaron en la universidad, ya que la hora de la verdad había llegado. Se dirigieron sin prisa al salón de reunión de lenguas. El lugar las hizo recordar la última vez que se sus caminos se habían cruzado con los jóvenes profesores y ambas hicieron una mueca, les daba ligeros escalofríos de solo pensar en ellos, solo rezaban para no encontrárselos.

Con los corazones martilladores en sus oídos con fuerza, se acercaron milímetro a milímetro a la puerta. Desde a dentro se podía oír fuerte y clara la voz seductora del profesor Kafieri.

Agasha se paralizo de inmediato, su corazón latió aun más rápido, no podía hacerlo. Comenzó a retroceder, pero recordó rápidamente que no tenían otra opción más que seguir con lo planeado, así que con una fuerza de voluntad increíble que no sabía poseía ella aclaro su vista cuando esta comenzó a jugar con ella viendo manchas negras y cuadrando la espalda, giro a ver a su mejor amiga la cual parecía haber tenido la misma reacción que ella, y después de asentir mutuamente ellas alzaron la mano y tocaron la puerta al mismo tiempo con la mayor serenidad que pudieron reunir.

A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y frente a ellas apareció Asmita Relish, portando su traje elegante de corbata roja y chaqueta gris perla impecable, sus largos cabellos rubios relucían como oro y sus magníficos ojos azul-lavanda las contemplo con su calma usual.

—Señorita Metzger —el hombre rubio asintió a su estudiante, y luego miro a la otra chica—Señorita Gakis, ¿Presumo que han venido a darnos su decisión? —aunque lo formulo en modo pregunta era obvio que era más una afirmación que otra cosa.

—Así es, profesor Relish, nosotras… — Agasha comenzó a decir, pero luego se interrumpió al ver acercarse al hombre peliazul.

—Asmita, aun hay que terminar los cronogramas de los seminarios, el Decano los quiere para la próxima semana —Albafika comento mirando una hoja en su mano mientras se detenía junto al rubio y al instante siguiente alzaba la vista, detectando a las chicas—Ah, buenas tardes, señoritas.

Ambas murmuraron un saludo cordial, sintiendo la tensión aumentar en la otra parcialmente, antes de mirarse por el rabillo del ojo, debatiéndose internamente aclarar el asunto lo más rápido posible y poner pies en pólvora de lo contrario podrían terminan haciendo o diciendo algo estúpido de lo que luego se arrepentirían.

—Así que… ¿Cuál es la elección que tomaron? —inquirió el hombre de ojos cobalto, apoyando un antebrazo contra el marco de la puerta, mientras su amigo recostaba un hombro ligeramente contra el otro lado de este, y en sus manos sostenía unos papeles importantes.

—Si está bien con ustedes y no hay inconveniente con la universidad, hemos decidido tomar las clases fuera de la institución —Shea fue la valiente en responder, cuidadosamente sin mirar la casual pose que el rubio había tomado, que solo lo hacía ver aún más sensual—Desafortunadamente, sin embargo…

—Nuestra vivienda no es lo bastante adecuada para recibir esa instrucción en ella —Agasha continuo con la vista en el piso, sintiendo el rugir de la sangre en sus oídos mientras un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, si era debido a la intensa mirada del peliazul o a la vergüenza de admitir que su apartamento no era lo mejor, ella no estaba segura de querer averiguarlo.

Ambos profesores asintieron.

—En tal caso se hará en alguna de nuestras casas, pero es grato saber que ya se decidieron y solo espero que comencemos pronto con las clases —comento Albafika, mirando al rubio que pensaba igual. Al analizar a las chicas una vez más, el frunció el ceño notando lo agotadas sé que veían

—Ya resuelto el asunto, lo mejor sería que vayan a casa —Asmita comento suavemente, habiéndose percatado del estado de ellas al igual que su amigo, y se pregunto curiosamente si ellas no estaban descansando como deberían, pero se guardó su opinión para sí mismo por el momento.

Las chicas no podían estar más de acuerdo con eso, no creían que pudieron soportar nada más ese día. Por si fuera por ellas se quedarían echadas en la cama recuperando las horas de sueño, claro, si sus heridas se lo permitían, pero la vida nunca era justa así que no podía hacerse.

—Nos iremos pronto, muchas gracias por todo —respondió la pelirroja, haciendo una pequeña mueca cuando ajusto su muleta bajo su brazo y movió su pierna, maldiciendo internamente la escayola que le impedía tanto maniobrar con libertad.

El peliazul pareció meditar algo porque en vez de comenzar despedirse, el giro y comento algo en Gaélico al rubio, quien simplemente ladeo la cabeza ligeramente antes de asentir y enderezarse, para fijar su atención nuevamente en las confusas muchachas.

—Asmita y yo nos vamos dentro de poco, si quieren puedo llevarla en mi auto —se ofreció este, llevado por la preocupación que no les fuera a pasar algo por el camino de regreso a casa, especialmente porque parecían realmente cansadas y adoloridas.

El rubio asintió en acuerdo, ya que usualmente ambos se iban juntos, para no ir en dos autos y gastar más gasolina especialmente porque siempre se dirigían al mismo sitio de trabajo. Asmita no le llamaba la atención manejar por su problema a menos que fuera enteramente necesario.

Shae miro a su amiga claramente sin saber que responder, demasiado sorprendida por la súbita propuesta, pero esta se encogió ligeramente de hombros antes de hacer una mueca de dolor al olvidar su herida. Sería bueno llegar a casa rápidamente y sin el estrés de los autobuses, era difícil maniobrar estando tan lastimabas y las miradas de las personas no ayudaban mucho. Mas si aceptaban tendrían que estar en compañía de ellos en una situación nunca vivida antes, más el agotamiento y dolor agudo que padecían les hizo decidirse; así que la pelirroja suspiro resignada, tenían que pensar primero en su salud antes que en sus sentimientos y eso contaba para las dos. Se esforzó lo máximo para alzar la vista y mirar a los ojos a los profesores con más reluctancia de la que hubiera querido.

—S-Si no es ningún inconveniente para ustedes… se lo agradeceríamos mucho —murmuro por lo bajo, el rubio no dejaba de mirarla y ella solo lucho para que el sonrojo que se sentía subir rápidamente no llegara a reflejarse en su rostro. Así que volvió apartar la mirada para observar a Agasha nuevamente, y esta le sonrió cansadamente, al comprender su predicamento.

—No es ninguna inconveniencia, pero será mejor que esperen sentadas en aquel banco, no tardaremos en finiquitar unos asuntos —el rubio asintió hacia una banca que estaba a poca distancia, con la clara intención de que su alumna descansara esa pierna, después de todo no se perdió la mueca de dolor cuando intento moverse.

Shea Metzger era una incógnita de persona, pensó Asmita viéndola alejarse a paso lento con su mejor amiga, que hasta el momento no había logrado descifrar del todo, y ella no se parecía a ninguna joven mujer que él hubiera conocido antes. Pequeña de estatura, con el cabello rojo amapola, piel trigueña y ojos ámbar que asemejaban mucho a la rica miel, pero no era su aspecto físico lo que le llamaba la atención, aunque indudablemente era bonita, aunque después de todo el conocía a mujeres aún más hermosas y despampanantes, no, era su personalidad y manera de conducirse lo que le picaba la curiosidad. Él, la había empezado a observar recientemente, era una de sus alumnas que tenía mejor calificación y era brillante, tenía una mente ágil y rápida, muy parecida a la suya, siempre desde los inicios de la clase ese año ella era una de las primeras en alzar la mano y responder a las preguntas postradas en clase, y era la única chica en todas sus clases que no flirteaba ni coqueteaba con él abiertamente ni lanzándole miradas veladas.

Su mirada era directa y al grano, y las veces que la había visto fuera del aula, siempre estaba en compañía de la otra joven castaña, riendo, hablado hasta por los codos y mantenía una sonrisa genuina que llegaba a sus ojos como ninguna que el presenciara antes. La había visto alimentar y jugar con los animales que abandonaban en la universidad junto con su mejor amiga y fruncir el ceño cuando estaba concentrada en algo, incluso maldecir en Alemán de una forma que haría que un marinero se sintiera orgulloso, aunque esta no sabía que él podía entender ese idioma perfectamente dado que el mismo daba un seminario de Alemán en la universidad de vez en cuando.

Pero desde hacía algunas semanas se había retraído en clases, silenciosa, y algo distraída, ya no era la primera en responder, y si él llegaba a preguntarle algo ella parecía luchar para responder como si la pregunta la eludiera o tuviera mucha dificultad por alguna razón. Ya no lo miraba directamente, de hecho, tenía la sospecha de que lo evitaba… y luego estaba el incidente con su actitud cuando él y Albafika la encontraron a ella y a su amiga en el pasillo… y también aquellos sonrojos que de vez en cuando cachaba en sus redondeadas mejillas, como si estuviera avergonzada de algo.

Asmita negó con la cabeza, y frunció ligeramente el ceño, sus pensamientos la mitad del tiempo tendía a merodear alrededor de ella y eso para él era desconcertante.

Albafika por otro lado, tenía sus pensamientos puesto en su propia alumna.

Sus ojos cobalto la siguieron lentamente tratando de descifrar esa incógnita de chica sin mucho éxito que digamos, la castaña tenía una belleza natural que muchas chicas intentaba conseguir con kilos y kilos de maquillase, escotes y personalidades coquetas. Muchas veces la había notado es clases apartada de los demás, y a diferencia de las otras muchachas ella no se le quedaba mirando tratando de llamar su atención, y aunque era cierto que la había visto sonrojarse varias veces, aún no sabía descifrar la causa. Nunca lo miraba a los ojos y cuando lo hacía se apartaba rápidamente, como si le costara trabajo encararlo, pero las pocas veces que había logrado detallarla había visto en esos ojos verdes una dulzura y sinceridad que no se veía en casi nadie de esa universidad.

Había notado que Agasha Gakis no tenía una vida fácil, esas últimas semanas se lo había demostrado y aun así la joven seguía adelante sin mirar atrás con el apoyo de su amiga pelirroja que, a diferencia de esta, era más callada. Sin embargo, analizaba muy bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, medias sus palabras y casi nunca cedía a un impulso como su amiga Shea hacia a menudo y sabía que debajo de todo eso, estaba una muchacha tímida pero con hambre de aprenden más, ayudar a los menos desafortunados y tratar de vivir el día a día al máximo.

Reconocía que le intrigaba, solo el hecho de que no se le lanzara a sus pies como tantas habían hecho con anterioridad y que todavía hacían en la actualidad, le hacía mirar en su dirección. Y más sabiendo que prácticamente huía de él cada vez que lo veía en el pasillo o en algún otro lugar... ¿Pero por qué? Se preguntaba, siempre llegando a la conclusión de que lo más probable era que el la intimidara de alguna forma, aunque eso no terminaba de convencerlo del todo.

Saliendo de sus profundos pensamiento ambos hombres se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron para terminar sus asuntos rápidamente y poder irse de ese lugar.

Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en el banco con sus mochilas al hombro y clavando sus uñas en sus palmas de las manos de los nervios y aguantándose el dolor de sus extremidades, mientras estas estaban algo sudorosas y frías al tacto. Se miraban a los ojos con tanta intensidad que parecía que hablaran telepáticamente con la otra, aunque sus rostros no revelaban sobre que era la conversación.

—Incomodo —murmullo quedamente Agasha sin quitar sus ojos verdes oliva de los ámbares de su amiga.

—Concuerdo —susurro a su vez Shea, no querían ser atrapadas en una conversación por descuidadas.

—¿Están listas? —Pregunto de pronto Albafika salido de la nada con Asmita a su lado, casi dándoles un infarto a ambas jóvenes sin querer ni darse cuenta.

—S-Si, gracias de nuevo por llevarnos —comento Shea no queriendo parecer aparte de estúpida, una malagradecida también. A su lado Agasha asintió lentamente consciente del dolor palpitante en su sien, pero sin mirarlo a la cara, sus ojos fijos en su cuello.

—No es ninguna molestia —fue Asmita quien respondió, sus ojos pegados a la pelirroja como si intentara descifrar algo.

Agasha se levantó con cuidado, viendo a Shea hacer lo mismo y mirarlos o lo que podía, esperando que ellos indicaran el camino, aunque para ellas era sumamente incómodo y vergonzoso. Albafika se dio la vuelta haciéndoles una seña para que lo siguieran con el rubio a su lado. El trayecto al auto fue en silencio y a paso lento, pero increíblemente no uno incómodo, cada quien estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos. Ya en el estacionamiento ellos se acercaron a un BMW negro que parecía nuevo, y que costaba bastante dinero, desde unos metros de distancia el de cabellos azules saco su llave y desbloqueo el auto, pero ya casi llegando a el, una voz los interrumpió.

—Hmmm… disculpen pero… ¿No les c-causara problemas en la dirección el que nos lleven a casa? —Agasha trato de no tartamudear, pero fue imposible sobre todo teniendo los ojos cobalto en ella, su mirada estaba firme en el pavimento.

—Sí, aun p-podemos tomar el autobús si nos damos prisa —comento Shea en un último intento de evitar la pena de que las llevaran a casa, sobre todo porque se veía que ellos tenían dinero, o por lo menos ganaban más que ellas, y el lugar donde vivían no era del todo seguro.

—Para nada, ya informamos en dirección nuestras acciones —aseguro Asmita encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

—Oh… —fue todo lo que ellas dijeron.

Dio el caso de que Agasha se sentara tras Asmita que iba de copiloto y Shea tras Albafika que iba en el lado del conductor por obvias razones, ambos les abrieron la puerta a las chicas que se quedaron anonadadas, nadie les había abierto la puerta nunca en sus vidas. El trayecto fue silencioso, ellas estaban sentadas con los cinturones de seguridad puestos y derechas como una tabla de planchar, con las manos sosteniendo sus mochilas hacia ellas mismas y la mirada en su regazo; cuando salieron de la intersección que llevaba a la universidad y se unieron a la principal, Albafika sin quitar la mirada del camino comento.

—¿Qué dirección?

Shea como pudo le dio las indicaciones que necesitaba para llegar a su apartamento, muerta de pena y vergüenza igual que Agasha, su urbanización no era la más segura y popular, pero no había tanta delincuencia como en los barrios. Aun así, era de baja calidad, sus salarios no les permitían nada más lujoso, todo se iba en las cuentas de la comida, del apartamento y lo otro al banco.

Iban tan distraídas que no se dieron cuenta de que el auto se detuvo justo frente al edificio indicado, hasta que las puertas se abrieron simultáneamente. Pero contrario a lo que esperaban, Albafika fue el que le abrió la puerta a Agasha en vez del rubio, que fue a ayudar a Shea quien estaba igual de confundida que la castaña por el repentino cambio.

Agasha lo miro desconcertada, tanto porque le abriera la puerta y porque fuera él quien lo hizo, al ver su mano extendida para ayudarla a bajar su rostro se ruborizo y ella dudo un poco antes de tomarla con la suya ligeramente temblando y evitando contacto visual todo el tiempo, mientras él, la ayudaba a salir del auto con suavidad y delicadeza. Shea estaba en la misma, mirando sorprendida y confundida al rubio, quien tomo su muleta y la mano de su brazo bueno, y con cuidado y lentitud la ayudo a salir del auto, mientras su cerebro hacia corto circuito al sentir su piel contra la suya.

Una vez en la acera, ambas se miraron y luego los observaron a ellos, quienes no habían vuelto a entrar en el auto, y las observaban atentamente.

—Gracias por t-traernos, profesor Relish, profesor Kafieri —Agasha comento tomando la mano de su amiga, sin mirarlos a la cara sintiendo la migraña estallar en su cabeza por lo que se perdió de la mirada de color cobalto escrutándola.

—Sí, se los agradecemos mucho, que tengan un b-buen día… ¡Tardes! ¡Que tengan buenas tardes! —Shea se corrigió apresuradamente sintiendo la mortificación al darse cuenta de su equivocación, más el rubor de sus mejillas seguramente le hacía competencia a las manzanas y ella estaba más que dispuesta a largarse de allí lo más rápido posible, pero con muleta y yeso era a paso de tortuga que iba a irse.

—No fue nada —dijo Albafika restándole importancia, pero sin quitar su vista de ellas, en especial de la castaña.

—Mañana planearemos un horario para las clases privadas de recuperación, hasta entonces descansen y recupérense —informo Asmita, vista fija en la pelirroja.

—¡Gracias y hasta luego! —dijeron las dos al unísono para darse la vuelta luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia de respeto y dirigirse con paso tan estable como pudieron sin correr en sus condiciones hacia la entrada del edificio sintiendo las miradas penetrantes de ellos quemar en sus espaldas todo el trayecto hasta que se perdieron dentro del edificio.

Ambas chicas subieron a su departamento. Se miraron una a la otra sin saber que decirse, estaban incrédulas por lo que había pasado. Hicieron toda su rutina, pero mecánicamente, pensando en una y otra vez los sucesos de ese día, aun sin entender porqué cada uno se tomo la molestia de abrir la puerta tan caballerosamente cuando el otro debió hacerlo, y aunque no lo dijeron en voz alta era como una fantasía hecha realidad, pero sabían que eso posiblemente no duraría más; tenían que mantenerse a raya o sus sentimientos explotarían revelando sus terribles secretos.

Y si eso ocurría, no solo querrían cambiarse de clase, sino de universidad, ciudad, país, continente o si se pudiera, a otro planeta.

Solo rezaban para que esas clases particulares no sucediera nada fuera de lo normal.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... al parecer nuestras antiguas yo nos gustaba bastaaaante el drama de telenovela xD Por lo menos logramos adaptarlo un poco, aunque queremos que sepan que los fanfics que vendrán después de este son muy diferente en cuanto hablamos de trama y otras cosillas jaja**

**Sinceramente ya estoy ansiosa por comenzar a subir el nuevo fanfic 7u7 pero no, primero debe ser este D: básicamente porque una de nuestras OC aparece aquí jeje**

**Gracias por leer :3**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sister Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

**Traducción de algunas palabras en Alemán:**

**_Scheiße_: Mierda**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! ¡E aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta alocada y dramática historia! :3**

**_Ariscereth_: gracias por tu comentario y tienes razón, nuestras pobres chicas apenas es que comenzaran a verlas malas xD**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Asmita observo a su amigo atrás del volante, tratando de leer su expresión levemente borrosa ante sus ojos. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, como si estuviera pensando algo que lo tenía preocupado, por lo cual el rubio decidió romper el silencio, ya era hora de que charlaran y se sinceraran.

—¿Estas preocupado por la joven Gakis, verdad? —pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

Al principio, Albafika lo miro como si hubiese perdido la cabeza, pero no tardo en suspirar derrotado, sabía que no podría engañar al rubio, este tenía la extraña habilidad de saber cuándo alguien mentía o decía la verdad con demasiada facilidad.

—Si… tenía muy mal aspecto, se está extralimitando y lo digo por ambas —comento, aumentando la velocidad en la autopista.

Su amigo asintió, retomando la mirada hacia la carretera.

—Así es, esperemos que puedan seguir adelante… pero mi pregunta, Albafika, es que tu preocupación es otra aparte de su salud o sus estudios, ¿O me equivoco?

Estuvo muy tentado a frenar el auto y mirar a su amigo con los brazos cruzados, ¿Que pretendía? ¿Sacarle cualquier información que pudiera? Pues así parecía.

—No sé de lo me estás hablando, Asmita, mi preocupación es únicamente porque es mi alumna si es lo que querías oír —le hecho una rápida mirada, observando como el rubio arqueaba una ceja.

—Es malo mentirte y mentirme, amigo mío —cerró los ojos y otra sonrisa mortalmente atractiva curvó sus labios.

Albafika puso los ojos en blanco, Asmita podía ser demasiado persistente de vez en cuando.

—Yo diría que es tu 'preocupación' por la señorita Matzger la que llama más la atención, la miras con otros ojos —dijo con absoluta calma, él también se había dado cuenta de su actitud hacia la pelirroja.

Pero ese comentario no hizo que la sonrisa del rubio se borrara, es más, se amplio.

—Si has dicho eso, es porque lo ves también a través de tus propios ojos y lo ves reflejado en mi —Permanecía con los ojos cerrados a veces por costumbre, porque le daba otra perspectiva del mundo. Pero no le hacía falta ver perfectamente para saber que su amigo había entrecerrados los ojos al saber que dio justo en el blanco.

Este simplemente lo dejo estar.

—A veces se me olvida que eres demasiado cabezota —murmuro sonriendo secretamente, Asmita Relish nunca cambiaria.

Asmita rio suavemente, y no dijo nada más, porque sabía que tenía razón en ambos aspectos.

—A propósito, he pensado que podemos darles las clases en mi residencia, y llevarlas a ambas de regreso a su apartamento. La joven Metzger no parece muy feliz de caminar con muleta —comento, y vio a placer como a su amigo le tocaba fruncir el ceño. Si que le importaba la pelirroja.

—Es buena idea, seria todo más rápido que estar cada una en la casa del otro. Además, parece que si las intentamos separar no estarán tranquilas hasta juntarse de nuevo —dijo recordando su fuerte amistad, algo que había notado rápidamente luego de verlas en varias ocasiones por la facultad, y eso era algo como la de él y el peliazul.

Albafika asintió, llegando a la lujosa urbanización en que vivían tanto el mismo como Asmita y estacionar al frente de su lujosa casa o mansión a su punto de vista, no muy diferente a la suya.

—Mañana veremos que horario será más beneficio.

El rubio sonrió nuevamente mientras tomada su portafolios y baja del auto despidiéndose de su amigo. Sabían demasiado bien que esas clases no iban hacer tan fáciles como querían creer, pero aprovecharían la oportunidad para resolver el rompecabezas que parecían ser ambas jóvenes.

.

.

Al día siguiente, ambas se levantaron como en la luna, habían podido dormir gracias a la medicina para el dolor y su apetito había vuelto milagrosamente, algo que agradecieron profundamente. Una de las cosas que disfrutaban aparte del anime y la música, era la comida; hicieron su rutina nueva con normalidad, tomaron el medicamento y salieron con el obento en sus mochilas.

Una vez en la universidad, caminaron hacia el área donde mantenían el edificio de los animales en la universidad, un lugar llamado ASO Patitas. Ahí atendían, bañaban, medicaban y desparasitaban a todos perros y gatos abandonados en la universidad y alrededores, usualmente los alumnos y gente de fuera donaban dinero o ayudaban para mantener el programa abierto y funcionando, aparte de que cada mes y medio había una jornada de esterilización o adopción para darle a los animalitos un hogar para vivir con personas que los quisieran.

Ellas eran ayudantes en ese lugar cuando no estaban trabajando o estudiando, y se conocían a casi todos los perros y gatos de la facultad. Lo que les ocasionaba miradas raras de los otros estudiantes, que ellas ignoraban, y casi siempre tenían encima pelos de los animales y bocadillos que les daban a los que se les acercaban.

Pasaron un rato largo de la mañana allí antes de dirigirse a sus clases, ese día en particular iba primero Griego Antiguo y seguidamente Ingles Antiguo, y usualmente luego de eso era que podían almorzar; así que luego de jugar y ayudar a alimentar a los perritos y gatitos se dirigieron más relajadas hacia la clase del día.

Que sin sorpresa alguna transcurrió como las otras anteriores.

Miradas de disgusto y pena, Shea tratando de no distraerse con el rubio que daba la clase y en que no entendía nada de lo que estaba explicando este, mientras Agasha anotando como loca las explicaciones y ejemplos puestos en la pizarra al mismo tiempo que trataba de darle sentido a la materia. Cuando se acabó, las dos se levantaron al ver a la mayoría salir, y cuando estaban por dar el primer paso, el rubio de los ojos azul-lavanda se les acerco; La pelirroja ya se lo esperaba, pero la esperanza de no tener que hablarle directamente luego de lo confundida que estaba desde ayer fue en vano.

—Señoritas, por favor si fueran tan amables de esperar al finalizar la clase de Albafika, nosotros les informaremos a qué hora, en donde, cuando y como llegar hasta el lugar donde recibirán sus clases —comento Asmita calmadamente, ojos fijos sin vergüenza en la pelirroja. Sus pensamientos regresando a la acusación que el peliazul le hizo de estar interesado en la joven de ojos ámbar, y vagamente se preguntó si este tendría razón o no.

—Como usted diga, profesor Relish —Agasha fue la que contesto, mientras su amiga miraba al rubio en la barbilla, y asentía robóticamente como muestra de haberlo oído.

Shea había tratado de mirarlo a los ojos para no ser grosera, pero fue un caso perdido, y termino viendo su barbilla que se dio cuenta luego, fue un completo error porque inevitablemente eso llevo a sus labios, y aquello a pensamientos perturbantes que la hicieron sonrojar de mortificación y con pura fuerza de voluntad los arrojo al fondo de su mente donde otros parecidos había surgido en raras ocasiones, para inspeccionar más tarde.

—Con su permiso, ahora nos retiramos —Y con eso Agasha y Shea se fueron apresuradas hacia su siguiente clase que transcurrió más o menos de la misma manera.

Con la castaña desesperada porque no entendía nada de nada, evitando mirar directamente al hombre de ojos cobaltos, y con la pelirroja anotando todo lo que podía con su brazo bueno, que no era el dominante, casi todo eran garabatos mayormente, pero si Agasha entendía su letra normal que era casi ilegible para muchos, seguro comprendería eso. Cada minuto que pasaban estaban más nerviosas por lo que vendría a continuación y luchaban para mantener a raya sus emociones de mostrarse en sus rostros, hasta la fecha no iba muy bien, pero por lo menos no eran tan horribles en ello.

Al ver que los estudiantes comenzaban a marcharse, las dos se pusieron de pie, Agasha lanzando una rápida mirada de desaprobación al grupo de desvergonzadas chicas que ahora rodeaban al de cabellos azules, antes de suspirar y seguir a su amiga fuera, esperando a una distancia segura del salón.

Estaban distraídas en sus propios pensamientos cuando de repente un chillido las saco a las dos con brusquedad y giraron la cabeza buscando el origen del sonido, y lo que vieron les hizo hervir la sangre con instinto asesino. Un chico estaba sosteniendo un cachorro de más o menos tres meses por la piel y lo sacudía reclamándole algo con una expresión enfadada.

Sin pensar Shea fue hacia él con Agasha a su lado, con la intención de machacarlo a palos como sea por su trato con el animal. Si había algo que ellas odiaban aparte de los mentirosos eran los maltratadores de animales.

—¿Oye tú, qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? ¡Déjalo en paz! —exclamo Shae enfadadísima.

El chico se volteo hacia ellas sorprendido, pero luego las miro con fastidio como si ellas fueran una mosca en la pared que quisiera quitar, pero no quisiera molestarse.

—Este chuco se comió mi sándwich y ahora no tengo nada para almorzar, así que decidí enseñarle una lección —Dijo con sorna mirando al cachorro con desprecio.

—Tu… maldito engendro… —la pelirroja comenzó a decir cambiando a media frase a Alemán sin darse cuenta, ella dio un paso hacia delante dispuesta a enseñarle al imbécil una lección por abuso de poder, pero antes de que pudiera decir más o golpear al chico la castaña interrumpió.

Agasha había estado callada, pero observando todo, y la discusión había llamado a la atención de algunos alumnos que aún estaban por los alrededores y estos observaban atentos el enfrentamiento, curiosos. Ella sabía que nada bueno saldría de eso, y si Shea estuviera en óptimas condiciones la dejaría hacer lo que quisiera con el imbécil, pero ella estaba delicada y no sería sabio dejarla pelear así y que se lastimara más aun, además no podían perder la beca. Así que decidió jugárselas e intervenir.

—Si te doy mi caja de almuerzo, ¿Dejarías ir al cachorro? —ella se colocó en frente de su amiga mirando al chico con decisión y el ceño fruncido ferozmente.

Él pareció pensarlo, mientras la pelirroja quería apartar a su amiga y sacarle la mierda a golpes al pobre imbécil, pero la castaña siempre hacia las cosas por algo y aunque en el momento ella no pudiera verlo por la rabia, sabía que luego lo entendería.

—Me parece bien, es un buen intercambio. De todas formas, este chuco no me sirve para nada —le lanzo el cachorro a Agasha quien lo atrapo con rapidez y esta le lanzo su caja de obento, sin siquiera ver si este la logro atrapar.

Dos pares de ojos en especial observaban la escena dispuestos a intervenir de ser necesario.

—¡Hey! ¡Casi se arruina la comida! —exclamo molesto el chico que casi no logra atrapar el envase.

—La comida puede reemplazarse, pero una vida nunca podrás regresarla —dijeron ambas al unísono mirándolo con frialdad y desdén, a lo que el curvo el labio y se fue.

—¡Ojala me hubieras dejado golpearlo! —se quejó la pelirroja.

—En tu estado seguro ocasiona más problemas y no podía dejarte tirar la beca a la basura por un idiota —dijo ella sonriendo suavemente al perrito en sus brazos que comenzó a lamer su mejilla—Además el cachorro esta con nosotras ahora.

—Aun así… pero bueno, tienes razón —sonrió también Shea, estando su mano buena y acariciando al animal, sin saber que dos hombres las observaban atentamente desde lejos.

Ellas estaban muy felices con lo que habían logrado, mientras Asmita y Albafika las evaluaban, claramente sorprendidos, ya sea por la valentía de Shea por enfrentarse a un chico conociendo su estado y Agasha por resolver el problema rápido, sin mucho conflicto y muy inteligentemente, algo que al peliazul le llamo la atención.

No cabía dudas, había algo en ellas que era muy especial.

Cuando se disponían a llamarlas, algo inesperado ocurrió.

Agasha grito por lo bajo con una mueca de sufrimiento en su joven rostro, ella estaba encorvada de dolor sobre el perrito. La pelirroja aun sorprendida vio como el costado y parte del brazo vendado estaban empapados de agua, había restos de goma en su ropa y el suelo, por lo que solo pudo adivinar que le habían lanzado una bomba de agua.

¿Pero quién?

Mientras la castaña intentaba recuperarse en vano, ya que le había dado en su brazo herido y el dolor subía como una corriente a cada pocos segundos por sus terminaciones nerviosas, pero aun así no soltó el cachorro. Shae levanto la vista a ver quien había sido y sus ojos ámbar llamearon de rabia al ver al mismo chico que Agasha le había cedido su almuerzo a él.

Por otra parte, Albafika dio un paso hacia el frente para salir de donde estaban parcialmente ocultos, la furia le recorrió las venas a máxima velocidad por el incidente presenciado y el instinto de protección que súbitamente lo embargo llego a un punto crítico en donde solo quería agarrar al muchacho y partirle el cuello en dos por hacer tal imprudencia, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada o seguir avanzando, Asmita se lo impidió tomándolo del brazo y negando suavemente con la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido, demostrando que también estaba molesto por el comportamiento del estudiante. Pero sabía que, si dejaba ir a su amigo quien sabia tenía un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se enfadaba, este iba a castigarlo de una forma demasiado diferente a como él debía y seguramente no estaría permitido en la institución, probablemente lo despedirían, por lo que el mismo iría y detendría esa locura.

No obstante, tampoco pudo hacer nada, ya que observo sorprendido como la pelirroja se ponía bien derecha, ayudaba a su compañera a recostarse de la pared, eh iba a paso lento pero decidido hacia el chico que reía a carcajadas. Shea irguió la barbilla, la cólera que sentía hacia ese pobre ser humano casi la cegaba, pero sabía bien que no debía abalanzarse como quería, debía jugársela de forma inteligente por lo que simplemente se concentró en caminar, sin sentir vergüenza por estar en muleta, y cuando estuvo justo de frente, no le importo que el muchacho le llevara bastante en altura.

—¿Por qué _scheiße_ hiciste eso? —murmuro por lo bajo para no gritarle hasta quedarse ronca, solo entrecerró los ojos molesta.

El chico solo se encogió de hombros aun riendo.

—Solo fue una inocente bomba de agua, era para el chucho, pero ella estaba en medio —la mentira descarada le brillaba en esos ojos repugnantes.

La pelirroja casi le gruñe.

—Escúchame bien, _blödian_, nadie le hace daño a mi amiga y menos un infantil con cara de retrasado como tú —dijo casi escupiendo las palabras en un gruñido.

Claramente las amenazas de Shea no le hacían ningún efecto por su estado actual.

—¿Ah, sí? —rio nuevamente con burla.

Los ojos ámbar de ella llamearon, el pobre chico no pudo predecir lo que pasaría a continuación, Shea soltó la muleta aprovechando que se estaba carcajeando y no vio nada, la pelirroja sujeto la camisa del joven y lo jalo a su altura, este perplejo se quedo mudo.

—Esto te lo haré recordar toda tu vida —sonriendo con malicia, tiro su brazo enyesado hasta el codo hacia atrás y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir le dio un puñetazo con los nudillos cubierto por el duro material, poco le importo el dolor que vendría después, pero la sed de venganza la termino de cegar.

El impacto dejo tirado al muchacho, mientras que Shea contuvo un gemido de dolor para seguidamente soltar sonoras maldiciones en Alemán. Su muñeca era un huracán de sufrimiento, por lo que se miró rápidamente esta, el yeso dejaba libre sus dedos hasta la segunda falanges lo cual era perfecto para haber formado un puño, pero ya no podía ni moverlos, estos le temblaban por la emoción y el daño.

Miro nuevamente al crio tirado en el piso tapándose la cara y revolcándose en el piso seguramente con la nariz rota, la pelirroja estuvo muy tentada de patearlo, pero se dijo que con eso sería suficiente, por lo que se dio la vuelta, olvidando la muleta ya que igual no podía agacharse a recogerla y se dirigió a donde seguía su amiga.

Agasha no estaba sorprendida, solo preocupada y feliz porque su amiga había tumbado a el desgraciado en el suelo, aunque por lo regular no le gustaban los enfrentamientos ni violencia de ningún tipo, por esa ocasión lo dejo pasar. Parpadeo para eliminar las lágrimas de dolor, las costillas lastimadas protestaron cuando tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, pero con sus nervios aun ardiendo de dolor y su frente estaba perlada en sudor no pudo hacer nada más que intentar respirar quedamente.

—Oh Shea, no debiste —murmuro, preocupada ahora porque su amiga fuera castigada o incluso expulsada por sus acciones.

Ella le sonrió, evitando hacer una mueca de sufrimiento mientras se mantenía en pie con un equilibrio precario.

—Lo volvería hacer cinco veces más si ese _blödian_ se levanta de nuevo —miro sobre su hombro y lo vio satisfactoriamente chillando aún. Aspiro profundamente, ya le iba a pasar factura lo que hizo, sin embargo, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

De inmediato y salida de la nada una sombra cayó sobre ellas, sorprendiéndolas un poco, y al alzar la cabeza para ver quién era, Agasha casi le da un infarto al ver a la persona parada a su lado. Albafika no se había podido contener y había ido directamente hacia las chicas, ignorando al chico que estaba privado de dolor en el suelo, mientras Asmita daba órdenes de que el alumno fuera llevado a la enfermería y que esperara por ellos allí hasta que llegaran. Ambas lo miraron, la pelirroja más atenta que la castaña, sus ojos azul cobalto detallaron el estado de las dos con cuidado, notando de inmediato que la expresión de la castaña solo revelaba dolor y sus largas pestañas negras estaban húmedas por las lágrimas contenidas y eso solo le hizo apretar los labios en una fina línea blanca, su mente se debatía en violentos pensamientos que sabiamente refreno para sí mismo, aunque su ceño estuviera fruncido ligeramente.

El peliazul se agacho a su altura y la inspecciono con más detalle, estaba algo pálida y su frente perlada de un ligero sudor, más la laboriosa respiración le hicieron pensar que era algo más que solo el dolor del brazo, y por primera vez se preguntó si en el accidente ella se había herido el pecho.

—Señorita Gakis, ¿Se encuentra herida? —él murmuro con una calma que no sentía, concentrado solo en ella.

Agasha parpadeo para apartar la humedad de sus ojos y trato de vocear una respuesta, pero su ahogada respiración se lo hizo imposible, así que solo asintió levemente, tratando de controlar el aire para respirar apropiadamente. Él no se lo trago ni por un segundo y su expresión se lo dejo en claro.

Shea estaba mirando hacia el perrito para controlar las oleadas de dolor que recorrían su brazo derecho que pulsaba horriblemente y de paso evitar mirar al profesor que seguramente la reprendería severamente, cuando sintió una presencia a su lado, y supo sin lugar a dudas quien era… su voz solo lo confirmo.

—Señorita Metzger, por favor absténgase de agredir a otros alumnos en el pasillo en un futuro —su voz suave como la seda la recorrió y por un segundo se olvidó del dolor, pero este volvió con venganza y de paso acompañado de vergüenza, pero se negó a sentirse culpable porque el tipo se lo merecía. Sin embargo, sus palabras siguientes la sorprendieron—Por cierto tiene un excelente gancho derecho, estoy seguro que el joven recordara su lección en un futuro. Aunque sería aconsejable que dejara de maldecir en los pasillos, incluso si muchos no lo puedan entender.

Shea tardo un segundo en comprenderlo, pero una vez que capto lo quiso decir, ella perdió el poco color que le quedaba en el rostro, porque por supuesto que el hombre del que estaba interesada sabia Alemán y por si eso no fuera poco, había presenciado y entendido a la perfección sus maldiciones lanzadas al aire en su momento de dolor. Ella cerró los ojos mortificada, recordando que no era la primera vez que inconscientemente había usado palabras malsonantes en su lengua natal cuando el rubio estuvo alrededor y seguramente este la consideraba ordinaria y maleducada.

—_Vergib mir _—se las arreglo para murmurar una disculpa, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de vergüenza y sin atreverse a ver a ninguno de los dos profesores a la cara.

—Solo trate de mantenerlo a raya y estará bien —Asmita comento sin darle mucha importancia, aunque si noto que ella estaba bien avergonzada—Si no fuera inapropiado le daría puntos por creatividad —dijo de pasada refiriéndose a su inventiva a la hora de insultar al muchacho. Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, él la tomo del brazo bueno con delicadeza para estabilizar su precario equilibrio, mientras en su otra mano sostenía la muleta de la chica.

Albafika oculto una sonrisa ante las palabras de su amigo a la pelirroja, y giro a ver a su alumna, notando que respiraba algo irregularmente y su mente lo asocio al accidente de auto hacia unas semanas, pensando que seguramente se hubiera herido la caja torácica y tuviera algunas costillas lesionadas y por ello tuviera dificultad para tomar profundas respiraciones, aunque ya parecía estarse calmando un poco. Con toda la intención de ayudarla un poco, la tomo delicadamente del codo para guiarla posteriormente por el pasillo y lejos de donde había sucedido el incidente con el muchacho, que él se encargaría personalmente de que recibiera una amonestación una vez el rubio y él hubiera termina su asunto con las dos chicas.

La castaña se sobresaltó un poco al sentir su contacto, pero no tuvo ni energía ni aliento para tratar de evadir el contacto, así que solo se dejó guiar por su profesor sintiendo el sonrojo crecer en sus mejillas ante la cercanía de este a su persona. En su cerebro se hizo un espacio vacío, no sabía qué hacer o que pensar. El rubio les había cedido el paso para que ellos fueran adelante. Obviamente sabían que se dirigían a la enfermería, solo esperaban que estuviera aun abierta a esa hora.

Ninguna dio señales de estar sorprendía cuando los dos hombres las dirigieron a la enfermería, pero si les sorprendió que estos les dijeran que los esperaran allí antes de marcharse, y aunque no lo comprendieran ellas solo pudieron asentir desconcertadas. El diagnóstico de Shea según la enfermera fue de inflamación, y se le receto otro medicamento para ella, en cambio con Agasha fue diferente, solo le dijeron que tuviera cuidado con sus costillas y brazo lesionado y nada más. La pelirroja comenzaba a ver impacientemente el reloj porque ambas tenían que ir a trabajar dentro de poco a la biblioteca y no podían arriesgarse a llegar tarde luego de ausentarse tantos días por el accidente.

Cuando ambos hombres por fin aparecieron por una esquina, ninguno parecía particularmente feliz, pero tampoco molestos.

—Ah, señoritas, disculpen el retraso, pero había un asunto del que teníamos que ocuparnos —dijo Albafika, deteniéndose a poco más de metro y medio de las jóvenes, con el rubio a su lado.

—Con respecto a las clases particulares, Albafika y yo hemos decidido que estas se efectuaran en la residencia de él, los días sábado y domingo a partir de la una de la tarde hasta las cuatro, ¿Está bien eso para ustedes? —Asmita comento sus ojos detrás de sus anteojos estaban clavados en la pelirroja evaluándola silenciosamente.

—Sí, está bien, profesor Relish —respondió Agasha, viendo que su amiga estaba muy ocupada entre el dolor de su brazo y los ojos del hombre que la traía tan distraída últimamente.

—Aquí está la dirección de la residencia, cuando lleguen informen en el intercomunicador y nosotros las dejaremos pasar —Agrego el de ojos cobalto, mirando de reojo a su amigo y a la pelirroja, y sonrió de medio lado.

Por más que Asmita negara estar tomando interés particular en la joven pelirroja, su lenguaje corporal alrededor de ella últimamente denotaba algo a lo que salían de sus labios, pero no era su lugar decir nada al respecto, al menos no de momento, porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo la curiosidad que el mismo sentía por su alumna de cabello castaño era algo poco común y que nunca antes había pasado. Negando con la cabeza para despejarla de pensamientos que podrían causarle problemas, este extendió un pedazo de papel con instrucciones y dirección a la chica de ojos verle oliva, quien lo tomo con manos ligeramente sudorosas y la vista en el papel.

—Señoritas —dijeron al mismo tiempo, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza antes de irse de la enfermería, dejándolas una vez se aseguraron de que ambas estaban lo suficientemente bien para andar por su cuenta.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Mmm ya empezamos con la perceptiva de ellos 7u7 Y pobre de Shea Asmita la pillo desprevenida con lo del Alemán xD y esa preocupación de Albafika por Agasha... ¬w¬**

**Gracias por leer :3**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sister Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

**Traducción de algunas palabras en Alemán:**

**_Blödian_ : ****Imbécil**

**_Vergib mir_: Lo siento**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo con el capitulo cinco que nos trae cositas bastante interesantes 7u7**

**_Ariscereth_: Pues desde ahorita es que comienza lo bueno(?) jeje muchas gracias por tu review.**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

Ya era viernes y por fin habían llegado a su apartamento, cansadas y adoloridas del ajetreado día, para ponerse a repasar y estudiar como posesas todo lo que pudieron, ya que al día siguiente era su primera clase particular y estaban con los nervios a flor de piel y con nudos en el estómago. Luego de una cena ligera y una ducha de agua caliente, continuaron hasta que ya sus cerebros no pudieron procesar nada y sus vistas se volvieron borrosas, solo entonces se detuvieron de mala gana y fueron a dormir, cosa que consiguieron difícilmente.

Al día siguiente estaban levantadas a más tardar a las diez de la mañana, preparando limpiando y preparando sus mochilas y emociones a la par, para lo que en pocas horas iba a suceder. De almuerzo comieron Ramen, era barato, sabroso y rápido de hacer, y ya a las once y media salieron del apartamento con sus mochilas al hombro y un nudo en el estómago hacia la parada de autobús; tomaron uno que las llevaba al centro de la terminal de autobuses y de ahí tomaron el que las llevaría a su destino, con bastante dificultad podría agregar, ya que con yesos y muleta y el trajín de las personas que iban medio apuradas a pesar de ser fin de semana, terminaron aplastadas y pisadas en la terminal.

Shea chequeo la dirección como cinco veces para estar segura de que iban por buen camino, y gracias a Agasha que le pregunto al conductor sobre donde bajarse, las dos chicas no se perdieron mucho. El bus las dejo en una parada algo lejos con instrucciones de donde estaba la ubicación a donde ellas querían llegar, mientras ambas observaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par las casas de aquel lugar que indudablemente eran lujosas y nada que ver con el sitio a donde ellas vivían.

Con recelo y tratando de mantener sus mandíbulas cerradas caminaron hasta unas rejas doradas cerradas donde en el arco de arriba se leía claramente '_Santuario'_ y Shea miro el papel para confirmar una vez más.

—Sip, es aquí —asintió la pelirroja.

—¡Están forrados! —susurro Agasha con los ojos como plato al ver a través de las rejas, las lujosas casas con autos que costaban más de lo que ellas cobraban en todo un año.

—Oh, no lo dudo… nada más con el auto en donde nos trajeron a casa lo decía todo… pero esto… es mucho peor de lo que pensé —murmuro Shea, mirando el intercomunicador con recelo, antes de marcar el número que decía en el papel.

Contrario a lo que ellas pensaban luego de esperar unos segundos al hablar por los comunicadores como creían que harían, la puerta lateral dio un sonido y se abrió. Ambas se miraron desconcertadas y algo desconfiadas, pero igual se acercaron cuidadosamente, temiendo que un guardia apareciera de la nada y las arrestara por intrusión a propiedad privada, afortunadamente no sucedió, y ellas comenzaron a caminar fijándose en los números de las casas, y a cada paso más sentían que ellas no pertenecían allí.

Shea llevaba puesta una falda blue jean diez centímetros por arriba de la rodilla, y una camisa manga tres-cuarto blanca con unas zapatillas negras, y el cabello rojo con unas diminutas trenzas a cada lado. En cambio, Agasha llevaba unos leggings negros, una camisa dos tallas más grande blanca con un diseño floreal en el frente y unas zapatillas negras, con el cabello recogido en un moño desordenado en la nuca de donde mechones se escapaban y un sweater morado atado a su cadera.

Ambas se sentían fuera de lugar con sus ropas baratas y simples.

Para cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa indicada sus piernas estaban como gelatina, y para rematar, la vivienda era una de las más lujosas y mejor decorada por fuera, de dos pisos, y con el jardín frontal cubierto de rosales hasta la entrada principal. Era toda una visión, y por unos segundos ambas se quedaron anonadadas por lo bellas que eran las rosas, pero rápidamente volvieron en sí y comenzaron a caminar por el sendero de piedra hasta detenerse en la gran puerta de madera oscura.

—¿Quien toca primero? —susurro Shea.

—No se… toca tu —Agasha le susurro de regreso a la pelirroja tratando de estabilizar su respiración, no solo por la caminata y sus costillas, sino también por los nervios.

—¡_Nicht_! Toca tú —la pelirroja negó con la cabeza rápidamente sintiéndose un poco infantil en ese momento.

—Tocamos al mismo tiempo, ¿Vale? —al ver que su amiga asentía, esta comenzó a contar—¿Lista? Uno, dos y tres… —justo cuando alzaron la mano en forma de puño para tocar, la puerta se abrió de la nada, sobresaltándolas.

—Señoritas —la voz sedosa y suave de Asmita Relish las recibió, robándoles la respiración a ambas por distintas razones.

Shea por su presencia que la dejaba sin aliento, y Agasha por el susto que se llevó, ambas estaban coloradas y si acaso balbucearon un saludo nervioso. El rubio iba con una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y unos pantalones negros, sus largos cabellos rubios estaban sueltos y sus magníficos ojos azul-lavanda fijos en la pelirroja.

—Por favor pasen —agrego un segundo más tarde, no apartando la vista del rostro sonrojado de su alumna, algo que atribuyo a la caminata y el sol.

Ambas entraron con reservas, quitando sus calzados en la entrada muy al estilo japonés, viendo que el suelo estaba cubierto de alfombra gris oscuro, y siguieron al hombre como corderitos al matadero deslumbradas e intimidadas con su alrededor. La casa por dentro era un más hermosa que por fuera; era espaciosa, y elegante, pero al mismo tiempo daba un aire tranquilo, ventanales del suelo al piso y sillones de cuero negro, cuadros de paisajes extranjeros y más. El rubio las llevo a una habitación en especial, amplia pero más pequeña que las anteriores, que parecía una sala con un sillón y dos sillas individuales todas de cuero negro, y una mesita en el centro, a un lado un pizarrón acrílico grande.

—Por favor, tomen asiento aquí —indico Asmita, señalando el sillón, y sentándose el mismo en uno de los sillones laterales, casualmente el más cercano a la pelirroja.

—Espero que no se les haya hecho terriblemente difícil llegar aquí —comento una vez sentado.

—N-No, revisamos el plan de autobuses por internet y preguntamos cuando no sabíamos por donde ir —hablo Agasha, viendo a su amiga por el rabillo del ojo mirar súper interesada su yeso, como si de allí fuera a salir alas y sacarla volando de aquel lugar.

—Ah, ya veo… ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Metzger? —inquirió Asmita a la joven, curioso de porque esta se mantenía viendo fijamente el yeso de su mano.

—¿Eh? Si, g-gracias… —tartamudeo Shea mirándolo a los ojos brevemente, para después apartar la vista rápidamente y enfocarla en otro lado.

Ninguno tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque la puerta se abrió de repente y por ella entro Albafika, vestido con un suéter de cuello en V y magas remangadas negro, unos pantalones grises, con sus cabellos recogidos en la usual coleta. Este cargaba una bandeja en sus manos que contenían una tetera, una jarra, vasos y tazas con un plato lleno de galletas.

—Señoritas —Albafika las saludos igual que había hecho su mejor amigo, dejando la bandeja en la mesita—¿Té? ¿Jugo? —preguntó el peli azul señalando la bandeja.

—Ah… Agasha tomara té, yo jugo si no es molestia —Shea se las arregló para decir sin balbucear, fijando la mirada en el de cabellos azules, resistiendo la tentación de echar un vistazo al rubio. Se recordó firmemente que no estaban allí para aprender no para actuar como idiotas.

Albafika asintió, sirviendo el té en una de las tazas, que era estilo japonés, negra con adornos de flores de Sakura y el jugo que era de naranja en un vaso de cristal, y los paso a cada quien, sirviéndose a sí mismo jugo y al rubio un té. Sus ojos azul cobalto las observo curioso, deteniéndose en la castaña, quien miraba su tasa con sumo interés, y mordisqueaba su labio inferior con insistencia, y él se preguntó no por primera vez porque su presencia parecía intimidarla tanto. Ambas estaban sentadas correctamente, pero tiesas como si temieran moverse y romper algo, y eso le causo gracia… una mirada a Asmita le confirmo que su amigo pensaba igual.

Ni Agasha ni Shea sabían cómo iban a sobrevivir cuatro horas en una misma habitación con los hombres más apuestos y sensuales de la historia, y aprender algo en el proceso, mientras contenían sus sentimientos y pensamientos de mostrarse, y dejarlas en ridículo. Pero de alguna manera se las arreglarían, por lo menos hasta que lograran ponerse al día. Claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, e Iba a ser una larga tarde.

Y como se imaginaron así fue.

Existían muchos retos en sus jóvenes vidas, y estos nunca fueron fáciles de sobre pasar, pero lo habían hecho siempre juntas y con el orgullo bien alto sin mirar atrás, comenzando a una tierna edad hasta la actualidad; presintiendo que se volverían mas difícil al correr de los años… _¡Pero esto es ridículo!_ pensaron con molestia ambas chicas. La vida tenía que ser muy cruel para colocarlas en esa situación con los dos únicos hombres que las hacia actuar como idiotas y que además habían sido los únicos hasta la fecha en despertar un interés por su parte, le alteraban los nervios y cada uno de sus sentidos.

Agasha se removió en su silla con incomodidad cuando Albafika propuso comenzar primero con su clase de Ingles Antiguo, ambas estarían presentes en las dos asignaciones, ellos no dijeron del por qué, pero estaban conscientes de que las tímidas muchachas no soportarían estar más a solas en el primer día de recuperación; por ahora estaría bien una sola clase, hasta que fueran entrando en materia. La castaña y la pelirroja se miraron interrogantes, pero no dijeron nada para no hacerlos cambiar de opinión, ya sus nervios estaban más allá de estar alterados.

El peliazul ilustraba su clase esta vez de una forma especial y algo particular, iba más despacio a lo acostumbrado, explicaba todo con minucioso detalle, además que se aseguraba que cada pregunta que dirigía únicamente a la pobre Agasha fuera respondida aun así estuviera equivocada, quería que participara y no quedarse callada en las nubes. Era una alumna muy dedicada y se aseguraría que fuera un existo total en aquellas clases.

Por otra parte, la castaña estaba en un gran dilema al principio, ya que le costaba inmensamente enfocarse en la clase sin prestar atención al guapísimo profesor, pero se forzó a hacerlo ya que no le gustaba decir malas respuestas entre tartamudeos; se olvido de su amiga y del rubio en su afán de prestar debida atención, logrando olvidarse en cierto sentido del atractivo hombre que la hacía suspirar y concentrándose en la clase impartida y el conocimiento tan interesante que este daba. Shea miraba a su amiga debes en cuando, admirando lo mucho que lo intentaba, y ella a su vez bien consciente, y si, algo nerviosa por la mirada de Asmita posada en ella, daría lo que fuera para ser más valiente y enfrentarlo, pero la verdad era que le daba mucha vergüenza porque nunca antes se había sentido atraída por un hombre.

Agasha suspiro aliviada cuando su clase término, recostándose un poco más en el cómodo respaldo y mirando sus notas y ejercicios con el ceño fruncido para asegurarse que nada se le escapara, después de todo era su futuro que dependía saber esa información. Su espalda estaba hecha trizas por la tensión en que había sido puesta a prueba sin darse cuenta, le dedico una sonrisa algo cansada a su mejor amiga y Shea le dedico una de vuelta antes de ponerse recta como una tabla al ver como el rubio se levantaba con movimientos agiles y elegantes, decidida a ella dar lo mejor también en su lección, rezando para que le fuera tan bien como a su amiga.

La clase de Asmita no fue distinta a como la dicto el peliazul, que ahora esperaba sentado en el sillón individual al lado de la castaña que no tuvo ni la más mínima oportunidad de relajarse. Pero la pelirroja estaba decidida a triunfar, por lo que, con un ceño feroz en su rostro de redondeadas mejillas, tomo un cuaderno y un lapicero determinada a aprender tanto como pudiera, no importaba si después tenía que descifrar su propia letra como si fueran jeroglíficos del antiguo Egipto.

Finalmente acabo y la chica de ojos ámbar estuvo satisfecha de que hubiera podido concentrarse debidamente, incluso aunque le hubiera costado al principio de iniciar la clase. Las jóvenes contuvieron las ganas de alzar los brazos y simplemente se limitaron a dar un silencioso _gracias_ a los dioses. Y al decir verdad aun a esas alturas los dos profesores estaban secretamente divertidos por la actitud de sus alumnas.

Ya estaban marchándose finalmente a la salida, cuando el peliazul hablo.

—Si quieren puedo llevarlas de regreso —propuso con amabilidad.

Agasha se tropezó ante la idea, y una mano grande le sostuvo de la cintura para evitar una caída desafortunada que ella con sus actuales lesiones no podía permitirse adquirir. Ella subió la mirada bastante sorprendida con el corazón latiéndole velozmente por el susto en la garganta, y observo que fue Albafika quien la había ayudado; trago con fuerza al verlo fruncir el ceño ligeramente antes de soltarla lentamente.

—G-Gracias —murmuro quedamente, sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas de la vergüenza por ser tan torpe.

—No se moleste, profesor Kafieri, así estamos bien, gracias —Shea dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, tomando la mano de su amiga a modo de confort y olvidado donde estaban y con quien, hasta que Asmita se dirigió a ella.

—Cuídense, las veremos mañana señoritas —comento el rubio, con una sonrisa ladina.

Albafika se despidió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza hacia la castaña, y estas no esperaron mas para salir casi literalmente volando de allí luego de hacer una respetuosa reverencia hacía ellos.

—¿Por qué esa expresión? —inquirió Asmita luego de asegurarse de que la puerta estuviera cerrada, ambos se encaminaron a la cocina.

—Cuando la sostuve pude notar vendajes bajo la ropa, imagino que se habrá lastimado las costillas en el accidente automovilístico —murmuro mas para sí mismo que para su amigo.

—Era de esperarse considerando la magnitud del golpe recibido, e imagino que le dolerá y tendrá dificultades haciendo algunas cosas. Esas lesiones son muy fastidiosas después de todo —el rubio asintió, recordando cuando ellos se habían roto las costillas en algunas ocasiones—Sera mejor mantener un ojo en esas jovencitas, ya que han demostrado ser un imán para los problemas —lo ultimo lo dijo con una expresión pensativa, al recordar el incidente con el muchacho y el cachorro.

—Definitivamente, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a casa, hicieron todos sus deberes con normalidad, solo que de vez en cuando una imagen fugaz de ellos se le aparecía y ocasionaba que lo que sea que estaban haciendo lo estropearan como tontas. Cenaron calladas, algo preocupadas por el día siguiente y apenas echaron ojo durante la noche; y el horror llego a la mañana siguiente para la pelirroja cuando comenzaban a prepararse para el nuevo día.

—No voy a ir —dijo Shea sentándose en el sillón en una postura testaruda.

La castaña se cruzo de brazos.

—Vamos, Shea, no lo notaran —tratando de ayudar a su amiga a que comprendiera. No podían faltar, o eso significaba tener más clases con ellos.

—_Nicht _— negó la pelirroja. Tomó el espejo que tenía en la mano y se miro nuevamente el rostro con tristeza.

Su amiga suspiro, hoy la alemana se había dado cuenta que ya no le quedaba nada para cubrir la gran cicatriz que abarcaba casi toda su mejilla, a ella personalmente no le importaba, la quería tal y como era con o sin marca, pero la otra no pensaba lo mismo.

—Es horrenda, puedo soportar la mirada de repulsión de los demás, pero no de él —continuo con un murmullo apenas audible. El corazón se le rompía de solo imaginarse su mueca de asco.

—Vamos, chica, no podrás evitarlo toda la vida. Piensa positivo, mientras más rápido términos las recuperaciones más rápido volveremos a tener nuestro fin de semana de chicas —dijo sonriendo animada.

Shea se lo pensó detenidamente, ciertamente era mejor ahora que más tarde. Si tenía que avergonzarse y sufrir hasta morir; que fuera ahora antes que su corazón estuviera más herido. Suspiro con resignación y se levanto como pudo, fue al baño con un cepillo en la mano buena y al regresar Agasha observo que su amiga se había peinado de tal manera, que una parte de su cabello ocultaba todo su lado izquierdo. No podría ver, pero a eso poco le importaba a la pelirroja.

—Me gusta el estilo —comento la castaña para subirle el ánimo al tiempo que tomaba su mochila.

La joven alemana sonrió con tristeza aun, agradeciendo en silencio a su amiga del alma. Volvió a tomar una gran bocanada de aire intentando que el proceso un poquito de valor se le filtrara en su atormentado corazón.

Y nuevamente se encontraban frente a la gran casa de rosales, ese día Shea estaba aún más rehacía a moverse hacia la entrada que su amiga castaña. Pero ya habían llegado hasta allí y solo les quedaba seguir y terminar lo más pronto posible con aquella tortura para poder irse lo más rápido posible a su guarida para lamer sus heridas y demás.

—Yo lo haré esta vez, tratare de distraer la atención de ti si eso te hace sentir mejor —dijo Agasha con más valentía de la que sentía, pero su mejor amiga estaba sintiéndose cohibida y vulnerable y no le ayudaría en nada tener que verlo estando así.

La pelirroja sonrió con agradecimiento a su mejor amiga y hermana, aunque sabía que esta era más cobarde que valiente en esos temas de llamar la atención, la alegraba que se ofreciera a hacer lo que menos le gustaba por su bienestar.

—Eres la mejor —susurro con cariño Shea.

—¡Yo me esforzare! —Agasha alzo el puño hacia el cielo, toda confianza y seguridad, determinada a ayudar a su compañera como pudiera, aunque por dentro sudara frió de los nervios. Y empezó a caminar con tranquilidad y decisión hacia la puerta la cual toco con firmeza, sintiendo a su compañera parada a su lado, pero más hacia atrás. No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, ya que la puerta la abrieron al instante y como la vez anterior fue el rubio quien las recibió.

—Señorita Metzger, Gakis, bienvenidas de nuevo —Asmita observo curioso a las jóvenes, algo había cambiado y el nuevo peinado de la pelirroja solo le llamaba más la atención. Ladeo la cabeza ligeramente tratando de descifrar que era diferente sobre ella, pero fue interrumpido súbitamente.

—¡P-Profesor Relish! ¡Buenas tardes!, ¡Estamos listas para comenzar las lecciones! —Agasha hablo con la confidencia que pudo reunir con sus puños apretados en los bordes de la camisa verde a cuadros que portaba, afortunadamente el rubio no era el que la traía loca, pero aun así era intimidante como persona.

Agasha comenzó con la fase '_Distrae la atención de Shea'_ de inmediato y por lo que parecía estaba funcionando, ahora sí solo pudiera sobrevivir las siguientes cuatro horas sin tener un colapso nervioso y comenzar a reírse y tirar su cabello como desquiciada salida del manicomio, sería maravilloso. El rubio alzo la ceja algo perplejo, pero asintió y las dejo entrar, guiándolas a la misma habitación de antes donde cada quien tomo asiento, y poco después el de cabellos azules entro, esta vez llevando una bandeja con café, té, y un bizcocho.

—Señoritas —comento Albafika como saludo, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente igual que su amigo cuando noto el cambio en ellas, no solo el peinado de la pelirroja que se sentaba un poco más encorvada que el día anterior, sino la postura rígida y el rostro de decisión que tenía la castaña, como si se preparara para un enfrentamiento o la guerra.

Cuando este les ofreció los refrigerios, tanto Asmita como Shea pidieron té, mientras que Albafika y Agasha tomaron café, el de ella con más leche que brebaje negro, y con bastante azúcar noto divertido el de ojos azul cobalto, archivo esa información para contemplar después, junto con aquel extraño comportamiento de la joven ese día. Una vez terminaron de tomar el refrigerio, las lecciones comenzaron, siendo el de ojos cobaltos primero igual que el día anterior; la castaña presto la atención que debida determinada a no fallar en sus clases por más que el hombre de largos cabellos azul celeste la distrajera un poco con la hermosura de su rostro y voz de seda, aunque sus mejillas estuvieran coloradas, ella seguía con el ceño fruncido y mirando tercamente la pizarra y como dos o tres veces a la cara de su profesor para no ser grosera cuando este preguntaba algo.

Mientras Shea que también mantenía su atención en el peliazul, sentía la mirada fija del rubio en la nuca como un foco de luz, pero mantuvo la compostura lo mejor que pudo, viendo de vez en cuando a su mejor amiga luchar contra la atracción y no hacer el ridículo, pero supo que si no terminaban cuanto antes Agasha iba a terminar por explotar o desmayarse por contenerse tanto emocionalmente como su respiración.

Al final Albafika termino su turno de enseñar y Agasha soltó una honda respiración mientras su cuerpo temblaba por contenerse tanto y no salir pitada de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero ahora venía el verdadero reto, distraer a ambos de la pelirroja lo mejor posible sin ser muy obvia ni grosera, requería de habilidad y destreza… algo que la castaña carecía profundamente en el departamento de distracción.

Y así la segunda lección comenzó luego de unos minutos para respirar, y Agasha estuvo tan o aún más pendiente de lo que estuvo en su propia clase, mientras internamente recordaba todo lo que su pobre cerebro sabia de griego siendo que su difunto padre le había enseñado un poco de su lengua materna, y aunque el griego antiguo en general era algo parecido habían cosas que ella no entendía para nada, planeando posibles preguntas que tuvieran relación con lo que el rubio estuviera enseñando en ese momento, e internamente agradeció haber leído una de sus novelas favoritas de '_Los Cazadores Oscuros_' que hablaba de griego y dioses en general.

Shea estaba tratando lo mejor posible de concentrarse en lo que el hombre que la traía loca decía y su significado, no en su voz o en cómo se movía con gracia y agilidad, ni en cómo sus largos mechones de rubio cabello acariciaban sus mejillas al moverse de cierta manera, y al mismo tiempo no hacer de estúpida en frente a él. Tanto así, que por un segundo olvido su nuevo peinado y del por qué tenía aquel mechón tapándole la cara que la molestaba tanto, y sin pensar, frustrada con un movimiento brusco lo aparto detrás de su oreja y tardíamente se dio cuenta del error fatal que había cometido, cuando Asmita giro su rostro en su dirección luego de escribir algo en el pirraron y se la quedo viendo fijamente a la mejilla, donde la horrorosa cicatriz estaba visible para todos.

Shea se sintió morir en ese momento, congelada al igual que el rubio y los demás allí presentes por distintos motivos, quiso levantarse y correr lejos y nunca verlo jamás, llorar de la humillación y dolor de que él en especial la hubiera visto con aquella atrocidad, pero justo cuando iba a hacer alguna locura considerado algo estúpido, como salir corriendo de allí con todo y yeso, aunque este se partiera en dos junto con su pierna, Agasha le salvo la cara.

—¡Profesor Kafieri! Shea tiene que ir a tomarse una aspirina y aplicar una medicina a su pierna, podría indicarle donde está el baño, ¿Por favor?—Agasha hablo con rapidez, sintiendo pánico ella misma, pero manteniéndose lo más calmada posible, aunque su rostro estuviera encendido a más no poder y temblara de nerviosismo con una sonrisa tensa en sus labios algo temblorosos, ya que siempre que mentía se reía o algo parecido.

Albafika parpadeo sorprendido por lo repentino de la petición y curioso al mismo tiempo, pero accedió sin más luego de evaluar su rostro por unos segundos, después giro a ver su mejor amigo de reojo, quien mantenía su vista fija en la pelirroja mientras esta lo seguía con la cabeza agacha lo más rápido que su yeso la permitía ir. El peliazul la guio hasta uno de los baños en la planta baja y la dejo indicándole como volver a la habitación donde la lección era dada desde allí, y con pasos lentos regreso a donde los otros dos estaban, encontrando a la castaña texteando furiosamente en su teléfono con una concentración admirable que usaba anteriormente en sus clases.

Albafika ladeo la cabeza y la observo, con mucha más curiosidad mientras tomaba asiento en su silla usual, no comento nada cuando Asmita no espero ni cinco minutos después de que el entrara cuando se excusó del lugar, pero sin decir por qué. Y una vez fuera se dirigió al baño que sabía ella estaba usando, consciente de que la excusa de Agasha era mentira porque la joven no había llevado ningún bolso con ella cuando salió y que su problema era completamente diferente.

Shea se miró al espejo e hizo una mueca de disgusto a su reflejo, odiando el rostro que le devolvía la mirada… ella nunca había sido vanidosa en su apariencia, importándole un carajo que pensaban los demás de ella en general, pero con él era diferente, y eso la enfurecía y al mismo tiempo la entristecía de sobremanera, porque sabía que nunca lograría llamar su atención porque no era muy atractiva y ahora con la cara así jamás lo conseguiría. La pequeña esperanza en su pecho de que él alguna vez se fijara en ella se desvaneció cruelmente de su corazón.

Mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar y evitar así que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para estabilizarse lo suficiente para endurar lo que quedaba de clase y poder ir a su casa, donde en su santuario podría dejar salir todas sus emociones y llorar y gritar si eso era lo que le apetecía, pero ese no era el momento. Mojo su rostro con agua helada y con una última honda bocanada de aire se enderezo y abrió la puerta colocando una máscara de indiferencia en su cara, que se quebró en lo que sus ojos chocaron con la figura del rubio recostado serenamente de la pared de enfrente a donde ella estaba, con su mirada intensa en su persona.

Pensó con pánico volver al baño y hacer una barricada y nunca salir de allí, pero la puerta ya estaba cerrada a su espalda, y no podía correr, estaba inexplicablemente paralizada en el sitio observándolo como un cervatillo cegado por las luces del coche. Cuando Asmita dio un paso hacia ella, está por instinto retrocedió hasta que él la tenía arrinconada contra la puerta del baño impidiéndole así huir como la alarma en su cerebro estaba gritando que hiciera; alzo el rostro hacia él como si de una compulsión se tratara y alguien más la controlara y trabo sus ojos con los magníficos suyos, sintiendo todo su ser temblar ligeramente de nerviosismo.

—Discúlpame si esto te resulta invasivo, pero debo confirmar algo —Asmita hablo con voz suave y serena, quitándose los anteojos sin apartar su vista de ella, por primera vez hablando sin el 'usted' que lo caracterizaba cuando se dirigía a un alumno suyo.

Con cuidado y lentitud, elevo su mano y aparto los mechones de cabello rojo de su mejilla, observando la cicatriz aun rojiza indicando que aun sanaba y concentro su vista en ello, acercando su rostro aún más para ver mejor. Mientras Shea contenía la respiración audiblemente, el nudo en su estómago acentuándose aún más junto con el temblor que la recorrió por su excesiva cercanía y el tibio aliento que rozaba su frente, haciéndola sentir cálida por todo su ser.

—¿Q-Que…? —trato de hablar Shea pero fue silenciada por una suave caricia en la mejilla donde su cicatriz estaba.

—Es hermoso… este trofeo de lucha que posees —murmuro él por lo bajo, distraídamente acariciando su suave piel nívea que fue marcada por el accidente—No lo escondas, esto solo demuestra lo fuerte que eres —agrego mirando a sus ojos ámbar, que lo contemplaron abiertos de par en par.

Por un momento ambos pausaron sus pensamientos y acciones, sus respiraciones incluso, simplemente concentrados el uno en el otro, absortos en los ojos de la otra persona. Asmita sin darse cuenta fue acercándose a ella, poco a poco, pero súbitamente se detuvo cuando Shea pensó que este la iba a besar, y con igual lentitud se retiró un poco sonriéndole ligeramente.

—Volvamos, señorita Metzger, aún queda una hora de clases y muchas cosas que aprender —y sin más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, mientras internamente recuperaba su compostura. Por un segundo, él había tenido el loco impulso de unir sus labios con los de ella y ver que sabor poseerían, pero gracias a Buda el sentido común regreso a él. Ahora debía cuidar cuanta distancia física tenia de la joven pelirroja, o las cosas podrían írsele de las manos y terminar en un desastre para ambos.

Shea lo siguió unos segundos después, completamente confusa, sin molestarse en arreglar los cabellos que anteriormente había cubierto su mejilla marcada. Al entrar a la habitación donde las clases se desarrollaban, vio a su amiga mirarla con preocupación, para luego relajarse un poco al ver que la alemana estaba sana y salva por el momento.

Y de la nada comenzaron la clase como si nada hubiera pasado, pero tanto Asmita como Shea sabía que eso no era cierto, algo había sucedido entre ellos, y al parecer por la mirada de Albafika este lo sospechaba, e iba a sacarle la verdad como fuera. Al final de la lección la más rápida en salir y largarse de allí, increíblemente fue Agasha, medio arrastrando a la pelirroja tras ella, habiendo rehusado nuevamente la oferta de llevarlas a casa. Una vez las dos hubieron salido y la puerta se cerró, el peliazul se giró hacia el rubio con las cejas enarcadas y pregunto.

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? —su tono era curioso, pero también podía discernirse un matiz astuto.

Asmita suspiro, él sabía que su amigo no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, aunque ni el mismo estaba seguro que decir al respecto, solo que su curiosidad por Shea Metzger había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados y no para mejor.

Ninguna de las dos chicas dijo nada en el camino de regreso a casa, aunque Agasha aguantaba sus ganas de zarandear a su amiga y preguntarle qué había pasado porque esa mirada tan pensativa no era normal y estaba muy segura que había divisado un sonrojo cuando volvió del baño, y de paso Asmita entro primero y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, hundido en sus pensamientos. Pero tenía que ser paciente, no quería que las personas del bus curiosearan sus vidas privadas, así que se tragó las preguntas para más tarde, porque iban a ser respondidas si o si.

No habían terminado de poner un pie en su humilde departamento, cuando la castaña cerró la puerta a toda prisa y agarro a Shea para arrastrarla al sofá.

—Escúpelo todo —dijo ansiosa, poniéndose cómoda en su asiento.

La pelirroja sonrió un poco, sabía que desde que había salido, Agasha pedía a gritos silenciosos que le contara todo con pelos y señales, y ya no la iba hacerla esperar. Le fue narrando todo, desde que había entrado al baño hasta que retomaron la clase y la castaña no podía estar más sorprendida por lo acontecido, más sintió algo de alivio porque el hombre rubio no hubiera herido los sentimientos de su amiga con respecto a la cicatriz, tuvo solo comprensión y quizás algo más.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuro ladeando la cabeza, sus ojos verde oliva fija en la expresión de tristeza de su amiga.

Ella suspiro profundamente antes de contestar.

—Jamás podrá ser, Agasha, no puedo describir bien lo que sentí en esos segundos, pero sé muy bien que todo se acabo. Es mi profesor y ya —Dijo mirando un punto indefinido con un eje de nostalgia.

—Me gustaría que fuera diferente, pero ambas sabemos que es mejor así—ella suspiro, mirando sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo, añorando algo que nunca podrían tener.

—Sí, es mejor si mantenemos las distancias —asintió ella una vez más.

La castaña no dijo nada más, ya que entendía la posición de la otra, al ser su alumna sería muy mal visto por el resto de la universidad que surgiera algo entre ellos. Poso su mano en sima de la de su mejor amiga con simpatía.

—No te preocupes, así lo haremos —dijo con una ligera sonrisa—Nunca dejaremos que una situación a la que describiste pase nuevamente —agrego decidida.

Esta vez la pelirroja sonrió con desgana y algo de amargura.

—Oh amiga, nunca digas nunca —comento sintiéndose cansada de todo en general.

.

.

El comienzo de la semana no resulto ser muy prometedor para las inseparables amigas, ya que ese día Shea tenía que ir a la consulta para que revisaran su muñeca y decidieran si se la iban a dejar un tiempo más el yeso o se la quitarían al fin. Lamentablemente no sabía cuánto tardaría en la clínica, además de dejar a la castaña ir sola a clases. Esta la había querido acompañar, pero decidieron que lo mejor era que una de las dos no faltara al trabajo porque lo necesitaban más que nunca después de semanas sin ningún ingreso; lo único bueno que le veía a todo eso la pelirroja, era que por lo menos ese día no vería a su endemoniadamente atractivo profesor.

Agasha llego a la universidad con el fresco recuerdo de su amiga diciéndole que, si pudiera salir más temprano de la institución mejor, no quería que andará sola de regreso, sobre todo por la inseguridad en donde vivían.

Lo primero que hizo fue presentarse en la biblioteca con la encantadora señora Partita, la que hacía que su fe en la humanidad siguiera latente, esta le dijo que podía ir ayudar a la biblioteca más tarde si quería, para que fuera a todas sus clases sin ningún problema. La castaña acepto su amabilidad con una gran sonrisa, y unas gracias muy efusivas. De camino a clases, comenzaba a echar de menos a la pelirroja, casi nunca estaban separadas por mucho tiempo y que recordara siempre habían ido juntas, no importaba si una estaba muriéndose de una enfermedad u otra cosa, siempre estaban allí una para la otra.

Cuando estaba justo en frente a la entrada al salón, se armo de valor, si podía estar en la presencia del peliazul con una única compañera, ciertamente podía de sobras sobrevivir a un aula llena de alumnos y, en efecto así fue, le resulto mucho más fácil, aunque aun así no se pudo relajar del todo, porque cada vez que la miraba fugazmente… su corazón latía desbocado.

La campana sonó y ella recogió sus cosas, lista para salir de primera como siempre había hecho, pero Albafika le lanzo una silenciosa seña para que se quedara y de inmediato en ella comenzaron los primeros signos de nerviosismo.

Albafika vio el cambio en la chica, de distraída, pero serena a segundos después encogerse un poco en su burbuja de timidez, mordisqueando su labio inferior en un claro signo que él había notado significaba que ella estaba nerviosa o inquieta. Sinceramente ya no sabía que decir sobre Agasha Gakis, cada acción que hacía le sorprendía por ser algo completamente inesperado, como lo que acababa de pasar.

Ella se le acerco con pasos algo inseguros, y si, reluctantes, tanto así que le hacía cuestionarse a Albafika si él alguna vez la había tratado descortésmente para que ella actuara así a su alrededor, aunque él siempre se cuidaba de ser cortes y cordial con todos sus estudiantes, sin importan que tan irritantes estos fueran.

—Señorita Gakis, si no le molesta me ha parecido apropiado dejarle esta copia con una serie de preguntas —comento buscando una hoja impresa en su escritorio, pero se mantuvo observándola de reojo, y noto una vez más desconcertado que ella se relajaba un poco—Son sencillas pero cruciales, si las responde bien entonces quiere decir que las clases particulares están siendo bien ilustradas y entendidas —le entrego el documento, sus ojos azul cobalto fijos en su rostro trigueño.

Agasha lo cogió con cuidado de no tocar su mano y fijando su mirada en la hoja una vez que la tuvo en sus manos, luego asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

El peli azul aun la miraba con curiosidad.

—Por cierto, noto que la señorita Metzger no asistió con usted —pregunto, seguramente a su amigo le gustaría saber el paradero de la otra muchacha. Pero se descubrió a si mismo esperando con ganas escuchar las suave voz de la castaña.

Parpadeo confundido ¿Qué?

Ella se miro los pies unos segundos antes de contestar sin mirarlo a los ojos, claro.

—E-Ella está en una consulta médica —murmuro por lo bajo, maldiciendo su tartamudez por hacerla ver como una idiota—Puede que le remuevan la escayola del brazo hoy, por eso no ha venido a la universidad.

Albafika detallo su comportamiento reservado, y como su larga cabellera castaña caía como una cascada a sus costados, ya que hoy llevaba el pelo suelto, y al instante un impulso loco de querer agarrar con los dedos, acariciar y apreciar su suavidad, lo perturbo y desconcertó de más. El día anterior, cuando Asmita le había comentado lo sucedido, lo vio algo abatido, casi comete un error y en ese momento él mismo se prometió que no cruzaría jamás esa línea, pero ahora veía que realmente estaba puesto a prueba.

—Espero que le vaya bien —dijo con sinceridad, recostándose en la silla frente al escritorio y escrutándola cuidadosamente, porque sinceramente quería resolver el enigma que era aquella chica.

La muchacha no necesito nada más para despedirse con una leve inclinación de cabeza a forma de respeto para luego salir huyendo como un ratoncito asustado. No pudo evitar suspirar, porque inevitablemente se estaba sintiendo como el gato observando a su presa, sin siquiera entender porque o como había llegado a esa situación.

Agasha respiro aliviada cuando iba de camino a la biblioteca después de un almuerzo rápido y aburrido, esperaba que los libros la calmaran, aunque no tenía tiempo para leerlos; se puso a ordenarlos apenas llego, quería hacer un buen trabajo y que valiera cada centavo su esfuerzo. Además, le encantaba estar ayudando allí, tanto que cuando vio la hora casi grito alarmada, ya la señora Partita estaba a punto de cerrar y si no se apuraba podría quedar atrapada allí hasta el día siguiente, así pues, ella acomodo su mochila en su hombro bueno muy apresuradamente, y se despidió de la adorable señora, para después salir con paso veloz de la biblioteca.

Miraba la hora a cada tanto con angustia, ya que los buses que se dirigían hacia el sector donde vivía solían ser escasos después de las seis, y nada más faltaban treinta minutos para que esa hora se cumpliera. Susurro una plegaria a los dioses cuando estaba en la parada, el cielo nublado esta vez no le subía el ánimo y no dejaba de ver a ambos lados, quería ver un indicio de que pasaría un bus, pero los minutos pasaban y la brisa fría comenzaba afectarla.

Y por si su mala suerte no fuera suficiente. Un extraño muchacho con mala pinta comenzó acercársele, inspeccionándola de arriba abajo, por lo que ella hizo como si la cosa no fuera con ella, y ahora en vez de rezar, maldecía al conductor del próximo bus por no aparecer. Pensó en Shea, dios mío estaría muerta de la preocupación, pero no pudo pensar más en ella porque los nervios la asaltaron cuando el joven estaba casi a su lado con una mirada lasciva y repugnante.

—Oye preciosa, ¿Por qué tan sola? Si quieres te puedo echar una mano con tu mochila —pregunto sonriendo con burla.

La castaña sujeto con fuerza el tirante de su bolso, dispuesta a no ponérselo fácil a pesar que estaba temblando de pánico y muerta de miedo. Y para rematar la situación, la ansiedad ocasionaba que su respiración fuera acelerada, por lo que forzó sus costillas lastimadas, pero ella la ignoro todo lo mejor que pudo, pues no se podía permitir que él viera su debilidad y sacara provecho de ello.

—N-No gracias, estoy muy bien así —dijo aparentando tranquilidad cuando en realidad estaba muy asustada, ¿Acaso tenía una maldición la cual ignoraba?

El tipo no le gusto mucho que ella no se acobardara, así que puso mala cara y de un bolsillo trasero de su pantalón saco una filosa navaja.

—Mira, niña, dame todo lo que tienes si no quieres salir herida —dijo secamente sujetándola del brazo malo con brusquedad para jalarla.

Ella se mordió el labio para no soltar un quejido, el tirón fue brusco y demasiado doloroso ¿Qué iba hacer? Pensó con pánico perdiendo el poco color que su rostro poseía ¿Gritar por ayuda? O ¿Eso lo enojaría y la apuñalaría dejándola desangrando en la parada del bus ahí mismo cerca de la universidad?

Intento apartarse para alejarse y correr a ver si lograba llegar a un establecimiento con personas, pero fue inútil porque el hombre era claramente mucho más fuerte que ella, y su vano intento solo logro que él fuera más rustico con su brazo ya bastante lastimado. Un pensamiento fugaz de la alemana le invadió la mente, ojalá pudiera darle un pañetazo como ella lo haría, pero al ver el brillo del filo del arma la hizo ponerse aun más pálida y jadear para tratar desesperadamente que el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

¿Iba a morir? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver como desgarraban dolorosamente su piel.

Y sin previo aviso, el sujeto cayó al piso inconsciente con un ruido sordo, Agasha simplemente lo miro perpleja sin comprender que había pasado mientras sostenía su hombro aun jadeando con fuerza, haciendo una mueca por el esfuerzo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto una voz ronca pero sedosa que conocía demasiado bien.

Ella alzo la mirada aun anonadada con su presencia y lo que su cerebro había concluido pasó, se mordió el labio inferior no sabiendo bien que iba a decirle además de las gracias por salvarle la vida. Al mismo tiempo él bajaba sus ojos cobalto hacia ella examinándola de arriba abajo buscando alguna herida en su cuerpo, que afortunadamente no encontró, mas no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño más en preocupación que otra cosa.

—¿Estás bien? —repitió, la preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro.

Su mente aún estaba puesta en el hecho de que, si él no hubiera estado manejando justo en ese momento y no la hubiera visto hablando con alguien de aspecto sospechoso que sostenía un objeto brillante en la mano a lo mejor ella hubiera terminado lastimada. Pero su instinto interno lo había alertado, y sin pensarlo mucho había aparcado dejando la puerta abierta y con agilidad y sigilo para no alertarlo con su presencia, Albafika le propino al sujeto un golpe certero en el cuello que lo dejo fuera de combate al instante.

—Yo… sí, eso creo —asintió aun temblorosa y adolorida, queriendo sentarse o arriesgarse a que sus piernas no la sostuvieran más en pie.

—Sube al auto, Agasha, voy a llevarte a casa—el hombre le informo con tono que no admitía un _no_ por respuesta, mientras su mano se posaba en la cintura de la chica guiándola gentilmente hacia su auto, que estaba aparcado a unos metros de la parada del bus. Pero al verla dudar un poco con su rostro tan blanco y el atisbo de dolor en su rostro mientras ella sostenía el brazo vendado contra sí, él suspiro y la miro tratando de transmitirle tanta seguridad como pudo—Estas a salvo conmigo, _agápi,_ no va a sucederte nada—le aseguro deteniéndose junto a su auto.

Ella no dijo nada, pero sí tuvo que agachar la cabeza para que no pudiera ver el suave rubor que sus mejillas adquirieron al oírlo llamarla _amor_ en Griego. Al estar ambos en el auto, Albafika llamo a una patrulla para que se encargaran del hombre inconsciente, y luego elevo la calefacción y se puso en marcha.

Albafika condujo en silencio, mirándola cada vez que podía con discreción para rectificar su estado de salud, y si por la forma que ella acunaba su brazo contra si decía algo, era que este le dolía mucho, sin contar con las respiraciones algo forzadas que ella hacía y suponía se debía a sus costillas lastimadas.

—Muchas gracias… por ayudarme quiero decir, y también por llevarme a casa —dijo con absoluta sinceridad y con el corazón en un puño. Esta vez pudo armarse de valor y mirándolo a los ojos, se las arregló para darle una sonrisa, aunque fuera muy pequeña, infinitamente agradecida de que él la hubiera ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio o incluso regañarla.

—No hay de que —el hombre de ojos cobalto se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco más calmado y menos violento luego del incidente, ya que lo importante era que ella realmente no había sido herida, aunque si se llevó un susto de muerte.

Al estacionarse en la entrada del edificio, Albafika volvió a suspirar y la miro.

La castaña tenía las manos entrelazadas en su regazo, ya no parecía tener la respiración irregular y había recupero algo de color a su pálido rostro, su mirada verde oliva estaba fija en la ventana y ella parecía tener un aire de serenidad a su alrededor mientras los últimos rayos del sol le otorgaban un cálido resplandor a su apariencia. Aquella chica era un enigma de contradicciones, y con cada minuto que pasaba en su compañía él deseaba descubrir que pasaba por su mente en el día a día y que la hacía tan única y diferente a las demás chicas que él había conocido.

Negando con la cabeza, salió del auto y le abrió la puerta de forma cortes, ayudándola a salir como todo un caballero y acompañándola hasta la entrada. Se detuvo para observarla una vez más notando que su cabeza lograba alcanzar su hombro evidenciando lo pequeña que era comparada con él.

—Tenga más cuidado en un futuro, señorita Gakis. Y le recomiendo tomar algo para el dolor si este persiste durante la noche —y con eso y una inclinación de cabeza respetuosa, se dirigió a su lujoso coche.

Agasha solo se las arregló para asentir calladamente, mientras lo miraba caminar hacia su auto, por lo que con un suspiro quedo y las manos algo temblorosas por todo lo que había pasado no le sorprendió que las llaves se le cayeran cuando intento ponerla en la cerradura.

Antes de arrancar, el peliazul la miro pensativo, quedándose lo suficiente para asegurarse de verla ingresar sana y salva al edificio antes de poner el auto nuevamente en marcha. Ya una vez en carretera no pudo evitar pasarse una mano por el rostro tenso.

Cuando lo viera Asmita sabia perfectamente que este no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta responder cada una de sus preguntas…

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Ahhhhhh me encanta como es Asmita con Shea, ya sabe que le mueve el piso 7w7 Y Albafika llego como un angel vengador jo jo jo **

**Gracias por leer :3**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sister Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

**Traducción de algunas palabras en Alemán:**

**_Nicht: _No**

**_Ja: _****Si**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Saludos! Les traigo la actualización de esta historia editada :3 Nuestras protagonista aun les queda mucho por afrontar sea bueno o malo jojojo**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

Agasha entro a tropezones al departamento, anonadada, confusa y sobre todo cansada.

—¡Oye Agasha! ¡Adivina me quitaron el estorbo del yeso del brazo! —Dijo Shea cantarinamente saliendo de la cocina, y parándose de repente al ver la cara de su mejor amiga—¿Que sucedió? —dijo seriamente acercándose a ella.

—Yo… —La castaña tembló ligeramente, por fin analizando lo que había pasado y lo que pudo haber ocurrido de Albafika no haber pasado por allí justo en ese momento.

Con manos gentiles y cuidado Shae llevo a Agasha al sofá de la pequeña sala y la sentó mientras esta le contaba lentamente y con una sonrisa temblorosa muestra de sus nervios lo que había ocurrido, la pelirroja portaba un ceño feroz en su rostro, solo sentía preocupación por su amiga.

—Le romperé el cuello si alguna vez lo llego a ver —dijo ferozmente la alemana, abrazando a su amiga para calmarla.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que Agasha se tranquilizó por completo. Las dos luego se dirigieron a la cocina a hacer Ramen que sería su cena, y hablaron del tiempo en el hospital que pasó Shea ese día y en las clases.

Después de esa comer, y charlar quedamente sobre todo un poco, cada una tomo sus libros, apuntes y comenzaron a estudiar, junto con la lista que el peliazul le había dejado a la joven. El resto de la tarde se les fue en un cómodo silencio y al final se fueron a dormir con los corazones tranquilos.

Al día siguiente con los analgésicos tomados y sus mochilas preparadas, ambas tomaron rumbo a la universidad, sus rostros exhibían menos energía y brillantez de lo normal, pero aun así se podía distinguir una ligera sonrisa en sus rostros. Pasaron a ASO Patitas al llegar a la universidad, donde se animaron un poco al jugar y alimentar a los animales, para a la media hora irse con una sonrisa más amplia hacia la primera de sus torturas llamada normalmente '_clases'_.

Griego Antiguo venia primero y con nervios de acero ambas pusieron pie en el salón, sentándose en sus puestos usuales con expresiones serias y algo distantes. El cuchicheo de los demás alumnos se hizo aún más estruendoso hasta que todo estuvo en silencio repentinamente, indicación de que el profesor había llegado, y en efecto Asmita Relish entro caminando con majestuosidad en el aula su largo y sedoso cabello rubio meciéndose al compás de sus pasos.

La clase dio comienzo y por una vez Shea no exhibió su comportamiento tan evidentemente como las veces anteriores, porque esa vez estaba determinada a tomarse en serio su aprendizaje y olvidarse el único hombre que la hacía suspira, no era tan frecuente como antes; y aunque tuvo mucho éxito en su nueva resolución, no pudo evitar el calor en su interior y posterior cosquilleo cada vez que sus ojos azul-lavanda se centraban en ella momentáneamente o cuando este pregunto una o dos veces alguna cosa a su persona. Y aunque en el exterior no lo demostró tanto, en su interior se lamentaba por qué no era justo que él la afectara de esa manera, porque sus sentimientos y todo en ella se revelaba contra el hecho de tener que pretender que él no significara nada para ella, ni poder demostrar cuanto quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes… pero como venía sabiendo desde hace muchos años que la vida era todo menos justa y ella debía jugar las cartas que le tocaban sin quejarse, sacando el mayor provecho posible y a no lamentarse por cosas que no podía cambiar.

Asmita estaba ligeramente confundido con la joven Metzger, no solo por lo que había sucedido hacia dos días, sino porque sentía que algo raro pasaba con ella, su instinto le decía desde que la vio la última vez que algo era diferente, aunque él no pudiera descifrar que era aquello. Y eso lo irritaba ligeramente, y ya para el final de la clase estaba seguro de que algo había cambiado como que el sol salía todos los días, sin contar con que, aunque aparentemente ella había recuperado la concentración y dedicación en clases perdida unas semanas atrás había algo distinto sobre ella, que lo inquietaba de sobremanera.

—Ah, señorita Metzger, por favor espere un segundo —la llamo cuando vio que ellas se iban a retirar cuando finalizo la clase.

Algunas chicas le lanzaron miradas hostiles a la pelirroja, quien les devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido y ojos entornados, antes de dirigirse con la mejor compostura y dignidad que pudo al rubio, sin llegar a mirar lo a los ojos del todo.

—Profesor Relish —fue todo lo que consiguió musitar.

—Me alegro que ya su brazo este mejor —Al ver la ligera confusión en su rostro, explico—Si ya le quitaron el yeso, eso significa que se está recuperando y pronto estará como nueva.

Shea solo asintió aplacando la ligera vergüenza que se alzó en su rostro al otra vez haber quedado como idiota frente a él, por supuesto que si su yeso no estaba era porque su brazo estaba mejor ¿Es que nunca terminaría de humillarse así?

Parecía que no.

—Gracias, profesor —fue todo lo que dijo, su expresión seria y algo remota.

—Esto fue lo que se dio en clases ayer —Asmita le entrego una hoja con los temas y ejercicios dado el día anterior, tratando en vano, podía agregar, de encontrar sus miradas.

—V_ielen dank_—volvió a responder esta vez en alemán pero aun con monosílabas, mirando la hoja y no a él.

Ambos se quedaron quietos y en silencio por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, queriendo decir más pero no pudiendo hacerlo. Al final ella asintió con su cabeza como despedida y se dio la vuelta caminando lejos del hombre que hacía latir su corazón de una forma diferente y la volvía un manojo de nervios, y de vuelta al santuario y seguridad que era Agasha, su mejor amiga, la cual la esperaba en la puerta, con una mirada de conocimiento y serenidad.

Asmita las observo irse, quedándose mirando la puerta unos segundos más, antes de fruncir el ceño. Al finalizar el día hablaría con Albafika de lo sucedido, sobre todo con lo que el peliazul le había contado el día anterior sobre el incidente ocurrido con la castaña. Él tenía que resolver el enigma que era Shea Metzger, y al mismo tiempo descifrar no solo lo que fuera que había cambiado en ella de la noche a la mañana, sino también sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos.

Caminando por el pasillo, Shea estaba con la mirada baja, sabiendo que lo que hacía era lo mejor para ella y también para él, no podían relacionarse más allá de ser su alumna y él su profesor y sin importar que tan triste eso la pusiera se prometió que volvería a sonreír, aunque en ese preciso instante solo quisiera llorar hasta quedarse seca. Agasha la miraba con calma y pesar en su corazón, no queriendo ni pensar que pasaría el fin de semana cuando tuvieran clases privadas, pero igual debían afrontarlo de la mejor manera posible.

La pelirroja poco a poco iba cambiado su estado de ánimo, resignada a la verdad, pero con aceptación en el horizonte. Pero es que no podían pasárselas toda la vida con caras largas ¿no? Con un suspiro de cansancio ambas esperaron tener algo de suerte y no cruzarse con el otro hombre de cabellos largos, pero claro, a Las Destinos, les gustaba burlarse de ellas constantemente por lo que ambas vieron a lo lejos como la imponente presencia de Albafika se fue acercando desde la otra dirección.

Ella no quería alzar mas lo ojos y encontrar esos cobaltos, mas ya sentía un dolor de cabeza incipiente aproximarse al igual que el inevitable encuentro.

—Buenos días, señoritas —saludo el al principio con una ligera sonrisa sincera, a lo que ellas lo saludaron cordial, pero algo impersonalmente—¿Todo va bien? —dijo extrañado de esa actitud que aunque no era distinto a los encuentros anteriores él podía percibir una diferencia patente que no se veía a simple vista.

—Estamos bien, profesor Kafieri, gracias por preguntar —contesto educadamente la alemana con una media sonrisa.

Albafika asintió suavemente algo desconcertado, pero tratando de percibir que era ese aire que ellas portaban a su alrededor ¿Tristeza, quizás? No estaba seguro, pero cuando sus ojos conectaron con la mirada verde de la castaña él pudo aprecia una aceptación y seriedad que lo desconcertó, mas no le dio tiempo de averiguar nada mas ya que ellas luego de una reverencia educada se fueron pasando velozmente por su lado. Se giro para mirarlas desaparecer al final del pasillo ¿Acaso el incidente de ayer había cambiado a la joven a tal grado? Mas lo descarto inmediatamente, Agasha Gakis no parecía ser de las chicas que se alteraban por un intento de robo que fue frustrado.

Entonces… ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Pues al parecer tenía un enigma que iba a resolver, y conociendo a su amigo si ya había visto a la pelirroja así, tenían una nueva charla pendiente.

Después del pequeño encuentro, las chicas fueron a almorzar debajo de un frondoso árbol que había en el patio en una de los muchos lugares en la gran universidad, pero el apetito no estaba presente con ellas ese día lastimosamente. Aunque se obligaron a comer para no desperdiciar la comida.

—Es raro que un día a penas y compartíamos palabras… y ahora es a cada momento que nos cruzamos —comento Shea acostándose en la hierba luego de apartar su obento, e intento distraídamente rascarse donde estaba su yeso, que según le habían dicho en dos semanas podrían tratar de quitárselo.

—Mala suerte supongo —apartando también su alimento y tomando un libro de su mochila determinada a estudiar, aunque fuera para otra de sus clases.

La pelirroja asintió.

—Sí, ¿Crees que si nos cambiamos de profesor lograremos evitarlos? —pregunto mirando las hojas en las ramas de ese frondoso árbol, algo adormilada por la brisa y los pocos rayos del sol que atravesaban en pequeños hilos las hojas.

—No lo sé, pero si esto no funciona lo intentare —dijo suspirando, ya faltaba poco para ir a trabajar sus turnos en la biblioteca. Por lo menos tendría un poquito de paz, pero presentía que no en sus pensamientos.

El resto del día fue relativamente tranquilo y sin nada fuera de lo común, por lo que al final de la jornada laboral en la biblioteca, ambas se encontraban exhaustas con ganas de llegar al apartamento y dormir, pero resignadas tener que esperar por el bus y el gentío en este debido a la hora en la que salían.

Con lentitud que no se debía por una vez a sus heridas, caminaron hacia la salida, parando una vez más en ASO Patitas, jugando unos minutos con los perros y gatos y reluctantemente se fuera al rato. Los animales siempre les mejoraban el ánimo porque era criaturas de bien, que no engañaban o te criticaban y les importaba una mierda como lucieras, siempre y cuando tuvieras un gesto bondadoso para con ellos.

Agasha y Shea milagrosamente no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo por el bus ya que justo cuando llegaron a la parada este se estaciono, aunque no se salvaron de tener que ir paradas ya que iba relativamente lleno.

Al llegar a su apartamento, siguieron la rutina, ducha, comida y deberes, luego vieron algunos videos por internet, algo de anime y manga, y luego se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, no se levantaron de mejor humor, Agasha sentía punzadas en el pecho cada vez que tosía por que aparentemente había contraído algún tipo de resfriado con flema, mientras que Shea se había levantado con dolores en la pierna, y comenzaba a musitar por lo bajo sobre que a lo mejor llovería ese día, y que la partiera un rayo si las cosas empeoraban en el trascurso del día.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando llegaron a la universidad, ya que parecía que durante la noche, más hacia la madrugada uno de los edificios más viejos se había prendido fuego y habían tardado tiempo en apagarlo, e incluso a esas horas aún quedaba humo por doquier, empeorando la condición de Agasha y dándole alergia a Shea, poniendo su nariz roja e irritada con ataques de estornudos.

Sin contar con la cantidad de estudiantes acumulados y curiosos queriendo ver qué pasaba, empujando y pisoteando a los demás como una manada salvaje de animales.

—Ya sé porque Mufasa no sobrevivió —murmuro secamente Shea, empujando rudamente a los estudiantes a su alrededor para hacerse paso y sin piedad usando la muleta.

—¿Me… lo dices… o me lo… preguntas…? —respondió Agasha con voz rasposa, por primera vez siendo brusca con alguien más físicamente, al tratar de salir viva de esa multitud—No puedo… ni hablar… bien… —continuo irritada y fuera de aire.

Unos minutos después, consiguieron salir del barullo de personas y dirigirse hacia su destino, la biblioteca, ya que sus clases no iniciaban sino hasta las diez y media de la mañana y eran a penas las ocho en punto. Hicieron algo de trabajo, pero la castaña iba con lentitud, tosiendo tanto que se preguntó distraídamente si había adquirido bronquitis y fuera a expulsar los pulmones por la boca de un momento a otro, mientras que Shea consiguió un dolor de cabeza debido a la alergia, que rápidamente estaba escalando a migraña, y para rematar su pierna seguía doliendo, para el tiempo en que les tocaba ir a clases, ellas estaban con tanto dolor que por primera vez en la historia, sin contar el accidente del auto, decidieron saltarse clases e ir directo a la enfermería.

Para cuando llegaron la castaña de broma podía respirar sin toser sus pulmones y costillas en el proceso y la pelirroja si acaso podía mover un dedo sin que le doliera todo, empezando por la cabeza, todo le resultaba doloroso, la luz, las voces, y los sonidos.

—Estoy muriendo —dijeron al mismo tiempo gimiendo de dolor dejándose caer en las camillas, en el lugar más alejado de personas de esa área.

—Que alguien tenga compasión y me dispare en la cabeza y acabe con mi miseria —se quejó Shea, encogida con las manos en la cabeza, y los ojos cerrados.

—Esto apesta —gimió Agasha, quien estaba acostada boca arriba con una almohada contra su pecho, para amortiguar y facilitar su respiración y reducir el dolor cuando tosía.

—El reposo es para evitar precisamente esto, chicas —dijo la joven mujer de cortos cabellos azul claro quién era realmente una pasante de enfermería, la cual las había tratado al llegar allí. Una vez las examino a conciencia, comento—Tú, señorita Gakis vas a necesitar nebulización, has pescado una ligera infección en los pulmones debido a tus lesiones, y luego te aplicare algo de oxígeno.

—¿Ligero…? —murmuro con incredulidad, antes de volver a toser.

—Sí, ligero, pero el humo te empeoro la respiración. Y tú, señorita Metzger, necesita una aspirina ya mismo o ese inicio de migraña se hará peor. Ambas descansaran aquí por un tiempo —concluyo la pasante, para darse la vuelta y reducir las luces en esa área cerrando las cortinas y caminar para conseguir los suministros que iban a necesitar—Mejor mandare un aviso a sus profesores, no queremos que les pongan negativos por faltar —murmuro para sí misma ya lejos de las camillas.

Tanto Asmita como Albafika, estaba sumamente inquietos y desconcertados al ver que ninguna de las dos jóvenes apareció para sus clases, y nadie realmente las había visto en todo lo que iba de día, y con sus actitudes extrañas y peculiares del día anterior y aquel presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien con ellas no ayudaba a calmar ninguno de sus nervios.

—¿Crees que les haya sucedido algo? —murmuro Albafika a su mejor amigo, frunciendo el ceño mientras caminaban hacia el área de lenguas.

—Con la carga de mala suerte que llevan últimamente, seguramente algo sucedió —asintió Asmita, caminando a la par que el peliazul.

El rubio iba a agregar algo más cuando, vieron a una joven mujer de cortos cabellos azules que usaba un uniforme blanco de enfermería caminar hacia ellos.

—Ah, disculpen ¿Ustedes son los profesores Kafieri y Relish? —al ver que ellos asentían algo desconcertados, ella les entrego un papel a cada quien—Solo iba a dejarles esto ya que estoy en mi descanso, son los justificativos de dos de sus estudiantes.

—Gracias por entregarlos, ¿Señorita…? —Albafika dejo la frase sin terminar queriendo averiguar su nombre, y la joven rápidamente lo capto sonriendo.

—Serinsa, soy pasante de enfermería aquí en la universidad —y con eso ella se despidió educadamente, dirigiéndose hacia un pasillo donde un joven hombre alto de largo cabello en una coleta la esperaba.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por unos segundos.

—Bueno, al menos ya sabemos dónde fueron a parar —comento Asmita, mirando el pedazo de papel en su mano.

—Vamos a ver si aún están allí —dijo Albafika, comenzando a caminar pero con rumbo distinto—Esto se está volviendo rutinario, y problemático —murmuro por lo bajo, con un suspiro pincho el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, un poco de exasperación filtrándose en su voz.

—Concuerdo contigo, ambas son un imán para el desastre y los problemas—susurro con suavidad el rubio, moviendo la cabeza resignadamente —Uno se pregunta cómo le hicieron para sobrevivir hasta ahora.

—Ciertamente —asintió su amigo divisando la enfermería a lo lejos.

Mientras ambos caminaban, mentalmente se preguntaban qué había sucedido esta vez, y cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, se percataron de que la enfermera de turno no estaba presente, el brillo de las luces estaba muy reducido hasta ser tan opacas que ponían en duda si estaban encendidas o no.

Inspeccionaron la estancia hasta dar con las dos chicas en cuestión dándose cuenta rápidamente de que ambas estaban dormidas profundamente en camillas individuales, la castaña extrañamente aferrándose a una mullida almohada y la pelirroja tenía tapado los ojos con un trapo húmedo y al igual que su mejor amiga se encontraba muy dormida.

Asmita las observo por unos minutos en silencio, detallando la apariencia de su joven alumna antes de hacerle una seña para marcharse a Albafika, quien asintió, pero este titubeo un poco y antes de pensarlo mejor, del bolsillo de la chaqueta saco un pequeño pero delicado capullo de rosa y lo dejo suavemente a lado en la mesita donde descansaba la joven. Después de observarla por última vez se giró y se encamino hacia la puerta donde el rubio lo esperaba.

Ya en el pasillo ninguno dijo nada, estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Ahora ya sabían dónde y cómo estaban, más o menos, pero eso no aliviaba la inquietud que se aferraban en ellos por lo inusual de la actitud de las chicas.

'

'

Aunque ambas se mejoraron ese día lo suficiente como para irse a casa sin muchas complicaciones, los siguientes días no fueron muy fáciles que digamos ya que aún presentaban algunos síntomas de sus malestares, las clases se hacían eternas y tortuosas, y hasta el momento habían podido mantener su resolución de no dejarse dominar más por sus emociones viendo que estas solo les atraería problemas.

Claro, tener preocupaciones como tener que respirar y continuos dolores les ayudaba a mantenerse más concentradas en sus tareas y menos en las magníficas figuras de aquellos hombres atractivos e inteligentes. Pero como la semana en general paso tan deprisa y caótica por que el edificio que se quemo era uno donde se utilizaban salones para clases diaria y todo era un corre-corre con clases unas tras otras, ellos no habían podido hablar con las chicas para nada más que un 'buenos días' y '¿Cómo están?'

Al final de la semana todos incluyendo los docentes estaban exhaustos.

Agasha y Shae llegaron el viernes a casa súper cansadas y con dolores musculares y demás, con un hambre mortal, ya que no les había dado tiempo de almorzar porque los alumnos estaban frenéticos en la biblioteca por las clases apuradas y demás. Con ese ajetreo no había podido dejar sus puestos en el trabajo lo suficiente como para alimentarse, y habían dejado de comer para trabajar y no dejar abarrotarse aún más la biblioteca con pedidos de libros y reparaciones.

—Estoy que no doy ni más… —musito Shea dejándose caer desgarbadamente, pero con tanto cuidado como pudo en el sofá.

—Dímelo a mi… —Agasha aun tosía de vez en cuando, ya que la infección no se había ido por completo.

—Y mañana a la tortura nivel experto —gimió la pelirroja viendo el techo como si este le fuera a dar una solución.

—Cero comentarios al respecto —fue lo único que se atrevió a decir la joven castaña.

El resto de la tarde-noche la pasaron estudiando como posesas y atapuzándose de comida y cafeína para ponerse al día con todo lo que pudieran antes de ir a las lecciones privadas, ya que tenían aun programadas dos más, y si reducían lo que debían aprender, lógicamente las lecciones terminarían antes de lo previsto y no tendrían que verlos los fines de semana. No es que no quisieran verlos, al contrario, pero eso solo era más tortura que nada más, debido a que ellas tenían que contener sus emociones y pensamientos para que no sé mostraran.

Se fueron a la cama a altas horas de la noche, alrededor de las doce y totalmente exhaustas, mental y físicamente. A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron medio zombis, Agasha tardo literalmente veinte minutos para levantar a Shea de la cama y ponerla en movimiento mediamente normal, y terminaron comiendo el almuerzo a mitad de camino.

Al llegar a su destino estaban algo calurosas porque ese día en especial estaba el sol potente y la gente hecha un barullo en el autobús no ayudo, sin contar que el bus que las trajo casi todas las ventanas estaban dañadas y no abrían o abrían a medias.

La clase paso más o menos igual que esa semana, con ellas tratándolos educadamente, pero con distancia, ellos casi todo el tiempo frunciendo el ceño, pero igual no les dio tiempo de hablar correctamente con ellas, debido a varios factores entre esos que ellas eran sus alumnas, que su desconcierto por lo que sentían al estar en la presencia de las jóvenes los desestabilizaban y confundían, y que realmente querían ponerlas al día con las clases para que no perdieran la materia.

Para ambas partes era algo frustrante, pero ninguno cruzo la línea invisible que los dividía y cuando ellas al final se fueron, el aire quedo con preguntas sin respuesta y tensión. El domingo no fue diferente, y al terminar la lección había reticencia por ambos lados de irse, sin embargo, Shea y Agasha no deseaban complicarse la vida ni a ellas mismas ni ellos y habiendo decidido que era suficiente de soñar con lo imposible iban a seguir adelante con sus vidas, así que con una inclinación de cabeza y unas sonrisas consideradas ellas se marcharon sin mirar atrás con un pesado corazón en el pecho y firmeza en sus almas.

—Algo no está bien con ellas, eso es más que seguro —murmuro Asmita, sentado en la sala de estar de su mejor amigo pocos minutos después de la partida de las chicas.

—En efecto, pero lo que es, es un misterio —asintió Albafika, sirviendo dos copas de vino tinto, antes de tomar asiento junto a su compañero.

—Y con el ajetreo últimamente en la universidad, la oportunidad de preguntarles no ha sido idea l—comento el rubio tomando un sorbo del frió líquido.

—Afortunadamente, las cosas para esta semana estarán más calmadas y el problema de los salones y clases estará resuelto —agrego el peliazul observando su copa con el ceño fruncido—Tal vez seamos capaces de hablar con ellas para entonces, antes de que se acaba este semestre eso es —agrego con ligero sarcasmo.

—Concuerdo contigo. Después de todo solo quedan unas semanas más de clases antes de que el semestre se termine, y entre ese tiempo están los parciales y el final—dijo el de ojos azul-lavanda recontando las evaluaciones que debían aplicar y el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

—Ya veremos cómo se desarrolla todo en los siguientes días… de todas formas, aún les queda dos lecciones privadas más para completar de los temas perdidos —el de ojos cobalto miro a su amigo calmadamente.

—Sí, pero si siguen estudiando por su cuenta como lo hacen, lo más seguro es que para la próxima lección ellas hayan completado el cuadro de lecciones que se perdieron —Asmita reflexiono mirando a su mejor amigo.

—Ya veremos qué pasa cuando llegue ese momento —fue lo único que Albafika agrego.

Y efectivamente para cuando la siguiente lección privada llego, la predicción del rubio se había hecho realidad, ellas habían completado el programa de lecciones casi por su cuenta, aunque con unos fallos que ellos simplemente pulieron. Como profesores estaban orgullosos y contentos de que ellas con dedicación y guía se hubieran puesto al alcance de los demás estudiantes en casi ningún tiempo, pero por otro lado ellos se sentían con un sentimiento ajeno a ellos que no pudieron ponerle nombre al momento, ese mismo sábado era su última lección.

Shea y Agasha aprovecharon la semana y sus tiempos libres, donde o estaban estudiando como dementes o atragantándose de comida y durmiendo casi comatosas del cansancio. Para cuando el viernes llego, ellas sabían que a la pelirroja le quitaban el yeso el domingo y que su última lección privada con ellos seria al día siguiente… y no queriendo ser malagradecidas, esa noche después de haber estudiado y comido, se propusieron hacerles un bizcocho de vainilla con cubierta de chocolate y crema, como un gesto de agradecimiento que les darían al marcharse.

Pasaron la última lección con la certeza de que estaban haciendo lo correcto en limitar su interacción a lo estrictamente impersonal, pero no podían irse simplemente sin antes agradecerles lo que habían hecho por ellas, así que aprovecharon que Albafika tuvo que ir a atender una llamada al final de las clases y que Asmita estuvo distraído mostrándole el baño a Agasha, así que Shea aprovecho y coloco el bizcocho que estuvo en su mochila todo el tiempo en el estante del pasillo que iba hacia lo que sabían era la sala, medio oculto donde no lo verían de inmediato y se regresó a la puerta de entrada.

—Gracias por todo lo que hicieron por nosotras, profesor Relish —dijeron al unísono, antes de agregar—Dele nuestro agradecimiento al profesor Kafieri también, por favor.

Y sin más ambas salieron con la cabeza en alto de la casa, dejando a un Asmita pensativo observándolas mientras se alejaban las jóvenes. Cuando Albafika se dirigió con su amigo, una vez terminada la llamada, hacia la sala como era su costumbre, este noto un extraño paquete y se acercó a ver que era con intriga.

—Vaya… —murmuro con una sonrisa divertido al ver la nota y lo que era el objeto.

—¿Que sucede? —pregunto curioso Asmita acercándose al peliazul.

—Nos han dejado un obsequio de agradecimiento al parecer… —dijo el hombre de ojos azul cobalto, entregándole la nota que venía con el bizcocho.

Asmita la tomo y acerco a su rostro, distinguiendo la caligrafía de Shea de inmediato, nadie escribía como ella, le había tomado unos minutos al principio cuando la conoció para descifrar su peculiar escritura. No pudo evitar sonreír también al leer la nota, ellas realmente eran algo fuera de lo común.

_Este es un pequeño presente, es nuestra forma de agradecer su ayuda por todo lo que han hecho por nosotras._

_Atte: Srt. Metzger y Srt. __Gakis_

—Realmente, son unas chicas curiosas… nunca antes nos habían regalado uno de estos, chocolates y dulces, licor incluso… pero nunca antes algo hecho en casa y a mano —comento Asmita con una sonrisa viendo el bizcocho, decorado exquisitamente con suavidad.

—Ciertamente. Hare algo de té para acompañar, después veremos cómo les agradeceremos este gesto —asintió Albafika encaminándose hacia la cocina con el rubio detrás sosteniendo el pastel.

Aunque no era necesario que ellos lo hicieran, iban a darles las gracias por el obsequio, porque era lo correcto y porque también era una excusa para hablar con ellas con respecto a algo que no estuviera conectado con los estudios directamente. Pero ambos hombres omitieron esa parte de la conversación sabiamente.

'

'

Ese lunes las amigas estaban dolidas, y algo melancólicas, después de todo en sus mentes esa última clase privada había sido una despedida silenciosa de sus sentimientos hacia ellos, o al menos esa había sido la intención, pero desgraciadamente el corazón no atendía a razones y dejar de sentir no era una cosa tan sencilla. Se habían vuelto muy proficientes en alejarse de todo aquello que les hacía daño, y resguardase tras un caparazón blindado, donde sanarían y se recuperarían pues la vida simplemente seguía, se tendría la una a la otra en todo momento y con eso bastaría siempre.

Ya estaban en la universidad, pasando primeramente a ver a sus amiguitos de cuatro patas, Shea ya no llevaba la muleta ya que el día anterior la había usado por última vez, pero le dejo un pequeño desperfecto al caminar y aunque no era perfecto ella terminaría de sanar con el tiempo con un poco de rehabilitación. Pero ya no tenía que preocuparse de que el rubio la viera, ya que ninguna de las dos tenía planes para encontrarlos o charlar con ellos salvo en clase y eso sería estrictamente profesional.

Sonrió distraídamente ignorando la punzada de dolor en su corazón, tratando de que este entendiera lo que su cerebro había asimilado rápidamente, que todo se había acabado y volverían a la época en que solo asistirían a clases y responderían a una que otra pregunta. Agasha la observo, devolviéndole la mirada, ya que a pesar que no expresara nada con palabras, sabían que estaban pensando en lo mismo.

La castaña había cultivado el pequeño capullo de rosa en el balcón del apartamento, el que había aparecido a su lado días antes en la enfermería y que tenía la impresión de pertenecerle al peliazul, ya que lo vinculaba con su enorme y hermoso jardín de rosas, y si no ¿Quién más si se suponía que no tenía otros amigos? Pero igual no estaba segura si era verdad que era de parte de él, pero al final no se lo pregunto mas y simplemente tomo esa delicada flor y la trato con el mejor cuidado que pudo, recordando nostálgicamente que su padre le habían enseñado a cuidar de distintas flores cuando aún tenían la Floreria en funcionamiento.

Después de recargar energía jugando con los adorables peluditos, fueron a clases con una expresión totalmente normal, como si nada hubiese pasado nunca. Shea no se fijaba en los alumnos que la miraban raro cuando caminaba hacia el salón, su leve cojera era apenas notoria, pero como la gente le encantaba tener algo fresco por lo cual chismear la detallaron muy bien, más ella solo los envió a freír churros con la mirada y entro con su amiga dentro del aula.

Agasha entro con confianza y calma, por lo menos ya no se sentía perdida respecto a la materia, es más, sentía tanta confianza que estaba segura podría responder a los ejercicios de ese día sin problema. Pero esa sonrisa cambio a una expresión seria cuando el profesor Kafieri entro y dio inicio a la clase, donde ella presto atención a cada una de sus palabras, pero sin distraerse con el hombre en sí. Tomo nota siempre, con la pelirroja hacia lo mismo para comparar después y ayudarse mutuamente.

Todo iba de maravilla, hasta después de sonar la campana cuando el profesor peliazul la llamo. Confundida y algo precavida, mientras rogaba que no fuera nada serio, solo unas simples palabras y ya, se acercó precavidamente al escritorio. Su amiga comenzó a ir lentamente hacia la salida con sigilo para esperarla en la entrada, pero una voz la detuvo a mitad de camino.

—Señorita Metzger, por favor no se vaya esto les concierne a las dos —comento. Ella se paró en seco y lo vio sorprendida y se acerco derecha como la castaña, tratando todo lo posible por afincar su pierna bien y que no notara nada, aunque eso le produjera dolor.

—¿Si, díganos? —dijo ladeando la cabeza y observando al alto hombre, mientras la castaña mantenía una expresión invasiva.

Albafika se preguntó si estaban haciendo lo correcto, pero ya estaban allí y no se iban a echar a otras en lo que habían planeado, así pues se inclinó y de dentro de su maletín saco una carta resguardada por un sobre blanco.

—Les pido por favor que abran y lean esta carta muy detenidamente, pero solo cuando estén en casa —dijo extendiéndole el enigmático sobre.

Ellas lo miraban como si fuese una bomba nuclear y fuera a estallar de un momento a otro, tenían temor de tocarla y que de ella se desatara el infierno. Shea le dio un suave empujón con el codo a su amiga para que lo agarrara, y esta la tomo con cuidado de no tocar sus dedos.

El hombre de cabellos azul celeste no podía evitar ladear la cabeza y cuestionar sus actitudes, pero ya su misión estaba hecha por lo que podía proseguir con sus asuntos.

—¿Puedo contar con ustedes para que la lean es su hogar? —pregunto alzando una ceja azulada, mientras sus ojos cobalto las observaban expectantes de una respuesta.

Ambas se mirando por uno segundos antes de asentir decididas, con una promesa silenciosa. Entonces Albafika sonrió ligeramente.

—Muy bien, entonces que pasen muy buenos días.

Ellas comenzaron a marcharse curiosas con el sobre aun en las manos de Agasha, pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta esa voz masculina hablo de nuevo.

—Y les advierto muy amablemente, que no aceptaremos un no como respuesta —no pudo evitar reír para sus adentros cuando ellas se paralizaron por la incertidumbre.

Agasha y Shea estaban que se arrancaban el cabello por saber el contenido de la carta, inspeccionaron el sobre apenas llegar al pasillo, pero este no poseía nada particularmente importante por fuera, e incluso lo pusieron a contra luz, pues prometieron que no la iban abrir, no dijeron nada sobre no ver por 'accidente' una que otra palabra lo que tenia adentro. Pero igualmente fue inútil porque no se podía ver mucho, nada que pudieran descifrar.

Shea resoplo frustrada.

—Supongo que tendremos que esperar a llegar a casa.

Agasha sonrió y guardo el sobre en su mochila, no era que no confiase en su amiga, pero a veces la pelirroja podía olvidarse de la palabra paciencia.

—Ya verás que el día pasara volando —comento tratando de creérselo también, ya que se moría igualmente de ganas de saber su contenido. Sospechaba que podría perder la paciencia también, sin embargo, cuando prometían algo, lo cumplían.

Fueron a pasar un rato a la biblioteca, para buscar más libros para estudiar y organizar un poco. Después decidieron almorzar y hablar de cualquier cosa que le distrajera de la misteriosa carta. Y cuando sonó el aviso del comienzo a clases, Shea respiro profundo antes de reunir la confianza que pudo para ver al rubio de nuevo, asegurándose de entrar temprano para que no la viera caminar.

El transcurso de la clase surgió con normalidad, ella anotando datos importantes y Agasha ayudándola como había hecho en la clase anterior, concentrándose únicamente en lo que el hombre de rubio enseñaba. Y todo acabo rápidamente para su alivio y apresuro a Agasha a guardar sus cosas para evitar que la llamara a ella también.

La pelirroja camino delante de su amiga para que Asmita la viera lo menos posible, y cuando salieron sanas y salvas suspiraron con alivio. Aunque este las observo con suma curiosidad.

El resto de la tarde se fue en atender sus deberes en la biblioteca a un rápido ritmo, la señora Partita estaba impresionada, pero no pregunto por qué tanta prisa. Solo se despidió con cariño cuando las chicas terminaron y salieron a toda velocidad.

Las ansias eran muy palpables en ellas, tanto que estaban muy tentadas apartar el conductor del bus y conducir ellas misma. Para cuando llegaron a casa a tropezones rápidos, tiraron sus cosas en una silla y sacaron la carta muertas de la curiosidad, pero temiendo saber lo que decía; tomaron asiento y Agasha fue la que abrió el sobre, porque Shea seguramente lo despedazaría en el intento.

Cuando desplegó la carta una fragancia masculina se desprendió de esta, y al instante la castaña supo bien antes de leerla que la había escrito el peliazul porque había reconocido el aroma de inmediato. La alemana casi grita de la intriga para que su amiga lo leyera rápido y se lo pasara, porque la joven no creía que podría hacerlo en voz alta por los nervios a flor de piel que tenían ambas.

Agasha leyó velozmente, su boca y sus ojos se abrieron con perplejidad, y releyó como cinco veces más para estar segura de que su vista no la engañaba. Luego le entrego la carta a su amiga con manos temblorosas y con la vista fija al frente, recostándose en el sillón, anonadada.

Shea escaneo las líneas a una velocidad asombrosa, y tampoco supo que decir o que sentir al respecto.

_Estamos muy agradecidos por el maravilloso y delicioso obsequio que nos entregaron el sábado pasado. Por eso mismo pensamos en devolverles el favor con algo similar. _

_Este sábado queremos invitarlas a una cena en nuestro hogar, las pasaremos buscando a las 7:00 pm._

_Atte: Sr. Kafieri y Sr Relish_

_Pd: Esta invitación no puede ser rechazada._

La pelirroja dejo con manos temblorosas la carta en la mesita que tenia al frente del sofá y miro a su amiga con pánico y la cara blanca como la cera.

—¿Qué vamos hacer? —pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Agasha la miro con una leve mueca.

—No podemos decir que no, vendrán de todas maneras y si no salimos les aremos sentir mal y han hecho demasiado por nosotras —murmuro pasando una mano por su alborotado cabello, el pánico le ocasionó que la presión arterial se le disparara y tronara sonoramente en sus oídos.

Su amiga asintió pensativa, después de unos minutos, llego a la misma conclusión que la castaña. Pero les aterraba comer con ellos, e interactuar con ambos luego de decidir dejar ir sus sentimientos por ellos y para colmo que fuera en un ambiente informal; de paso que sus modales dejaban mucho que desear y la ropa… no tenía nada tan elegante para una cena en esa mansión.

Cuando creían que todo había acabo, el destino volvió a reír con maldad y se burló de sus pobres intentos por avanzar en una vida sin ellos, mas no les iba a quedar de otra que enfrentarse a ese nuevo reto.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Esto se empieza a descontrolaaaar jajaja ¿Como creen ustedes que sera esa cena? 7u7  
**

**Gracias por leer :3**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sister Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

**Traducción de algunas palabras en Alemán:**

**_Vielen dank: _Muchas gracias**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola lectores! Aquí un nuevo capitulo, y ya la cosa se va empezar a poner emocionante 7u7**

**_Ariscereth_: Gracias por tu review, y no te preocupes se agradece tu comentario :3 Las chicas tienen una gran noche por delante jeje**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

Decidieron ir al día siguiente por la tarde cuando llegaran de la universidad a la tienda que vendía ropa de segunda mano y comprar el vestido que calificara entre las tres B, 'bueno, bonito y barato', porque realmente no tenían mucho dinero disponible para gastar en cosa que no fueran comida, materiales para las clases o cosas realmente importantes.

—Esto va a hacer un desastre, ya lo puedo ver —murmuro por lo bajo Shea mirando su libro con expresión vacía.

—No lo dudo, ni por un segundo… mejor mañana revisamos en la biblioteca a ver si por algún milagro hay un libro para consultar como comer apropiadamente —musito Agasha estirada en el suelo al lado del sofá viendo el techo con su libro en las piernas—Sería la única manera de salvar la cara, por lo menos un poco…

—Que los dioses te oigan… —gruño la pelirroja, antes de concentrarse en los estudios nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente se las vio a ambas desde temprano en la biblioteca haciendo su trabajo y a la vez buscando un libro sobre modales en la mesa, sin éxito en un principio. Para la hora del almuerzo, ambas estaban ya un poquito desesperadas, cuando por fin dándose por vencidas el dichoso libro apareció como por arte de brujería, porque estaban seguras que aquello no era magia.

—¡_Ja_! ¡Éxito! —exclamo Shea emocionada sosteniendo el libro como si del santo grial se tratase.

Ambas se sentaron con sus almuerzos, y ojearon el libro… por cada página que pasaban sentían como un sudor frió las recorría, y la incredulidad se hacía más presente en sus caras espantadas.

—¡Por los dioses! Hay tantas reglas… ¿Y por qué tendrán tantos utensilios, si un solo tenedor, cuchara y cuchillo bastan para todo? —dijo Agasha con los ojos como platos fijos en el libro y las tantas formas de tomar un tenedor y todos los diferentes cubiertos, más las poses correctas de sostener las cosas y sentarse.

—¡_Verdammt noch mal_! ¡Mira! —Shea exclamo con incredulidad y casi desfalleciendo, mientras señalaba paso por paso como sentarse, tomar las bebidas y cuantas porciones comer con cada cubierto—¡Esto es tortura medieval! Mejor iré a comprar una pala para enterrarnos luego del bochorno que pasaremos en vez de un vestido —se quejó ella, dejando caer el libro y gimiendo desesperada.

—Estamos en problemas… —la castaña observando su caja de almuerzo con desgana.

Al final del día su ánimo no había mejorado, aunque trataron de aprender todo lo que pudieron del libro, para, aunque sea aparentar modales y no parecer pordioseras tragando la comida, o peor animales sin hogar atapuzándose comida como salvajes. Al llegar a su apartamento, se cambiaron y fueron con desgana y caras largas caminando a una tienda que estaba a unas cuadras de donde vivían, era nueva y vendían cosas usadas y a relativamente buen precio.

Estuvieron buscando algo decente que ponerse por algunas horas antes de conseguir lo que querían a un precio que podían pagar, y luego como no tenían ánimos de cocinar fueron a comprar comida chatarra económica.

Una vez en el departamento y comidas, observaron con desconfianza y mala cara al libro de modales, antes de abrirlo nuevamente. No duraron mucho leyendo y practicando porque desafortunadamente terminaban confundidas con tanto protocolo… al final se dieron por vencidas.

—No tiene caso… ¡No logro recordar nada de lo que leí! —se quejó con desazón Agasha, lanzándose al piso al lado del sillón.

—Yo no tengo mejor suerte —gimió Shea, lanzando el libro a la mesita y recostándose boca abajo a lo largo del mueble.

El resto de la semana paso con ellas tratando de estudiar el dichoso libro y fallando miserablemente, junto con los demás deberes de la universidad y con los nervios en punta por la cena que se acercaba. Como no les gustaba presentarse sin nada en las manos, el sábado por la mañana fueron tempranito a comprar ingredientes para hacer unas galletas de vainilla y chocolate.

Para las tres de la tarde las galletas estaban enfriándose en la mesa de la cocina, habían hecho muchas y se quedarían con algunas. Cada una fue a bañarse y arreglarse, aunque ese no fuera su fuerte, se acomodaron el cabello en hondas ligeras que caían con suavidad por sus hombros y espalda, y se pintaron las uñas con brillo solamente.

Shea había comprado un vestido blanco con plateado de tiritas, que se ajustaba a su busto, y desde ahí caía libremente hasta un poco arriba de sus rodillas, llevaba unas zapatillas sin tacón plateadas, y un collar con zarcillos en forma de media luna, y de maquillaje solo algo de brillo labial, algo de sombra ligera en los ojos y nada más.

Agasha por otro lado, compro un vestido color menta con escote cuadrado y sin mangas, que se ajustaba en la cintura con un lazo negro, y llegaba igual un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, unos zarcillos de rosas del mismo color que el vestido y un collar con la misma forma, pero en negro, igual que sus zapatillas sin tacón, de maquillaje iba prácticamente casi igual que su compañera.

—Creo que voy a vomitar… —comento Agasha llevándose una mano al estómago.

—A lo mejor no debimos atiborrarnos de galletas más temprano… —asintió Shea, sintiendo el mismo malestar en el estómago, aunque lo que sentían era más debido a los nervios que a la ración poco común de galletas que ingirieron unas horas antes.

Y en nada de tiempo la hora se hizo y ellas bajaron con piernas de gelatina cada una con un pequeño bolso donde llevaban dinero, sus teléfonos y tonterías, como un quit de cocer, toallitas húmedas y desinfectante de manos. Su lema era nunca estar desprevenidas, les habían ocurrido demasiados incidentes durante sus cortas vidas como para querer repetirlo; al llegar abajo vieron un auto diferente al BMW serie cuatro, color negro de Albafika, este era un Chevrolet Camaro 2014 plateado que las hizo detener en seco bastante confundidas y con la boca abierta del asombro.

De este salió Asmita vestido con una camisa manga largas negra ligeramente arremangada y que moldeaba su perfecto y bien ejercitado cuerpo, una corbata roja vino, con unos pantalones color gris perla y zapatos de vestir negros. Sus largos y sedosos cabellos rubios estaban sueltos y ondeando en el aire mientras este mantenía su vista fija en ellas, pero en especial en la pelirroja; Shea estaba con las rodillas casi en el suelo al verlo salir del auto, se le seco la boca y sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo mientras este se acercaba a paso ligero e increíblemente sensual hacia ellas, cuando estuvo más cerca ella noto sobresaltada que no llevaba sus ocasionales lentes, y sus ojos azul-lavanda parecían aún más brillantes y profundos.

—Señoritas —asintió Asmita al llegar a su altura, divertido con la reacción de ambas, pero en especial de su alumna.

Aprovecho que estaban distraídas para observarlas y se quedó agradablemente sorprendido, ambas estaban vestidas con sencillez, pero al mismo tiempo se veían hermosas. Shea Metzger era toda una visión, con aquel vestido blanco y su glorioso cabello rojo amapola en esa ocasión moldeado en ligeros bucles que lo hacían parecer fuego con las luces de la calle. Sus carnosos labios brillaban por el ligero maquillaje aplicado y sus ojos ámbar lo observaban con sorpresa y algo más que no tuvo tiempo de descifrar porque esta aparto la mirada con la cara algo sonrojada; mas suponía que aquello era mejor que la educada indiferencia que últimamente ella portaba cada vez que se cruzaban.

—Er… buenas noches, profesor Relish —dijeron a coro mirando sus pies, increíblemente incomodas, más Shae que su amiga.

—Por aquí, por favor —indico el rubio abriendo la primera puerta, que era la del copiloto, y ambas se quedaron confundidas al no ver al otro hombre con este—Albafika está en casa esperando por nosotros, tenía que hacer unos arreglos de último minuto —agrego como explicación.

Agasha respiro con profundidad antes de entrar al auto sentándose atrás, debido a que el modelo del auto era de dos puertas, la pelirroja le dedico una mirada sufrida antes de sentarse en el asiento delantero de copiloto con lentitud y cuidado de no flashear a alguien con su ropa interior. Asmita dio la vuelta al auto y se sentó tras el volante, como siempre que le tocaba manejar, este llevaba lentes de contacto especiales ya que se le facilitaba más al conducir.

El transcurso fue silencioso, ya que ellas no emitieron palabra y el rubio estaba concentrado en el tráfico, y en poco más de media hora estuvieron frente a la entrada de la residencia, donde Asmita tomo un pequeño mando a distancia y oprimió un boto haciendo que las puertas de metal solido se abrieran solas, dando paso al auto y sus ocupantes. En nada de tiempo ya el rubio había detenido el auto, pero de nuevo no era la misma casa que antes, aunque esta era igual de grande al frente en vez de rosales tenía dos estatuas de ángeles rezando arrodillados que daban al camino de piedra.

Asmita les abrió la puerta y estas bajaron confundidas y amedrentadas.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia la casa, y él abrió la puerta permitiéndoles entrar a ellas primero; el interior era parecido a la casa de el del peliazul, pero la diferencia de que esta tenían una que otra estatuilla de Buda y otros dioses Hindú, y en una de las paredes estaba colgado un rosario bellamente decorado que parecía hecho de oro mismo.

—Ah, ya han llegado, bienvenidas —la voz familiar del otro hombre las saco del estupor en que estaban.

Al girar hacia él, las dos volvieron a tener la misma reacción que con su amigo.

Albafika portaba un sweater negro arremangado, una camisa de seda azul medianoche, pantalones negros y una corbata gris perla. Sus largos cabellos azul celeste que usualmente llevaba recogido en una coleta en clases, ahora estaba suelto y caía por su espalda como una hermosa cascada de agua, mientras sus ojos azul cobalto las observaba con atención.

Agasha quiso morirse e ir al cielo en el momento que sus ojos cayeron sobre él, internamente se lamentaba que ellos fueran tan atractivos y con buen carácter, porque eso hacia alejarse de ellos más difícil de lo pensado.

Albafika no pudo evitar admirarlas, pero sobre todo a la castaña… se veía algo adorable con el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas y mirando a todos lados menos a él, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con su bolso negro de mano. Todo desde sus largos cabellos ondulados hasta sus bonitos pies, con sus delicados labios brillosos, le hizo darse cuenta de que ella era una joven amable y hermosa.

—Por aquí, señoritas —indico el peliazul, encaminándose hacia el comedor, tratando de descifrar si ese descubrimiento era positivo o no para él.

Ellas solo asintieron tragando en seco y rezaron fervientemente al dios que estuviera de turno que no se avergonzaran frente a ellos, y que pudieran recordar aunque sea un tercio de lo que el libro de modales decía. Pero si eran sinceras consigo mismas no tenían muchas esperanzas sobre ello.

Solo debían mantener su resolución de permanecer reservadas pero educadas durante unas pocas horas, se recordaron, pensando resignadas que para cuando terminara la noche esperaban haber sobrevivido en la presencia de aquellos magníficos hombres. Fueron guiadas hasta un gran y elegante comedor, todo estaba exquisitamente decorado como el salón principal donde la mesa era larga y de innumerables sillas; ellas tenían el deseo de sentarse al otro extremo, lejos de ellos y de sus impecables modales, pero sabían que eso no iba a poder ser.

Agasha se dio cuenta que aún tenía el empaque con las galletas cuidadosamente envuelto. Miro a su compañera y esta se encogió ligeramente de hombros, sinceramente sin saber que más hacer por lo que la castaña suspiro y tomo una pizca de valor de la reserva que estaba rápidamente menguando y dio un paso al frente.

—Ehm… hemos horneado algunas galletas —dijo alzando el paquete y haciendo todo el esfuerzo para que su temblor no se notara tanto, con el ceño fruncido y su labio inferior atrapado entre sus pequeños blancos dientes.

Albafika se giró sintiendo sus labios formar una sonrisa de medio lado, con cuidado agarro el paquete, rosando sin querer ligeramente sus dedos con los de ella; su sagaz vista no se perdió de la peculiar reacción de la chica, que pareció como si su contacto la hubiera quemado.

—Gracias, ahora también tendremos un excelente postre —murmuro aparentando no haber visto nada, aunque la sensación de sus dedos no desapareció, dejándolo intrigado, y si, confuso.

El peliazul le aparto la silla a la castaña para que se sentara, y esta asintió con timidez sentándose con algo de reluctancia, y lo mismo pasó con la pelirroja, siendo el rubio el que muy educadamente le retiro la silla a ella; para su desconcierto estaban ubicadas en el cabezal de la mesa, donde en vez de una, eran dos sillas y las había sentado una a lado de la otra para su alivio. Pero esa leve tranquilidad no duro mucho más de unos pocos segundos ya que el rubio tomo asiento al lado de Shea y Albafika al lado de la Agasha, frente a ellos había bandejas de plata cubierta de unas tapas de igual material, donde estaba la comida.

El rubio de ojos azul-lavanda sonrió levemente.

—Espero que la comida sea de su agrado, señoritas —Asmita comento y a continuación ambos dieron a conocer los alimentos ocultos tras las preciosas tapas de plata.

A las chicas se le hizo agua la boca solo con la visión esplendida ante ellas, y el aroma casi la hizo suspirar con anticipación por lo que probarían, la comida consistía en pollo relleno, con una salsa de carne, puré de papas y vegetales salteados. Fueron servidas en sus platos y ambas estaban sorprendidas por ese trato, ya que nunca lo habían experimentado con anterioridad, lo que provoco que se sintieran algo apenadas, aunque igualmente guardaron silencio ya que los nervios estaban ocasionando estragos en sus pobres mentes, y las pocas cosas que recordaban del libro, desaparecieron como si nunca hubiesen leído nada.

Después que ellos mismos se sirvieran, agarraron las copas de ellas, una elegante botella rosa, y de ellas derramaron un líquido semitransparente con una tonalidad de igual color que la botella. Ellas fruncieron ligeramente el ceño preguntándose que era, a lo cual Albafika respondió.

—Es vino de cereza, un excelente acompañante para esta cena —dijo colocando sus copas llenas a lado de sus platos.

Ellas se miraron con algo de perplejidad, y si, nerviosismo porque no solían beber nada con licor, sobre todo la castaña que por lo general le molestaba solo el olor y sabor de este, solo pudiendo tolerar la cerveza a duras penas. Por lo menos Shea le encantaba el ponche crema, pero se limitaba a beberlo solo cuando tenían el dinero y que fuese generalmente año nuevo y navidad, lo cual estaba algo lejos aún.

Ninguna jamás había probado algo tan… costoso.

—Pruébenlo, no es tan fuerte y tiene un delicioso sabor —comento Asmita mirando a la pelirroja tomando su propio vino.

Esta solo aparto su mirada con algo de vergüenza y tomo la copa, dispuesta a probar algo nuevo, además que no quería ser grosera. Con una respiración profunda que trato que no se notara, se llevó la copa con el dulce licor a sus labios; nerviosa por la atenta mirada del rubio que intento ignorar. Cuando el dulce liquido toco su lengua, se sorprendió por el sabor tan maravilloso que este poseía, y la verdad es que casi no sentía el alcohol, sabía tan bien que podría ser engañoso, pero no pudo evitar seguir tomando, encantada con ese exquisito manjar.

Su debilidad siempre fueron los dulces y ese no era la exención.

Por el contrario, Agasha estaba muy reacia a probarlo, se acercó la copa y con disimulo lo olisqueo y al instante siguiente casi se lo aparta del rostro al detectar ese característico aroma que tan poco le gustaba. Pero, aunque no quería nada más que devolver el vino y pedir simplemente un vaso de agua fría, pensó que no podía ser tan irrespetuosa, así que solo probó un sorbo mínimo el cual le desagrado por el ligero licor que sus papilas gustativas detectaban, se resigno a proseguir con la comida sin ingerir bebida alguna.

Y finalmente la hora de la verdad había llegado. Tomaron los cubiertos que mejor les parecieron normales y con manos ligeramente temblorosas vieron la apetitosa comida con bastante desconfianza.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto el peliazul con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, intrigado por la extraña reacción de ambas chicas.

La pelirroja alzo un poco la vista para mirarlo y responderle, ya que su amiga no se veía capaz de hacerlo. Y decidió decirles la verdad antes que los avergonzaran con sus inexistentes modales.

—Pues nosotras… —hizo una pausa, haciendo una mueca antes de suspirar, queriendo salir corriendo lo más rápido posible del lugar y del planeta si fuera posible—Nuestros modales en la mesa puede que no sean muy refinados, por decirlo de una forma… —se cayó de pronto con las mejillas rojas sin poder mirarlos, ¿Realmente había dicho eso? Se pregunto esperando que la tierra se abriera bajos sus pies y se la tragara entera.

Agasha simplemente se encogió un poco más en su asiento, con la vista fija en el plato sin atreverse a ver a nadie a la cara.

Pero lo que pasó a continuación las dejó perplejas.

Ambos hombres se miraron unos segundos antes que ellos comenzaran a reír suavemente por lo bajo. Ellas por otro lado se sorprendieron bastante, ya que jamás los habían oído reír tan abiertamente, y era algo fresco y relajante, aunque ninguna estuvieran seguras de si ellos se estaban riendo de ellas o de otra cosa.

Asmita negó con la cabeza, sorprendido y a la vez algo divertido de que ellas se preocuparan por algo como eso, por lo que fue el primero en hablar.

—No se preocupes por eso, señoritas, la idea es de disfrutar la comida —dijo con una sonrisa algo divertida.

El peliazul asintió suavemente con la misma devastadora sonrisa, recostándose contra el respaldo de su silla, totalmente tranquilo como en el entorno.

—Así es, coman sin preocupaciones —comento instándolas a que dieran el primer bocado.

Agasha suspiro un poco resignada al igual que su amiga, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar ya fuera pasar vergüenza o no, y juntas luego de una corta deliberación con respecto a los cubiertos empezaron a comer sin que las manos les temblaran de más. Cuando degustaron aquella comida, casi gimieron de placer, era como probar un pedacito de cielo de lo exquisito que estaba; siguieron probando todo con lo servido en su plato, pero cuidando los pocos modales que el sentido común les indicaba.

Ellos las vieron con satisfacción y aprobación, antes de comenzar a comer también.

La pelirroja ya se había tomado la copa de vino sin darse cuenta, admirando su sabor, mientras que la castaña no toco ni una gota más, hasta que de un momento a otro se estaba ahogando un poco con un trozo de pollo demasiado grande y no tuvo más remedio que dar un sorbo algo generoso, más luego lo aparto y se prometió comer con más cuidado.

Al finalizar la estupenda cena, Agasha comenzaba a sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza por el licor, una de las muchas razones por la cual lo evitaba en su mayoría, mientras Shea estaba algo achispada y sonreía un poco más a menudo.

Ambas comentaron lo estupenda que estaba la comida, siendo totalmente sinceras, más la joven castaña no pudo aguantarse la incomodidad y pregunto dónde estaba el baño, ya que el dolor comenzaba hacer punzante y necesitaba un momento para refrescarse la cara y tomar la medicación para eso. Albafika se levantó dispuesto a llevarla, lo cual a ella le sorprendió, pero considerando que el hombre alto siempre era cordial y caballeroso, no era de esperarse menos; esta solo sonrió débilmente levantándose de su asiento para seguirlo y aunque Shea estaba dispuesta acompañarla el rubio tenía otros planes para ella.

—Señorita Metzger, acompáñeme a servir las galletas y algo de té.

Shea trago con dificultad.

Sabía que estaba achispada y que su lengua se volvía algo floja por el alcohol. Debido a que se había pasado un poco con la bebida ahora temía levantarse y que el mundo se moviera bajo sus pies.

Agasha camino cuidadosamente y con el ceño fruncido en concentración, estaba consciente de la presencia masculina era muy imponente a su lado, pero debido a que el dolor de cabeza se hacía cada vez más intenso, la visión de su ojo derecho quedo nula, una clara señal de la migraña brutal que se aproximaba.

La castaña lo siguió en silencio, frotándose las sienes adoloridas y para su mala suerte no vio el objeto a su derecha, y sin querer se tropezó con la lámpara que cayó al piso con un ruido sordo. Agraviada ella se agacho a recogerlo, y su cabeza latió de dolor por eso, más ella no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara por la vergüenza.

Pero Albafika inmediatamente se acercó a ella, preocupado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto, frunciendo el ceño desconcertado al ver que ella permanecía agachada junto a la lámpara.

Con cuidado de no asustarla, tomo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, su desconcierto aumento al notar que sus labios se encontraban apretados en una fina línea blanca mientras que su rostro en general estaba contorsionado en una mueca de dolor. Apretó su mano con suavidad, con dedos tiernos toco su barbilla y la hizo alzar el rostro, analizando su expresión cuidadosamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —murmuro con suavidad detallándola pero sin saber que era lo que le causaba dolor.

—Lo siento mucho, profesor Kafieri, pero es que me duele algo la cabeza —respondió con una mueca de dolor, sin la capacidad de poder mentirle en ese momento, es como si esos ojos cobalto pudieran mirar atreves de su alma.

Él ladeo la cabeza, entornando los ojos.

—Hay algo más ¿Verdad? —comento mirando de reojo la lámpara que no se había molestado en levantar.

Ella trago con dificultad, sintiéndose avergonzada de su torpeza y condición, y aun así podía sentir donde sus dedos la tocaban, su piel ardía.

—A veces, pierdo la visión de mi ojo derecho —dijo en apenas un murmullo audible, velando su mirada bajos el abanico de sus pestañas.

Albafika detallo cada milímetro de su joven rostro, preguntándose cuantas repercusiones más del accidente de auto ella aun padecía, y una vez más pensó que tanto ella como su amiga pelirroja no tenían una vida fácil, pero con todos los obstáculos que la vida había puesto en su camino ambas se las habían arreglado para superar cada tribulación de una forma que era digna de admiración. Sin darse cuenta su mirada resbalo por su rostro llegando a parar a sus dulces labios rosados, y vagamente se preguntó como seria probar su boca en forma de fresa y que sabor tendría, pero afortunadamente su sentido común regreso con rapidez y se apartó un poco perturbado y alarmado por el camino que sus pensamientos habían tomado; necesitaba alejarse de ella antes de que cediera al impulso de besarla y condenarlos los dos.

—Ven, vamos a que te refresques —murmuro recogiendo la lámpara y continuando su camino por el pasillo, desconcertado aun por lo que le había ocurrido.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, confundida totalmente por la expresión tan peculiar que el hombre había mostrado hacia un segundo, pero debido a su dolor e inexperiencia con los sentimientos de los hombres en general no había podido descifrar.

—Ve y refréscate, te traeré agua y una aspirina —dijo deteniéndose fuera de la puerta del baño de invitados, antes de dar media vuelta e irse con largas zancadas. Temiendo que si se quedaba pudiera ceder a aquel loco impulso de besarla.

Agasha lo vio alejarse algo confundida pero su dolor de cabeza la insto a entrar al baño ¿Qué había pasado? Se pregunto mirándose al espejo con piernas temblorosas.

.

.

Shea se levantó con toda la cautela del mundo, su mente dividida en dos tópicos, el mantener el equilibrio y en no tropezarse con nada. Vagamente pensó que debía tener cuidado con lo que salía de su boca esa noche ya que estaba algo bebida y cuando estaba en ese estado el control que ejercía sobre lo que salía de sus labios era un ochenta por ciento nulo.

—Por aquí por favor —indico Asmita, observándola de reojo como se levantaba con lentitud, y miraba a su alrededor.

—V-Vale… —fue lo único inteligente que se le ocurrió decir.

La pelirroja miro el suelo moverse ligeramente ante su vista, y frunció el ceño parpadeando con rapidez, dio un paso cuidadoso, y enseguida se balanceo tropezando ligeramente con el pie de la silla, casi yendo a parar de cara al suelo, pero afortunadamente Asmita estaba con la espalda hacia ella y no vio su penoso intento de moverse. Se enderezo rápidamente y con una concentración de admirar lo siguió con pasos lentos y algo torpes, sin ver realmente a donde se dirigían, con el paquete de las galletas en sus manos.

—¿Cómo les ha ido con su recuperación? No debió de haber sido fácil de sobrellevar —comento Asmita, mirándola de reojo, a su rostro ligeramente sonrosada.

Shea se sorprendió al oír su voz tan de repente. Abrió la boca para decir que bien, pero en cambio salió algo totalmente diferente.

—Hemos estado peor, la verdad —se le abrieron los ojos de par en par del susto al oír lo que dijo—Q-Quiero decir, que estamos mejor —trato de corregir apresurada.

Asmita disparo las cejas hacia arriba, sorprendido y algo curioso por el comentario, y por su inmediata corrección de ello, pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto y continúo hacia la cocina, que era espaciosa y una extraña mezcla de moderno y viejo, haciéndola raramente hogareña. Él se acercó hacia la encimera donde estaba puesta una tetera negra con plateado, la lleno de agua y puso al fuego, mientras la pelirroja deposito el paquete de galletas en el mesón del centro hecho de mármol negro tan reluciente que reflejaba su rostro.

Su mente comenzó a divagar sobre muchos tópicos al mismo tiempo, llegando a lo que sentía por el hombre rubio de ojos azul-lavanda, y la razón porque ellos nunca debían enterarse de lo que ambas sentían por ellos. Sus ojos ámbar lo observaron apreciando sus gráciles movimientos, y su corazón dio un tirón doloroso al saber que él estaba fuera de su liga, muy por encima de sus posibilidades por un millar de razones.

—No importa lo mucho que me guste… — ella murmuro con la cabeza gacha sintiéndose miserable por el rumbo que sus pensamientos habían tomado, sin darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta.

—¿Decías? —pregunto curioso Asmita, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente con su mirada fija en ella.

—Er… que no importa lo mucho que me gustan las galletas nunca puedo decidir cual sabor me gusta más… — la pelirroja estaba segura de que su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello, por no hablar de la sonrisa nerviosa que sus labios seguramente mostraban.

Él solo asintió, y ella casi se desmaya del alivio al haber salvado cara frente a un potencial desastre, mientras Asmita trataba de contener sus ganas de sonreír, la encontraba esa velada peculiar y hermosa. La pelirroja se atrevió a elevar la mirada luego de asegurarse de tener el sonrojo bajo control y casi desfallece cuando vio un brillo de lo que solo podía ser diversión en sus magníficos ojos azul-lavanda.

Los nervios la atacaron sin previo aviso al caer en cuenta que estaba solas con la persona por la cual sentía una atracción muy profunda y actuó sin pensar, como siempre.

—D-Déjeme ayudarlo en algo… —exclamo de repente dando un paso apresurado sin calcular en su estado de embriaguez y tropezó con su pierna mala en la esquina del mesón, saliendo disparada hacia adelante, con una maldición trabada en su lengua cuando el dolor subió por su pie hasta su pierna—¡AH!—exclamo cerrando los ojos con fuerza esperando besar el suelo en cualquier momento.

Pero lo único que sintió fueron unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura y su cara ser presionada contra su firme pecho siendo embriagada inmediatamente por su aroma masculino, y por alguna razón aparte de estar apenada, el segundo síntoma de su embriaguez la asalto y comenzó a reírse descontroladamente.

Asmita la tomo antes de que cayera, y en el minuto siguiente la joven estaba riéndose como si aquello fuera la cosa más divertida que le había pasado en su vida, con su rostro presionado contra su pecho; su calidez y la ligereza de su cuerpo lo sorprendieron, pero no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo un poco.

—_V-Vergib mir _—se disculpo entre risitas, levantando su rostro y observándolo con sus grandes ojos ámbar, las mejillas coloradas, una sonrisa temblorosa tratando sin éxito de contener su hilaridad, y la respirando ligeramente entrecortada, tratando de encontrar su equilibrio y no volver a caer.

—No, no es ningún… problema… —Asmita comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo ligeramente al verla de esa manera, cayendo en cuenta por primera vez en lo hermosa que él la encontraba, y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por saber que se sentirá al besarla con profundidad y minuciosamente.

Asmita parpadeo sorprendido por sus pensamientos, y si no hubiera sido por que la tetera comenzó a sonar avisando que el agua ya estaba lista, él se hubiera dejado guiar por ese raro impulso nada propio de su persona. Shea se retiró de su cálido toque con las mejillas sonrojadas y algo confundida porque sentía que algo extraña había estado por pasar, mas no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto prefiriendo hacer como que nada había pasado; con una tranquilidad aparente el hombre rubio le paso un plato blanco donde ella puso las galletas, y ninguno volvió a emitir una palabra, ella muy avergonzada y tratando de concentrarse en no tirar las galletas, y el perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras se dirigían hacia la sala.

Agasha ya estaba regresando a la sala junto con Albafika luego de que este le diera una aspirina que ella tomo sin tapujos, y aunque el dolor de cabeza había disminuido un poco aún seguía presente, y debido a eso ella prestaba más atenta a por donde caminaba. El hombre de cabellos azul celeste caminaba a su lado pendiente por si volvía a tropezar, pero al mismo tiempo mantenía una distancia respetuosa de la joven muchacha, consciente de que era prudente si quería eludir aquel impulso de tocarla que iba creciendo poco a poco en su ser al pasar más tiempo a su alrededor.

Se sirvieron galletas y el té, y sin darse cuenta ellas bajaron la guardia que muy cuidadosamente habían erigido para mantenerse alejada de ellos ocasionando que una conversación extrañamente agradable y divertida se diera, con la pelirroja debes en cuando soltando risitas por las cosas más sencillas. Los minutos fueron pasando hasta que se transformaron en horas, pero finalmente la velada llego a su fin cuando Agasha bostezo algo soñolienta por el licor aun en su sistema a pesar de apenas haberlo tocado.

Asmita se levantó y propuso llevarlas viendo lo cansada que estaban, y realmente no hubo ninguna objeción por lo tarde que era, no era seguro que dos jovencitas de las cual una estaba algo embriagada se fuera sola por la noche.

Se acomodaron en ese lujoso auto, pero está vez el peliazul las acompañaba en el asiento del copiloto. En el camino nadie hablo, pero tampoco eran un silencio incomodo, más bien todo lo contrario. La castaña se adormilo por el efecto de la pastilla y el vaivén del auto, mientras Shea solo observaba la calle a través del pequeño cristal pensando en lo ocurrido y ruborizándose debes en cuando por ello.

Para cuando el rubio estaciono en la entrada del apartamento. La pelirroja le toco el hombro a su amiga la cual parpadeo soñolienta, pero la siguió de todos modos

Pero para su agradable sorpresa, Asmita y Albafika las ayudaron a bajar del auto. Ella le sonrió ligeramente sonrojada con la valentía que le otorgaba el alcohol y el rubio no pudo evitar otorgarle una medio sonrisa sintiendo una calidez inesperada en su pecho. La alemana se adelantó abrir la reja, mientras el hombre de ojos azul cobalto observaba a la castaña caminar hacia el edificio frotando sus ojos en casación.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del edificio y con una inclinación de cabeza se despidieron de ellos, internándose con destino a su hogar y camas, demasiado cansadas para asimilar los eventos del día apropiadamente.

.

.

Unos días habían pasado desde aquella velada, y todo debía volver a la normalidad.

Estaban almorzando en uno de sus muchos escondites en la universidad, uno los edificios donde impartían las prácticas y en el que rara vez frecuentaban los estudiantes a la hora de almuerzo. Apoyada en la pared, Shea jugaba con su comida, las clases con ellos eran como cuando habían comenzado la carrera, volviendo a recuperar su escudo que habían dejado caer brevemente ese día cuando cenaron con ellos.

—Pensé que se nos estaba haciendo más fácil —murmuro la castaña sin ánimos, mientras probaba un bocado de su comida. Estaba deliciosa, pero para su humor negro, sabia insípida.

La pelirroja suspiro, sabiendo sin tener que explicar sobre que estaba hablando su mejor amiga.

—Yo también, pero supongo que debemos darle más tiempo. Los sentimientos no desaparecen de un día para otro como por arte de magia —comento en un bufido antes de probar otro bocado de su obento. Su cabeza descansaba en su mochila, con su cuerpo estirado horizontalmente en el suelo mientras su amiga tenía su cabeza recostada en las piernas de la pelirroja, en una posición parecida.

Agasha giro la cabeza para mirarla con una mueca.

—Eso sería magnífico, pero lamentablemente la realidad es muy diferente —dijo tras pensar en los sentimientos que albergaba por el hombre de los ojos cobalto y lo mucho que estos le complicaban la vida.

—Lo sé, esto es un asco… no pudimos habernos enamorarnos de alguien más, alguien no sé, más accesible a nuestra posición... _aber nicht_, por supuesto que no, ¡Tenía que ser nuestros profesores! —dijo algo enfadada, tomando un sorbo de su té de durazno.

Su amiga asintió con algo de pesar.

—Espero que llegue un momento en el futuro que podamos mirar atrás y reírnos de esto como hemos hecho con otras cosas que han sido difíciles —ella jugó con la lata de malta en su mano, una vez guardo su caja de obento en su mochila.

—Ciertamente será un alivio cuando llegue ese momento —la pelirroja exhalo audiblemente. Tomando el libro que estaba a un lado y abriéndolo por la página previamente marcada—Sin embargo, por ahora solo podemos mantener las distancias, olvidar que en algún momento comenzamos a sentir algo por ellos y enfocarnos en las clases, si queremos pasar este semestre sin que nuestra beca sufra daños.

La castaña estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, ya que no podían hacer más nada por el momento viendo que los finales y parciales se acercaban velozmente, y aunque ya estaban al día con las clases no podía procrastinar ni un poco. Solo debían aguantar hasta el momento en que ya no hubiera sentimientos de por medio de ellas hacia sus profesores, y con suerte esperar salir con el corazón intacto de aquel desastre en el que se volvieron sus vidas.

Pero lo que ellas no sabían, era que estaban siendo escuchadas desde la esquina del edificio, ocultos por el gran muro.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Y se descontrolo señoras y señores, a partir de aquí hay que abrocharse los cinturones porque los cambios se harán notar en los siguientes capítulos jajaja**

**Gracias por leer :3**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sister Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

**Traducción de algunas palabras en Alemán:**

**_Ja:_ Si**

**_Nicht:_ No**

**_Verdammt noch mal: Maldita sea_**

_**Vergib mir: Discúlpame o Lo siento**_

**_Aber nicht: Pero no_**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Un gran saludo! Nueva actualización muajaja y desde aquí se empieza a poner bueno la cosa 7u7**

**_Karlicm_: Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes que aquí llego y bien sabroso jaja**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

Sinceramente ninguno sabía que pensar ya sobre ellas.

En un principio no habían tenido la intención de escuchar a escondidas su conversación, pensaron que eran alumnos haciendo de las suyas como en otras ocasiones, pero, resulto que no era así. Y luego estaba lo que dijeron… ambos se habían quedado de piedra y con los pensamientos en blanco respecto a ambas, hasta que la pelirroja dijo que tendrían que olvidar sus sentimientos por ellos.

Tenían que estar refiriéndose a ellos, no podía ser nadie más, y no era porque ellos tuvieran un ego inmenso, todo lo contrario; pero si se ponían a analizar su conducta y respectivas reacciones cada vez que ellos estaban alrededor de ellas de unos meses atrás a la actualidad, tenía bastante sentido.

Ahora la cuestión era… ¿Qué iban a hacer ellos al respecto con esa información?

Pasaron unas dos semanas desde que ellos hubieran escuchado accidentalmente la conversación de sus dos alumnas, y tanto Asmita como Albafika, había hablado largo y tendido sobre el asunto, midiendo las observaciones del carácter de ellas que habían logrado descifrar más las interacciones desde que las chicas empezaran clases a la realidad actualidad y todo el cambio que se había dado en todos esos meses.

La decisión estaba tomada después de mucho pensar y cavilar fue alcanzada. Llegaron a la conclusión de que necesitaban saber cuan profundo era lo que las muchachas sentían por ellos y si solo estaban interesadas en el exterior, como había pasado numerosas veces antes con otras alumnas en lo que iban de su carrera como docentes; estas se creían enamoradas de ellos cuando en realidad eran cegadas por su atractivo físico y poder monetario, básicamente aquellas solo habían deseado estar con la ilusión de lo que creían que ellos eran y no de las personas reales bajo el espejismo de docente que ellos mostraban en la universidad.

Así que harían unas pequeñas pruebas, para determinar los verdaderos sentimientos de aquellas dos jóvenes... y si resultaban sinceras, bueno, ya decidirían que hacer cuando llegaran a esa etapa.

'

'

Esas dos semanas que ellos se mantuvieron alejados, Agasha y Shea se permitieron relajarse ya que no tenían que poner sus barreras y estar todo el tiempo alerta con paranoia de encontrárselos en todos los lugares y cometer un desliz en su resolución de permanecer alejadas, a la espera de que sus sentimientos fueran desvaneciéndose con el tiempo. Eso a su vez les permitió concentrarse más en sus estudios y no solo en la materia que ellos impartían sino también en las opcionales que habían escogido al inicio de la carrera.

—Estos días han sido bastantes tranquilos para variar —comento Agasha arreglando algunos libros en uno de los estantes, ya las nuevas reformas de la biblioteca estaban casi completadas y la actividad había bajado considerablemente comparada con las semanas anteriores.

—_Ja_, espero que no sea como el dicho proverbial de 'La calma antes de la tormenta' porque si es así, nos va a tocar poner horas extras —respondió Shea sacando cuenta de cuántos libros faltaban por regresar y cuanto seria la multa por los días extras sin entregar.

—Solo quedan dos semanas de clases sin contar esta, y la última semana son los finales —murmuro para sí misma, pero diciéndolo en voz alta para que su amiga también la escuchara mientras en una hoja hacia el inventario de uno de los pasillos más visitados que era sorpresivamente medicina.

—Ya pronto estaremos en vacaciones, y luego de ese respiro de regreso con las clases nuevamente —suspiro la alemana, dejando caer su frente contra la madera dura del escritorio—Solo espero que para entonces hayamos superado esta etapa y podamos verlos sin sentir nada por ellos.

—Bueno aun nos falta unos años para terminar la carrera, pero si se hace imposible y esta situación no mejora siempre podremos cambiarnos de profesor a otra clase —comento la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros.

Al día siguiente todo empezó normal como siempre, ellas se levantaron hicieron lo que tenían que hacer en el departamento y luego se fueron a la universidad, pasando un cuarto de la mañana en ASO Patitas ayudando al personal con los animalitos, riendo divertidas y felices por unos minutos con las travesuras que los gatitos y perritos hacían; luego fueron a su trabajo, dado que sus clases eran en la tarde después de la hora del almuerzo.

Ese día en el trabajo solo hubo una eventualidad que resalto y fue que ellas por fin conocieron a la familia de su jefa que tanto había hablado. El hijo, Tenma, a quien ellas ya habían visto varias veces tanto en el campus como en la biblioteca en compañía de unos hermanos de familia italiana llamados Sasha y Alone, quienes al parecer eran amigos de la infancia; y luego estaba el marido de la Señora Partita, al que ellas reconocieron como el profesor de Teatro más popular de la universidad. Los dos hombres de la familia Teshirogui eran casi idénticos físicamente con la excepción que el esposo tenía un indicio de barba de dos días en su mandíbula y era más alto que su hijo.

Las dos muchachas terminaron congeniando muy bien con el joven hombre que parecía era contemporáneo con ellas dos, y decidieron que cuando se acercara los parciales si se encontraban en la biblioteca al mismo tiempo iban a estudiar juntos, aunque no tuvieran la misma carrera.

Para cuando su hora de trabajo termino y la hora del almuerzo vino y se fue, ellas habían tenido una mañana excelente, y sus clases no fueron la excepción a la regla por una vez, ya que transcurrió sin problema alguno y aunque ellas sintieron que había algo inusual en ambos profesores no determinaron que era, ya que prefirieron permanecer al margen y concentrarse en los estudios.

'

'

Los siguientes dos días, sin embargo, fueron peculiar, ya que por alguna razón ahora se los encontraban en todas partes, ya fuera en el pasillo menos transitado de la universidad o incluso cuando se iban yendo a sus casas. Estaban perplejas, y si, algo confundidas también, especialmente porque de la noche a la mañana parecía que ellos buscaban su compañía algunas veces con solo un saludo y otras con una conversación que las dejaban deseando correr lejos para evitar que la barrera puesta cuando estaban a su alrededor colapsara.

Ya llevaban una semana con aquel plan de intentar conocerlas y descifrar que eran aquellos sentimientos que ellas albergaban por ellos pero se les estaba haciendo bastante difícil, ya que ellas solo parecían sorprendidas y confusas cada vez que se acercaban a charlar por unos minutos; estaba claro que su fuerza de voluntad era grande, y de paso, eran muy buenas en ocultar sus emociones… bueno hasta que alguno de ellos se paraba muy cerca de las muchachas entonces las jóvenes encontraban la manera de excusarse educadamente y prácticamente ponían pies en pólvora.

—Aún quedan dos semanas para que termine este semestre, y aun no logramos avanzar mucho en la cuestión de descifrarlas —dijo Asmita mirando contemplativamente por la ventana de la sala de profesores en el área de idiomas.

—Muy cierto, mi amigo —comento Albafika, revisando unos papeles distraídamente antes de girar su vista de ojos azul cobalto al hombre rubio frente a él, y con tono de sorna agrego—La única manera de obtener una reacción de ellas es cuando invadimos un poco de su espacio personal —con cansancio pincho el puente de su nariz—Y con los exámenes finales prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina, las cosas se pondrán más complicadas.

—Simplemente habrá que poner un poco de pausa a nuestro plan por el momento mientras nos concentramos en los exámenes —murmuro el rubio, observando a su amigo asentir de acuerdo.

Aunque tuvieron que posponer los planes de encontrar la verdad sobre los sentimientos de ellas, no pensaban rendirse ni mucho menos, ese no era su estilo después de todo.

Después de esa decisión un nuevo día se abrió paso para las jóvenes amigas, quienes estaban aún algo confundidas y bastante perplejas por el comportamiento de sus profesores y por más que hablaron de ello, no pudieron descifrar lo que ocurría. Esa tarde, Shea tendría que ir sola a clases porque la castaña debía ocupar su puesto en el trabajo como les ocurría una vez por semana a cada una.

Agasha estaba algo aliviada por estar un momento en su segundo santuario ya que era extremadamente raro que su profesor fuera a esa biblioteca en particular, y sin embargo, no podía cantar victoria aun hasta que estuviera sana y salva en su apartamento. La pelirroja por otro lado se había preparado mentalmente para ver al rubio, ya fuera en el salón de clases o por los pasillos, había llegado a tal extremo que ella estaba empezando a considerar que su profesor tuviera un entrenamiento ninja secreto porque siempre se las arreglaba apara aparecerse en los lugares más insólitos sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Luego de almorzar juntas, ambas se despidieron cálidamente mientras la joven de ojos ámbar se marchaba a clases y la castaña volvía al trabajo.

Al llegar a la biblioteca se ocupó inmediatamente de hacer lo suyo y logro ordenar lo último del inventario, y una vez terminada la labor se distrajo ojeando un libro que parecía ser interesante. Tras pasar apenas una hora, la encantadora señora Partita le aviso que saldría a almorzar con su esposo, y que Agahsa se quedaría encargada del lugar en cualquier eventualidad, y la joven solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Las puertas dobles se cerraron dejándola oficialmente sola ya que a esa hora usualmente no había nadie merodeando por la biblioteca ya que los estudiantes estaban viendo clases.

No paso ni veinte minutos desde que se fuera la señora Partita cuando la puerta se abrió con el suave tintineo de la campana, Agasha estaba en uno de los pasillos acomodando algunos libros desordenados de un estante, pero rápidamente dejo eso y fue a recepción encontrándose con una muchacha joven de largo cabello rubio dorado y grandes ojos azules.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —la castaña inquirió con una sonrisa educada al ver a la chica con una mirada algo perdida observando los estantes de libros con la mirada.

—Mañana tengo un parcial y necesito repasar un tema en particular, pero en la biblioteca del otro lado del campus ese libro y todas las copias ya fueron retirados por otros estudiantes… ¿Me preguntaba si aquí aún quedaría una por casualidad? —lo ultimo lo pregunto con esperanza brillando con algo de desesperación en su mirada azulina.

Afortunadamente para la jovencita, Agasha pudo encontrarle el tomo que ella buscaba y con la gratitud pintada en el rostro resplandeciente de la chica esta le agradeció efusivamente antes de irse a una de las mesas más alejadas para estudiar; dejando a la castaña para que volviera a sus deberes, por lo que se internó nuevamente entre los estantes para terminar de organizar los libros que alguien había puesto en el lugar incorrecto, seguramente por flojera.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero eventualmente salió de su concentración absoluta en el libro que sostenía en sus manos al notar una presencia muy cerca de ella.

Se quedó paralizada por un segundo, cerrando los ojos y tomando una respiración profunda, pero silenciosa antes de girarse con algo de reluctancia hacia su profesor, el cual había reconocido por aquel perfume natural a rosas que siempre parecía seguirlo a todos lados.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, profesor Kafieri? —sus ojos verde oliva conectaron con los azul cobalto por un segundo antes de girarse hacia el estante para colocar el libro en su lugar y tomar otro para moverlo.

—Así es, señorita Gakis, solo quería recomendarle un buen libro para que esté preparada para los finales —murmuro con esa voz tan seductora, su mirada fija en la pequeña chica castaña.

Agasha casi pega un brinco al sentirlo aproximarse hasta detenerse justo a su lado, cuando finalmente reunión el valor para encararlo nuevamente, el alma se le pajo a los pies, pues él estaba ni más ni menos que frente a ella con su altura imponente y su enloquecedor atractivo.

Él simplemente alzo su mano y ella instintivamente dio un paso atrás sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo hacía, ella lo observo paralizada mientras veía como su mano masculina paso justo a un lado de su rostro, tomando un libro de la estantería, pero sin apartar sus ojos azul cobalto de su joven rostro, examinándolo. La castaña no podía y tampoco quería mirarlo, solo trataba de recordar porque no debía estar tan cerca del peliazul. Y él ras sacar el libro, lo abrió y le hecho una ojeada rápida para después entregárselo, era pesado, por lo cual ella tuvo que sostenerlo contra su pecho con ambos brazos y con el corazón a millón.

Albafika ladeo la cabeza ligeramente, curioso por las emociones que pasaban velozmente por aquellos hermosos ojos verde oliva debido a su cercanía, que variaban en intensidad y claridad; él la inspecciono nuevamente con más detenimiento buscando cualquier fallo en la barrera que la chica había erigido para ocultarse detrás, algo que le diera una pista sobre los sentimientos que ella poseía por él.

Sin su permiso, sin embargo, sus ojos azul cobalto se dirigieron a los labios carnosos y con un hermoso color natural de la joven, ponderando no por primera vez si estos serían tan suaves como aparentaban e inconscientemente su rostro se inclinó hacia ella notando que la respiración de la castaña se atascaba en su garganta y un rubor suave cubría sus mejillas de piel trigueña. Sus alientos se mezclaron por su cercanía y justo cuando Albafika podía sentir aquella calidez casi tocar sus propios labios, ellos escucharon la campanilla de la puerta sonar devolviéndolos a la realidad de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder y rápidamente se apartaron.

Agasha tomo el libro con un agarre mortal, antes de alejarse por el pasillo con el corazón latiendo tan rápido que pensó estaba teniendo un ataque, no se permitió pensar en lo que casi paso, simplemente huyo. Necesitaba tomar aire, retirarse para después resolver que había sucedido sin temor a echarse a llorar como una niña pequeña.

El hombre de largos cabellos azul celeste aún estaba algo atónito de su propio comportamiento, que se hubiera dejado guiar por un impulso desconocido era imperdonable especialmente porque eso bien podría meterlos a ambos en graves problemas de haber alguien presenciado lo ocurrido. Para cuando salió cuidadosamente de la biblioteca, fue con el ceño fruncido y la convicción de que ahora no solo debía descubrir los sentimientos de ella por él, sino que además analizar qué era lo que el mismo sentía por su joven alumna.

.

.

Shea suspiro y decaída se dirigió a su salón, ignorando a todos los que la miraban y comentaban cosas sobre ella. Como siempre se colocó en su predestinado asiento y tomo uno de sus libros determinada a dar lo mejor de sí en clase, se concentro en el material hasta que el profesor entro con su típico caminar calmo y sensual. Al pasar Asmita a su lado este redujo el paso y la observo con una expresión indescifrable para ella, pero que le puso los bellos del cuerpo en punta y la hizo contener la respiración, aunque la sensación de anudamiento en su estómago le era familiar, decidió ignorarla y asentir cordialmente para después volver clavar los ojos en su cuaderno.

Asmita la observo con ligera curiosidad y totalmente atento a los cambios en su expresión y lenguaje corporal, estaba decidido a descubrir todos sus secretos y derrumbar la máscara que tan estratégicamente ellas habían colocado para ocultar sus sentimientos. Pero rápidamente hecho esos pensamientos al fondo de su mente y se dijo que era hora de enseñar su asignación y que luego descubriría quien era realmente Shea Metzger.

La clase comenzó exactamente justo como lo hizo la semana pasada, y aunque percibió el aire ligeramente extraño del rubio, a ella le fue relativamente bien ya que no tuvo problemas para seguir la lectura. Para cuando había acabado Shea quería irse rápido del salón y desaparecer lo antes posible, pero no le fue posible porque un imbécil que paso por su lado le tiro todo al suelo, no por accidente debía destacar, si la risita ahogada que dio junto a sus amigos fue indicación alguna.

—_Blödian _—murmuro la pelirroja molesta, agachándose a recoger sus lápices y cuadernos, aunque aún le doliera la pierna algo por cualquier esfuerzo, debido a la falta de uso ella no le dio mucha importancia.

Con la vista localizo sus cosas y comenzó a recogerlas estando de rodillas, frunció el ceño buscando su portaminas con la mirada, y al tenerlo a la vista estiro la mano para tomarlo, mientras con su otra sostenía los libros contra su pecho y la mochila en su hombro bueno, y al alcanzar el objeto encontró que no lo estaba tocando sino una mano calidad y masculina, sorprendida de sobremanera elevo la mirada rogando estar equivocada, pero como siempre el maldito destino le jugaba sucio y ahí acuclillado estaba Asmita Relish, con sus magnifico ojos azul-lavanda fijos en su rostro, que en ese momento se encendió como la grana.

Shea sabía que tenía que irse lo más rápido que pudiera, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía apartar la mirada de él, de aquellos profundos ojos que la sondeaban en ese momento buscando algo, pero el que, no estaba segura.

—Gracias —titubeo al ver al rubio entregarle el objeto.

—Tienes una mala costumbre de maldecir en Alemán, lo sabes, ¿no? —el rubio le informo al darle el portaminas, con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado en su boca.

Ella sintió su rostro arder por segunda vez ese día al darse cuenta de que él la había cachado diciendo palabrotas nuevamente y solo quiso huir y esconderse bajo tierra para evitar más vergüenza, pero su mano tomo la suya ayudándola a levantarse como el educado y caballero hombre que era, más él mantuvo su mano en la suya, sin soltarla mientras su mirada se volvía más intensa sobre su rostro. Lentamente como para no asustarla él se inclino sobre su pequeña estatura, hasta que estuvo tan cerca que la pelirroja podía sentir su cálida respiración sobre su piel, erizándola de arriba abajo mientras que sus largos cabellos rubios los ocultaban del mundo como una cortina de pálido dorado.

—Me alegro que estés mejor… se nota en tu rostro, pero no dejes que la opinión de los demás te afecte.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida de su comentario y de que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba con respecto a los otros estudiantes. Y aparentemente el pareció leer su mente porque su sonrisa se volvió algo divertida y sagaz.

—Siempre se que es lo que pasa en mi salón de clase, señorita Metzger, hay muy pocas cosas que se escapan a mis sentidos… —él susurro con voz suave, como si le estuviera contando un secreto que nadie más sabia.

Shea estaba anonadada con lo que sus palabras implicaban y solo podía rezar para que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella albergaba sentimientos por él mas allá de un simple profesor, y mientras ella sentía su cerebro congelarse ante el pánico, Asmita dejo la diversión de lado cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostro e inevitablemente su concentración paso a dirigirse hacia sus labios y de nuevo aquel impulso súbito volvió con venganza hasta el punto que su curiosidad gano la batalla contra el sentido común pero justo cuando sus bocas se rosaron, ella se echó para atrás.

A la pelirroja le tomo un autocontrol de proporciones épicas para apartarse aun con el hormigueo que su calidez había dejado atrás en su piel. Sus ojos ámbar lo observaron con una mirada de profunda tristeza, que fugazmente cubrió con su típica mascara determinada a no dejar que él se metiera en problemas y a poner tanta distancia entre ellos como fuera posible, del único hombre que había logrado atrapar no solo su atención si no también su corazón.

—_Vergib mir_… —murmuro ella antes de soltar su mano la cual había estado manteniendo en un agarre feroz y prácticamente se fue corriendo, con tanto dolor en su pecho que le costó poder respirar con normalidad.

Asmita se quedó de piedra cuando vio las emociones cruzar su bello rostro de marfil, dolor, tristeza, y resignación, antes de que ella elevara la máscara a toda velocidad, cubriendo todo y que saliera corriendo del aula luego de darle una suave disculpa.

Sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Estaba confundido, porque por un momento lo que había comenzado como una estrategia para romper esa mascara que ella llevaba, había cambiado a algo más, y él _realmente_ había querido _besarla_ con todas sus ganas sin importarle las posibles repercusiones que eso conllevaría.

'

'

Ambas chicas no hablaron sobre lo que sucedió sino hasta que llegaron esa tarde al apartamento, desconcertadas y con la certeza de que no debían dejar que aquello se volviera a repetir, o de lo contrario todos terminarían en problemas y ellos con sus carreras arruinadas de por vida. Y estaban cansadas, tan cansadas de siempre recibir el lado filoso de la vida, de las miradas de desprecio, de no ser nada y de no tener una persona que las valorara y quisiera… el único consuelo que tenían era la una a la otra.

Los sentimientos por aquellos dos hombres no eran adecuados y si ellas pudieran haberlo evitado lo hubieran hecho, desgraciadamente el corazón había escogido sin consideración a ellas.

El fin de semana lo hablaron calmadamente, que hacer y qué no hacer y por más que quisieran dejar la universidad, eso no era viable en sus condiciones, con la beca, el trabajo y siendo esta la universidad más cercana a su residencia y una de las más prestigiadas… no podían permitírselo. Por lo que llegaron a la conclusión de que no les quedaba de otra que cambiarse para el siguiente semestre. Iban a presentar los exámenes finales y seguidamente de eso se dirigirían a control de estudios y dar los papeles para cambiarse a la otra clase para su siguiente semestre; después de todo, aunque ellos eran los mejores en la materia que enseñaban, en la universidad habían más de dos profesores diferentes para cada asignación.

Había sido pura suerte que ellas quedaran en la clase de ellos, aunque ahora no les parecía así, para nada.

El lunes ambas se presentaron con anteojos oscuros para ocultar sus ojos rojizos e hinchados y caras algo pálidas después de pasarse estudiando hasta altas horas de la noche con el único sustento de café negro con mucha azúcar y bebidas energéticas, sin contar con que cada vez se fueron a dormir los dos profesores acudían a su mente y le dificultaban conseguir una buena noche de descanso; pero al final fueron decididas y preparadas lo mejor posible para el examen final, y para dar el primer paso a su decisión de alejarse de ellos permanentemente.

Fueron un rato a ASO Patitas y eso calmo un poco sus turbulentas emociones, estar con los animalitos les ayudo a olvidar sus problemas por un corto tiempo, pero no pudieron ignorarlo por mucho ya que pronto se hizo la hora de ir a presentar sus problemas cara a cara con el examen final, el resto de la semana era para recuperación y consejo de maestros por lo que era más que seguro que no los verían ni siquiera en los pasillos si se abstenían solo a la biblioteca.

—Se fuerte, y pronto esto terminara —murmuro Shea con suavidad y tristeza con sus lentes firmemente en el puente se su nariz.

—Buena suerte…—susurro Agasha con voz cansada antes de abrazar a su amiga y cada una tomar un camino diferente rumbo a el salón designado para la prueba.

.

.

La campana sonó indicando que todos debían dejar su lápiz o portaminas a un lado y entregar la hoja del examen, pues el tiempo se había terminado.

Agasha cerró los ojos y aspiro profundamente, se había acabado, pensó ella con determinación, ignorando el dolor sordo en su pecho que le hacía casi imposible respirar, y esa vez no era debido a las costillas lastimadas; recogió sus cosas y junto con todos los demás se levantó dejando su examen en la mesa donde lo recogerían después, bajo sus lentes oscuros sobre sus ojos rojos e hinchados luego de masajearlos cansadamente y comenzó a caminar, poniendo sus audífonos a full volumen mientras la canción Breath No More de Evanescence comenzaba a sonar a todo volumen.

Era una melodía melancólica pero adecuada para su estado de ánimo, pensó ella con algo de amargura.

Albafika solo la observo marcharse junto a los otros estudiantes, pero porque su deber como docente venia primero, en ese momento no pudo hacer nada ni intentar hablar con ella, porque el siguiente grupo entraría a su salón en cinco minutos y para la conversación que necesitaban tener no era tiempo suficiente.

No era el momento ideal, pero prometiéndose que al día siguiente hablaría con ella él la dejo marchar aunque fuera una de las cosas más duras que hubiera hecho en su vida.

Por otro lado, Shae mantuvo con mano firme a sus emociones durante la prueba, concentrándose solamente en las respuestas y en lograr el puntaje más alto que su conocimiento le permitiera, y por un tiempo pudo bloquear todo lo demás y olvidar todo menos lo que tenían frente a su nariz. Para cuando la campana sonó y ella salió de aquel capullo tranquilo encontrándose nuevamente rodeada de gente y en un lugar en el cual no quería estar por más tiempo del necesario. Recogió sus cosas con prisa y dejo su hoja en el pupitre sintiendo a sus espaldas la intensidad de la mirada azul-lavanda de hombre rubio que ignoro como mejor pudo mientras se apresuraba a salir del salón con expresión impasible, se dirigió a uno de los jardines cerca del lugar donde su amiga estaba aún tomando su examen, después de todo la hora solo variaba en quince minutos de diferencia.

Se sentó bajo un gran árbol y saco sus audífonos, subiendo el volumen e inevitablemente casi pega un brinco al sentir algo pesado posarse en su regazo, pero se relajó cuando vio a Dulce, una de las gatitas más amigables de la universidad buscando caricias. Con una media sonrisa comenzó a acariciarla mientras la gatita ronroneaba feliz, y la vista de la pelirroja se perdió en el horizonte distraída empezó a tararear una de las canciones de Metallica, The Unforgiven II, la banda favorita de su amiga castaña y ella.

No se permitió pensar en nada más que en la gatita y sus canciones, hasta que su compañera llego para dirigirse a su trabajo.

Pero contrario a su creencia, ni Albafika ni Asmita pudieron hablar con ellas, ni al día siguiente ni el resto de la semana y con irritación tuvieron que posponerlo para después, porque tenían cosas que hacer que desgraciadamente no podían dejar pasar.

Ellas por su parte los evitaron hasta que se acabó la semana, y como tendrían un mes y una semana de vacaciones y no podrían trabajar en la universidad porque esta cerraría, buscaron de antemano un trabajo por corto tiempo, que consistía en vender medicinas naturistas en un centro comercial pequeño en el centro, de siete de la mañana hasta cuatro de la tarde, y de ahí se iban su segundo trabajo que era en un carrito andante que vendía comida chatarra, desde las cinco hasta las doce de la madrugada de lunes a viernes; por lo que solo tendrían el fin de semana para reponer las energías y descansar, pero la entrada de dinero sería considerable porque estaban trabajando tiempo completo en el día, y noche en dos trabajo distintos.

Y el trabajo les ayudaba a quitar sus pensamientos de ellos durante todo el día. Aunque la melancolía seguía allí y ellas creían que ese tiempo les serviría para sanar, superar y olvidar.

En todas las vacaciones ni Asmita ni Albafika pudieron ir a hablar con ellas no importaba cuanto lo desearan, porque lamentablemente tenían que preparar los planes del nuevo curso y presentarlos en la dirección para la esperada aprobación, y también estaban los consejos de profesores que les robaban mucho tiempo y energía, además de que ninguno estaba seguro de que decirles a las chicas.

Había mucho que considerar, y cuidadosamente porque no solo estaban hablando de sus carreras sino también del futuro de ellas en los estudios, por lo que consideraron prudente meditar todo con calma antes de tomar una decisión que los afectara a todos. Así pues, solo esperaron con paciencia aparente que llegara el nuevo curso para poder resolver el problema a mano y salir de una vez de la incertidumbre que los mantenían muchas noches sin dormir.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que se llevarían una sorpresa desagradable cuando iniciaran las clases en esos próximos días.

'

'

Albafika entro con un aura algo oscura muy notoria a la sala de reuniones, donde estaba solitaria a excepto por el rubio que estaba revisando unas carpetas, aunque claramente no tenía la cabeza puesta en ello por el ceño fruncido que portaba su usualmente tranquilo semblante. Asmita subió la mirada, y encontró a su amigo aparte de irritable, algo confundido.

—Se ha cambiado de profesor —murmuro pasando una mano por su rostro. Se había esperado de todo, menos eso.

El rubio sonrió sin ninguna diversión.

—Lo sé, me lo pude imaginar cuando Shea Metzger no aparecía en el nuevo listado. Y supuse que su amiga también haría lo mismo —dijo con aparente tranquilidad. Aunque por dentro estaba frustrado y desconcertado.

Al parecer su amigo tenía el mismo problema porque tomo asiento en frente de él mientras hablaba.

—Es desconcertante y algo preocupante que se hayan cambiado de clases —comento frotándose las sienes con la yema de los dedos, para eliminar el incipiente dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a presentarse.

—La cuestión ahora, Albafika, es si deberíamos tratar de aclarar la situación o dejarlo estar… permanentemente —al decir aquello ambos se quedaron en silencio considerando que debían hacer.

O más bien que querían hacer.

El peliazul suspiro, pinchando el puente de su nariz indeciso sobre lo que deseaba y lo que sería correcto hacer, mientras Asmita observo al peliazul tan vacilante, y él con certeza podía comprenderlo, pues aún estaban confusos por los sentimientos que no habían sido descifrados en su interior.

'

'

Agasha y Shea estaban saliendo cada una de su nueva clase con unos profesores muy diferentes a Asmita y Albafika, no solo en apariencia, pero también en la forma de enseñar, siendo más monótonas y menos didácticas. Pero no podían quejarse ya que sus propias decisiones fueron la que las llevaron allí. Ellos estarían seguros sin meterse en problemas, y ellas pues… aprenderían a superarlo, con el tiempo, quizás.

Pero todo se complicó cuando casualmente en la clase de la castaña un muchacho comenzó a fastidiarla. Era alto pero flacucho, poseía un rostro cubierto por el acné y una mirada de pura rebeldía, que estaban constantemente lanzándole bolas de papel y molestándola en clases y cada vez que se veían en los pasillos; ella trato de decirle que la dejara en paz, pero el chico no pareció escucharle en lo más mínimo, ya que solo sonrió y dijo que la vería más tarde, su único consuelo es que la castaña no era la única a la que molestaba.

A Shea le paso algo parecido, pero el chico en cuestión parecía de esos que siempre se mentían en problemas y su mirada llena de malicia siempre la seguía a todas partes. Cuando trato de ligar con ella, la pelirroja simplemente le lanzo una mirada amenazante dejándole bien claro que ella no quería nada que ver con él pero este solo se rio y le llamo 'pequeña hada ardiente' lo cual hizo que se pusiera roja de indignación y estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo, pero respiro hondo y se fue sin mirarlo otra vez.

Ambas amigas se encontraron y comentaron los que le habían ocurrido, Shea mascullo enojada que le daría su merecido a aquel que molestaría a la castaña, Agasha sonrió ligeramente por la actitud protectora de su mejor amiga.

Las primeras dos semanas de clase fueron un difícil, pero de distinta forma que antes.

Con anterioridad era porque tenían que esconder sus sentimientos por dos de las mejores personas y al mismo tiempo mantener altos grados y no perder su beca, ahora era porque el profesor no estaba a la altura de sus clases anteriores y porque dos imbéciles les hacían la vida cuadritos cada día.

Era insólito.

Agasha siempre escondiéndose del alumno que había hecho de molestarla un _hobby_ diario, ya que se lo encontraba en todos lados menos en su trabajo porque suponía que el idiota no sabía dónde trabajaba… aún. Y Shea porque a cada rato quería asesinar al imbécil bueno para nada que cada que la veía le trataba de ligar con ella y no la dejaba en paz, y la alemana no le daba un solo puñetazo porque debía mantenerse fuera de problemas para variar, aunque en más de una ocasión estuvo más que tentada a mandar todo a la porra.

Y además, fuera de eso, estaba que ahora tanto Asmita como Albafika querían hablar con ellas. El destino era así de miserable, pero ellas siempre les daban esquinazos, a veces literalmente, huyendo del sitio cuando captaban solo un vistazo de sus cabellos largos, que eran fáciles de reconocer, no que fuera difícil evadirlos porque cuando no los veían la multitud de chicas de su club de fans las alertara de su presencias de antemano.

—Me pregunto si en la corte nos darán menos años por homicidio si consideran nuestra situación —pensó en voz alta Shea, bebiendo su jugo de naranja distraída con un ceño feroz.

—Quien sabe… —murmuro la castaña, terminado su comida y sacando su libro, comenzando a estudiar. Luego de aquel frenético tiempo en que estudiaban doblemente se les había quedado la costumbre y ahora eran una de las más inteligentes de sus nuevas clases, no que lo hubieran planeado así.

Por otra parte, ellos estaban frustrados… muy, muy frustrados para ser más precisos.

Las jóvenes siempre los evitaban a toda costa en los pasillos, y ni que decir que aún no terminaban de digerir la pastilla de que se hubieran cambiado de clase, y más aún cuando en la sala de profesores del área de idiomas, los dos otros colegas que enseñaban su misma materia presumían de sus nuevas alumnas y su brillantez. En más de una ocasión habían tenido que aguantar sus comentarios pesados, y en otras solo los ignoraban concentrándose en corregir las pruebas escritas o planeando la siguiente asignación.

Sin embargo, ninguno había flaqueado en su intento por hablar con ellas. Incluso aunque no supieran bien que decirles cuando por fin consiguieran arrinconarlas, pero sabían que por lo menos algo se les ocurriría, con algo de suerte.

'

'

Shae camino furiosa y con el corazón a millón por el pasillo desolado, su rostro contorsionado con una mueca de furia y algo de miedo que sabía esconder bien, que solo un ojo experto que la conociera desde mucho tiempo podría descubrir. El imbécil había salido de la nada hacía unos minutos, y la había presionado contra la pared dándole un susto de muerte en el proceso, antes de intentar besarla a la fuerza, parecía que estuviera algo tomado por el olor y su mala coordinación; y ella actuando por instinto y algo de temor le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna, para a continuación darle un derechazo tan fuerte como pudo, sin importarle que su brazo apenas se hubiera recuperado del todo, y terminara con un poco de dolor pulsante.

Luego la pelirroja se había marchado con algo de satisfacción dejándolo retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, casi privado de hecho ¿Como se había atrevido a tratar de imponerse sobre ella? ¡Era insólito! pensó con rabia y los ojos algo húmedos. Realmente no entendía porque su vida era de esa forma… ella tenía que estar pagando algo que hizo en su vida anterior.

En medio de su diatriba mental, no se dio cuenta de otra presencia cercana y casi literalmente pego un brinco al techo cuando alguien hablo a sus espaldas. Se giró, y por puro instinto de defensa lanzo un golpe a ciegas con su puño derecho, mucho antes de poder registrar quien era.

—¿Profesor Relish…? —susurro casi inaudiblemente al notar quien estaba parado frente a ella, sus ojos grandes como platos al darse cuenta de que él había detenido su puño en la palma de su mano sin ningún esfuerzo.

Asmita tenía toda la intención de hablar con ella cuando la vio pasar caminando por uno de los pasillos desiertos sin compañía, suponía que su amiga estaba trabajando o en clase, y decidió ir a enfrentarla donde técnicamente no podía huir, pero nunca se esperó que ella reaccionara de esa forma. Claramente esperaba encontrarse a alguien más debido a que la rabia se dreno de su rostro en el instante que lo reconoció; él frunció el ceño, pues para que ella reaccionara tan violentamente debía haber ocurrido algo que la provocara de una muy mala manera.

—Señorita Metzger, una palabra, ¿Por favor? —pregunto con voz suave, sus ojos azul-lavanda detrás de los lentes fijos en ella.

—Ehm… yo… —la pelirroja titubeo indecisa, pero antes de que pudiera negarse con alguna excusa una mano la detuvo, y a diferencia del último toque sobre su persona este fue delicado pero firme. Y la revoluciono de adentro hacia afuera.

—¿Por favor?

Él tenía una expresión curiosa en el rostro, que la hizo recapacitar en sus planes.

No se esperó, sin embargo, ver a Asmita Relish, maravilloso profesor y persona, uno de los hombres más amables e inteligentes que ella había tenido el placer de conocer, en ese momento frente a ella en una reverencia, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada con los ojos cerrados. Y de alguna forma ella percibió que él realmente deseaba hablar con ella de algo importante y eso la confundió, que alguien como él estuviera haciendo ese gesto de respeto, que a la vez era una plegaria de que lo escuchara casi la puso de rodillas ahí mismo.

Ella no pudo aguantarlo.

—Por favor… nunca inclines tu cabeza por nadie, mucho menos por alguien como yo —susurro Shea con tristeza, llevando un puño a su corazón que parecía sangrar por él.

Asmita elevo el rostro sorprendido por sus palabras, viendo en su rostro una clara preocupación por _él_, con una honestidad patente y algo más… ¿Cariño? No podía ser, pero justo allí estaba lo que él había buscado tanto tratando de descubrir, y ver el alcance de sus sentimientos puros hacia él, le hizo sentir una emoción indescriptible que le provoco un calor por dentro y un impulso de abrazarla contra sí y no dejarla marchar nunca. Su corazón se lanzó a un galope descontrolado, nadie antes le había demostrado sentimientos y emociones de esa intensidad dirigidos solo para él, siempre lo había visto en otros, pero nunca hacia sí mismo. Lujuria, deseo, coquetería, ansia… todo eso y más, pero nunca nada así de sincero.

Ella realmente era algo aparte.

—Por favor, Shea, necesito hablar contigo… —Asmita estaba aún más decidido a resolver el asunto a como dé lugar. Aunque no estuviera claro que sentía por esa joven, sabía que nunca podría vivir con la duda de lo que podría ser.

Y contra su mejor juicio la pelirroja asintió, aun sorprendida porque el rubio usara su primer nombre en vez de su apellido, y la manera en que su voz y mirada hablaban de sinceridad y le pedía que lo hiciera. En pocos minutos se encontró sentada en una banca bajo un árbol en uno de los tantos jardines vacíos de la facultad, uno al lado del otro en silencio.

—Disculpa por hacer que hables conmigo, sé que no es lo que deseas en este momento —dijo Asmita mirándola con seriedad.

—Yo… —comenzó Shea pero prontamente se interrumpió con un suspiro, después continuo con la vista fija en sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo—Si realmente fuera así, profesor Relish, yo no estaría aquí sentada.

—Puede ser —él asintió con una sonrisa apenas visible, corroborando que aquello tenía sentido con lo que sabía de su personalidad. Pero esta rápidamente desapareció, siendo remplazada por una expresión de seriedad—La verdad es que las ultimas semanas del semestre pasado mi comportamiento no fue adecuado, procedí con mucha inmadurez, y en vez de actuar como un adulto debe hacer, y simplemente preguntarte lo que quería saber lo hice todo incorrectamente —suspiro suavemente, y con una mano removió unos mechones rubios de su frente; iba a ser sincero, eso mucho estaba decidido, ya no tenía nada que perder.

O tal vez, mucho que ganar.

Y a continuación se lanzó en una explicación de lo que había pasado desde el momento en que sin querer habían escuchado su conversación y la subsecuente conclusión a la que habían llegado, seguido de sus dudas y curiosidad por saber la verdad de esos sentimientos.

Y todo ese tiempo Shea no quito sus ojos de él, tratando de ver algún fallo en su historia, pero lo que encontró fue sinceridad y nada más. Y no por primera vez, sintió que su estómago se encogía al enterarse de que ellos descubrieron que ellas tenían sentimientos por ellos, pero su explicación de que no querían avergonzarlas al preguntarles directamente sobre el tema calmo un poco de su pánico interno y la hizo darse cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, aquellos hombres eran personas amables y consideradas; no le sorprendía que ella y su mejor amiga se hubieran enamorado de ellos.

—Y con respecto a lo que sucedió en el aula aquella vez… eso no fue planeado, jamás me atrevería a jugar contigo de esa forma ni de ninguna otra —Asmita mantuvo su voz calmada, aunque él solo recordar el casi beso que estuvo a punto de suceder le ocasionaba una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago que no lograba comprender del todo. El rubio no se atrevió a decirle que ese día se repetía constantemente en su cabeza y que incluso ahora podía sentir el rose de sus labios como un susurro sobre su boca, ni que se preguntara como seria besarla propiamente.

Al final de la explicación ambos guardaron silencio, no incomodo o pesado pero un calmo, mientras digerían las palabras dichas por cada uno; la alemana distraída se llevó la mano derecha a la frente con intención de apartar unos mechones de cabello, pero su voz la sorprendió por segunda vez ese día.

—Tu mano… está herida —murmuro Asmita frunciendo el ceño algo desconcertado y sin pensar, tomo con cuidado su mano y observo la piel rojiza y algo hinchada, claro signo de que se la había golpeado con algo, o más bien, pensó con sospecha, a alguien. Yal recordar su reacción al él acercársele por detrás supo que estaba en lo cierto.

—Ah… ¡No es nada! —se rio nerviosa, sonrojándose ligeramente al sentir su toque, sintiendo calidez recorrer su mano hasta llegar a su cuerpo entero.

Al ver que la miraba con una fina ceja rubia alzada, indicando que claramente no le creía, Shea decidió que era hora de irse, antes de desembuchar todo lo que les estaba pasando como una idiota sin control.

—Ya me tengo que ir, Agasha me estará esperando, que tenga buen día, profesor Relish… y no se preocupe, nunca espere que mis sentimientos fueran recíprocos —y sin más la pelirroja se levantó sonriéndole tristemente antes de hacer una reverencia y marcharse en busca de su mejor amiga.

Dejando al rubio sentado viendo como ella se alejaba y con una expresión pensativa en su hermoso rostro.

Mientras que Agasha estaba ojeando unos libros para determinar las condiciones en la que se encontraba luego de ser entregados por unos alumnos, cuando fue interrumpida por la pelirroja que había entrado con una expresión pensativa. Solo con una mirada a su cara le basto a ella para saber que algo había pasado, por lo que le hizo señas a Shea para que tomara asiento, dispuesta a escuchar lo que quisiera decirle.

—Asmita Relish me abordo cuando me dirigía hacia aquí —soltó luego de tomar asiento en la silla giratoria de la recepción, su vista ambarina fija en la preocupada de su amiga—¡Me hizo hasta una reverencia! No pude decirle que no cuando me pidió hablar con él —dijo restregando su rostro al pensar en aquella conversación.

—Así que… básicamente ¿Te acorralo? —pregunto despacio, parpadeando sorprendida por ese hecho.

Shea asintió, pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, suspirando con irritación hacia sí misma, le explico a su amiga todo con lujo de detalles. Desde el golpe que le metió al baboso hasta cuando se encontró con el rubio y su subsecuente conversación; Agasha admiraba la valentía de la alemana, ya que no sabía si ella hubiera sido capaz de permanecer en su compañía luego de semejante charla.

Agasha hizo una mueca porque sabía que lo más probable es que Albafika también querría hablar con ella, por lo que tendría que estar atenta a su alrededor si quería evitar esa conversación vergonzosa a futuro.

Después de un rato, Shea tomo el lugar de su amiga en el trabajo para que esta pudiera ir a clases.

Ahora estaba el doble de alerta por si divisaba una cabellera azulada en los corredores, pero afortunadamente llego a su salón sana y salva cuando sonó la campana. Y todo transcurrió con normalidad, con aquel chico lanzándole bolas de papel de vez en cuando mientras ella trataba de ignorarlo y prestar atención a la clase; tras pasar las dos horas, fue el fin de la asignación y ella recogió sus cosas con paridad queriendo evitar a su torturador personal ese día si era posible.

Al salir, ella gimió en agraviada al ver por el rabillo del ojo que este la siguió fuera, y comenzó a caminar más deprisa con la intención de evadirlo entre el gentío, pero al chico fue más rápido y al minuto siguiente lo tenía a su lado fastidiándola.

—Hazme el favor, y déjame en paz —dijo ella exasperada y algo desesperada.

Él se carcajeo, y luego un brillo astuto pasó por sus ojos y al segundo siguiente la tomo por el hombro y la empujo hacia la pared más cercana sin mucha delicadeza. Ella sintió un pinchazo de dolor, al ser el hombro en el que había sido herida durante el accidente; este simplemente le sonrió abiertamente cuando se le acerco con descaro mirándola de arriba abajo con una lentitud que le ocasiono inquietud.

—Me parece que debemos conocernos mejor, bombón —murmuro acorralándola contra la pared con un apretón doloroso. Agasha solo lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, comenzando a asustarse al darse cuenta de que estaban en un pasillo desierto—Así que vamos a jugar un poco, tu y yo… ¿No es fantástico?

A la castaña se le atoro la respiración en la garganta al sentir como el joven se inclinaba sobre ella, al instante recordándole cuando le paso lo del casi robo, por lo que justo como la vez anterior ella se paralizo del miedo temblando ligeramente mientras se encogía en el lugar, pero en el momento en que sintió su mano subir por su pierna hacia sus caderas su instinto de supervivencia se activó al instante y trato de empujarlo lejos, pero este obviamente tenía más fuerza que ella.

—Oh, preciosa, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que debería ser, de lo contrario va a ser más doloroso para ti ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —él rio con burla, con claras intenciones de abusar de ella, pero no pudo más que presentar amenazas cuando fueron interrumpidos.

—Si no se aleja de ella en este momento, me veré obligado a usar la fuerza —siseo una voz fría a sus espaldas.

El chico se sobresaltó, y al ver a dos hombres parados allí, obviamente ambos profesores de la facultad, él retrocedió torpemente, tanto que se tambaleo hacia atrás por la prisa. Este miro hacia el rostro del más atractivo con miedo, apenas notando al otro parada observando la escena con los labios fruncidos; el peliazul tenía una mirada en su rostro que haría mearse encima al más rudo de los hombres.

—Oh, no lo sé, Albafika, yo pienso que deberías darle una paliza al insecto —el alto hombre de cortos cabellos azul oscuro y ojos azul-violáceos recorrió al enclenque de arriba abajo con una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios—Le enseñarías una lección permanentemente… si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Manigoldo, desafortunadamente hay reglas a las que atenerse en la universidad —el hombre de ojos azul cobalto murmuro entornando su mirada en aquel gusano sin honor, antes de dirigirse a su compañero docente una vez más—¿Podrías encargarte de llevar al alumno a la dirección? Yo te seguiré poco después para agregar una queja personalmente a su expediente.

—Seguro —el otro docente sonrió más ampliamente si eso era posible, mientras tomaba al chico de la parte de atrás del cuello y lo forzaba a caminar delante de él—Muchacho, tu y yo tendremos una conversación interesante en el camino mientras te lleve a la dirección para formalizar tu expulsión, porque estoy seguro que esta no es la primera vez que acosas a una alumna —lo último lo dijo en voz baja, producto por la furia que recorría sus venas al reconocer la cara del chico, y conmemorar la expresión compungida de muchacha de cabello negro corto y ojos gris plomo cuando había presentado la queja unos meses antes.

El muchacho palideció al instante, pero no pudo hacer nada porque el agarre que Manigoldo tenía sobre él era irrompible.

La castaña se encontró sin fuerzas para sostenerse en pie una vez que el chico se había apartado, y sin poder evitarlo termino sentada en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared en una posición fetal, las manos agarraban sus rodillas con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos, y en todo ese tiempo no pudo ni alzar la mirada ni dejar de temblar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, respirando con irregularidad, tanto que una parte de su cerebro reconoció que estaba teniendo un ataque de panico. Razón por la cual casi grito cuando sintió una mano tocar su hombro, más solo pudo encogerse sobre sí misma en un vago intento de hacerse más pequeña.

—Por favor, por favor no me toques —murmuro por lo bajo con dificultad por el nudo en la garganta, ocultando su rostro contra sus rodillas.

—A_gápi_… —él le hablo con absoluta suavidad en su voz, su mano dejo su hombro para acariciar el tope de su cabeza en un ritmo lento y repetitivo consiguiendo luego de un tiempo calmarla un poco y alejarla del ataque de pánico que estuvo por tener, solamente hablándole con serenidad—Estas a salvo, él no va a volver a herirte, pero me gustaría asegurarme de que te encuentras bien… aunque no puedo comprobarlo si no puedo verte —agrego en un intento de coaccionarla fuera del capullo proyector que su cuerpo había tomado en un intento de protegerse.

La castaña lo pensó cuidadosamente aun con la respiración acelerada pero luego de unos minutos de duda, alzo su rostro lentamente hasta que su mirada húmeda por las lágrimas dio con dos magníficos ojos azul cobalto.

—Eso es, no hay nada que temer, _agápi _—dijo sonriendo ligeramente mientras con cautela de no asustarla se acercó un poco más a ella.

Recorrió su cuerpo velozmente con la mirada para asegurarse de que aquel desgraciado no la hubiera lastimado más severamente, y aunque físicamente no se veía ninguna herida él aun podía sentir la rabia bullir espesamente por sus venas, presagiando una tormenta de proporciones épicas. Respirando profundo para no dejar la violencia que sentía en su interior mostrarse ante la joven asustada y vulnerable, Albafika se obligo a sonreír calmadamente y con paciencia la tranquilizo lo bastante para permitirle ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

—No es tu culpa —al verla sobresaltarse por sus palabras, él la observo con una seriedad absoluta mientras la tomaba de la mano para estabilizarla, debido a que aún tenía las piernas algo temblorosas—Se que piensas que lo es y que deberías haber hecho algo para evitarlo, pero la realidad es que no es y nunca será tu culpa. El verdadero culpable, sin embargo, es aquel chico que intento forzar sus atenciones en ti… y respecto a él, te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para que reciba un castigo adecuado al crimen que intento cometer — su convicción se reflejo no solo en sus ojos azul cobalto, sino también en voz de acero, y fue eso lo que finalmente logro tranquilizar los freídos nervios de la chica, quien relajo sus hombros ligeramente.

—Gracias, profesor Kafieri… no se qué hubiera pasado si usted y su compañero no hubieran aparecido cuando lo hicieron —ella murmuro bajando su vista a la mano que él aun sostenía con la suya, sintiéndose segura y a salvo a su lado.

Él tuvo que contener el impulso de abrazarla para darle confort, pero creyó más prudente mantener su distancia por temor a que ella reaccionara de mala manera a su presencia, pero era malditamente difícil para él no ofrecerle consuelo al ver la expresión tan vulnerable de su joven rostro. Así pues, con un suspiro silencioso se ofreció a acompañarla a su trabajo en la biblioteca, y ella, aunque dudo un poco al inicio término aceptando con timidez.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos, él ligeramente más adelante con su andar confiado y de poder, y ella dos pasos más atrás, su vista en el suelo con su mano izquierda sosteniendo su mochila en su hombro y su mano derecha agarrando tímidamente el final de la manga de su chaqueta color azabache.

—Gracias por acompañarme —susurro al detenerse frente a las puertas de la biblioteca donde trabajaba, su vista estaba puesta en sus pies pues no sabía si tenía el valor necesario para mirarlo a la cara.

—No fue ninguna molestia, señorita Gakis —él hablo con suavidad, deseando ver sus ojos verde oliva nuevamente antes de irse, pero la muchacha no parecía inclinada a encontrar su mirada—Yo presentare una queja formal contra su agresor al igual que estoy seguro hizo mi compañero, pero lo más probable es que necesitemos su versión de los hechos por escrito —al verla palidecer rápidamente, él le tomo la mano y se la apretó ligeramente—No tienes que hacerlo hoy mismo si no quieres, pero es prudente que se haga lo más pronto posible. Sé que no es algo que quieras enfrentar, pero desafortunadamente es necesario para lograr su expulsión definitiva si mi amigo tiene razón y esta no es la primera vez que comete una fechoría como esta.

Ella tomo una honda respiración y asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar.

—Mañana iré a dirección y presentare mi queja… no quiero que él tenga la oportunidad de repetir sus acciones con alguien que podría no correr con la misma suerte que yo —la castaña frunció el ceño al imaginar esa escena, y aunque no pudo evitar estremecerse del asco, tampoco iba a dejar al desalmado libre para hacer lo que quisiera con otras chicas menos afortunadas.

Albafika no pudo evitar sonreír al oír sus palabras, pues la consideraba una muchacha muy valiente y considerada por enfrentarse a un episodio oscuro de su vida y aun así tener fuerza suficiente como para dar la cara no por sí misma, sino por otras posibles futuras víctimas. Cuando él se retiró de allí una vez se aseguro de que ella estaba sana y salva dentro de la biblioteca donde su amiga seguramente estaba esperándola, luego se encamino hacia la dirección con un solo propósito en su mente y ese era el de asegurarse de que aquel desgraciado no pudiera tocar a la castaña de ojos verde oliva, ni a nadie más sin sufrir repercusiones.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Ay por todos los dioses pero que intenso jaja pero como podrán haber notado bajamos mucho lo que era el drama y lo colocamos un poco mas "serio" porque ya parecía una novela xD (Aunque... aun con todo lo que les sigue sucediendo aun es como una novela jaja)**

**Oh y como olvidar la inesperada aparición de Manigoldo 7u7 **

**¿Y podrán deducir quien es la chica que le solicito a Agasha el libro en la biblioteca? jo jo jo**

**Gracias por leer :3**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sister Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

**Traducción de algunas palabras en Alemán:**

**Ja: ****Si**

_**Vergib mir: **_**Discúlpame o Lo siento**

_**Blödian**: _**Imbécil **


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola lectores! Aquí un capitulo bastante zabrosongo 7u7 preparen sus hormonas y ovarios(?)**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capitulo IX**

Cuando Agasha finalmente entro a la biblioteca no se atrevió a mirar atrás, y simplemente se acercó a su mejor amiga quien inmediatamente supo que algo seguramente malo había sucedido, y luego de que reunió la calma suficiente para decirle como pudo todo a la perpleja pelirroja, la muchacha de ojos ámbar estuvo a punto de ir a dirección ella misma y arrancarle la piel a tiras al infeliz que había prácticamente asaltado a la castaña, pero esta ultima la convenció de no hacerlo y de que los profesores se encargarían de todo y ella solo debía llevar por escrito el incidente a la mañana siguiente. Le tomo algo de tiempo, pero luego de que la pequeña alemana viera razón, ella silenciosamente le agradeció en silencio al hombre de cabellos azul celeste haberla ayudado en un momento de apuro.

A la mañana siguiente la pelirroja marcho con una reluctante castaña de ojos verdes oliva hacia la dirección con el informe del incidente del día anterior escrito en sus manos, y al llegar al edificio no solo se enteraron que el asaltante en cuestión había sido expulsado, sino que también pasaría un tiempo en prisión por sus acciones y eso quedaría gravado por siempre en su expediente de vida.

Ninguna cuestiono la veracidad de lo dicho, y ambas se asombraron de lo que había podido hacer el hombre de los ojos azul cobalto, cuando ponía su mente en un objetivo particular. Él había prometido que haría pagar al malnacido adecuadamente y lo había conseguido, espectacularmente.

Después de eso transcurrieron unas semanas sin ningún tipo de incidentes.

A Shea el muchacho que la molestaba termino por dejar de fastidiarla luego de que ella le hubiera asestado tremendo golpe en sus áreas blandas aquel día, y ella disfrutaba de sus clases en paz al igual que la castaña que por obvias razones no volvió a tener problemas; sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo ellas no se los encontraron, aunque siempre les parecía ver sus cabellos desaparecer por las esquinas de los pasillos.

Ellos por otro lado, se les había complicado un poco con cosas con las asignaciones y los primeros parciales del semestre, y junto con los seminarios que daban cada cierto tiempo en la universidad el tiempo que normalmente tenían libre se había reducido a prácticamente nada entre una cosa y la otra. Pero siempre las tenían a ellas en el pensamiento, constantemente y se prometieron a sí mismos que pronto, en cuanto se desocuparan y lograran salir de tanto ajetreo que hablarían de nuevo con ellas.

Y así pasaron una semana y media más, sin verse ninguno las caras.

Casi a mitad de esa semana Agasha y Shea estaban haciendo nuevamente inventario para los libros nuevo que la universidad había decidido comprar, hablando y bromeando para aligerar el ambiente un poco mientras recorrían las estancias, tanto así que se les paso las horas y no se dieron cuenta que iban quince minutos retrasadas para su hora normal de salida. Espantadas porque los autobuses mientras más tarde más tardaban en llegar, recogieron con prisa y salieron pitadas hacia la parada, sabiendo que se habían perdido su bus usual, pero que aún podían alcanzar el siguiente.

—Bueno por lo menos no tenemos nada importante que hacer —murmuro Agasha distraída.

—Cierto, si no me temo que ya estuviéramos calvas del estrés —asintió Shea, viendo a ver si el bus se veía ya desde la parada.

Pasaron unos minutos más cuando finalmente llego el bus y fueron capaces de subir y tomar asiento cansadas, con ganas de llegar al apartamento lo antes posible para comer algo y descansar debidamente después del día tan ajetreado en la universidad. Los trabajos de esas vacaciones las habían dejado agotadas y con sueños atrasados, pero afortunadamente, habían logrado salvar una generosa cantidad de dinero de ambos trabajos en el banco y tenían una suma decente para una emergencia.

A medio camino del trayecto empezaron a notar que el tráfico estaba más pesado de lo normal, y había una tranca del demonio en uno de los semáforos más importantes; irritadas más allá de todo, pero con una curiosidad innata, se pegaron a la ventana mientras el bus avanzaba a paso de tortuga, con el conductor y todos los demás pasajeros curiosos por ver cuál era el problema, y por lo poco que vieron, les hizo pensar que había habido un accidente de algún tipo porque había mucha gente aglomerada más los bomberos y la policía no pudieron enterarse con exactitud que había sido.

Una vez pasado ese ajetreo, todo volvió a la normalidad como si no hubiera pasado nada, con el tráfico regulado y las personas metidas en sus propios asuntos, y en nada de tiempo llegaron a su edificio, sin saber que se encontrarían con una sorpresa nada placentera.

Al día siguiente, Asmita quien había dormido en casa del peliazul la noche anterior debido a que usualmente cuando hacían seminarios corregían todo juntos reunidos en una de las dos casas, con ayuda de café o té, hasta altas horas de la madrugada durante esos periodos; se levantó al alba, y puso a hacer café, mientras esperaba a que estuviera listo inicio con su usual rutina de meditación y como un reloj bien aceitado algunos minutos después Albafika entro a la cocina apagando la cafetera después de asegurarse de que el brebaje estuviera listo, y al girarse y ver la puerta corredera de cristal que daba al patio lateral abierta, ni siquiera parpadeo.

El peliazul ya estaba familiarizado con esa rutina.

Puso unas rodajas de pan en la tostadora y saco huevo y tocino, disfrutando de la calma de la mañana, la quietud y silencio que se acababa en lo que entraban a la universidad. Y ese pensamiento inevitablemente lo llevo a la castaña y en si estaría mejor luego del incidente, pero rápidamente aparto esos pensamientos de su cabeza o se arriesgaría a que pasar el resto del día amargado y molesto.

—Afortunadamente terminamos con las correcciones temprano —comento Asmita entrando por la puerta lateral de la cocina luego de su meditación matutina para servirse una taza de café negro bien caliente.

—Así es —suspiro Albafika, sirviendo el desayuno automáticamente, y sentándose en la mesa.

Y así comenzó su rutina de siempre, ligera conversación con intervalos de silencio, hasta que llegó la hora de ducharse e irse a trabajar en lo que pensaban sería un día como cualquier otro.

Sino bien habían bajado del auto en el estacionamiento, la conversación que se oía por los pasillos era de un supuesto accidente que había ocurrido la tarde del día anterior, y de la que todo el mundo parecía estar al tanto menos ellos. Curiosos como todo ser humano, fueron a la sala de profesores de idiomas y efectivamente sus colegas también parecían comentar sobre ello, leyendo el periódico que daba más detalles sobre lo sucedido.

Después de los típicos saludos cordiales y conversaciones sobre clases y calificaciones, y haber entregado los parciales y test de los seminarios en la dirección para ser procesados, al fin uno de sus colegas saco a relucir el tema.

—¿Supieron del accidente? Sucedió ayer a las seis y veinte de la tarde… —comento uno de los profesores, ojeando el periódico como si no lo hubiera visto mil veces ya.

—Sí, hemos oído algo —respondió Asmita sin darle mucha importancia, organizando sus papeles del día.

—Que tragedia… se confirmó la muerte de dos jóvenes muchachas —comento una de las otras profesoras, con tristeza—Aparentemente iban a la universidad… es una lástima que su futuro haya sido truncado tan violentamente y tan rápido.

Y los demás siguieron el tema, mientras Albafika y Asmita sin darle mucha importancia, más que la debida tristeza por dos vidas tan jóvenes pérdidas, se dirigieron cada uno a sus debidas clases, y todo lo que tenía que hacer en el día rondando en sus mentes. La mañana paso con bastante rapidez y el almuerzo no pudieron tomarlo debido a un conflicto que se encontraron en medio de uno de los pasillos y tuvieron que llevar a ambos involucrados a la dirección y presentar el caso.

Pero a todos lados a donde iban estaba el tema del accidente, sobre todo cuando se confirmó que las jóvenes difuntas habían asistido a esa misma universidad, y como todo eso les causo un ligero interés, pero sin pararse realmente a pensar en ello. Para el final de la jornada estando en la sala de profesores volvió a surgir el tema, pero con más detalles aún. Y no fue hasta que uno de ellos no menciono un crucial dato que antes no se había sabido y que hizo que la sangre se les congelara en el cuerpo y la respiración se les atascara en la garganta.

—Aun no consiguen identificar a las víctimas, pero los testigos afirman que una de ellas tenía el cabello pelirrojo —comento a uno de sus colegas, sin darse cuenta que dos personas en el cuarto se congelaban.

—¿Hay más detalles de quienes podrían ser las jóvenes? —pregunto de la nada Asmita, deteniendo todo lo que estaba haciendo y pensaba hacer y mirando en su dirección.

Ellos, aunque amables y tranquilos, siempre procuraban mantenerse al margen de conversaciones que no tuvieran que ver con el trabajo, por eso les sorprendió a los demás profesores que el rubio inquiriera saber algo así.

—Bueno… según testigos oculares, eran dos chicas de aproximadamente entre dieciocho y veintiún años, delgadas, baja estatura, una pelirroja y una castaña, en los restos que el fuego no consumió por completo se identificó dos carnets de esta universidad, pero demasiado dañados como para decir por seguro quienes eran y como hoy faltaron muchas personas no se sabe por seguro —informo nuevamente la profesora mirándolos extrañada.

El mundo dejo de girar por unos largos minutos que parecieron eternos para ellos, al oír las descripciones de las chicas que encajaban perfectamente con la de dos personitas que ellos conocían, que ahora que recordaban y prestaban debida atención a los comentarios de los alumnos hechos durante el día, el accidente había ocurrido justo en el mismo horario en que ellas dos tomaban el autobús y en la misma ruta. Cada vez más inquietos, murmuraron una excusa por lo bajo y se marcharon con la más absoluta tranquilidad que pudieron reunir, dirigiéndose a los salones donde aún dos de sus colegas estaban terminando sus lecciones, y preguntando como quien no quiere la cosa si una chica en particular había faltado ese día, cuando la respuesta fue positiva, sintieron algo frio asentarse en su interior.

La negación estaba firme aun en sus mentes, pero todo indicaba a que ellas habían sido las chicas del accidente.

Albafika condujo casi arriba de la velocidad hacia su casa, sus manos apretando el volante del auto con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos, Asmita permaneció callado y absorto en sus propios pensamientos, pero en lo que el hombre de cabellos azul celeste estaciono en el aparcamiento de la casa ambos fueron directo a buscar información, uno al periódico que no habían leído esa mañana y el otro a encender su computador para buscar información sobre lo sucedido por internet.

Y los resultados no fueron nada bonitos, al parecer un camión que iba conducido por un hombre bebido había cruzado un semáforo en rojo estrellándose contra un autobús, ocasionando un fuego que se propago, resultando en varias personas heridas, siete con quemaduras de segundo grado, y dos muertes. Las víctimas eran dos jóvenes chicas universitarias, que no habían sido reconocidas aun debido a que el fuego las había dejado irreconocible y ningún familiar se había presentado a reclamar los restos o reportar alguna desaparición.

Al final de su investigación, estaban casi seguros de que las chicas envueltas en el accidente no eran otras que Shea Metzger y Agasha Gakis.

Habían querido esperar, siempre retrasando el momento para hablar una vez más con ellas, creyendo que aún tenían mucho tiempo por delante, pero ahora parecía que su tiempo se hubiera terminado, aunque había algo dentro de ellos que se negaba a creer que fuera posible que las muchachas hubieran muerto. Ambos se quedaron mirando a la nada, con recuerdos de ellas danzando en sus mentes, y una sensación de opresión en el pecho que no parecía a nada que hubieran sentido con anterioridad.

Hasta que no hubiera confirmación irrevocable, ninguno de los dos hombres lo aceptarían como la rotunda realidad.

'

'

Agasha observo con sorpresa e inquietud como la puerta del departamento donde vivían estaba abierta de par en par, Shea se puso en alerta máxima, pensando que podría ser un ladrón, pero cuando entraron con cautela, querido que fuera una banda de ladrones antes que las personas que le estaban devolviendo la mirada; Ellas se quedaron congeladas, la castaña veía a la mujer que se había casado con su padre volviendo su vida miserable hasta llevarlo a una muerte prematura, y que seguidamente había vuelto su vida un infierno por el tiempo en que estuvieron bajo el mismo techo.

Y Shea por otro lado no le quitaba la vista de encima a su tío, quien tras la muerte de sus padres tomo su custodia e inicio los días más oscuros de su infancia. Quería huir, por primera vez el verdadero miedo se acentuó en su mente desde aquella trágica noche en que casi había arruinado su vida. Luego de ese incidente la pelirroja había decido huir con la castaña y desde ese día no habían vuelto a ver a esas personas; ambas se miraron con preocupación.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —hablo primero la joven de ojos ámbar con una nueva oleada de irritación. No sabían cómo habían conseguido una copia de sus llaves o si había forzado el cerrojo, pero le molestaba que invadiera su pequeño santuario.

Su tío era un hombre alto, musculoso, por la sangre alemana que corría por sus venas, sin embargo, estaba algo regordete luego de comer más de lo debido, y este sonrió con burla antes de responderle.

—Yo creo que es bastante obvio, sobrina —dijo revisando los muebles y tocando el material.

Shea estaba ya a la defensiva, nunca podría adivinarse cuando y donde aquel hombre iba a demostrar su verdadera naturaleza. Pero debían andarse con cuidado si querían salir indemnes de esa confrontación.

—Oh, pero miren nada mas, Agasha, cuanto has crecido —comento una voz con falsa amabilidad. La castaña entrecerró los ojos ante la visión de su madrastra—Hemos venido aquí para ver cómo les iba, ya que no se preocupan en mantenerse en contacto con nosotros—murmuro sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con una mirada sagaz—Me alegra comprobar que les va muy bien.

Ellas se miraron sintiéndose aún más inquietas y tensas ante aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —pregunto firme la castaña ¿No les bastaba haberles hecho la vida imposible en el pasado? Al parecer no era suficiente y venían a por más.

La madrastra de Agasha perdió la sonrisa, y las observo impasiblemente.

—¿Pues dinero que más? —explico encogiéndose de hombros, sus fríos ojos recorrieron el lugar una vez más para dar énfasis en lo que deseaba.

Lívidas de enojo los corrieron con amenazas que llamarían a la policía, y ellos se fueron con demasiada facilidad bien dispuestos, e incluso después de que estos se hubieran marchado los nervios de ellas no se calmaron pues tenían la seguridad de que volverían. Lo peor del caso es que tenían miedo de involucrar a la policía en el asunto y lastimosamente no tenían dinero suficiente para pagar un abogado que les ayudara en situaciones como aquella.

Los dos días siguientes no pudieron salir de su hogar.

No porque no quisieran, sino porque ellos prácticamente las estaban rondando como buitres. Habían hecho amenazas veladas en distintas ocasiones y a ambas chicas les daba terror salir de su hogar para encontrarse con aquellos que se hacían llamar a sí mismos sus familiares; tanto así que por la noche apenas pudieron pegar ojos por temor a que se colaran en la oscuridad para atacarlas por no ceder a sus demandas, no sería la primera vez que aquello pasara.

Cuando por fin reunieron el valor suficiente como para aventurarse fuera del apartamento, compraron un refuerzo de seguridad para la puerta y cambiaron la cerradura, ya que no podían quedarse indefinidamente encerradas sin perder la beca y sus trabajos, esa fue la única solución a la que llegaron.

Al tercer día, nerviosas y exhaustas, se dirigieron a la universidad, pero no sin antes comprobar la seguridad de las puertas, estando atentas a todo lo que le rodeaban, ya que sus 'familias' podían ser bastante mal intencionadas y causarle un accidente si se lo propusieran. Cuando llegaron hicieron todo lo posible para estar más tiempo trabajando en la biblioteca, apenas salían de una clase, corrían pitadas para ganar un dinero extra que les haría falta más que nunca; no habían pensado mucho en los atractivos profesores debido al ajetreo en el que sus vidas se habían visto envueltas.

'

'

Albafika poso los siguientes días en una bruma de preocupación e inquietud, recriminándose internamente el no haber hecho un esfuerzo mayor al hablar con ella y conocerla más profundamente y determinar de una vez por todas si lo que él sentía cuando estaba la muchacha a su alrededor era una simple atracción llena de curiosidad o algo mucho más profundo. Pero ahora parecía que era demasiado tarde, porque cada día que pasaba sin noticias de ellas hacía que el nudo que se instaló en su interior se apretara cada vez más, hasta hacer dificultosa su respiración.

Él suspiro con pesadez mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio, su vista recorrió el aula desierta desde hacía pocos minutos, se pasó una mano por el rostro cansado no solo por el día tan ajetreado sino también por las noches en vela desde que la noticia del accidente había surgido ¿Cuánto más seguirían preguntándose si las dos muchachas que murieron eran sus exalumnas? Los forenses estaban por descifrar el enigma y el peliazul no sabía si estaba listo para enfrentar la verdad.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ligero temblor que sacudió su escritorio, él observo con calma como los vidrios de las ventanas vibraban. Y frunciendo el ceño se levantó despacio y manteniendo su equilibrio con facilidad se dirigió al pasillo con la intención de calmar las masas de estudiantes que podía escuchar incluso desde adentro del salón gritando alarmados.

Afortunadamente el temblor no duro mucho tiempo ni tampoco había dado una réplica aún, pero eso no fue suficiente para que el pánico que gobernaba en la universidad se aplacara, por ende, las personas que en su mayoría eran alumnos estaban saliendo despavoridos de las aulas creando un barullo en los corredores.

Cuando el peliazul por fin salió a uno de los pasillos principales, vio a muchos alumnos y profesores correr espantados de aquí para allá, quizás buscando a un ser querido o un refugio propio donde esconderse por si hubiera otra replica. Él, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco al divisar una larga cabellera castaña entre tantas personas más, congelándose en el acto.

Sus ojos azul cobalto se mantuvieron fijos en el lugar, conteniendo la respiración ¿Acaso era una ilusión de su mente? Pero su vista no lo engañaban ya que la muchacha que estaba en ese momento buscando con la vista a alguien con desesperación, no era otra que Agasha Gakis.

Albafika reacciono abriéndose paso por la multitud mientras su corazón latía desbocado, temiendo que ella fuera a desaparecer como un espejismo si la dejaba escapar, así que apresuro el paso. Cuando llego a su lado ella alzo la mirada con sorpresa porque no había notado su presencia, más cuando la joven abrió sus labios para preguntar algo, el alto hombre de largos cabellos azul celeste le sobrevino un impulso tremendo que no pudo contener.

Él la abrazo con fuerza.

Su fragancia de aroma femenino lo inundo por completo, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez de su menudo cuerpo que le indicaba que, en efecto, la muchacha estaba viva y respirando. Ella parpadeo confundida cuando se vio envuelta en aquellos poderosos brazos masculinos, cuando momentos antes estaba buscando a Shea, de la cual se habían separado tras salir de la biblioteca por la turba asustada de personas, cuando de pronto Albafika se había aparecido ante ella con una mirada incrédula, preocupada y feliz, dejándola desconcertada.

Él la acerco aún más contra su cuerpo, en un intento de cubrirla para que no fuera empujada bruscamente por el centenar de personas que aun corrían por el pasillo, mientras con su vista rapaz y su increíble fuerza se abría camino entre la muchedumbre para así poder encontrar un lugar solitario con toda la intención de hablar con ella a como diera lugar.

Albafika contemplo nuevamente a la joven castaña quien se encontraba recargada contra su costado bajo su hombro, claramente confundida, pero con total confianza en él mientras maniobraban entre la gente para ir a un lugar seguro en donde pudieran hablar, y considerando lo que le había ocurrido unas semanas atrás eso decía muchas cosas significantes. Tenía una infinidad de preguntas que hacerle, y no pensaba parar hasta que su curiosidad hubiera sido saciada.

—Ehm… Albafika, ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto la joven presionándose contra el cuerpo masculino inconscientemente para evitar chocar contra un estudiante que paso corriendo a su lado, tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta de que había dicho su nombre sin querer.

El peliazul casi se detiene para voltearle a mirarla sorprendido, intrigado de como sonaba su nombre con su voz encantadora. Algo en su interior vibro con energía ante eso, pero luego se encargaría de descifrarlo viendo que por el momento necesitaban salir de la muchedumbre.

—Aun sitio con menos gente —le respondió con serenidad, y no queriendo alarmarla, la miro con una ligera sonrisa tratando de transmitirle seguridad pues no quería que ella se asustara.

Agasha casi tropieza con sus propios pies por la sorpresa de su respuesta, y debido a que ella confiaba en que él no la lastimaría simplemente asintió, guardando silencio hasta que llegaron pronto a un pequeño claro después de pasar algunos edificios pocos utilizados en aquella época. Estaba rodeado de algunos árboles y flores por lo que el director había decidido construir unos bancos bellamente tallados en esa área.

Albafika aminoro el paso apresurado una vez se vieron libres de los alumnos y con un sitio en mente la llevo hacia allá, para cuando llegaron la castaña estaba maravillada del hermoso lugar, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la suave mano del hombre que la insto a que tomara asiento en una banca de madera bajo un gran árbol con pequeñas flores blancas. Ella pensó que él se sentaría a su lado, pero un pequeño rubor subió por sus mejillas al ver que él se acuclillaba en frente sin soltar su mano.

Él la inspección para comprobar su estado, solo para su paz mental, lo único que lo preocupo fueron unas diminutas ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Algo realmente grave tuvo que haber pasado para que la chica faltara dos días, y si un accidente no la detuvo ¿Qué pudo hacerlo? Se pregunto con el ceño fruncido; al notar que ella parecía algo nerviosa, Albafika volvió a sonreír ligeramente.

—¿Supiste del accidente de un bus que sucedió estos días?

—Sí, ¿Por qué? —Agasha parpadeo confusa.

Él se levantó y tomo asiento a su lado, reluctante de dejar ir su pequeña mano, perturbado por lo que había podría haber sido pero determinado a saber todo, finalmente le relato lo ocurrido durante esos dos días en que ella estuvo ausente. Del fallecimiento de las jóvenes estudiantes, que sospechaban había una posibilidad que fueran ellas por sus características, además que pasó en la misma ruta de bus que ellas tomaban usualmente aparte de que la hora era a la que ambas dejaban la universidad y que no habían sido identificados los cuerpos aún.

Sin embargo, no le hablo aun de lo que creía sentía por ella ya que no sabía cómo expresarse y estaba tratando de aclarar si su atracción era solo pasajera o algo más profundo, por lo que se olvidó de eso por el momento y le pregunto lo que había pasado con voz suave, y al instante la joven se puso tensa y algo nerviosa, no quería que se enterara sobre sus problemas y menos lo que le había sucedido en el pasado, pero tampoco quería mentirle de alguna forma.

Así que se decidió por decirle solo una parte.

—Digamos… que se nos presentaron problemas familiares —murmuro por lo bajo sin mirarlo, sus labios formaron una fina línea blanca.

Albafika la miro curioso, sabía que había algo más ya que ella no encontraba su mirada, y si el temblor en su delicada mano indicaba algo era que fuera lo que fuera no era bueno, mas no quiso presionarla pues quería que confiara en él por su propia cuenta. Quería ayudarla en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y más.

—Agasha… —ella se giró para mirarlo y las ganas de volverla a abrazarla volvieron, especialmente cuando esta lo miro con una expresión de vulnerabilidad, pero resistió al impulso con pura fuerza de voluntad—Si tienes algún problema ya sea dentro de la universidad o fuera de ella, quiero que sepas que puedes contar con mi ayuda —dijo con seriedad, queriendo que entendiera que la auxiliaría si tenía alguna dificultad.

La castaña se sobresaltó un poco ante sus palabras, sabiendo que probablemente había visto a través de su media verdad, mas no pudo evitar que su corazón se ablandara un poco porque en vez de presionarla para saber la verdad decidió, en cambio, ofrecerle ayuda de una manera delicada que no la hizo sentir incomoda.

—Gracias —dijo en un murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, apretando su mano para dejarle en claro silenciosamente que apreciaba sus intenciones.

Al ver que ella no se animaba a hablarle sobre lo que la molestaba, el simplemente suspiro, no podía obligarla a decírselo por qué no sería correcto, así que atenuó ese instinto protector que la castaña despertaba en él y simplemente asintió.

—Recuerda, si llegas a necesitar algo, solo tienes que venir a mi —murmuro inclinándose y depositando un pequeño beso en su coronilla, antes de levantarse y tomándola de la mano una vez más la insto a ir con él, y una vez supo que no tenía más clases se ofreció a acompañarla hasta que encontraran a su amiga pelirroja.

'

'

—¿Q-Que diablos? —grito Shea sintiéndose ser aplastada por los cuerpos más altos y fornidos que ella, no por primera vez en cinco minutos—¡Ahora si se cómo se sintió Mufasa! —se quejó la pelirroja, sintiendo como miles de zapatos pisoteaban sus pies mientras algunos codazos no tardaban en llegar por los lados.

Sin saber a dónde iba a parar siguió tratando de abrirse camino para buscar a su amiga, la cual había sido arrastrada por la muchedumbre salvaje de personas. Desesperada y algo enfadada ya con el asunto, saco más fuerza y comenzó a apartar a la gente sin mucho éxito, debía agregar.

—¡_Verdammt noch mal_! —no pudo evitar maldecir en voz alta, frustrada de seguir siendo mangoneada, empujo con más fuerza a los alumnos a su alrededor—¡Fuera de mi camino, _scheiße_! —grito a todo pulmón con furia agitando los puños con el ceño fruncido.

Y de la nada, sintió como alguien la rodeaba con unos brazos fuertes repentinamente y el gentío ya no la hamaqueaba ya que era presionada contra un fuerte pecho masculino. Su corazón se disparó latiendo como loco en un estado de pánico momentáneo pensando irracionalmente que su tío de alguna manera había logrado entrar a la universidad y la había encontrado; se giró con algo de dificultad debido a la fuerza de aquellos brazos con toda la intención de propinarle un buen golpe en sus partes íntimas y sacarle los ojos si era posible, pero se detuvo en seco al ver de quien se trataba en realidad.

Sus ojos ámbar se abrieron con sorpresa y confusión al verlo ahí.

—¿Q-Que…? —intento preguntar, sintiendo el desconcierto cubrir su rostro, cuando fue interrumpida de una forma totalmente inesperada.

Asmita se encontraba caminando con calma y sin expresión en el rostro por un pasillo con toda la intensión de ir a ver a su mejor amigo, pero su mente se encontraba divagando en la dirección que llevaba días yendo desde la noticia del accidente.

La pelirroja de ojos ámbar.

Sus actividades habían seguido con normalidad, pero por dentro parecía que algo estuviera ausente por lo que encontraba que se distraía con mayor facilidad de lo que lo rodeara, algunas veces se levantaba a mitad de la noche con su nombre en sus labios, y no podía evitar sentirse impotente y frustrado. Estaba constantemente viendo las imágenes del accidente tratando de encontrar algún detalle que se le hubiera escapado, que pudiera indicar que no eran sus exalumnas las que habían fallecido, pero siempre regresaba a la misma conclusión, y era que no se podía determinar la identidad con seguridad hasta que dieran un informe los forenses.

Incluso sus meditaciones habían cambiado y ya no podía concentrarse del todo.

¿Ese estado de limbo se detendría algún día? se preguntó con pesadez pinchando el puente de su nariz por debajo de los lentes con cansancio, cuando repentinamente el suelo y las ventanas comenzaron a temblar y los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

Pero para Asmita todo aquello era un inconveniente menor, por lo que siguió caminando con el destino en mente, orientando a los estudiantes y profesores que se detenían lo suficiente para escuchar sus instrucciones; su rostro impasible y calmado, casi indiferente los tranquilizaba lo suficiente como para que pensaran con claridad.

—Esto es una maldita locura. Uno podría pensar que estarían preparados para una eventualidad como está dada la cantidad de simulacros que se hacen durante todo el año en la universidad —un hombre alto de tez morena y largo cabello azul oscuro murmuro a su lado, ayudando a calmar un poco la multitud y dirigirlos hacia un lugar más apropiado.

—No importa cuántos simulacros completen, siempre regresaran a su nivel básico si se dejan dominar por el pánico. Es tan simple como eso, Defteros —el rubio agrego, esquivando a un grupo de chicos que iba pasando corriendo hacia el jardín.

—Pues maldición si no es irritante —fue lo que el hombre moreno gruño, antes de que su vista de azul profundo se fijara en una figura menuda que parecía ser llevada contra corriente y que reconoció de inmediato, más con un suspiro de exasperación, él murmuro una despedida y se encamino hacia aquel lugar.

Asmita simplemente negó al ver al hombre moreno tomar a una chica menuda de largo cabello y lanzársela al hombro para seguidamente desaparecer por uno de los pasillos laterales. Estaba contemplando seguir su camino hasta el aula de su amigo como había planeado en un principio cuando sus oídos registraron algo particular que lo hizo detenerse, y ladear la cabeza un poco tratando de captar que había sido aquello y descifrar de dónde provenía; cuando creyó haber imaginado cosas y pensaba continuar, volvió a oírlo.

Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, hasta que capto la voz de la persona que menos se esperó encontrar en ese lugar. Giro su rostro con lentitud… y ahí a unos pasos de él, estaba una coronilla pelirroja gritando barbaridades a los que la rodeaban que no parecían oírla ni entenderla debido a que usaba la lengua alemana para expresar su enojo.

Sin siquiera ser consciente de ello se fue acercando a ella, viéndola con más claridad a cada segundo, su glorioso pelo rojo amapola, su piel saludable de color trigueña, y su voz cantarina que en ese momento estaba despotricando contra la multitud de estudiantes.

—¡Fuera de mi camino, _scheiße_!

Y como por arte de magia o algún poder divino todo se volvió más vivido y colorido, el tiempo que había parecido detenido súbitamente acababa de dar marcha nuevamente, y unos sentimientos desconocidos hasta ese momento quemaron su interior de emoción. Sin detenerse ni pensar primero antes de actuar como normalmente hacía, estiro sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, sintiendo su calidez; al momento siguiente ella se giró y alzo el rostro, con ojos ámbar sorprendidos y desconcertados.

—¿Q-Que…? —intento decir pero él no le dio tiempo de decir palabra.

Al segundo siguiente, cubrió sus suaves labios con los suyos, en un beso abrasador y lleno de intensidad que Asmita no había sentido antes por nadie. Él había sabido que sentía algo por ella más que atracción, o simple curiosidad, pero una parte de él se había negado a aceptar eso, relegando esos pensamientos y sentimientos al fondo de su ser para ser examinados luego, cosa que no había querido hacer realmente.

Pero ahora que la había probado no la dejaría ir, y que lo condenaran porque no pensaba desperdiciar ni un segundo de su tiempo con ella. No habría marcha atrás, pues una vez que decidía un curso de acción, se afianzaba en este permanentemente.

Con su brazo izquierdo la rodeo por su pequeña cintura pegando su menudo cuerpo al suyo más grande, mientras su mano derecha tomaba su nuca, los dedos enterrados en su sedosa manta de cabellos pelirrojos, mientras su boca saqueaba la de ella con suma intensidad. Shea estaba más que anonadada, pero el sabor de él era algo totalmente intoxicaste, mezclado con su olor y tacto, su calor, era algo que la envolvió por completo y por maravillosos segundos estuvo perdida en aquel mar de emociones y sensaciones que sentía emanar de su persona a la de ella.

Desgraciadamente respirar era una actividad primaria para sobrevivir de los seres humanos, así que tuvieron que separarse muy reluctantemente, ambos con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Asmita…? —susurro Shea con el corazón a millón y algo mareada, la sangre espesa recorriendo sus venas como lava, y con la mente nublada no podía pensar coherentemente.

Él solo oír su nombre en aquellos rojos y ligeramente abultados labios, le hizo estragos en su control nuevamente, y sin poderse detener volvió a besarla, esta vez lánguido y con más suavidad, disfrutando de su sabor a vainilla y algo más, un sabor propio de ella que solo lo hacía querer más. Sin embargo, se obligó a parar; retenerla y no dejarla marchar nunca más, pero era muy pronto y aún quedaban incógnitas por responder.

—Tenemos que hablar —murmuro aun con voz algo ronca, recostando con ligereza su frente contra la de ella, sus largos mechones rubios hacían de cortina, bloqueando la vista al mundo exterior, aunque por suerte las personas estaban muy distraídas y preocupadas para prestarles nada de atención a ellos.

Shea solo asintió, fuera de respiración, lo único inteligente que atino a hacer, muy distraída con su mirada ambarina fija en los magníficos azul-lavanda del hombre que le había robado no solo la respiración, sino también el corazón.

Asmita sonrió de medio lado al verla sin aliento y algo colorada, no pudo evitar sentir cierto orgullo de ser él el que pusiera esa expresión de asombro y arrobo en su rostro. Y decidió que por el momento podía esperar un poco más para hacer preguntas, porque se conformaba con sostenerla cerca y disfrutar de su presencia en sus brazos, solo por un poco más de tiempo, se prometió, después… después buscaría las respuestas que necesitaba.

Mientras que la pelirroja pensó haber muerto y estar en el cielo en ese momento, siendo besada y sostenida por el hombre que amaba, por unos minutos se permitió olvidar su situación actual y solo disfrutar del momento, donde se sentía querida y protegida.

Entonces Asmita los saco de la multitud cuando sus sentidos volvieron a la realidad, aunque su mente aún estaba en guerra con sus sentimientos, y no podía decir completamente con seguridad que era lo que sentía por ella, más allá de lo obvio. Con su mano aun sosteniendo la suya, este la llevo a uno de los tantos jardines ocultos que había por el campus y que solo algunos profesores sabían de su existencia.

Una vez fuera del ojo público y en la comodidad de una fuente antigua que ya había dejado de ser visitada por el alumnado, este le indico que se sentara, y ella así lo hizo aun anonadada por todo lo pasado hacía unos minutos. Asmita se quedó viendo el agua correr, hacía poco que había hecho volver a funcionar las tuberías de esa fuente y el paisaje era hermoso, y algunas veces cuando estaba estresado venía a ese lugar a meditar.

Solo Albafika sabía de este, y ahora ella.

—En estos últimos días —comenzó él, observándola con detenimiento antes de proseguir—Estuve dudando sobre si tú habías muerto o seguías con vida.

Shea parpadeo confundida a más no poder con sus palabras, ladeando la cabeza frunció el ceño observándolo con desconcierto.

Él sonrió al ver su mirada, y respondió al instante.

—¿Sabes sobre el reciente accidente?

Al verla asentir aun bien confundida, este comenzó a explicarle con detalle y todas las razones que los habían llevado a pensar que ella y su mejor amiga habían sido las que habían fallecido en el accidente, dejándola aún más perpleja con cada palabra. Una vez terminado su explicación se sentó a su lado y la miro con calma, medio distraído por sus aun rojos labios producto de sus besos.

—Eso nos hizo preocuparnos un montón y también poner en perspectiva algunas cosas, entre eso los posibles sentimientos que pudiera albergar por ti —aclaro, llamando su atención una vez más, su mirada azul-lavanda la capturo, quitándole el aliento enseguida—No debería sorprenderte lo que quiero decir. Dado la reacción que tuve al encontrarte en el pasillo, creo que puedes deducir a donde llego mi conclusión.

Su corazón estaba que no se decidía, si quería detenerse con un ataque al corazón masivo o seguir latiendo a millón infinitamente, por aquella confesión del hombre que la traía loca y totalmente enamorada. Su mirada no flaqueo ni un segundo, tomando a continuación su delicada mano y observándola, mientras la sostenía en la suya, ligeramente maravillado de su firmeza y suavidad, del calor que de esta emanaba, cuando volvió a encontrar sus ojos de nuevo, ella casi se desmayó en el sitio; su mirada era firme y con una convicción de hierro, con algo más que no pudo descifrar.

Pero a su mente llego el rostro de su tío y volvió a recordar con crueldad porque debía mantenerse fuera de su vida... Para protegerlo y ahorrarle inconvenientes, porque ella no le traería nada más que problemas y mala suerte.

—Yo… no creo que es prudente que se involucre conmigo, no le traerá más que puras dificultades —ella miro la mano que él todavía sostenía, y sonrió con tristeza—Lo siento… esto será lo mejor —y con eso ella rompió contacto con él, sintiendo como su propio corazón se quebraba un poco más, antes de levantarse para marcharse, pero su voz la interrumpió.

—Pronto te darás cuenta de que puedo ser muy persistente cuando pongo mi mente en algo —murmuro Asmita dedicándole una media sonrisa con una mirada indescifrable que le causo un escalofrío a la chica—No pienso darme por vencido, Shea Metzger.

Y con esa ominosa advertencia, la alemana prácticamente huyo del lugar con el corazón latiéndole como si fuera a tener un infarto y con el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los suyo.

Él se quedó ahí, viéndola marcharse, pensativo sobre sus palabras; y entornando sus ojos azul-lavanda se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la sala de profesores, su mente superdotada trabajando en miles de posibilidades y razones, mientras marcaba en su Iphone 6 el número de Albafika.

Las cosas no se quedarían así. Allí había gato encerrado y él iba a descubrir que era y como arreglarlo, no dejaría que ella se escapara cuando apenas empezaba a aceptar la idea de tenerla junto a él. Estaba más que preparado para luchar mil días y mil noches si eso era suficiente para tenerla a su lado.

Permanentemente.

'

'

No poso mucho tiempo antes que ambas amigas se reencontraran, momento en el cual el hombre alto de cabellos celeste se despidió de la castaña con una inclinación de cabeza para dirigirse a la sala de profesores de idiomas contestando una llamada en su teléfono móvil.

Se apresuraron a ir a casa con sus mentes en caos sobre todo lo que había pasado desde que se separaran al momento del sismo, afortunadamente en el camino lograron calmarse y para cuando llegaron a su apartamento había recupera la tranquilidad, pero con una sensación de inquietud que se explicó con la presencia de sus familiares los cuales las estaban esperando en la entrada. Afortunadamente cuando la discusión pareció que iba a tornarse física con la madrastra de la castaña, la pelirroja le dejo muy claro que si le tocaba un solo cabello a su amiga ella iba a terminar con más de una uña rota, por lo que la mujer mayor solo frunció los labios y se retiro de mala gana.

La mujer miro a la castaña con frialdad, y esta le devolvió la mirada con desafío, aunque por dentro estuviera temblando de terror.

—Niña, de una u otra forma me darás lo que quiero, ya lo veras —dijo burlona.

Pero Agasha no se dejó herir nuevamente, jamás les demostraría cuando daño le había hecho luego de que su padre muriera. Así que solo se limito a fulminarla con la mirada, algo que pareció molestar a su madrastra quien hizo una mueca y la tomo del brazo con fuerza, enterrando sus uñas en su piel, pero ni así la castaña se quejó a pesar que le dolía como el diablo y probablemente dejaría marca si es que no la hacía sangrar.

—Harás lo que te diga, niñita inmadura —dijo con ira en sus ojos zarandeándola un poco, como queriendo imponerse sobre ella.

Shea intervino tomando la muñeca de la mujer y se la retorció para que soltara a su amiga, la pelirroja estaba a un paso de intentar romperle el brazo o la cara a la mujer si esta no retrocedía, y al parecer logro captar eso porque con una maldición soltó a la castaña y se marchó airada del edificio.

Cuando sus ojos ámbar captaron a su tío moverse hacia ellas, se puso pálida, aunque no cambio su expresión impasible al verlo. Y el recuerdo que había estado apartado muy lejos en su mente… apareció, de aquella noche cuando él estuvo a punto de arruinar su vida por completo; tembló por dentro, pero por fuera mantuvo su posición desafiante justo como su compañera que se había enfrentado a su monstruo particular, ella también haría lo mismo sin retroceder.

El hombre se le acerco a milímetros del rostro en un estado enojado.

—Tú harás lo que yo te diga y no te comportaras como una malcriada —dijo, y sus horribles ojos volaron hasta la cicatriz en su mejilla—Pero mírate nada más como has arruinado tu rostro. Con esa cicatriz parecieras que hubieras emergido de un bar de montoneros —comento arrugando la cara con desprecio.

Ella no se inmuto a sus hirientes palabras.

—Largo —dijo casi escupiendo las palabras, no queriendo que se comenzara a poner violento otra vez como en el pasado, y la única razón de que pudo plantarle cara fue porque su amiga estuvo cerca. No sabía si podría confrontar eso sola otra vez.

Él rio por lo bajo antes de agarrarla por el cabello con fuerza, y mascullar contra su oído, pero lo suficientemente alto para que la joven de ojos verde oliva lo oyera también.

—Está bien, pero nos veremos pronto, dulzura —dijo sarcástico, antes de soltarla y marcharse como un vendaval.

Y ellas contuvieron la respiración hasta que supieron con seguridad que no estaban más en el edificio, y luego se apresuraron a entrar a su departamento cerrando con llave la puerta antes de caer agotadas y temblorosas sobre el sofá. Sabían que ese pequeño respiro no duraría por mucho tiempo ya que los planes de ellos eran presionar hasta que ambas cedieran a sus demandas y quedarse con todos sus bienes y dejarlas en la miseria sin un penique.

Agasha se miró el brazo, e hizo una mueca con dolor cuando vio que en efecto le había sacado sangre, y seguramente se formaría un moretón también, aunque la pelirroja se ocupó de curarle la herida con preocupación patente, eso solo les demostraba el maltrato que aun podían ser capaces de hacer. Shea rezo temblorosa porque ellas encontraran una salida a sus problemas porque no quería volver a repetir su pesadilla… y lo que la dejaba encogida de miedo, era que esta vez su tío podría consiguiera su malévolo objetivo.

Por otra parte, la castaña, no estaba en mejores condiciones respecto a sus emociones, ya que lo que hizo su madrastra solo la hizo recordar el dolor que su cuerpo había experimentado aquella noche fría. Ambas amigas se miraron con angustia, con miedo de lo que la mañana siguiente traería consigo.

¿Cuánto más podrían aguantar aquella situación?

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¡Ahhhhhhhhh! *Se le explotan los ovarios(?)* Vale, vale Asmita nunca se rinde eh 7u7)r y Albafika lo adaptamos un poco para que le cueste un poco entender sus sentimientos, ya que anteriormente si uno besaba a su chica el otro iba y hacia lo mismo xD así que quisimos cambiar sobre todo esa partesita.**

**Bai baia Defteros 7w7**

**Gracias por leer :3**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sister Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

**Traducción de algunas palabras en Alemán:**

**_Verdammt noch mal: _Maldita sea**

**_Scheiße: _Mierda**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Un gran saludo! Nueva actualización llena de intensas emociones 7u7 Aunque lamento decir que se esta acercando el final :'v**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capitulo X**

Los siguientes días no fueron fáciles para ellas, pareciendo en cambio un infierno en vida.

Por un lado, evitando a los chicos que por alguna razón se empeñaban en hablar con ellas y conocerlas más a fondo, y eso les causaban sentimientos conflictivos tremendos, porque, aunque por un lado les causara algo de felicidad sabían que de seguir con eso, solo los expondría al peligro de sus familiares que no paraban de acosarlas todos los días y a todas horas, dejándolas con los nervios de punta y un miedo colosal.

Finalmente, un día llegaron muy lejos… justo como ellas se habían temido.

Un viernes, que salieron relativamente temprano de clases y que no tenían que trabajar, se fueron a casa con la intención de dormir y recuperar un poco de sueño perdido, y tal vez pensar en cómo hacer para librarse de ellos sin tener que ceder y darles lo que ellos querían.

Caminado cansadas y por primera vez distraídas con un intenso dolor de cabeza, subieron las escaleras del edificio y justo cuando estaban por entrar la llave a la cerradura sin chequear primero si había alguien cerca, una mano salida de la nada tomo a la pelirroja con brusquedad del brazo y la lanzo contra la pared, manteniéndola cautiva allí con una mano en su cuello y la otra en el hombro.

Frente a ella estaba el mastodonte de su tío, su rostro estaba algo contorsionado con cólera y algo más que Shae solo había visto aquella noche. Su corazón comenzó a batirse como loco en su pecho, temiendo lo que vendría a continuación, de no poder detenerlo.

—Muy bien, pequeña sabandija, mi paciencia se está reduciendo a mucha velocidad —gruño molesto, el apretón en su cuello casi cortándole el aire a la joven, quien solo lo fulminaba con la mirada, sin dejar ver su miedo visceral—No me gusta esa expresión en tu rostro, tal vez decida borrártela de un solo puñetazo, ¿No te parece?—se carcajeo ruidosamente.

—¡Vete al infierno, _blödian_! —exclamo Shea con rencor clavando sus uñas en su muñeca y tratando de quitar su mano de su tráquea, sin éxito.

—¡Pequeña malagradecida! ¡No me gusta tu tono ni palabras! ¡Yo te borrare esa mirada de rebeldía de tu rostro! —con furia alzo su otra mano con intención de golpearla.

Agasha quien había estado congelada en el sitio del miedo con un nudo en el estómago, reacciono al verlo levantar la mano contra su mejor amiga y hermana del alma, y sin pensar corrió hacia el intentando detenerlo con sus pocas fuerzas, sin querer lo araño con sus uñas largas a lo largo del antebrazo haciéndolo maldecir, y soltar ligeramente a Shea, quien se desplomo al suelo tosiendo y aspirando con fuerza.

—¡Pequeña puta! —grito, su cara contorsionada de odio al ver las marcas, y sin importarle nada la abofeteo con fuerza, lanzando a la castaña al suelo con el labio roto y sangre bajando por su barbilla.

Al instante el dolor exploto en su cráneo con una fuerza brutal, y no pudo evitar gritar, la cabeza parecía que fuera a estallarle de un momento a otro, y lucho por no perder la conciencia, si lo hacía no podría ayudar a Shea en nada, debía resistir. La pelirroja alzo el rostro velozmente en alarma en el momento en que la palma de él conectaba con su mejor amiga, mandándola al suelo y ella lo vio todo rojo.

—¡Malnacido! ¡Pagaras por eso! —grito furiosa, yéndose hacia él y asestándole un golpe en la oreja y parte de la cara, ya que este giro ligeramente al oírla.

Pero él era demasiado macizo para su delgada y pequeña estatura, y este volvió a tomarla del brazo, pero al intentar ella apartarse su tío solo alcanzo la muñeca del brazo que se había roto y con una presión monumental la disloco. Ella mordió su labio para evitar gritar haciéndose sangrar en el proceso, sabía que eso solo le daba más placer.

Al parecer estaba más que divertido con los pobres intentos de defenderse, este se burló de ellas.

—Te has vuelto una debilucha… antes solías resistir más cuando te daba una paliza —se jacto, luego observo a la joven en el suelo intentando levantarse con dificulta, y un brillo cruel se encendió en sus grotescos ojos claros—Tal vez debería violar a ese pajarito primero, y hacerte verlo todo, eso seguro te hará gritar… luego completare mis deseo insatisfechos contigo, como debió haber sido hace tiempo si no hubieras huido —se carcajeo en voz alta sin saber que todo lo que decía era escuchado por alguien más—¡Pero primero te daré una prueba de lo que te has perdido! —levanto el puño para golpearla y que dejara de retorcerse de una vez pero le fue imposible conectar.

Pues un hombre alto rubio paro su puño con facilidad.

Asmita había quedado con que el iría a hablar con ellas ese día para invitarlas a una cena que Albafika estaba preparando en ese momento. Se las habían arreglado para salir temprano del trabajo ese día, y luego de días de planear su movimiento, viendo que ellas seguían esquivándolos, se decidieron por eso.

No las dejarían marchar tan fácilmente.

Claro que luego de cambiarse y ponerse sus lentes de contacto, dejo al peliazul en su casa para que este terminara de preparar la comida, y el rubio se encamino en su auto para el apartamento donde ellas vivían, sin saber que se llevaría una sorpresa desagradable.

Aparco frente al edificio, saludando cordialmente a unos oficiales de policía que se parquearon frente en un pequeño restaurante que estaba al final de la cuadra frontal, y se encamino a la entrada, subiendo con paso lento las escaleras pensando en cómo convencer a las jóvenes si estas se negaban a ir, cuando le sonó el Iphone 6.

—Aun no llego, Albafika —fue su saludo.

—¿Esta tu micrófono del móvil funcionando? Degel me llamo hace poco y me dijo que el audio que le dejaste ayer no se entendía —comento su mejor amigo al otro lado de la línea sin saludar siquiera.

—Lo mande a arreglar esta mañana, ya debería estar funcionando adecuadamente pero igual lo probare para estar seguro. Ahora, ¿Hay algo más que quisieras agregar? —él cuestiono, tomando el siguiente tramo de las escaleras, ya que ellas vivían en el segundo piso.

—No, solo date prisa —dijo con un suspiro para después colgar sin siquiera despedirse.

Divertido, Asmita negó con la cabeza y comenzó a poner la grabadora para probar si el técnico que le había revisado el móvil lo había reparado y como era de esperarse lo grabado se escuchaba claro; pero decidió hacer otra prueba solo por si acaso justo cuando terminaba de subir la escalera y comenzaba a caminar hacia el pasillo que lo llevaría hacia al departamento de ellas y fue ahí que escucho una discusión, algo fue golpeado y cayó al suelo, seguido de un grito femenino que lo hizo ponerse tenso y en guardia, con cautela se acercó sin ser consciente que su teléfono móvil aún estaba grabando.

A medida que se acercaba en silencio, comenzó a distinguir las voces y lo que decían, lo que escucho le helo la sangre, como el hombre decía aquellas barbaridades grotescas… y mucho antes de doblar la esquina supo quiénes eran las personas en problemas. Al terminar de cruzar y ver con sus propios ojos a la castaña tirada en el suelo, y como el mastodonte de hombre levantaba una mano para golpear a la pelirroja, el actuó con rapidez, metió su celular en su bolsillo y corrió a detenerlo antes de que este la tocara.

—Si yo fuera usted… me lo pensaría dos veces antes de golpearla —dijo Asmita con frialdad, sosteniendo su brazo con firmeza.

—¡No te metas, niñato! —exclamo molesto al ver al joven rubio—¡Solo estoy dándoles una prueba de buenos modales a mis hijas! ¿No es así, Agasha, Shea? —dijo con una clara amenaza en su voz.

—¡Todo es mentira! —soltó Agasha desde el suelo con algo de debilidad, al reconocer al hombre que las estaba auxiliando.

—Tu… escoria… ¡Jamás serás mi padre! —exclamo Shea temblando con rabia reprimida, sin registrar aun que quien había detenido a su tío no era otro que el hombre que amaba.

—¡Ya verán cuando ponga mis manos en ustedes, _füchse_! —grito el hombre, intentando ir tras ellas de nuevo pero siendo detenido por un repentino golpe perfectamente calculado a la quijada que el rubio le propino, dejándolo noqueado por unos minutos.

—Sera mejor que llamemos a la policía —dijo Asmita mirando con frialdad al hombre en el suelo, tomando su teléfono y marco a la comisaria luego de detener la grabación que no sabía había estado corriendo, mientras ayudaba a Shea a pararse.

Al ver quién era, ella apenas pudo contener sus lágrimas de alivio, había llegado como un ángel vengador y las había rescatado, no sabía porque estaba allí, pero lo agradeció, enterrando su rostro en su pecho y abrasándolo sin reparo al sentir su cálido brazo rodear sus hombros como una manta protectora. Había llegado al límite, y ya no podía aguantar más la situación, por unos minutos quería ser sostenida y dejar que alguien más tomara las riendas de sus problemas para respirar.

—Asmita —susurro con voz ronca, respirado su aroma único tratando de calmarse, aunque su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—La policía está en camino —murmuro el rubio, tomándola en sus brazos para tranquilizarla luego de cortar la llamada con la operadora, y giro su rostro hacia la otra joven quien estaba ahora sentada hacia la pared con sus rodillas contra su pecho y su cabeza en estas—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Gakis? —inquirió con suavidad.

Ella solo sonrió débilmente, pero no comento nada.

La policía llego en segundos, siendo los mismos hombres que había visto fuera, y comenzaron a hacer preguntas y luego esposaron al hombre que comenzaba a despertar. Ellos querían que ellas y el mismo rubio los acompañaran a la comisaria para presentar testimonio, pero dándoles su teléfono y tomando unas fotos de ellas como prueba, los dejaron ir con la condición de que al día siguiente fuera a presentar cargos.

Asmita las guio a su auto luego de hacerlas buscar ropa y otras cosas necesarias en su departamento, inamovible en su decisión de que ellas pasaran unos días con ellos, no aceptando un no por respuesta. Y ellas sabiendo que la situación estaba muy peligrosa, y todavía asustadas por los acontecimientos aceptaron.

—Todo estará bien, te lo prometo, Shea —susurro él sentándose tras el volante, y tomando el teléfono que siempre mantenía en el auto y que era un repuesto del otro, y mando un mensaje veloz a Albafika para que estuviera preparado, pero sin explicar más que lo esencial.

Shea y Agasha se sentaron juntas atrás en el Camaro, sosteniendo sus manos unidas y cerrando los ojos mientras el rubio conducía con habilidad. Solo querían descansar por una vez, y vivir con tranquilidad sin ningún imprevisto merodeando en las sombras listo para arruinarles la vida al minuto siguiente; porque, aunque por el momento pudieron respirar libremente, sabían que en lo que llegaran a su destino habría preguntas que responder y de las cuales ninguna tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

Albafika paseaba de un lado otro en la entraba de la casa de su mejor amigo como león enjaulado, luego de recibir el mensaje de Asmita hacia poco tiempo, lo que leyó no le gusto para nada.

'_Algo paso con Shea y Agasha, se quedarán a dormir.'_

La preocupación lo asalto de inmediato, había dejado todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento para esperarlos en la entrada, luego de preparar dos habitaciones para ellas, y ahora más que nunca deseaba que Agasha Gakis le hubiera confiado sus problemas. Y no solo porque sus sentimientos hacia ella se estaban haciendo más intensos, sino que también podría haberla protegido del mal que la acechaba.

Cuando escucho el familiar sonido de motor del auto del rubio, se giró hacia el portón observando cómo iba a toda velocidad hasta estacionar en la entrada. Albafika simplemente no espero hasta que su amigo se bajara, solo abrió la puerta del copiloto para replegar el asiento y ver a la castaña tomada de la mano de su amiga.

El corazón se le hundió al verla, le ofreció la mano con una expresión que podría haber sido tallada del granito, y esta dudo unos pocos segundos antes de aceptarla cuando vio la mirada determinada del hombre. La saco con cuidado detallando su estado, y si era posible su rostro se volvió aún más duro, con una furia primitiva ardió en sus venas. Su labio estaba partido y con algo de sangre seca, tenía unas profundas ojeras, un aparente cansancio, y en sus ojos verde oliva brillaba claramente el terror y vulnerabilidad; él acaricio su mejilla enrojecida por lo que claramente era un golpe.

Y las ganas de matar al miserable que le había hecho eso casi lo consumieron. Inmediatamente la tomo en brazos sin preguntarle si podía caminar o no, y antes de ir al interior de la casa miro al rubio después que este saliera del auto, su amigo asintió, dándole a entender que pronto le explicaría lo sucedido, por lo que la llevo dentro de la casa sabiendo que los otros dos los seguirían sin demora; él exhalo lentamente para que su cuerpo dejara de temblar de enojo.

Primero se ocuparía de poner a la joven cómoda, después averiguaría que había pasado.

Agasha se dejó llevar, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello aspirando su aroma a rosas para calmar un poco el temor que corría por sus venas luego de semejante episodio. A pesar que no quería que él supiera sobre sus problemas, agradecía que en ese momento estuviera con ella, quería ser cuidada, aunque sea por un poco tiempo; esos días había sufrido un infierno en vida y lo único que deseaba ahora era que el hombre de ojos azul cobalto la sostuviera.

Igualmente, Asmita ayudo a Shea a salir del auto, viendo cómo se sostenía la muñeca antiguamente herida, apretó los labios lamentando no haberle partido más la cara aquel desagradable hombre. Con una mano agarro las maletas y con su otro brazo la tomo de la cintura para darle algo de apoyo ayudándola a caminar hacia la casa.

Cuando las sentaron en el gran y cómodo sofá, ellos se pusieron a curar sus heridas inmediatamente con habilidad y delicadeza.

El peliazul limpiando la sangre seca de su barbilla tentado de buscar al infeliz que le había pegado para darle una tunda, y considerando que él y el rubio eran cinturón negro en distintas artes marciales podían enseñarle una cosa u otra sobre no agredir a muchachas inocentes e indefensas. Pero se controló con pura fuerza de voluntad, sintiendo un musculo latir en su mandíbula del enfado; los pensamientos de Asmita iban más o menos por el mismo camino mientras colocaba un experto vendaje en la muñeca de la pelirroja después de asegurarse de que no se la había roto.

Ambas chicas estaban en un mortal silencio, ya fuera por estar idas en su pasado o porque no querían responder a sus miradas interrogantes, no se sabía con seguridad. Finalmente, Asmita le conto lo sucedido a su amigo cuando fueron a llevar el botiquín de primeros auxilios al gabinete de la cocina, y este sorprendido y mas furioso todavía deseo haber estado allí para ayudarlo; cuando regresaron a la sala de estar miraron nuevamente a las muchachas.

Con un suspiro profundo y luego de pinchar el puente de su nariz, el rubio se acercó a Shea que tenía la vista pegada a sus manos en el regazo, al igual que la castaña. Ver su postura indefensa y algo derrotada lo perturbo.

—Shea, ¿Él era realmente tu padre? —pregunto con delicadeza acuclillándose en frente de ella y posando una mano en su rodilla para acariciarla con dulzura.

Ella negó con suavidad apretando sus puños, y al rubio no le paso por desapercibido el odio y rencor que ella sentía por el hombre.

—Es mi tío —murmuro por lo bajo.

—¿Te hizo algo en el pasado? —inquirió recordando la conversación que escucho del sujeto antes de interrumpir. Esa vez la joven lo miro, sus ojos ámbar brillaron con las lágrimas retenidas, pero ella no contesto.

La vio temblar ligeramente y el sufrimiento volvió a su mirada, pero necesitaba saber para que el hombre pagara por lo que había hecho, mas debido a los hechos ocurridos ese día no quería insistir más en ese momento, no ahora que ambas estaban tan perturbadas. Simplemente suspiro y poso su mano sobre la de ella que se había apretado aún más en un puño

—No se preocupen, aquí estarán a salvo —dijo levantándose lentamente.

Albafika se acercó a la castaña recordando lo que ella le había mencionado hace algunos días, sobre 'problemas familiares' y pensó que el tío de la pelirroja no era el único implicado en ese asunto, pero esa conversación la dejaría para después, viendo lo cansada que estaba era mejor que se fueran a dormir luego de una cena ligera.

No quisieron cenar, pero a insistencia de ambos hombres se tomaron a regañadientes un tazón de sopa, que increíblemente ayudo a calmar sus estómagos los cuales estaban revueltos después del horrible incidente.

Asmita las guio a un cuarto de invitados que estaba decorado exquisitamente, ellas enseguida tomaron una ducha de agua caliente, algo que era un lujo en su apartamento y se pusieron sus pijamas. Shea una bata de tirantes color chocolate de algodón que alcanzaba unos centímetros por arriba de sus rodillas y Agasha una de dos piezas de pantalón tres cuarto y camisa de tirantes azul claro con blanco; no tardaron mucho en acostarse en la gran y suave cama, pero creían que no podrían conciliar el sueño con facilidad, más el cansancio de sus cuerpos opinaban otra cosa.

En cinco minutos se habían quedado dormidas.

Mientras, en la cocina ambos hombres discutían las posibilidades y que obviamente ellas tenían que contarle aquel pasado que tan empeñadas estaban de ocultar, pero aun en su interior no estaban muy seguros de querer escucharlo ¿Podrían soportar el tormento de sus palabras relatando algo que las marco de por vida? No estaban seguros. De todas maneras, estaban dispuestos a investigar más a fondo ese tema.

Ellos se acostaron bien entrada la noche, Albafika se fue a la habitación que era él ocupaba siempre que se quedaba a dormir en la casa del rubio, espaciosa y decorada exquisitamente en tonos claros, y así mismo el que tenía una para el rubio en su propia casa. Desafortunadamente ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño, pues las preguntas plagaban su mente constantemente, querían abrazarlas y protegerlas de toda cosa que pretendiera hacerles daño.

Y por los Dioses que lo harían.

'

'

Agasha se despertó a mitad de la noche algo sobresaltada y con la respiración agitada, su corazón palpitaba en un ritmo acelerado mientras el miedo se aferraba a cada poro de su cuerpo, había tenido otro sueño de la paliza de aquella noche, y no queriendo quedarse en cama se levantó apresurada mirando a ambos lados confundida de donde estaba. Observo a su amiga durmiendo en una posición extraña pero típica en ella, y sonrió ligeramente, pero los recuerdos que acudieron a su mente la abrumaban y no pudo permanecer en el cuarto por mucho tiempo más sin tener un pequeño ataque de pánico que seguramente despertaría a la pelirroja, por lo que decidió salir y quizás tomar agua, esperando que la corta caminata calmara sus freídos nervios.

Estuvo tentada despertar a su amiga para que la acompañara, pero al final se detuvo, queriendo que por lo menos una de ellas descansara debidamente. Así que salió de la habitación sola y en silencio, seguramente tardaría un poco en encontrar la cocina y aún más estando a oscuras ¿Quién no se perdería en aquella mansión?

Tras algunos intentos y vueltas por fin dio con la cocina.

No encendió la luz ya que no quería despertar a nadie, aunque no estaba segura por donde estaba las habitaciones de ellos, sin embargo, no quería correr riesgos e importunar a nadie simplemente porque ella no podía dormir por temor a sus recuerdos. Luego de buscar unos minutos encontró los vasos en un aparador superior y se sirvió en esto agua fría, tomando sorbos pequeños sintió su cuerpo relajarse un poco. Suspiro con cansancio y luego cerro la nevera con cuidado, pero no antes de servirse un poco más de agua para llevar consigo devuelta.

Dio un respingo cuando se giró para marcharse y distinguió una silueta en la oscuridad.

Una sombra grande estaba apoyada en el arco grande de la entrada, y por un momento el pánico la ataco pensando que las habían encontrado sus familiares, pero cuando la persona dio un paso al frente la castaña reconoció inmediatamente a Albafika cuando este fue iluminado por la luna que se colaba por las puertas correderas de la cocina. Exhalo temblorosamente sintiendo sus músculos destensarse, pero al minuto siguiente un rubor subió por su cuello hasta sus mejillas al deslumbrar que su pecho estaba desnudo y solo llevaba la parte de abajo del pijama, rápidamente aparto la vista sintiéndose súbitamente tímida y fuera de su zona de confort.

Albafika sonrió quedamente por la actitud de la castaña, secretamente divertido por su actitud tan inocente. Se había levantado al escuchar un mínimo ruido fuera de su habitación y como poseía una gran audición, decido investigar y fue una agradable sorpresa encontrar a la joven en la cocina bebiendo agua, aunque se sintió algo mal por haberla asustado al aparecer sin hacer ruido alguno.

—¿No puedes dormir, _agápi_? —murmuro en voz baja, irguiéndose de su relajada postura contra el arco de la cocina y acercándose muy despacio hacia la joven, no queriendo moverse muy rápido y terminar asustándola. Al ver que ella asentía todavía sin mirarlo a los ojos, suspiro—Son los recuerdos, ¿No es así?

Sus grandes ojos verde oliva se alzaron hacia él, sorprendidos de que hubiera adivinado tan fácilmente lo que la aquejaba y en aquella mirada de azul cobalto había reflejado una calma aceptación y algo más que hizo que su corazón volara ¿Era cariño o algo más profundo? No estaba segura, nunca nadie la había mirado de esa manera con anterioridad que ella pudiera recordar; trago con fuerza sintiendo su corazón latir desenfrenado con las piernas temblorosas al ver que él se acercaba.

Albafika se detuvo frente a la joven, su mirada inocente y vulnerable lo habían hecho ir hasta ella sin poderlo evitar, como si algo dentro de su ser llamara por él, por ridículo que fuera, así era como se sentía al estar en su presencia. Con delicadeza elevo una mano y retiro unos mechones de su rostro, dejando que la punta de sus dedos resbalara por su suave piel trigueña, maravillado de su textura y calidez; su lacio cabello azul celeste acaricio los brazos de la joven cuando el inclino levemente su cabeza hacia ella, mandado intensos escalofríos por su columna vertebral.

Agasha tuvo que alzar el rostro para poder mantener contacto visual con aquellos orbes azul cobalto, sintió un sonrojo acentuarse en sus mejillas con su calor tan cercano, y su estado de semi-desnudez no ayudaba mucho, porque nunca había estado en una situación parecida.

—¿Me tienes miedo, _agápi_? —murmuro suavemente en el silencio de la cocina. Si ella le decía que sí, se marcharía, todo lo que menos quería era que le tuviera miedo en ese momento o algún otro.

Ella parpadeo confundida por su pregunta, estaba nerviosa efectivamente, pero jamás le tendría miedo a la única persona que amaba con todo el corazón, y que además la había protegido en con anterioridad. Se humedeció los labios repentinamente resecos y mordió su labio inferior, pero valientemente negó.

—No —murmuro sonando algo temblorosa, pero la sinceridad de su respuesta podía ser vislumbrada en sus ojos verde oliva. Era algo que no podía controlar, era un hombre muy atractivo y ella no podía evitar responder a él de la forma en que lo hacía, pero realmente no le temía.

Albafika sonrió ligeramente y muy delicadamente poso una de sus manos en su mejilla acariciándola con suma ternura.

—¿Entonces porque tiemblas? —dijo viendo el vaso que ella aun sostenía en sus manos.

La castaña observo la dirección que él miraba y su rostro se puso tan rojo como la grana, ya que el contenido del vaso estaba a punto de derramarse por sus manos temblorosas, así que apresuradamente lo dejo en la encimera más cercana por temor a dejarlo caer y que el fino cristal se rompiera.

La expresión del peliazul se volvió pensativa, su mano acariciaba su ruborizado rostro casi sin darse cuenta, pero su mirada volvió a enfocarse en ella con una sorprendente intensidad cuando su pulgar rozo los labios de la muchacha, teniendo cuidado con el corte en ellos. Su propio corazón se aceleró y su sangre comenzó arder en sus venas, junto con el deseo de besarla. Pero no queriendo lastimarla la miro nuevamente a los ojos y con mucha seriedad, le informo.

—Si algo de lo que haga te resulta desagradable o en algún momento quieres que me detenga, lo haré, ¿De acuerdo? —su voz fue un murmullo ronco, sus ojos azules estaban entrecerrados mientras la observaba.

Claramente, Agasha no había estado preparaba para su consideración, había pensado que él simplemente la besaría y ya. Sin embargo, nuevamente la había sorprendido, debido que a pesar de todo Albafika le pedía permiso cuando su mirada ardía por ello… y su amor por él creció aún más si fuera posible; e incluso con las mejillas ardiendo al rojo vivo, asintió suavemente incapaz de producir sonido alguno.

Albafika volvió a sonreír de medio lado, y sin perder más el tiempo rozo sus tibios labios con suavidad, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar su labio lastimado, sus manos, sin embargo, las mantuvo en su rostro iniciándola en el acto con lentitud. No obstante, no contó con el fuego líquido que corrió por sus venas y estallo en todo su ser, que solo el sabor de ella lo revolucionara de pies a cabeza.

Ella volvió a temblar al sentir su boca sobre la suya, llevando inconscientemente sus manos hacia los poderosos antebrazos de él en busca de apoyo. El beso que había comenzado lento, delicado e inocente se tornó poco a poco más intenso, hasta el punto que el hombre de largos cabellos azul celeste le pidió permiso para entrar en su boca con un suave movimiento de sus labios; titubeo, un poco indecisa, pero al final cedió llevada por la curiosidad y el calor que comenzaba a invadirla, por lo que tímidamente abrió los labios.

Albafika inspecciono con gusto su paladar en una íntima acaricia que la hizo temblar.

La castaña inconscientemente busco más de su calor, poniéndose en la punta de sus pies para alcanzar mejor su boca, sin querer pegando su femenino cuerpo al del hombre de ojos azul cobalto, sintiendo así la fuerza de sus músculos al este rodear la pequeña cintura de ella con su brazo para estabilizar su balance contra su cuerpo. Él mordisqueo suavemente su labio juguetonamente, haciéndola suspirar sin saberlo, lo que fue un golpe fatal para el autocontrol de peliazul.

Por un momento se alejo de sus rojos labios, para agacharse ligeramente, tomar sus piernas y levantarla en vilo, quedando su cintura entre ellas y posicionándolos a ambos contra la pared que se encontraba justo al lado de la encimera. Agasha gimió suavemente al sentir su fornido cuerpo entre sus muslos, pero no le dio tiempo de hacer ni decir nada cuando él volvió a tomar su boca en un hambriento beso.

Albafika sostuvo el peso de ella con su mano izquierda, mientras que la mano derecha jugueteaba con el borde de su pijama antes de sumergirse bajo esta para tocar su cálida y satinada piel, ella jadeo por ese inesperado tacto; él acaricio suavemente su cintura, maravillado con su suavidad, subió más allá hasta sentir el borde de su redondeado seno.

Agasha tembló ante la descarga de placer que la recorrió cuando el toco el lado inferior de su pecho, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió temerosa por esa nueva sensación. Pero antes de que pudiera vocear su inquietud el peliazul saco la mano de su pijama al mismo tiempo que rompió el beso con la respiración acelerada.

—Me temo que esto se nos fue de las manos un poco, _agápi _—dijo apoyando su frente contra la de ella para intentar calmar su acelerada respiración, pero no retiro sus brazos de alrededor de su pequeña cintura. Había estado a punto de perder el control, y solo por besarla. Se había detenido porque no quería ni abrumarla ni asustarla con la intensidad de su pasión.

La joven no sabía que decir estando demasiado agitada y aturdida, todo eso era muy nuevo para ella y no sabía cómo actuar.

—¿Crees que podrás volver a dormir ahora? —murmuro besando con suavidad sus labios, para después depositarla lentamente en el suelo, asegurándose que ella podía mantener su equilibrio antes de soltarla muy renuentemente.

Agasha aun sentía las piernas temblorosas, y sus labios estaban sensibles al tacto, cosa que comprobó al pasar su lengua por estos en un gesto algo nervioso, pero al oír su pregunta una roca se instalo en su estomago y el temor a las pesadillas regreso de nuevo, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara y ella mordiera su labio inferior haciendo una mueca de dolor al tocar su herida, cosa en la que no había pensado cuando él la estaba besando.

—Lo supuse —dijo con una sonrisa débil, para después tomar su mano en la suya y tirar de ella suavemente para que lo siguiera en la oscuridad de la gran casa, con un lugar en mente.

La castaña simplemente asintió, siguiéndolo con timidez y las mejillas sonrojadas, sintiéndose protegida.

'

'

Shea se levantó precipitadamente de la inmensa cama en la que se encontraba recostada, su respiración agitada, su piel fría y sudorosa al tacto. Miro a su alrededor confundida y el pánico se abrió paso en su mente cansada, no reconocía lo que la rodeaba, y con el recuerdo de su tío fresco aun en su mente, salto de la cama como si esta hubiera agarrado fuego.

Miro a su alrededor con la respiración errática y al divisar la puerta, corrió hacia allí y salió al oscuro pasillo. Sin pensar ni ver nada, sus piernas la llevaron hacia la izquierda buscando una salida en ese lugar que parecía un laberinto, sus pulmones agitados no llevaban propiamente el aire, mientras su mente le hacía ver una y otra vez a su tío con cruel insistencia…

El día en que aquel monstruo con rostro de hombre llego a su vida.

Cada golpe, cada tirón de su cabello, cada cruel palabra y bofetada, cada vez que tuvo que reprimir su llanto y palabras para no recibir más agresión, todo volvía como si hubiera sido ayer con una crueldad imposible. Oyó a la distancia como alguien lloraba, pero no le dio importancia, solo quería salir de allí y desaparecer e irse lejos, pero repentinamente tropezó y golpeo el suelo con fuerza; el pensamiento irracional de lo que su tío le haría si la encontraba la hizo encogerse, ella no quería regresar a aquel infierno del que había logrado salir de milagro con su sanidad relativamente intacta; prefería morir y lanzarse desde el edificio más alto en esa ciudad que volver a estar bajo el mando de ese hombre.

Asmita se encontraba acostado sobre su gran cama King de algodón egipcio, mirando fijamente el techo con su mente lejos de allí, puestos en una pequeña pelirroja de ojos ámbar y sonrisa brillante que estaba en otro lado de su enorme casa. El rubio le daba vueltas la situación y lo que ellos podían hacer para ayudarlas, aunque si de algo estaba seguro era que nunca más dejaría que su familia ni nadie la hirieran de nuevo.

Iba a protegerla a como diera lugar, y para eso la mantendría a su lado.

Suspirando regreso al problema a mano, las personas que de alguna forma estaba acosándolas por lo que había deducido y querían algo con ellas, suponía que dinero porque era lo más común, pero muy bien podría ser algo más. Debido a eso, decidió que a la mañana siguiente contactara a un amigo de él y de Albafika, a quien habían conocido cuando ambos asistían a la universidad; Degel Béringer, un detective privado exitoso y con excelente reputación, reconocido a nivel regional.

Degel, quien recientemente se había casado con su asistente, Fluorite Sauniere, era un hombre bastante riguroso y conseguía información precisa y en razonablemente poco tiempo dependiendo de la dificulta de la asignación, y Asmita estaba más que seguro que su amigo aceptaría el caso y en unos días lograría averiguar quiénes eran la familia, y que ocultaban. Una vez tomada la decisión, se dispuso a tratar de dormir, pero un ruido cerca de su puerta lo alerto de que alguien estaba merodeando, con agilidad y silencio, se levantó al oír algo caer con fuerza contra el suelo.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar con más cuidado y darse cuenta de que alguien estaba emitiendo ruiditos entrecortados. Con cuidado se acercó a la puerta, pensando que había una posibilidad de que fuera un ladrón, pero sinceramente lo dudaba, su casa estaba protegida por más de un sistema de seguridad y en dado caso de que fuera alguien lo suficientemente estúpido para intentarlo, se encontraría con una desagradable sorpresa cuando el rubio lo enfrentara, después de todo él y Albafika habían conocido a Degel en una de sus muchas clases de artes marciales.

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y siguiendo los pequeños sonidos, se encontró Shea Metzger sentada en el suelo con su espalda recargada en la pared abrazando sus piernas mientras tenia la frente apoyada en sus rodillas, con la respiración irregular y sollozando silenciosamente, claramente teniendo un ataque de pánico severo. Con cuidado se acercó a ella, agachándose a su misma altura y viendo que no parecía estar consciente de lo que la rodeaba, el rubio simplemente comenzó a hablarle lentamente en una cadencia tranquilizadora hasta que poco a poco ella pareció calmarse y volver en sí.

Shea parpadeo, oyendo a lo lejos lo que parecía un murmullo de una voz masculina la cual logro llamar su atención lo suficiente para recordar que no estaba en la casa en la que había vivido junto a su tío luego de que sus padres murieran, sino en un lugar totalmente diferente. Cuando alzo la mirada y finalmente enfoco completamente lo que la rodeaba se quedo totalmente sorprendida al ver al rubio a su lado cantando un mantra con suavidad mientras la observaba con cariño y acariciaba sus cortos cabellos rojo amapola.

—Me alegro que hayas vuelto, mi pequeña _kamal _—Asmita le sonrió suavemente, sintiendo la tensión abandonar su cuerpo al notar la lucidez en aquel rostro que se había vuelto muy querido para él en un corto tiempo.

—¿Asmita…? —susurro en voz baja, sintiéndose algo avergonzada por tener un ataque de pánico en medio del pasillo en una casa ajena.

—Todos tenemos nuestros malos días, nuestras imperfecciones son los que nos hacen humanos. Siempre recuerda eso —murmuro el rubio, acariciando con sus pulgares las mejillas de ella borrando el rastro húmedo de sus lágrimas.

Shae suspiro recostando su cabeza en su hombro, aspirando su magnífico aroma, y aunque sabía que tenía razón no significaba que fuera algo fácil de aceptar. Súbitamente dejo escapar un ruidito de alarma cuando el hombre rubio la alza en vilo, y automáticamente rodeo su cuello con los brazos para apoyarse mejor mientras el caminaba lentamente a una habitación que estaba a unos pasos de donde previamente se encontraba sentada.

Ella se sonrojo hasta las raíces cuando se dio cuenta de que era el dormitorio del rubio, aunque ella confiaba en él plenamente no quería decir que sus nervios no se vieran afectados por su cercanía al hombre más atractivo y sensual que ella hubiera conocido en su vida. Este se sentó en el centro de la cama en posición de loto y coloco a la joven muchacha en su regazo, inmediatamente rodeando su pequeña cintura con sus brazos en un abrazo flojo de forma que si ella se sentía muy incómoda podría alejarse sin problemas.

—Quiero ayudarte, mi pequeña _kamal,_ pero si no hablas conmigo no puedo hacer mucho al respecto —Asmita la beso con ternura en la frente, disfrutando silenciosamente de su cercanía—Se que él te ha herido profundamente, no solo con sus puños sino también emocionalmente. Y por lo que escuche hoy antes de intervenir, también intento forzarte —no pudo evitar sentir ira contra aquel hombre que debió haber cuidado y nutrido a la joven chica en vez de abusarla de todas las formas posibles; pero si estaba en su mano le haría pagar por todos aquellos crímenes sin ninguna clemencia.

El recuerdo irrumpió en la mente de la alemana con fuerza.

Las manos rudas sosteniéndola contra su voluntad en la cama, mientras la manoseaba y besaba, recorriendo y apretando con crueldad su piel nunca antes tocada por nadie, su aliento a alcohol y risa estridente, mientras ella se resistía queriendo solo vomitar, y gritar por ayuda. Sin pensarlo gimoteo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, como si así pudiera bloquear los recuerdos al tiempo que enterraba su rostro contra el cálido pecho del rubio; al instante la mano de él se enterró en sus ricos cabellos rojo amapola, masajeando su cuero cabelludo calmo el desasosiego traído por los terribles recuerdos.

—Esos demonios solo pueden herirte si tú se los permites —le dijo con calma, rozando sus labios contra la coronilla de la chica—Eres más fuerte de lo que tú misma crees y con el tiempo lo superaras, pero no puedes darle más poder a él sobre ti del que debería tener —sus ojos azul-lavanda encontraron los ámbares de ella, y él sonrió con ternura.

—No quiero que me vuelva a tocar —ella susurro como si estuviera avergonzada de admitir sus temores, y estuvo a punto de desviar su vista, pero Asmita sostuvo su barbilla con delicada firmeza.

—Y no lo hará, de eso puedes estar segura —la forma letal y controlada como lo dijo la sobresalto, pero, aunque él se vería algo aterrador para los demás, a sus ojos no había cambiado del hombre maravilloso que era, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreírle cálidamente.

Súbitamente a Asmita se le ocurrió algo, y se estiro hasta la mesita de noche, tomando algo ahí y apretando un botón, y de la nada el cuarto se ilumino, pero no por una luz común, no, en todas las paredes e instancias de aquella habitación, había pintada constelaciones de luces que se movían con lentitud, mostrando galaxias y estrellas. Shea aspiro con brusquedad al ver aquella escena tan asombrosa, olvidándose por un momento de la posición en que estaba, quedando impresionada por aquella vista tan grandiosa; a Agasha y ella siempre habían gustado el espacio y sus múltiples maravillas, y en ese momento para ella fue como estar en el mismo universo, libre.

Asmita la observo con atención, sonriendo ligeramente cuando vio su asombro y deleite ante las imágenes que danzaban en el cuarto. Ella se veía aún más hermosa bajo la luz de las estrellas.

—Es hermoso…— susurro la pelirroja, volviendo su vista a el rubio, sus ojos brillaban, pero esa vez no por las lágrimas. Se sonrojo al ver la intensidad con que la observaba y un sin fin de emociones se reflejaron en aquellos ojos azul-lavanda, cariño, deseo, y algo más que no entendió del todo, pero que hizo latir su corazón desenfrenadamente—¿Asmita…? —pregunto con voz queda, insegura de que pasaría a continuación.

—No tenemos que hacer nada si no lo desea, mi pequeña _kamal _—le acaricio el rostro con ternura, buscando permiso con sus ojos—Me detendré si así me lo pides.

Ella no pudo más que derretirse ante sus palabras y toque, pues también quería experimentar una vez más la gloria de su contacto y con eso en mente, pero aun nerviosa, sonrió temblorosamente y asintió, cerrando los ojos en espera de su beso. Con cuidado de no sobresaltarla bajo solo su cabeza, y toco sus labios con lentitud, besándola con ternura, totalmente pendiente de si ella presentaba alguna emoción negativa, pero al ver que no era así, poco a poco fue incrementando la presión, hasta que se estaban besando con la misma pasión mostrada en la universidad; su lengua paso por su carnoso labio inferior pidiendo entrada, que ella concedió gustosa, mientras ambos disfrutaban del otro, ella dulce y suave, él duro y picante.

Estaban embriagados el uno con el otro.

Suavemente Asmita bajo su cuerpo lo suficiente como para que ambos se estuvieran tocando, pero sin aplastarla, y aunque ella se puso algo tensa, él continuo con el beso, llamando su atención a otro lado.

Shea estaba consumida por el terrible calor que le recorría el cuerpo, quería más de su toque y de sus ardientes besos, nunca antes había sentido algo similar a la necesidad de que él la tocara entre sus piernas donde el calor insoportable se concentraba o en sus pechos. Jamás había deseado que algún hombre la tocara en esos sitios, y aunque parte de su cerebro decía que sí, la otra parte estaba asustada por la intensidad de lo que estaba experimentando.

Asmita por otro lado estaba perdido en el sabor exquisito de ella, teniendo su suave cuerpo bajo él era algo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar se sentiría tan bien, saber que era él quien le daba esa experiencia lo hacía querer sonreír.

Abandono sus labios para poder permitirle respirar, pero ella pareció no querer separarse de él ya que instintivamente siguió su boca con la suya de forma inocente, y el rubio no pudo sino cumplir con sus deseos, volviendo a besarla largamente detallando al mismo tiempo cada pequeña reacción a cada estimulo. Sin premeditarlo mucho, coloco besos lentamente desde su hinchada y roja boca hasta su cuello, donde aspiro su único aroma a vainilla y separando sus labios un poco, probó la suave piel mordiéndola con bastante ligereza, para a continuación succionarla.

Shea soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir aquella sensual caricia, estuvo segura de que vio puntos de color en sus ojos, cerró los parpados con fuerza algo asustada por las inesperadas sensaciones que la recorrieron, enterrando las manos en los largos mechones color oro que descansaban sobre los hombros masculinos. Quería decirle que parara, pero su lengua no parecía funcionar, lo único que salía de sus labios fue otro bajo gemido, mientras se frotaba inconscientemente contra el firme y cálido cuerpo del hombre que amaba en busca de algo desconocido hasta ahora para ella.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, Asmita se retiró, dejándolos a ambos respirando entrecortadamente y con un deseo insatisfecho, más lo único que el rubio se atrevió a hacer fue abrazarla con fuerza en un intento de calmarlos a ambos mientras lentamente recuperaba la cordura. Tras varios minutos en esa posición sin mover ni un musculo, la tensión, sus respiraciones y el calor disminuyo considerablemente.

—Aparentemente, debo ejercitar más mi autocontrol en el futuro —murmuro Asmita más para sí mismo que para ella—Te pido perdón si te asuste en algún momento —sus ojos azul-lavanda la observaron detenidamente asegurándose de que ella se encontraba bien y no hubiera tenido ningún recuerdo doloroso.

La pelirroja abrió los labios, sin saber realmente que planeaba decir, pero en vez de palabras solo broto un bostezo; ya pasada la emoción del momento, su cuerpo le pedía descanso desesperadamente, no importaba si la joven quería discutir lo acababa de pasar, simplemente no tenia las energías para hacerlo.

Asmita se retiró de encima, colocándose a su lado y cubriéndolos a ambos con la ligera sabana de seda blanca, con toda la intención de dormir junto a ella esa noche; la abrazo contra su pecho descubierto, mientras la pelirroja de ojos ámbar se acomodaba inconscientemente frente a él, con la espalda contra su pecho y su cabeza en su musculoso brazo, sintiendo la pesadez del otro rodear su cintura envolviéndola en un capullo de calidez y seguridad.

—Duerme, mi pequeña_ kamal_, mientras yo velo tus sueños —musito por lo bajo, besando su hombro desnudo antes de recostarse por completo en la cama, y ser capaz de rendirse al sueño igual que la joven que ya estaba dormida en sus brazos.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Ay por todos los dioses, ¿Hace calor aquí o solo soy yo? 7u7 Un capitulo bastante intenso pero lleno de sentimientos para todos :'3**

**Gracias por leer :3**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sister Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

**Traducción de algunas palabras en Alemán:**

**_Blödian: _Imbécil**

_**Füchse**: _**Zorras**

**En Griego:**

**_Agápi_: Amor**

**En Hindi:**

**_Kamal_: Loto**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! Aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que esta a punto de llegar a su fin :'3**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capitulo XI**

La luz solar se comenzó abrir paso por las ventanas, aunque algo obstruidas por las cortinas evidenciando la llegada de la mañana.

Agasha se giró cuando el brillo alcanzo su rostro, intentando ocultarse del nuevo día, se acurruco más contras aquel calor reconfortante, mientras sintió como alguien la abraza para refugiarla más en esa calidez. Ella sonrió inconscientemente al detectar un olor masculino muy embriagador con toque a rosas, frunciendo el ceño algo desconcertada, su mente comenzó a conectar lentamente lo que recordaba del día anterior y al conseguirlo, abrió los ojos de golpe; y cuando intento sentarse en la cama, una leve caricia en su cabello la detuvo.

—Buenos días —murmuro una voz calmada en su oído que después deposito un tibio beso en su frente.

Agasha se ruborizo al recordar donde y con quien estaba.

Miro hacia arriba con timidez y encontró unos hermosos ojos azul cobaltos observándola con tranquilidad y algo de curiosidad, al instante su sonrojo se extendió por todo su rostro hasta su cuello lo que le arranco una sincera risa al peliazul. La castaña está bien acurrucada en su fuerte pecho, mientras este la abraza firme, pero con delicadeza de la cintura, sin querer que se sintiera de alguna forma restringida contra su voluntad.

Ella abrió la boca para dar un triste intento de palabras, pero él solo negó con la cabeza y deposito un casto beso en su coronilla, dejándola con los ojos bien abiertos.

—No tienes que decir nada, _agápi _—dijo con una sonrisa que luego cambio a un gesto de seriedad y compresión que la desarmo por completo—Nos dejamos llevar un poco por la situación, pero no pienso menos de ti por eso.

—¿De verdad? —se aventuró a preguntar con mucha timidez y algo avergonzada. A pesar de sus palabras ella seguía preocupada, por lo que se atrevió a confesar en voz muy baja, casi inaudible—Es que… yo nunca había hecho algo como eso.

—Lo sé. Me di cuenta anoche y esa fue una de las muchas razones por la cual me detuve —él asintió observándola con dulzura, mientras distraídamente sus dedos acariciaban los largos mechones castaños. Sin embargo, una vez más rio por lo bajo al verla enterrar su rostro rojo como una manzana contra su pecho obviamente cohibida—No hicimos nada malo,_agápi__,_ fue algo muy natural que sucede cuando dos personas adultas se gustan mucho y quiere demostrarlo abiertamente —agrego en un tono algo bromista para hacer que ella se relajara, y cuando esta lo miro por debajo de sus largas pestañas con un puchero, supo que lo había conseguido.

Albafika había admirado en silencio su belleza al dormir tan tranquilamente, pero verla despertar y comprobar que las ojeras bajo sus magníficos ojos verde oliva habían desaparecido casi por completo y ella parecía haber renovado sus fuerzas, supo que había conseguido su cometido y no pudo evitar sonreírle con ternura, sin embargo, recordó la situación que la llevo allí y su rostro adquirió las cualidades del granito acrecentado por los moretones ahora visibles en el joven rostro de la chica.

—Agasha… —él titubeo, no sabiendo si abordar el tema, pero ella pareció notar su indecisión y se le adelanto.

—Mi papa se casó nuevamente cuando yo tenía doce años —comenzó a relatar ella en voz baja, recordando aquellos con dolor—Al principio todo pareció ir bien, ella era amable, aunque algo distante, yo estaba dispuesta a aceptarla en mi vida porque quería que fuéramos una familia, pero no importa lo que hiciera nunca parecía satisfecha con nada de lo que la rodeaba… unos años después papa enfermo súbitamente.

Aquí tuvo que hacer una pausar para pasar el nudo que se formó en su garganta al recordar esos días de angustia y desespero, pero se obligó a continuar de lo contrario no creía ser capaz de seguir si se dejaba arrastrar por los recuerdos.

—Era una enfermedad muy grave, pero no podíamos costear los medicamentos debido a que estábamos en bancarrota —ella elevo sus grandes ojos triste hacia el hombre joven que la escuchaba en silencio y con paciencia—Papa había vendido todo lo que tenía para pagar los gustos caros de su nueva esposa, incluso hipoteco la casa en la cual vivíamos y la pequeña floristería que había sido el trabajo de su vida por muchos años… no nos quedaba nada que pudiéramos vender para pagar sus medicinas, y por ende, luego de pasar muchos meses en el hospital agonizando de dolor, murió sin nada a su nombre que no fueran las ropas que había llevado cuando lo internaron.

Albafika la abrazo más fuerte, teniendo la sospecha de a donde se dirigía la historia pero no queriendo interrumpir su relato, pues presentía que ella necesitaba decirlo para sacar el dolor enterrado en su pecho que la lastimaba profundamente.

—Mi madrastra no se dignó ni a venir al funeral, muy ocupada arreglándose para ir de fiestas la noche siguiente al entierro —su voz se volvió amarga al recordar su shock e incredulidad de descubrir cuan desalmada era aquella mujer—Me di cuenta de que no solo no le importo papa nunca, sino que siempre estuvo engañándolo a sus espaldas con el mismo tipo que le proveía de drogas que usaba cuando iba a los clubes por la noche… Me quede devastada y furiosa, pero siendo una menor de edad no podía hacer nada y ahora ella tenía mi custodia porque no había familiares que pudieran acogerme, además de que si vivía conmigo podía echar mano del pequeño fideicomiso que había dejado estipulado mi padre para mí.

Él le limpio las lágrimas que bajaron silenciosas por sus mejillas, deseando protegerla de todo mal, pero lamentablemente ese dolor que ella llevaba por dentro no era algo de lo que él pudiera escudarla, solo podía esperar que su presencia mitigara en algo su acongojado corazón.

—¿Por qué hay personas tan malas en el mundo? —pregunto ella con suma tristeza, recostando su mejilla en el hombro de aquel poderoso hombre que siempre había sido bueno con ella.

—No lo sé, _agápi_. Algunas veces pasan cosas malas a personas buenas sin razón aparente —susurro contra sus cabellos castaños, dejando que el silencio se extendiera por unos minutos antes de continuar, necesitando saber cómo había terminado todo—¿Que sucedió después? ¿Cómo te trato luego de que tu padre muriera?

—No fue… agradable —Agasha titubeo un poco en su respuesta, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en aquellos años bajo el yugo de su madrastra, e inconscientemente se acurruco aún más contra el cuerpo más grande del hombre de ojos azul cobalto—Luego de conocer a Shea cuando tenía quince años se hizo más llevadero, pero la situación con mi madrastra en casa era demasiado inestable por lo que conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo sin que lo supiera y ahorré tanto como pude. Desafortunadamente tuve una… discusión muy fuerte con ella tiempo después, y fue cuando decidí independizarme junto con Shea —ella tuvo cuidado de no mencionar las veces en que la mujer mayor la golpeo o la dejaba sin comer por días, ni que tenía que encerrarse en su habitación cada vez que llevaba hombres desconocidos a la casa por temor a que estos la agredieran de peor manera.

Tampoco se atrevió a decirle del incidente que la había hecho huir de casa definitivamente, porque tenía miedo de la reacción que tuviera el peliazul, sabiendo ahora como lo hacía que él era algo protector con ella, si el asunto con aquel chico en la universidad era prueba de eso. Albafika sabía que le estaba contando la versión diluida de lo que había pasado, pero debido a miedo que vio en sus ojos verde oliva se abstuvo de comentar sobre esto y simplemente se resignó a averiguar la verdad completa de otra manera que no le causara estrés ni trajera recuerdos dolorosos.

Con un suspiro, él pincho el puente de su nariz, y decidió que por ahora dejaría estar el tema, especialmente porque tenía ganas de estampar su puño contra algo, o más bien alguien, y no deseaba asustar a la muchacha innecesariamente.

—Agasha, sea lo que sea que haya pasado quiero que sepas que nada fue tu culpa, eras una niña y ciertas situaciones escapan a nuestro control cuando somos pequeños —ella pareció insegura pero luego asintió sonriendo ligeramente al ver que él lo decía en serio—Ahora, será mejor que nos levantemos, hoy hay mucho por hacer y el desayuno no se preparará solo —murmuro por lo bajo con un suspiro teatral diseñado para hacerla sonreír, cosa que logro con plena satisfacción.

Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto se levantó de la cama, y al instante extraño el calor de su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, pero lo ignoro olímpicamente no fuera a ser que cambiara de opinión y siguiera un impulso latente de volver a besarla, y que esta vez, temía que no pudiera detenerse. Agasha intentó en vano mirar hacia otro lado cuando él se alzó y esos magníficos músculos se estiraron en un ondear sensual junto con su larga cabellera azul celeste, que le regreso el sonrojo a sus mejillas.

El peliazul la miro y ella desvió el rostro apenada.

No pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo, percatándose de que los sentimientos en su pecho se hacían más fuertes a cada minuto que pasaba a su lado. Quería compartir su sufrimiento y darle a entender que estaba con ella para apoyarla, protegerla y… ¿Amarla? Aun no estaba seguro de cuáles eran sus sentimientos o quizás sencillamente no quería admitirlo; pero esa era otra pelea con su subconsciente que bien podía esperar.

'

'

Shea se removió en la enorme cama, enterrando su rostro en algo tibio que despedía un aroma masculino vagamente familiar, pero que su aun dormido cerebro no podía computar. La muchacha parpadeo adormilada al sentir una ligera caricia en sus cabellos, luego en su mejilla, confundida ella abrió los ojos ambarinos y descubrió dos pozos de azul-lavanda, que la observaban fijamente.

—Es bueno saber que dormiste bien, pequeña _kamal _—dijo Asmita sonriendo ligeramente, un brillo ligeramente travieso que solo añadía un aire sexy a la imagen general con sus cabellos rubio pálido enmarcando su rostro y hombros, que noto sobresaltada estaban desnudos.

Las alarmas se dispararon en su cabeza haciéndola sentarse de golpe, alzando la sabana para chequear si ella, también estaba desnuda, y comprobó con alivio que no era así, pues ella tenía aun su pijama de la noche anterior y él portaba unos pantalones de franela, solo dejando su torso al descubierto. Escucho una risa queda a su lado y giro a observarlo con el rostro encendido, cuando comprendió que él se estaba riendo de ella por lo que acababa de hacer.

—No, no hicimos el amor anoche… aunque si estuvimos cerca de llegar a ese punto —comento Asmita con seriedad, aunque había una luz suave en su mirar que la hizo sentir tibia y querida en su interior.

—Yo… yo… ¡Agasha! —grito de repente, por fin recordando a su mejor amiga la cual debía estar muy preocupada por ella al desaparecer así del cuarto por la noche, y con lo pasado no había dedicado un solo pensamiento a ella, por lo que se sintió culpable.

—No tienes de que preocuparte yo fui a chequearla hace unos minutos, ella está bien, estoy seguro de que Albafika cuido muy bien de ella anoche —agrego deliberadamente, levantándose y estirándose con languidez mientras chequeaba su expresión por el rabillo del ojo.

Shea abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por dos razones, primero por el que su amiga aparentemente hubiera pasado la noche con el hombre del largo cabello azul celeste, y segundo por el espectáculo que el rubio le estaba dando, al darse cuenta que se había quedado mirando como idiota, giro el rostro colorado y también se levantó.

Asmita la llevo a su habitación nuevamente, informándole que en quince minutos estaría listo el desayuno, si conocía bien a su amigo peliazul pues este tendía a ir directamente a la cocina luego de levantarse; ella tenía hasta entonces para asearse y vestirse, pero antes de irse se inclinó y beso sus labios ligeramente, dejándola sin respiración y colorada antes de marcharse. Luego de pasar nuevamente por su recamara y con ropa más decente se encamino a la cocina donde encontró a Albafika haciendo el desayudo como sabía que haría, al entrar en la estancia el hombre rubio le informo de lo que planeaba hacer con respecto a los familiares de las muchachas a lo que el hombre de ojos azul cobalto asintió de acuerdo con ello, y el dueño de la casa se marchó para llamar a su antiguo amigo de la universidad.

Por otra parte, Agasha salió del cuarto de baño de la habitación cuando escucho voces afuera, y se encontró a su mejor amiga parada viendo la puerta con el rostro colorado. Supuso que ella por alguna razón también se había encontrado durmiendo con el rubio.

—Shea, te encuentras… bien… ¡Que es _eso_! —exclamo Agasha señalando espantada el cuello de su mejor amiga.

Alarmada y algo confundida, la pelirroja corrió al baño y se observó en el espejo perpleja y más sonrojada que antes.

—Oh, _scheiße..._

Ahí en el cuello, justo en el lugar en el que Asmita había puesto sus labios la noche anterior había una marca ligeramente morada, pero que no dolía para nada; y con la cara ardiendo le dijo a su mejor amiga lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y esta a su vez le comento de su tiempo en la cocina y a lo que había conllevado luego.

Ninguna sabía que hacer o decir, así que decidieron esperar a ver como se desarrollaba todo primero, así pues, tomada esa decisión, se refrescaron con rapidez, y se vistieron con ropa casual, Shea una camisa negra manga corta con la imagen de un lobo aullándole a la luna, y unos pantalones cortos rojos, y como la casa era alfombrada no usaba zapatos, así que se limitó a dejar su cabello como estaba, ya que con lo corto que era le costaba hacerse la mayoría de los peinados; Agasha se puso una sudadera morada con capucha, y unos short negros, recogiendo su larga cabellera en una coleta algo desordenada.

Tomaron una larga respiración antes tener el valor suficiente de salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la cocina.

Temían lo que el día traería consigo, sobre todo porque antes del mediodía debían ir a presentar cargos contra el tío de la pelirroja, ya podían imaginarse que Iba a ser una mañana inmemorable. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, tuvieron un desayuno tranquilo aun sin tocar el tema, no queriendo así arruinar sus apetitos; tras terminar una ligera comida, ellos se pusieron serios y las chicas bien derechas en sus sillas.

—¿Están listas? —el rubio inquirió el tomando las llaves del auto en su mano, mientras observaba a las chicas con amabilidad, sabiendo que la última cosa que querían era salir de la casa. Por suerte ya se había comunicado con Degel, y el ingenioso hombre se había puesto en marcha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por lo que seguramente en poco tiempo podrían neutralizar el problema de las jóvenes, permanentemente.

El viaje a la terminal de policías se hizo en silencio total, debido a que todos estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. El tramite presentado les llevo una hora y algunos minutos mientras hacían las pertinentes preguntas, y además lo archivaban, para luego iniciar el proceso de poner la multa y días de cárcel mientras esperaban a que les dieran un día para ir a la corte; entre eso tomaron fotos de las heridas de las dos jóvenes, documentándolo junto a la demás evidencia, y para el momento en que acabaron ellas estaban exhaustas.

El trayecto a la casa, los agarro igualmente en silencio, solo que Asmita estaba texteando constantemente con alguien por su telefono, totalmente concentrado en la pantalla. Para el momento en que llegaron, el rubio recibió una llamada y disculpándose con sus acompañantes, pero no antes de darle un beso en la coronilla a la pelirroja se marchó a contestar en privado, dejando a la joven algo colorada.

Ellas decidieron ir a echarse un rato en la cama y descansar, mientras Albafika fue a ver que se iba a preparar para el almuerzo. Unos veinte minutos después, el rubio ingreso por la puerta lateral de la cocina, y observo la habitación en busca de las jóvenes, al no encontrarlas se giró a ver a su mejor amigo, alzando la ceja en forma de pregunta.

—Fueron a recostarse un rato —respondió el peliazul, girando para seguir con el hacer de la comida—¿Que dijo Degel? —interrogo curioso, todo el camino había sabido quien era con el que este conversaba.

—Degel tiene algo de información reunida y no parece prometedor para ellos —comento Asmita, una expresión pensativa en su rostro, antes de comentar lo poco que le había dicho su amigo por teléfono con el peliazul—Vendrá a cenar hoy a la noche con su mujer, por dos razones —agrego tomando unos tomates para empezar con la ensalada.

—¿Oh? —fue todo lo que dijo el de ojos azul cobalto, alzando una ceja curioso.

—La primera es que tendrá un archivo listo sobre las personas que mandamos a investigar para esta noche, y la segunda es que aprovechara para presentarnos a su esposa. Aun no la conocemos si no me equivoco —dijo el rubio revisando la despensa de comida para decidir que iba a hacer para la cena.

—Sí, nosotros no pudimos asistir a la boda porque fue hecha en Francia, y para aquella época estábamos en finales… y solo hemos hablado con ella contadas veces por teléfono —asintió Albafika, removiendo el estofado de carne y papas que estaba haciendo para el almuerzo.

—Sera bueno también para ellas, estoy seguro que congeniaran con la esposa de Degel —agrego el hombre de ojos azul-lavanda saliendo del almacén y ayudando a preparar el resto del almuerzo.

'

'

Shea y Agasha se quedaron viendo las pocas pertenencias que habían traído consigo a la casa del rubio.

No tenían nada muy elegante, como para una cena de ese tipo que ellos habían mencionado hacía unos minutos luego del almuerzo, y eso las dejaba a ellas con nervios y sin saber que ponerse para parecer mediamente decentes. Cuando les habían dicho que un amigo y su esposa iría a cenar ese día a la casa, ambas se les había colocado un nudo en el estómago en especial cuando ellos les dijeron que hacia él para vivir, y el favor que ellos le habían encomendado.

Ahora estaban revisando para ver que se pondrían, no queriendo dejar en vergüenza a ambos hombres, pero a la final se decidieron por algo sencillo que no parecía ropa de casa. Shea por una falda de volados negra, una camisa blanca de manga tres-cuartos y cuello en V, y el cabello suelto en hondas naturales; Agasha por un vestido pocos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, de mangas tres-cuarto y cuello en V, ajustado bajo el busto, era azul oscuro y tenía unas pequeñas florecitas estampadas, en el cabello solo se lo dejo amarrado de medio lado con una cinta azul y con ligeros bucles al final en las puntas.

Estuvieron toda la tarde preocupadas y nerviosas, sin importar cuantas veces ellos les dijeron que no se preocuparan por ello, fue inútil. Al llegar la hora de la cena, la pelirroja y la castaña estaban tan preparadas como era enteramente posible, y no paraban de jugar con sus manos o alguna parte de sus ropas, mordiendo sus labios nerviosamente.

Y cuando los invitados por fin llegaron, ellas estaban sorprendidas y a la vez no con lo que encontraron.

Degel Béringer era un hombre casi igual de alto que Albafika y Asmita, de largos cabellos verdes, piel pálida y ojos azules, su expresión era de seriedad y amabilidad, aunque el portaba un aura de tranquilidad letal que era menos frecuente ver en ambos profesores pero que los dos poseían, fue algo que las dejo curiosas. Su esposa, Fluorite Sauniere de Béringer, por el otro lado era solo un poco más alta que ellas, de ojos gris perla con un lacio cabello rubio como oro pálido, de piel blanca y abundantes pecas en el puente de la nariz, tenía una mirada tan dulce, que las hizo relajarse en su presencia.

La cena transcurrió con calma, aunque ellas seguían aun algo nerviosas.

La comida estuvo deliciosa por supuesto, el menú ofrecía de chuleta ahumada, arroz blanco, una fresca ensalada, y de bebida jugo, y agua; en general fue bastante informal para lo que ellas esperaban, y durante la cena, hablaron más que todo con Fluorite, quien resultó ser una persona muy agradable y divertida que compartía muchos de sus gustos.

En la llegada del postre que habían preparado Agasha y Shea, más la última que la primera, quien solo ayudo en la cocina, la charla fue amena y ambas se dieron cuenta de que Degel era un hombre sumamente inteligente. No se explicaban porque había elegido la carrera de detective si muy bien podía haber sido un ingeniero o medico investigador fácilmente.

Después los hombres se retiraron al despacho de Asmita para discutir unos asuntos, y las tres jóvenes se quedaron en la sala tomando té.

—¿Es realmente sorprendente, no es así? —comento Fluorite llamando la atención de ambas chicas.

Ambas muchachas se miraron la una a la otra desconcertada, antes de girar a ver a la otra chica.

—Degel es alguien sumamente inteligente y atractivo, de mucho éxito en lo que ponga su mente a trabajar. Y, sin embargo, eligió como esposa y compañera a alguien tan simple y torpe como yo— sonrió Fluorite con infinito cariño al pensar en su marido de ojos azul claro—Puede que no conozca a Albafika y Asmita tanto como ustedes o mi esposo, pero por lo que este me ha dicho y lo que he visto en esta reunión, me parece que ellos las miran de una forma especial —fue lo que ella comento, sonriendo misteriosamente antes de agregar tímidamente—No dejen que los problemas del ahora arruinen un posible futuro, después de todo… la felicidad está en manos de aquellos lo suficientemente valientes para tomarla en sus propias manos.

Y eso realmente dejo a las chicas pensativas.

'

'

En el despacho, Degel no fue con rodeos, depositando en el escritorio donde Asmita permanecía de pie, el documento con la jugosa información.

—Les puedo decir con total seguridad que ambos familiares son peligrosos. Investigue a muchas personas cercanas a ellos, desde sus doctores a los lugares en donde sabia habían trabajado hasta donde nacieron —comento mirando sus viejos amigos con total confianza. Aunque ciertamente no les revelaría su método para conseguir esa valiosa y muy difícil información—Sus facultades mentales dejan mucho que desear, incluso hice que un psicólogo colega mío evaluara su patrón de comportamiento y determino un grado de narcisismo, además de comportamiento irracional y pronto a violencia no provocada —solo sentía compasión por aquellas jóvenes chicas que soportaron vivir demasiado tiempo con esa gente cruel.

—¿Codiciosos? —pregunto Albafika situado cerca de la ventana, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

—Hasta los huesos —respondió el hombre de cabellos verde. Medito bien las palabras que diría a continuación—Saque el historial médico de las señoritas Gakis y Metzger cuando pasaron por la clínica cerca de sus viviendas la noche en que emprendieron la huida y debido a que no era un lugar particularmente bueno, no tuvieron problemas en partir con los documentos luego de que les mostré mi placa y documentación —él rodó sus ojos azul claro algo exasperado con la poca seguridad que había tenido el lugar, aunque eso lo hubiera beneficiado al final.

Observo con detenimiento como ambos hombres le prestaban mucha atención a cada palabra con sus cuerpos tensos, y sonrió para sí mismo al ver la preocupación y el afecto notorio que tenía por esas muchachas tan singulares. Hasta el mismo les había cogido rápido cariño, al recordarle a su propia esposa, miro de reojo al peliazul, sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero ellos habían pedido un informe completo de la situación de ellas antes de escapar de sus casas.

—Agasha Gakis tenía múltiples hematomas por todo el cuerpo, una contusión en la cabeza y laceraciones cuando llego a urgencias del hospital más cercano a su casa. Según fuentes que vivieron cerca de la joven, su madrastra siempre pagaba su ataque de ira contra ella cuando estaba completamente drogada, sin embargo, la última noche que paso allí al parecer la mujer y su novio del momento le pegaron semejante paliza a la muchacha que imagino fue la gota que derramo él vaso —él suspiro pinchando el puente de su nariz, no era fácil informar sobre la vida de alguien más pero ese era su trabajo, aunque este se hacía algo más difícil cuando sus amigos estaban involucrados—La chica estaba muy alterada cuando algún enfermero o alguien se le acercaban demasiado, así que tuvieron que administrarles calmantes para atenderla —Degel utilizaba su voz de negocios, porque había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a mantenerse a raya de las emociones cuando trabaja o arriesgarse a cometer un error. Aunque eso no significaba que no le afectaran las cosas que veía, simplemente lo relegaba a un segundo plano hasta que había terminado con el caso, y en ese momento, aunque no fue diferente si se sintió molesto

Albafika se dio la vuelta a la ventana apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos, pensó en la joven castaña al otro lado de la casa, y las ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien pronto lo inundaron, pero no podía ir a ella aun, pues estaba seguro que faltaba información y detalles.

—¿No los denuncio? —esta vez Asmita hizo la pregunta, ya que se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba muy cabreado y con un humor de perros.

Degel negó suavemente apoyándose en el respaldo de uno de los sillones del cuarto.

—A mi parecer tenía miedo de las repercusiones si su madrastra salía libre bajo fianza —su atención se concentró en el rubio, ponderando como proseguir, pero a la final solo hablo con franqueza—Shea Metzger, esta vez había un vecino que escuchaba las palizas que el tío de la chica le dala, pero no se atrevió a llamar a la policía por la corpulencia de este y porque lo intimidaba —el hombre de cabellos verdes presiono sus labios en una fina línea, enfadado con el familiar de la pelirroja. No quería saber cómo se tomaría la noticia su amigo rubio, pero el mismo le había pedido que investigara—Cuando llegaron al hospital se le vio muy afectada, ropas rasgadas con múltiples hematomas y uno o dos costillas fisuradas, el médico de urgencias le hizo un examen especial para descubrir si el hombre había abusado de ella, pero afortunadamente dio negativo.

La mirada azul-lavanda se volvió fuego liquido ante sus ojos, aunque su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna era su quietud lo que realmente hablaba de lo furioso que estaba, porque había adoptado una calma letal que presagiaba problemas para el agresor de la pelirroja. Asmita se pasó una mano temblorosa por su tenso rostro, la rabia que bullía en su interior apenas lograba controlarla.

—Los familiares se quedaron con casi todo lo que sus padres les dejaron a ambas, y lo gastaron en sus propios vicios y beneficios según el registro de las cuentas bancarias —Continúo explicando el contenido del sobre, y sacando algunas páginas las dejo sobre el escritorio—Me atrevo a decir que ahora quiere más dinero porque el que ya tenían se les acabo —abrió el documento y aparto otro par de hojas—Aquí está el informe médico detallando donde fueron golpeadas y con que, por las características de los hematomas. También tengo un informe de muchas páginas de largo señalado los múltiples engaños y estafas que han hechos a personas en innumerables ocasiones —suspiro suavemente antes de agregar—Son astutos en ese arte, pero más de una ocasión dejaron rastros de su estupidez inicial —murmuro sonriendo ligeramente al recordar las pistas claras que dejaron a su paso.

Albafika carraspeo suavemente tratando de mantener la compostura, y centrarse en lo que se haría a continuación.

—Degel, no sabemos cómo agradecértelo —dijo con voz ligeramente roca.

Él peliverde sonrió ligeramente con su aire calmado, regresando los papeles al sobre de manila amarillo antes de enderezarse y encogerse de hombros.

—Agradézcanmelo con una buena botella de vino, básicamente batí un récord reuniendo información en menos de veinticuatro horas —ciertamente desde que recibiera la llamada temprano en la mañana había utilizado cada influencia y contacto que tenia para tener listo un informe completo para los dos hombres frente a él.

Y con esa oración que dejo a ambos hombres sonriendo ligeramente y prosiguieron con una conversación más a mena, ya que tenían mucho tiempo sin a verse cara a cara, aunque siempre hablaban por teléfono. Claro que el peliverde aprovecho para comentar lo especial que era su esposa, lo orgullo que estaba de haber ganado su corazón y haberse casado con ella, la felicidad se notaba claramente en sus ojos azules, alegrando a los otros dos hombres.

Finalmente, ya tardé por la noche se retiró con la simpática chica de cabellos rubios, dejando así a las amigas con una muy buena impresión y afecto especial.

Ellas se retiraron sigilosamente a la habitación, no queriendo enterarse de la conversación que tuvieron en el despacho, temerosas de que supieran más de lo que ellas le habían contado; y ciertamente ellos estaban sumamente inquietos, y pensando en lo que iban a hacer para ayudarlas, sin contar con que dormir esa noche les resulto a los cuatro difícil por distintas razones.

En los siguientes días ellos se mostraron igual de atentos con ellas, pero también notaron que se iban cierto tiempo al estudio del rubio luego de llegar de la universidad, ya que habían decidido pasar un tiempo más indefinido con ellos, mientras veían como resolver el problema con sus familiares, y dicho aquello, habían vuelto un día al departamento con ellos de guardaespaldas y recogido sus libros y cosas importantes, junto con el resto de su poca ropa, ya que realmente no tenía mucho, la mayoría de las cosas en el lugar venían con el apartamento alquilado.

Les daba algo de tristeza dejar el apartamento, porque ya les quedaba claro que debían mudarse y pronto, pero ese era el lugar en el que habían pasado más tiempo, y compartido mucho.

Ellos estaban más que feliz de tenerlas con ellos, principalmente porque sabían que estaban a salvo en su hogar, y por cada día que convivían con las jóvenes se daban cuenta de lo preciosas que eran, lo que les gustaba y disgusta, sus pequeñas manías e inevitablemente se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que sus sentimientos estaban conectados con ellas. Y secretamente con ayuda del hombre de cabellos verde y otros de la oficina de policía junto con un grupo de jurados y abogados, estaban formando un caso, para llevar a cada uno de los familiares tras las rejas.

Y como las cosas siguieran así de prometedoras, pronto esos desgraciados estarían en el lugar en el que merecían, tras las rejas. Y ellas estarían a salvo.

Una tarde de viernes, ellos parecían algo tensos por una razón que no quisieron comentar, pero estuvieron más afectuosos con ellas de lo normal, ya que había ido lentamente construyendo una relación con las dos jóvenes mediante la convivencia, luego de la pérdida de control del primer día que ellas pasaron en la casa del rubio ellos cuidaron de no abrumarlas limitando la conexión física a lo adecuado.

Al día siguiente, Agasha y Shea se levantaron para encontrar la casa vacía, algo poco común por no decir que nunca, desde que ellas habían llegado esto había pasado. Confundidas, bajaron y vieron el desayuno listo, con una nota que decía que habían salido a hacer unas diligencias y que volverían pronto, pero sin decir hora.

Aún más perdidas, pero aceptando lo dicho, comieron charlando amenamente entre ellas y pasaron el resto de la mañana estudiando, haciendo sus deberes, y luego viendo algo de anime y manga, pero no siempre prestando atención debido a que estaban preocupadas por la ausencia de ellos. Estaban en la sala privada del rubio, viendo una película cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente asustándolas hasta la medula, ahí en el marco sonriendo misteriosamente estaban ambos.

—Les tenemos una noticia que probablemente les resulte excelente —comento Asmita, sonriendo a la alemana sentándose a su lado.

Albafika hizo lo mismo con la castaña, tomando sus manos y sonriendo cálidamente al ver su confundida cara y a continuación les informaron de que sus familiares habían sido capturados y apresados por estafa, además de otros cargos, entre esos asalto y agresión, y que había suficientes pruebas como para que un juez los mandara a la prisión federal sin necesidad de un juicio, donde ellas tuvieran que presentarse de testigos.

Shea y Agasha solo los miraron sorprendías y sin poder creer la buena noticia.

Ya no tendría que mirar constantemente por encima de sus hombros a cada minuto por temor de verlos tras ellas, a cuidar y revisar cada sitio a donde fuera por si estaban escondidos en las sombras esperando a saltar sobre ellas. No pudieron evitar abrasarse aun incrédulas de que aquello fuera verdad, mientras ellos solo las observaban sintiéndose satisfechos de haber podido contribuir en hacer que las muchachas se sintieran más seguras; después de todo el sufrimiento e incertidumbre, veían el final de túnel y era brillante.

'

'

Unos días habían pasado desde la maravillosa noticia y las chicas decidieron volver al apartamento que tanto significaban para ellas.

Aunque ambos hombres estaban aún algo reacios de dejarlas marchar, no podían retenerlas si de verdad querían irse, por lo que las llevaron de regreso, pero no sin antes asegurarse de que tenían todo lo que necesitaban y estaban cómodas en el edificio. Los días fueron retomando su tranquilidad habitual, con las clases y el trabajo en la universidad apenas tuvieron tiempo de pensar en nada, hasta que se llegaban a su casa y se daban cuenta de que no habría una charla interesante con ellos, como había pasado cuando aún vivían con ellos.

Los extrañaban, de eso no había duda, pero seguían indecisas si darle alas y tomar la oportunidad que se les presentaba para crear una relación con ellos, especialmente porque eso podría causarles problemas a ellos en sus trabajos al involucrarse con dos estudiantes.

Pero tanto Asmita como Albafika tomaron ese tiempo separados luego de convivir con ellas para aclarar de una vez por todas cuáles eran sus sentimientos y que querían del futuro, sin embargo, no les tomo mucho tiempo saberlo por lo que una tarde planearon minuciosamente hablarles en privado. Y lo pusieron en marcha cuando al finalizar la tarde, la pelirroja se 'atraso' ligeramente con su clase.

Agasha estaba esperando a su mejor amiga muy tranquilamente en un banco cerca de la salida del edificio, cuando escucho pasos acercándose y por un segundo se alegró de que su amiga por fin saliera de clases, estaba ansiosa por irse a casa y descansar. Pero cuando giro el rostro hacia la dirección donde provenían las pisadas, se le detuvo el corazón por un momento antes de empezar a latir desenfrenadamente cuando se dio cuenta de que era Albafika, dirigiéndose hacia su persona.

—Buenas tardes, Agasha —murmuro con una sonrisa, detallando que, aunque parecía algo cansada en general lucía con buena salud.

—Buenos tardes, Alba… profesor Kafieri —corrigió rápidamente la castaña haciendo una mueca, pues en las semanas que pasaron viviendo con ellos, se había acostumbrado a llamarlo por su nombre de pila, pero eso no estaba bien visto en la universidad.

Albafika suspiro al escucharla decir su apellido, pero entendía sus razones, mas no había ido hasta allí para lamentarse por la situación sino a arreglarla, por lo que sin miramientos le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a que se levantara de su asiento.

—¿Agasha, por favor podrías acompañarme un momento? —dijo esperando con paciencia a que ella tomara su mano.

Ella lo miro sorprendida, y miro ambos lados asegurándose que no había ningún alumno o profesor cerca, y luego de considerar si sería prudente o no, ella lentamente la acepto sintiendo inmediatamente su calidez y fuerza con la cual se había familiarizado durante semanas. Se dijo que solo sería un momento, aunque interiormente no quería separarse de él peli azul, y al instante este le volvió a sonreír con dulzura para luego comenzar a guiar a fuera de la universidad hacia el estacionamiento a por el auto de él.

—Pero, ¿Qué hay de Shea? No puedo dejar que se vaya sola a casa —dijo mirando hacia atrás indecisa.

La suave risa de él produjo escalofrió a la sensible muchacha.

—No te preocupes, Asmita la estará esperando —respondió apretando ligeramente su mano de cálida piel. En ese momento le importaba un bledo si alguien los miraba o no.

Agasha parpadeo confundida ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y ¿A dónde irían después? Pero aun así se dejó guiar, confiando en el ciegamente pues sabía que el alto hombre solo tenía en mente su seguridad y bienestar.

Ya estando en el lujoso auto, Albafika silenciosamente lo puso en marcha tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que se empeñaba en permanecer en los labios, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba muy curioso por saber la reacción de la joven. Y la castaña de vez en cuando lo miraba confusa, ya que no reconocía el camino que tomaron, hasta que con el corazón en la garganta se dio cuenta que se dirigían nada más y nada menos que a la casa del peliazul; ella se mordisqueo el labio, muy confusa sobre la situación, pensando en preguntarle, pero sinceramente no se sabía si realmente quería averiguar que se traía entre manos.

Cuidadosamente aparco en la entrada de su casa, apagando el motor para después bajarse y rodearlo para abrirle la puerta a la chica como los buenos modales indicaban, y colocando una mano en su cintura la guio hacia la casa. Agasha hubiera esperado entrar, pero él la condujo directamente hacia el jardín trasero, rodeando la propiedad, perpetuando su confusión aún más, pues ya no sabía que pensar, seguramente él quería mostrarle algo, pero ¿Qué sería tan urgente y que la necesitara justo en ese momento? Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando su vista capto el hermoso jardín.

Él se detuvo y dejo que ella contemplara lo que tenía adelante.

No era un simple jardín de rosas, eran tres de diferente color entremezcladas entre sí en algunas secciones, blancas, negras y rojas. En un mar de pétalos que se extendía por todo el lugar, ella quedo sin habla, porque sabía lo difícil que era cultivar la especie oscura a fuera de su país natal, pero la belleza de ese lugar era mágica, por un momento deseo pasar entre esas flores sin importarle las peligrosas espinas.

Giro a mirar al hombre de que había capturado su corazón sin proponérselo y su respiración se detuvo.

Esos ojos cobalto la miraban de una forma especial, un cariño y amor brillaba en esas profundidades azules. Él le sonrió tiernamente y con una mano acaricio su mejilla ligeramente sonrojada, Albafika estaba maravillado por la forma en que ella se encontraba ahora. Con su cabello castaño danzando con la suave briza y sus labios ligeramente separados por la sorpresa.

No pudo resistirse al impulso de cubrir sus dulces labios con los suyos en un beso suave pero lleno de sentimientos. Albafika la acerco hacia así en un abrazo tomando su rostro en sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares disfrutando de su cercanía y de poder tocarla de esa forma, cosa que se había prohibido hacer cuando la chica había vivido bajo su techo aquellas semanas; ella simplemente se dejó besar correspondiéndole con la poca experiencia que tenía.

Pero él se apartó antes de que las cosas se salieran de control nuevamente, descansando su frente contra la de ella mientras sus respiraciones agitadas volvían a la normalidad, y solo entonces pudo sonreírle con delicadeza.

—Creo que es hora de enseñarte algo —comento depositando un pequeño beso en su frente, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, preparándose para lo que vendría y la posible reacción de la muchacha—Agasha, si te fijas bien en la primera fila hay una rosa roja que aún no ha abierto sus pétalos —dijo señalándole un hermoso capullo casi idéntico al que le había dado hace algún tiempo. Ella miro la flor señalada con desconcierto y luego volvió su mirada a él algo confundida—Míralo de cerca, hay algo en el que podría resultar interesante.

La castaña asintió suavemente antes de hacer lo pedido.

Se arrodillo en el pasto y se inclinó para ver de cerca ese pequeño milagro de la vida, mirando maravillada con el pequeño capullo, como la luminosidad de la mañana hacia brillar las pequeñas gotas de roció en esta, pero frunció el ceño cuando los rayos del sol hicieron destellar algo dentro de los pétalos de la flor. Se acerco aún más curiosa hasta que desde otro ángulo pudo ver dentro de los pétalos y al instante su corazón se saltó un latido.

Allí en medio de los aterciopelados pétalos, estaba un hermoso anillo de plata.

Albafika se acercó a ella y la ayudo a levantarse con un suave apretón en su brazo, cuando la muchacha estuvo de pie aun muda y con las piernas temblorosas, él se agacho para agarrar el objeto con su gracia usual y luego la tomo a ella de la mano, determinado a que el futuro que quería no se le escapara.

—Me tomo algo de tiempo, pero al fin luego de tanto pensar y considerar cuidadosamente lo que sentía cada vez que estaba a tu lado me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos van más allá de una simple atracción —sus ojos azul cobalto permanecieron fijos en la expresión de asombro de la joven, él le dedico una suave sonrisa antes de continuar—Quiero que permanezcas a mi lado por tanto tiempo como sea posible, pero porque aun eres una muchacha joven con todo un brillante futuro por delante, creo que no sería apresurarnos a nada —la castaña frunció el ceño confundida por sus palabras, y cuando él la vio mirando el objeto en su mano, le aclaro—Por lo que quiero que este anillo simbolice una promesa para el futuro, una donde si soy afortunado te conviertas en mi esposa... aunque mis planes no significan nada si tú no estás de acuerdo —finalizo con convicción.

Agasha sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y todo su ser temblaba con emoción, sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo al peliazul, sintiendo su calidez rodearla haciéndola sentir abrigada y a salvo, pero, aunque estuviera algo abrumada sabia cual quería que fuera su respuesta.

—Albafika, nada me haría más feliz que compartir una vida contigo —dijo con voz temblorosa, sintiendo como él besaba el tope de su coronilla con cariño, pero aun así esperaba pacientemente a que la joven terminara de hablar, pues sabía que ella no había terminado de expresarse—Sé que no soy perfecta, y espero que no te aburras de mí, pero nada me gustaría más que aceptar este símbolo de el futuro—murmuro sonriendo entre lágrimas.

Albafika dejo escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo y la estrecho fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Sintiendo el mismo temblar de anhelo por ese amor que lo estaba ahogando desde hace días.

Ambos creían que podrían despertar de ese sueño en cualquier momento, la felicidad era demasiado buena para ser verdad, pero el peliazul se encargaría de que ambos nunca despertaran de esa fantástica realidad. Así que, tomando su delicada mano en la suya, deposito el anillo de oro blanco con zafiro engarzado en esta en el dedo anular de la muchacha, luego volvió a besar a la chica con una pasión y una necesidad que la dejo temblando con un deseo que desconocía.

Ah… pero Albafika le enseñaría como amar de todas las maneras posibles.

'

'

Asmita estaba recostado contra la pared, sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho esperando pacientemente al sonido de la campana, que indicaría el comienzo de su plan, y tal vez el inicio de su propia felicidad, si los dioses lo permitían.

Shea observo desganadamente el pizarrón, suspiro pues ella extrañaba la dinámica y reto que le daba las clases con el rubio, pero más que todo extrañaba a Asmita con todo su ser. Finalmente, la campana sonó dando pase libre a los alumnos de marcharse del aula, por lo que la pelirroja recogió todas sus cosas, y espero que salieran la trulla de estudiantes, antes de levantarse y salir lentamente algo rezagada del salón, pero solo dos pasos fuera, se detuvo estática y congelada en el sitio.

Con su corazón latiendo tan fuerte y rápido que creyó estar teniendo un ataque cardiaco, pues ahí, recostado contra la pared, estaba el hombre de sus sueños, observándola con una expresión singular que ella no supo descifrar.

—Shea —incluso su voz era un bálsamo para ella—Por favor acompáñame —susurro extendiendo su mano hacia ella, esperando que la tomara o la rechazara.

Y por un loco momento él y ella pensaron que esta no lo haría, sin embargo, su amor por el rubio era más fuerte que la conciencia que en ese momento le gritaba que no era correcto y que las cosas podían ir mal para él, pero aun así, la añoranza de sus sentimientos ganaron la batalla. Y ella sin quitar mirada de sus ojos azul-lavanda tomo su calidad y fuerte mano y se dejó guiar entre el laberinto de pasillos que era la universidad hasta que su cerebro registro que se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento.

—¿Asmita…? —susurro insegura, recordando tardíamente en su estado temporal de demencia que su amiga la estaba esperando—Agasha…

—Agasha estará bien, lo sé por seguro —comento el divertido secretamente, pero giro y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora—Confía en mí, mi pequeña _kamal _—y con eso ella cerro la boca y asintió, un pequeño sonroja en sus mejillas.

Ella amaba ese apodo que el rubio le había dado no hace mucho que significaba flor de loto eh idioma Hindi, la hacía sentir especial y querida.

En poco tiempo ambos estaban tomando la autopista y rápidamente se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigían y eso la dejo confusa y algo curiosa, pero se abstuvo de preguntar nada, confiando ciegamente en él, aunque nunca en su vida había confiado en alguien de esa manera que no fuera en su mejor amiga; sabía instintivamente que él nunca le haría daño.

Hasta que se estacionaron en el porche de la gran casa, los nervios no la atacaron, él le había dedicado unas pocas palabras desde su partida de la universidad, pero, aun así, ella lo siguió fuera del auto, aunque sus piernas temblaban como gelatina. El abrió la puerta estando todo a oscuras, pero de alguna forma él sabía por dónde ir ya que, sin encender ninguna luz, la guio por unos pasillos, hasta una puerta, dando a otro cuarto oscuro más, pero unos segundos después de cerrar esa puerta, millones de estrellas se reflejaron en todas las paredes de la gran habitación.

Justo como aquella vez en su cuarto, la galaxia fue reflejada, dejándola una vez más sin aliento y maravillada, porque el escenario de estrellas había cambiado de la última vez, este era más sofisticado y mucho más impresionante. Cuando sintió sus musculosos y cálidos brazos rodearla desde atrás y acercarla a su fornido pecho, su respiración flaqueo por unos segundos y su corazón latió aún más rápido, pero por razones completamente diferentes.

—Eres como ellas, Shea… una estrella brillante que observa a todos desde lejos, brillando y guiando a las almas perdidas por el camino correcto… tú me trajiste algo nunca antes visto a mi vida —susurro en su oído, con voz suave en aquella quietud—No me observabas como un objeto al cual poseer por mi apariencia y dinero, tu viste más allá de mi físico y llegaste a ver mi interior, todo lo que soy, y aun así me quisiste, con todos mis defectos…

—Para mi… Asmita, para mi tu eres la perfección, no importa como luzcas, podrías no tener piernas o brazos o ser calvo, y completamente ciego… pero para mí seguirás siendo el hombre más perfecto… y del que estoy enamorada —dijo ella sinceramente, cerrando sus ojos por un momento, antes de observar las estrellas nuevamente—Tú para mi brillas más que las estrellas mismas.

—Cásate conmigo —dijo el de pronto, girándola para poder ver sus ojos agrandados por la sorpresa, y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado—Jamás dejaría escapar a una persona tan maravillosa como tú, mi mente y mi corazón por fin alcanzaron sincronía y quieren lo mismo… te amo, Shea, tú le das luz a mi vida, y yo por ti daría todo, inclusive mi vida si fuera necesario para mantener una sonrisa siempre en tu rostro… Y por eso y mucho más, por favor dame el honor de llamarte mi esposa —concluyo, sacando una banda de oro blanca de su bolsillo, era sencilla pero hermosa.

Shea casi se desmayó, pues ese era uno de sus sueños más secretos hecho realidad. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas, mientras su corazón estallaba de felicidad, miro de la sortija a su rostro, en shock, pero con manos temblorosas tomo su rostro y sonrió débilmente.

—Yo sería la mujer más honrada si pudiera llamarme tu esposa, Asmita —lo beso en los labios ligeramente, aun en sorprendida por todo, pero feliz hasta más no poder—Sí, mil veces si —susurro con emoción en su voz y su rostro.

Asmita sintió su corazón en paz, y alegre, y con rapidez, puso el anillo en su pequeña mano, en el dedo anular, y la tomo nuevamente entre sus brazos, besándola con todas las emociones que no era capaz de expresar con palabras.

Serian felices, de eso estaba seguro el rubio.

Muy felices.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

***Suelta un suspiro enamorado* Ay, necesitamos un Asmita y un Albafika en nuestras vidas QwQ**

**Y como notaran, cambiamos un poco la historia de Agasha, para que quedara un poco mas acorde con su personaje jeje**

**Señores y señoras, solo queda el epilogo YwY**

**Gracias por leer :3**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sister Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

**Traducción de algunas palabras en Alemán:**

**_Scheiße_: Mierda**

**En Hindi:**

**_Kamal_: Loto**


	12. Epílogo

**¡Saludos, lectores! Finalmente aquí el ultimo capitulo de este fanfic QwQ**

**¡Esperamos que los disfruten!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Epílogo**

Tres años después de aquel día tan perfecto, las jóvenes chicas se graduaron por fin, y ellos estaban sumamente orgullosos.

A pesar que habían aceptado casarse, decidieron que era prudente que tuvieran la boda después de terminar la carrera, ya que, si se hacía en el transcurso de sus estudios, tendrían los apellidos de ellos por lo que no tardarían en comenzaría los chismes y rumores falsos por todo el campus. Y las chicas no permitirían que surgiera algún problema o dañaran su excelente reputación como profesores. Sin embargo, no podían ser más felices cómo estaban saliendo las cosas para todos; ellos las trataban como reinas y las enamoraban todos los días con un gesto único.

Lo que hacía que su amor creciera hasta límites insospechados.

Esa noche estaban festejando en la casa de Albafika, ya que no solo se graduaron con honores, sino que pronto podrían por fin comenzar a planear las bodas para casarse. La castaña estaba particularmente nerviosa esa noche porque después de mucho tiempo conocería al que sería su futuro suegro, a pesar que el peliazul intentaba tranquilizarla con palabras dulces sin mucho éxito; Shea se acercó a su amiga y le dijo al hombre de largo cabello azul celeste que se la robaría por unos segundos.

Finalmente, cuando estuvieron apartadas, Agasha se percató que la pelirroja andaba algo pálida e igual o más nerviosa que ella, confundida no tardo en preguntar por qué.

—¿Shea, sucede algo? Estas un poco pálida —pregunto mirándola fijamente los gestos algo alterados de la chica.

Esta se rio sin gracia.

—¿Pálida yo? Mírate, pareces un fantasma —dijo señalando su piel blanca como la leche.

La castaña miro sobre el hombro de su amiga a Albafika que hablaba animadamente con el rubio y luego volvió su atención a la joven.

—No puedo evitarlo, pensar que hoy voy a conocer al padre de Albafika me pone nerviosa—murmuro con un hilo de voz, porque en su mente existía la posibilidad de que si no obtenía la aprobación del patriarca todos sus planes se derrumbaran.

—Tu futro suegro querrás decir —comento su amiga ahora con una verdadera sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Agasha se encogió de miedo.

—¿Y si no le agrado? —pregunto, consternada desde que su prometido le anunciara de la visita de su padre.

La pelirroja la miro de arriba abajo.

Poseía un hermoso vestido negro de tirantes cernido a la cintura y que caía elegantemente hasta las rodillas en un corte transversal, junto con unas zapatillas negras y con pequeñas flores plateadas a juego con su anillo de compromiso. Era completamente absurdo pensar que a alguien no le agradara la castaña, pensó Shae con incredulidad.

—No digas tonterías, eres encantadora en todos los aspectos —dijo asintiendo con aprobación.

La castaña se miró a sí misma y luego suspiro tratando de poner en orden la melena de bucles, algunos mechones se rizaban cerca de su rostro enmarcándolo exquisitamente. Su amiga sonrió, Agasha estaba radiante por la felicidad y eso le daba un toque maravilloso.

La joven de ojos verdes acepto con alago su comentario, pero aun así seguía inquieta.

—Está bien, pero igual presiento que me dará un ataque cuando llegue —dijo derrotada. Luego miro a la alemana frunciendo el ceño—¿Y tú? ¿Porque los nervios? —pregunto curiosa.

Shea se revolvió incomoda y entrelazando sus manos inquietas y heladas. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco de manga tres cuartos con encaje en negro en el borde del vestido que igual le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero abajo del busto caía suelto en pliegues. Agasha estrecho los ojos, recordando que últimamente su amiga utilizaba ropas demasiado holgadas en todo momento.

La pelirroja se mordisqueo el labio, nerviosa se aseguro que los hombres en la estancia no estuvieran prestándoles mucha atención antes de acercarse más al odio de su amiga.

—Es que yo… bueno, he notado que… —se interrumpió riéndose nerviosamente antes de mirarla a los ojos reluctantemente—Estoy embarazada —dijo en un murmullo tan bajo que apenas la perpleja castaña la oyó.

Agasha quería darse una bofetada ¿Cómo no pudo notarlo? el apetito voraz de la joven había disminuido considerablemente, si acaso tomaba galletas saladas pues al parecer era lo único que parecía asentar su estómago; la castaña miro con la boca abierta a una Shea pálida como la muerte cuando salió del asombro quería saltar de alegría.

¡Por todos los dioses iba a ser tía!

—¡Shea! ¡Eso es maravilloso! —dijo con entusiasmo pero lo suficientemente bajo para que los dos hombres no las oyera.

La chica negó suavemente.

—No sé cómo decírselo, Agasha, ¿Y si no quiere un hijo siendo nosotros tan jóvenes? —dijo con pánico—En realidad ni siquiera sé si quiere tener hijos —murmuro al borde de las lágrimas, sintiendo su mente dar círculos con las futuras posibilidades.

La castaña se apresuró a tranquilizarla, frotando su brazo con cariño.

—Estoy segura que le encantara la idea ¿Cuantos meses crees que tienes? ¿Se nota mucho? —pregunto emocionada mirando su vientre, aunque con ese vestido holgado en la cintura era difícil de descifrar.

Shea negó con la cabeza.

—Realmente no se nota, pero creo que tengo tres meses. Asmita no se ha percatado, aunque sí se ha notado que no como mucho últimamente y voy al baño constantemente, pero logre achacarlo a un mal de estómago y el estrés atrasado de los últimos exámenes finales.

Agasha la miro sorprendida dándose cuenta de otro detalle.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes? —dijo con un puchero.

Su amiga sonrió con vergüenza.

—Yo misma me di cuenta hace poco, creía que eran cosas mías o que era una gastritis o simplemente mala digestión, y como mi periodo es irregular… —dijo casi riendo, pero luego la risa murió—Cuando noté cierta firmeza en mi vientre y mucho dolor en los senos hice una prueba de embarazo… y _scheiße,_ casi me desmayaba —murmuro haciendo una mueca al recordar ese día.

—Pero debiste decirme poco después de eso, Shea —comento con reproche.

—Perdóname, pero es que aún no lo asimilaba, estoy feliz pero no sé cómo decirle —dijo nuevamente al borde de las lágrimas.

La castaña vio con ternura a su mejor amiga, se notaba que estaba sumamente sensible.

—No te preocupes lo entiendo, creo que yo también estaría en shock si me pasara lo mismo —comento comprensiva. Luego la recorrió con la vista—¿Pero te sientes bien? Aun estas pálida —dijo preocupada.

Shae asintió.

—Solo algo mareada pero no es algo nuevo —contesto sonriendo con esfuerzo para la sospecha de su amiga.

Pero antes que Agasha comentara su desacuerdo, el timbre sonó.

Y la castaña tuvo que reprimir el impulso de salir corriendo y encerrarse en la habitación hasta nuevo aviso, más la pelirroja la sujeto por el codo para prevenir que huyera, por lo que la muchacha se obligó a respirar hondo y cuadrar sus hombros. Al instante Albafika se le acercó para tomarle la mano con cariño y se dirigieron a la puerta, dándole una suave acaricia con el pulgar para tranquilizarla; Asmita igual le tomo la mano a una susceptible Shea.

Cuando el peliazul abrió la puerta, casi en seguida estaba sosteniendo en un abrazo con un hombre de largo cabello pelirrojo, en un recibimiento afectuoso entre padre e hijo. Agasha sintió sus manos temblar y al mirar a su posible futuro suegro se dio cuenta rápidamente de donde Albafika había sacado el atractivito, pues se nota que ese hombre incluso entrado en años era sumamente encantador. El hombre de largos cabellos azul celeste, estrecho la mano de su padre con afecto en la mirada para luego darle paso y presentarle a la castaña.

—Padre, esta es Agasha Gakis la mujer con la que me voy a casar —dijo sonriéndole radiantemente a la chica que se ruborizo hasta la raíz del cabello—Agasha, él es Lugonis Kafieri, mi padre.

Lugonis se acercó a la castaña curioso, y está nerviosa procuro verlo a los ojos verdes bosque con tanta valentía como pudo reunir, siendo respetuosa pero decidida a todo por el hombre al cual amaba.

—Mucho gusto, señor Kafieri, es un placer conocerlo —dijo haciendo una reverencia, totalmente tensa.

Y se esperó de todo, menos que aquel hombre sonriera y la abrazara afectuosamente. Agasha se quedó perpleja y aún más roja sin saber qué hacer.

—Me da mucho gusto conocerte, querida, si hubiera sido por mi nos hubieran presentado mucho antes —dijo con un leve regaño a su hijo y este solo sonrió y se encogió ligeramente de hombros, las cosas simplemente no se habían dado no importaba cuando lo hubieran planeado—Mi hermano Luco, pide disculpas por no poder venir hoy, pero surgió un caso en el hospital a última hora y siendo el cirujano jefe no tuvo otra más opción que quedarse —comento afablemente, genuinamente apenado y eso hizo que la castaña se relajara un poco, encantada por la personalidad de su futuro suegro.

Finalmente, Shea también fue presentada y Lugonis sonrió con aprobación encontrándola igualmente hermosa y agradable que su futura nuera, afirmando que ambos eran realmente afortunados. Y ellas solo sonrieron algo coloradas, pero Agasha se percató que la alemana al pasarle el sonrojo, estaba un poco más pálida.

—Ven, mi pequeña _Kamal,_ vamos a comer, hicimos pescado frito y creo que te dará un gusto —dijo Asmita mirándola con afecto, pero rápidamente noto su recién palidez, frunció el ceño confundido y cuando iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

—¿Pescado frito? —ella trago con dificultad, asqueada. Sintiendo como las náuseas la asaltaban y el mareo se hacía más fuerte.

—¿Shea? ¡Shea! —el rubio la sostuvo por la cintura cuando la joven chica se desvaneció con su rostro aún más pálido si fuese posible. Increíblemente preocupado, la cargo y la llevo al sofá de la sala donde la recostó con delicadeza, examinándola.

Al instante Agasha se apresuró a llegar al lado de su amiga, junto con Albafika y el padre de este ultimo. Asmita observo a la castaña, frunciendo el ceño desconcertado y tenso por la situación.

—¿Qué tiene? ¿Se sentía mal antes? —pregunto acariciando con cariño la mejilla de la joven inconsciente.

La castaña esquivo la mirada del rubio cuidadosamente.

—Bueno, sí, pero dijo que era normal —murmuro ansiosa, chequeando la frente de la pelirroja para ver su temperatura corporal.

—¿Cómo que normal? ¿Se sentía mal desde hace tiempo? —pregunto confundió y aún más preocupado.

Agasha se mordisqueo el labio, indecisa, teniendo una lucha interna en si decirle la verdad o esquivar el tema por completo.

—Sí, pero es normal en su estado —todos la miraron con confusión, con excepción de Lugonis quien tenía una mirada pensativa que pronto se tornó conocedora.

—Agasha, por todos los dioses dime lo que pasa, sé que lo sabes —dijo el rubio desviando el rostro a la mujer que había iluminado su vida.

Ella casi da un brinco por el tono brusco pero lleno de preocupación del hombre, y se dijo que no podría engañarlo, era demasiado inteligente y al final terminaría descubriéndolo. Así que se armó de valor y soltó lentamente.

—Está embarazada.

Asmita volvió a mirar a la castaña con los ojos bien abiertos detrás de los lentes, su mente procesando las palabras dichas a una velocidad vertiginosa, parpadeando sin poderlo creer.

—¿Embarazada? —murmuro algo ido y el peliazul le dio una palmada en la espalda como muestra de alegría por la buena noticia.

—¿No… te molesta…? —pregunto una vocecilla a su lado.

Asmita observo a Shea que se había despertado justo cuando nombraba lo de su embarazo, estaba ruborizada y con una mirada igual de preocupada. Él la miro detenidamente, su corazón salto en gozo al darse cuenta por fin de la verdad de esas palabras, y la dicha que le traerían; sonrió radiante y la beso allí en frente de todos.

—¿Molestarme? Es la mejor noticia que me podrías haber dado, pequeña _Kamal _—dijo para después estrecharla entre sus brazos con amor—Te amo y estoy deseando ver a nuestro pequeño o pequeño bebe —murmuro con cariño viendo al estómago de ella, preguntándose si allí estaba creciendo la criatura creada del amor que ellos se profesaban.

A la pelirroja se le ilumino la mirada y lo abrazo aún más fuerte susurrándole su amor. Agasha miraba a la pareja con alegría, aliviada de que a su amiga le hubiera salido las cosas con bien, sabía que el rubio tomaría muy bien el asunto, aunque esta lo hubiera dudado. Albafika la abrazo por la espalda, pasando sus fuertes brazos por la estrecha cintura y la beso en la coronilla, contento por sus amigos.

—¿Y bien? —Lugonis dijo luego de felicitar a la pareja frente a él, girándose para mirar a su hijo y futura nuera con una ceja elevada, algo expectante.

—¿Y bien qué? —pregunto confundido a su padre el de larga cabellera azul celeste, con la castaña mirando aun distraídamente a la pareja.

—¿Cuando me harás abuelo? —él murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que todos en la sala lo oyeran.

La castaña se sonrojo furiosamente pareciendo una cereza humana, mientras que el hombre de ojos azul cobalto reía de buena gana, aunque por dentro empezó a considerar esa idea con seriedad. Y los demás solo estallaron en carcajadas, Shea viendo con diversión a su mejor amiga.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos sabía que ese deseo pronto seria concedido.

Y tres meses después, ambas parejas estaban casadas legalmente y con mucha felicidad.

Los siguientes seis meses fueron toda una aventura para ambas parejas, afortunadamente los malestares de Shae se le fueron disminuyendo luego del primer trimestre, y había recuperado su apetito con mucho vigor. Todos estaban extasiados por el embarazo de la pelirroja, aunque la castaña aún no había logrado concebir, eso no opacaba la esperanza que Albafika y Agasha tenían de que pronto sucediera; desafortunadamente no todo fue un camino de rosas, y a los siete meses la muchacha tuvo algunas complicaciones llevando a que por seguridad de ella y del bebe se le practicaría una cesárea, porque la placenta que rodeaba al bebe se había comenzado a calcificar por lo que los nutrientes que le transmitía no eran en la cantidad adecuada y al momento de dar a luz sería muy peligroso que el conducto se cerrara completamente debido a las contracciones.

Finalmente, cuando Shea estaba iniciando su noveno mes de embarazo y la fecha de la cesárea se acercaba, su mejor amiga presento síntomas de debilidad, cansancio y vómitos, que ella había pasado por un resfriado común, pero la alemana por pura intuicion la hizo hacerse el test, y cuando salió positivo ninguno lo podía creer.

—¡Nuestros hijos crecerán juntos! —exclamo Shea una tarde en la casa del rubio, ella estaba con los pies arriba, algo hinchados y con una barriga que se veía algo grande para su pequeña estatura.

—¡Sí! —dijo Agasha feliz, llevando una mano a su plano estómago, donde el fruto del amor entre ella y Albafika estaba creciendo en esos momentos—Dentro de dos días tengo la cita para el médico y que me confirme al cien por ciento —comento tomando la mano de su amiga emocionada.

Shea había florecido durante su embarazo, teniendo una belleza natural que la rodeaba y que se hizo aún más intensa cuando su bebe comenzó a crecer. Asmita no la dejaba fuera de su vista por mucho tiempo, el hecho de que en ese momento los dos hombres estuvieran fuera se debía a que Degel necesitaba su ayuda en un caso que tenía entre manos, y había alguna evidencia escrita en Ingles y Griego antiguo que necesitaba descifrar. Así que había pedido a sus dos amigos que le ayudaran, y Fluorite quien ya tenía un bebe de dos años y unos meses, estaba quedándose con ellas por el momento ayudando a Shae con su embarazo y preparando comidas deliciosas con uno que otro accidente donde dejaba caer cosas o se tropezaba con los muebles, debido a su torpeza natural. El hijo de Degel, Krest, nombrado tras el padre del peliverde ya fallecido, era un encanto, era la viva imagen de su padre, con cabellos verdes, piel pálida y unos ojos únicos, había nacido con la rareza de tener los ojos de dos colores diferentes, uno azul y el otro gris claro; el pequeño de dos años era un amor, y siempre estaba siendo abrazado por alguna de las muchachas o sostenido por alguno de los hombres.

Nadie podía resistir sus grandes y expresivos ojos, que en ese momento estaba pasando el día con la madrina de la rubia.

—Muy bien, chicas, ¡La comida esta lista! —Fluorite hablo desde la cocina.

Shea quien desde hace tiempo estaba sintiendo una molestia horrible en lo bajo de su espalda, hizo una mueca cuando Agasha la ayudo a pararse y en el momento en que estuvo erguida, se congelo en el sitio con los ojos abiertos de par en par, para luego doblarse hacia adelante jadeando con dolor.

—¡Ahh! —exclamo Shea poniendo sus manos en su abultado vientre, su rosto una máscara de dolor.

—¿Shea? ¿Está bien? —los ojos de Agasha se abrieron como platos al ver el líquido en el suelo entre las piernas de su amiga—¡Fluorite! —la castaña llamo a su amiga de pelo rubio con algo de pánico.

Fluorite corrió de la cocina hasta la sala y solo le tomo unos segundos para descifrar que era lo que iba mal, y como toda una experta en emergencias con un bebe pequeño, tomo su teléfono marcando al hospital, mientras mandaba a Agasha a buscar el bolso de bebe que Asmita y la pelirroja tenían preparado desde hacía dos meses, para luego guiar a las dos al auto, mientras marcaba el número de su esposo.

—_Mon chéri_, tenemos una situación… —comento Fluorite, mientras maniobraba saliendo de la residencia.

Atrás en el auto estaba Agasha ayudando en todo lo posible a su amiga, sosteniendo su mano y tratando de tranquilizarla lo mejor posible mientras rogaba que el bebe no llegara allí en el auto.

—Oh, ¡_Für die Götter_! No se supone que fuera a suceder de esta forma —grito Shea apretando la mano de su compañera con fuerza, las contracciones eran cada vez más seguidas y más dolorosas—¡Asmita! —lloriqueo por su esposo, deseando que estuviera allí a su lado junto con su mejor amiga.

La habitación en la que la ubicaron era privada gracias a los contactos del rubio, y ya para cuando llegaron al hospital esta estaba preparada, y solo tuvo que cambiarse mientras Agasha llenaba la información pertinente, y Fluorite ayudaba a la pelirroja a cambiarse de ropa por la bata quirurjica. Unos minutos después, las tres mujeres estaban juntas, dándole ánimos a la joven embarazada, hasta que la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron tres apuestos hombres, de los cuales el rubio se acercó rápidamente a la pelirroja.

—Mi pequeña _Kamal _—susurro Asmita besándola en los labios, mientras los demás se retiraron para darles algo de privacidad.

—Asmita… tengo miedo —dijo llorosa la alemana, los dolores eran los peores experimentados en su vida, y tenía miedo no solo por ella y su cordura, sino porque algo podía ir mal con su bebe. Su respiración era entrecortada, pero la presencia de su esposo la calmaba.

—Ya estoy aquí no dejare que nada malo les pase a ustedes dos, son mi tesoro del cielo —murmuro él, sonriendo con tranquilidad. Tenía fe de que ellos estarían bien, aunque por dentro estuviera guerreando muchas emociones, iba a permanecer en calma por ella.

Dos horas después, el médico de cabecera de Shea, una mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos verde, entro con el rostro serio, pero algo de calidez en su expresión, y se hizo cargo de todos los preparativos en la habitación, informándole que lamentablemente el bebe ya había bajado al canal de parto y no podrían practicarle la cesárea por lo que tendría que dar a luz naturalmente. Mientras afuera esperaban Albafika, Degel, y Fluoritte, ya que Agasha había sido requerida dentro, al lado de su mejor amiga y hermana del alma.

—Muy bien, Shea, esto se hará rápido especialmente porque ya has dilatado por completo, y ya es hora de traer esta vida al mundo —comento Calvera Herver, colocándose entre las piernas de la joven, mientras había más gente preparada a su alrededor para recibir al bebe, tanto como para ayudarla a ella en el proceso —Cuando te indique, pujaras tan fuerte como puedas, ¿Está bien, cariño?

Shea solo pudo asentir, sudorosa y mordiendo su labio para no gritar del dolor, mientras mantenía la mano de su marido en un apretón mortal, igual a la de su hermana, quien estaba sumamente pálida y no lucia bien. Y así comenzó el arduo trabajo de la pelirroja para traer al mundo a su bebe, los minutos para ella parecieron horas, aunque seguramente no pasara más de cinco minutos, y por fin Agasha no pudo más con su mareo y perdió la conciencia siendo atrapada por un enfermero y llevada para otra habitación a hacerle unas pruebas para determinar el desmayo, aunque la alemana ya sabía que era, no tuvo tiempo de explicar por el intenso dolor que estaba atravesando en ese momento.

Finalmente llegó el momento que tanto ella como Asmita estaban esperando.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Ya puedo ver la cabeza! ¡Puja una vez más! —exclamo Calvera, totalmente concentrada en la madre y futuro bebe.

—Pase lo que pase, te amo —le susurro al rubio con falta de aire, el rostro colorado por el esfuerzo, mirando al amor de su vida a los ojos.

—Yo también te amo, Shea, con todo mi corazón —le aseguro Asmita, transmitiéndole con sus ojos todo lo que sus palabras no podían expresar.

—¡Ahora! —informo Calvera, concentrada en traer al mundo al bebe.

Shea pujo con todas sus fuerzas y sintió como a punto de desmayarse del cansancio y dolor, una presión se liberaba de su cuerpo, dejándola casi fuera de sentido.

Pero aún no podía darse a la inconsciencia, su bebe… había algo mal.

—Porque no llora… ¿Asmita? —murmuro Shae aterrada de que su peor pesadilla fuera a pasar, su mano entrelazada con la suya en un apretón mortal. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, y sus labios temblaron.

Asmita estaba totalmente concentrado en las enfermeras y doctores alrededor del bebe, él también, estaba aterrado de que algo fuera mal con su bebe, pero tras algunos minutos, un fuerte llanto se escuchó en la habitación, haciendo llorar a la madre y suspirar de alivio al padre. El rubio se inclinó y beso la frente de su esposa, sintiendo todos sus músculos relajarse.

—Felicidades, tiene un hermoso y saludable niño —les informo Calvera, finalmente sonriendo con tranquilidad y cariño, entregándole a la joven madre el bebe envuelto en una manta azul.

La pelirroja tomo aquel pequeño bulto con manos temblorosas, mirando maravillada el rostro de su hijo, y sonrió.

Su propio milagro… de ella y de él.

—Es hermoso… igual que su madre —murmuro asombrado y con amor, mirando a su hijp, aquel pequeño ser de perfección que su amada esposa sostenía.

—No, el igual a ti, Asmita… pero más importante que todo… es nuestro, el fruto de nuestro amor —comento sonriendo al hombre a su lado, sus ojos brillantes por las emociones contenidas.

—Nuestro —asintió Asmita, comunicándose silenciosamente con la mujer que amaba. En ese momento todo era perfecto en su mundo—¿Como lo llamaremos?

—Ian Shinjima Relish Metzger —dijo Shae, mirando nuevamente al ángel en sus brazos.

'

'

Agasha acaricio el lugar donde el pie de su bebe estaba pateando en su abultado vientre, y no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente. Pero un sonido llamo su atención de la criatura creciendo en su interior.

—Agasha, _gataki_, deberías estar descansando —murmuro Albafika caminando hacia ella en sus pantalones de dormir y sin camisa, sus largos cabellos azules estaban algo despeinados.

—Lo siento si te levante, es que al bebe le dio por despertarse y pararme a mí en el proceso —suspiro ella, acariciando su redondeaba barriga con ternura al sentir al bebe moverse nuevamente al oír la voz de su padre.

Shea le había dicho que eso era normal.

Albafika abrazo desde atrás a su pequeña esposa, posando sus manos sobre las suyas para sentir el movimiento, eso era algo que le encantaba. Ella estaba a mitad del octavo mes de gestación, y habían tenido algunos problemas con la tensión, pero nada extremadamente malo.

—Mi padre llegara hoy dentro de unas horas, y Asmita dijo que hoy traerían a el pequeño Ian para el babyshower —comento el peliazul, besándola en la coronilla para luego guiarla dentro.

Avanzada la mañana, ya todos estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa del peliazul, esperando la llegada del matrimonio Relish, quienes venían de un chequeo del pequeño bebe, que ya tenía ocho meses y medio recientemente cumplidos. Degel, Luco y Lugonis estaba enfrascados en una conversación, mientras Albafika y Fluoritte organizaban la comida, y Agasha sostenía a Krest en el regazo, jugando con él.

A los minutos por fin llego su mejor amiga y su familia, saludando y la castaña puso a Krest en el suelo quien corrió hacia su padre para ser alzado. Shea luego de saludar fue a sentarse con su hermana del alma, sosteniendo a su hijo de ocho meses y medio en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Agasha? —pregunto la pelirroja, cambiando al bebe de brazos ya que este quería mirar a su tía.

Ian a la edad de ocho meses y medio era toda una pieza de arte, cabello rojo y ligeramente enrulado como su madre, piel pálida y ojos azul-lavanda igual que su padre, era hermoso y su sonrisa conquistaba corazones. Tenía por lo general un carácter afable, pero si se lo cruzaba de mal modo o no le caías bien, demostraba que era hijo de su madre con un carácter ardiente.

—Bien, aunque al bebe le gusta moverse mucho hoy —comento suspirando mientras sonreía cansadamente a su sobrinito, quien ya mostraba dos dientes en las encías de abajo.

A mitad de la velada, Agasha sintió una punzada en su cabeza tan fuerte que se dobló de dolor, estaba sola en el baño, asusta porque todo le daba vueltas y se sentía algo letárgica, y al algo cálido bajando por entre sus muslos, supo que algo andaba muy mal.

—¡Albafika! —grito Agasha, al sentir otra punzada de dolor en su cabeza, cayendo de rodillas en el piso del baño—¡Albafika! —sollozo mientras perdía el sentido poco a poco.

Albafika estaba conversando con su padre y tío, a quienes acababa de mostrarle el nuevo arreglo que había hecho al jardín trasero de rosas, cuando los tres escucharon el grito de Agasha. El peliazul se congelo, pero el segundo llamado lo hizo ponerse en acción, su progenitor y el gemelo de este, a su lado, hasta que alcanzaron el baño y sin pensárselo dos veces abrió la puerta para ver a su adorada mujer inconsciente y con un charco de algo que parecía agua corriendo entre sus piernas.

Luco inmediatamente instruyo a su hermano para que llamara a una ambulancia mientras el atendía a la joven embarazada, siendo médico cirujano podía mantenerla estable mientras los paramédicos llegaban a la casa; mientras Lugonis llamaba a la clínica del hospital, y avisaba al mismo tiempo a los invitados de lo sucedido. Por supuesto que Shea quería estar junto a su amiga y gracias a que Asmita se ocupó de Ian ella pudo ir a su lado y con ella permaneció mientras llegaba la ayuda.

El traslado no tomo mucho tiempo y para el momento que la estabilizaron en un cuarto, Calvera Herver ya estaba allí con un equipo especial preparado para atender a la muchacha, quien lucía algo pálida y no respondía a ciertos estímulos.

—¡Señor Kafier, escúcheme! Su presión arterial está muy alta, esto es lo que se clasifica Preclamsia, y debemos operar de inmediato por la seguridad de la madre y del bebe —dijo la mujer de ojos verde, mientras el quipo preparaba a la joven mujer, y ella informaba a el esposo y familiares de lo sucedido.

En el quirófano, con Albafika al lado de su mujer observaba todo con un nudo en el estómago, y aunque normalmente no se permitía parientes en el quirófano cuando era una emergencia, su tío Luco había podido convencer al personal del hospital de alguna forma de dejar entrar a su sobrino.

—Muy bien, Señor Kafieri, el bebe esta fuera, ahora vamos a revisar que no haya habido ningún problema con ella y te la llevaremos —comento Calvera desde el otro lado de la sabana que ocultaba la parte baja de su cuerpo.

—¿Escuchaste eso…? Es una niña, tenemos una bebita, Agasha —musito Albafika, aunque sabía que su esposa estaba inconsciente en ese momento. Sin embargo, de un momento al otro observo como los monitores sonaban en alarma.

Y por un segundo, pensó que él iba a morirse allí mismo si su esposa no sobrevivía.

'

'

Agasha despertó algo cansada y bastante desorientada, para ver a su mejor amiga sostener su mano y secarse las lágrimas del rostro, e inmediatamente se alarmo.

—¿Shea? ¿Qué sucedió? —al sentir un vacío en donde antes estaba su bebe, entro en pánico, recordando el dolor de cabeza y como se había desmayado en el baño—¡Mi bebe! ¿Cómo está mi bebe?—pregunto angustiada.

Shea quien, al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga, se sobresaltó, al instante sonrió aliviada y la abrazo con delicadeza, riendo alegremente.

—¡Está bien! ¡Ella esta excelente! ¡Y ahora tú también lo estarás! —exclamo la pelirroja, sonriendo a su confundida amiga.

—¿Pero dónde está? —pregunto confundida pero aliviada, pasando por alto que se había referido al bebe como, 'ella'.

—Como es algo prematura, quisieron tenerla en observación por unas horas, ahora mismo Albafika fue a buscarla con la enfermera —comento su amiga, relajándose y a continuación contarle a la joven castaña que debido a la pérdida de sangre en quirófano y otros factores unidos a la Preclamsia había tenido un semi-paro cardiaco y que Calvera la había logrado estabilizar justo a tiempo y evitar problemas aún mayores.

Justo al terminar de hablar la puerta se abrió y por ella entro una enfermera empujando un carrito especial transparente donde una pequeña criatura estaba moviendo sus brazos, y justo atrás venia Albafika, como un centinela guardando un tesoro. Al ver despierta a la joven, se apresuró a su lado, besándola con pasión, transmitiéndole todas las emociones que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta por miedo a ahogarse; Shea se retiró junto con la enfermera, con ganas de estar con su esposo e hijo, y para dejarles un tiempo a solas.

—Casi te perdí, _agápi_—murmuro Albafika juntando sus frentes, asegurándose de que la joven realmente estaba viva y despierta.

—Pero no fue así… yo… ¿Puedo ver a nuestro bebe? —susurro insegura pero con todo el amor de una madre y la añoranza.

Sonriendo gentilmente, Albafika asintió y con cuidado elevo a la bebe, y se la paso a su esposa, quien la tomo con delicadeza y maravilla. Era pequeña, pero no por eso menos hermosa, igual que su progenitor, de claros cabellos azul cielo, piel pálida y claros ojos verdes profundo, que en ese momento la miraban con curiosidad.

Lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, parecía que no podía dejar de llorar. Le sonrió radiantemente a su esposo, el amor de su vida.

—¿Como lo llamaremos? —pregunto, puesto que ninguno había logrado decidirse por un nombre.

—Como la llamaremos querrás decir, hemos tenido una niña después de todo —comento con algo de diversión al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su esposa.

—Una niña —murmuro la castaña maravillada con la idea, besando la frente de su bebe con infinito cariño.

Albafika lo pensó un poco antes de decir.

—Skylar Rose Kafieri Gakis —dijo el de ojos azul-cobalto, observando a su preciada hija, el fruto de su amor por la joven muchacha castaña.

—Bienvenida al mundo, Skylar —susurro Agasha, sintiéndose llena de amor, no solo por su hija, si no por el maravilloso hombre que se la había dado.

Sin duda, esa era una verdad del corazón.

**Fin**

* * *

**Y... así concluye esta historia, espero que les haya agradado lo que editamos de esta, aunque realmente este capitulo fue uno de los menos que cambiamos jeje **

**Ahora vendrá el nuevo lote de Fanfics que tenemos preparados y que ya hemos escrito dos historias (7u7) y seguimos escribiendo sin parar jojojo Pero me temo que lo comenzare a subir la próxima semana porque estaré ausente hasta entonces, pero no se preocupes de que vendrán, vendrán c:**

**¿Quieren un pequeño Spoiler?**

**Pues solo les podemos decir que esta serie de fanfics se apodara como "La Saga Dorada" 7w7**

**Gracias por leer :3**

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima historia! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sister Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

**Traducción de algunas palabras en Alemán:**

**_Scheiße_: Mierda**

**_f_****_ür die Götter:_**** Por los dioses**

**En Hindi:**

**_Kamal_: Loto**

**En Griego:**

**_Agápi_: Amor**


End file.
